Vendo recuerdos
by sumebe
Summary: Hinata tuvo que abandonar su pueblo años atrás, pero la boda de Hyashi la obliga a regresar, regresar a su pasado y enfrentar a sus fantasmas, pero lo que nadie espera es que vuelva acompañada por la personita que es su mayor tesoro. ADAP.
1. Chapter 1

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, LE PERTENECE A NAOBI-CHAN QUIEN ME HA DADO EL PERMISO PARA ADAPTARLA A UN NARUHINA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y AQUÍ VA EL PRIMER CAPI**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**4 de Octubre del 2006 - Phoenix, Arizona**

_._

_- Tranquila Hina, todo irá bien -decía Kiba en su oído. _

_- Duele -se quejó ella en un gemido. _

_- Lo sé... pero pasará pronto y después lo olvidarás... aguanta solo un poco más -le pidió él. _

_- Venga Hinata... puja con fuerza -dijo el doctor entre sus piernas. _

_Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire, y pujó con toda sus fuerzas apretando la mano de Kiba en el proceso. _

_- Una vez más y ya está... acabaremos -la instó el doctor. _

_- ¡No puedo! -dijo Hinata dejándose caer sin fuerzas en la camilla._

_- Lo estás haciendo perfecto, venga Bolita... sé que tú puedes hacerlo -la animó de nuevo._

_- No... no puedo -lloriqueó. _

_- ¿Qué va a pensar de ti Yuki cuando le digas que ha nacido por cesárea porque tú "no tenías fuerzas"? -preguntó Kiba en tono de burla. _

_Hinata gruñó y sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Se incorporó suavemente y volvió a tomar aire y pujó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió como algo abandonaba su cuerpo y después un llanto hizo eco en aquel quirófano, una sonrisa surcó los labios de Hinata a la vez que una lágrima salía de sus ojos._

_- Es precioso bolita... tiene el pelo claro, no es como el tuyo -canturreó Kiba feliz. _

**.**

**Presente...**

.

- _Hinata_... ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? -preguntó Kiba en un murmullo.

_Hinata_ alzó la mirada de las prendas de ropa que tenía en sus manos y miró a su mejor amigo. Con el paso de tiempo Kiba se había convertido en el soporte principal de su vida. Incluso ahora, cuando debía volver atrás en el tiempo y recordar todo el dolor que la llevó hasta allí, él estaba a su lado aconsejándola y escuchándola.

- Tengo que hacerlo... es la boda de mi padre, no puedo evitar volver a Forks -contestó ella metiendo una prenda más en su maleta.

- Si quieres yo me quedo con Yuki mientras tú vas y vuelves -se ofreció el chico.

- No voy a esconderlo como si me avergonzase de él -contestó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo digo por protegerlo a él, solo tiene dos años -explicó.

Hinata miró con ternura los ojos marrones del hombre frente a ella y suspiró.

- Va siendo hora de que Hyashi sepa de su existencia, tiene derecho a saber porque dejé Forks tan de repente.

Kiba suspiró también y se sentó en la cama al lado de la maleta de Hinata, sujetó sus manos entre las suyas y la atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándola. Kiba era mucho más grande que ella en tamaño, aunque tenía un año menos, pero su madurez le había ayudado mucho a Hinata en el momento más difícil de su vida.

- Iré a preparar una maleta para Yuki-susurró Kiba alejándose de ella y saliendo la habitación.

- Mete ropa de abrigo... ¡en Forks hace mucho frío! -gritó Hinata por sobre su hombro.

Continuó metiendo ropa en su maleta a la vez que recordaba el día que hizo ese viaje pero al revés, cuando abandonó Forks sin tanto remordimiento y con una maleta mucho más pequeña. Ahora su equipaje estaba cargado de errores, de _"lo siento"_ que debía suplicar a las personas adecuadas, aunque había algo de lo que no se arrepentía: su hijo Yuki era el motor de su vida.

Si cerraba los ojos era como si todavía pudiese dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y recordar ese día perfectamente.

**.**

**22 de febrero de 2006 - Forks, Washington**

_._

_La lluvia caía a mares. Hinata caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Forks. La ropa húmeda se pegaba a su cuerpo, marcando todas sus curvas. Su pelo enmarañado y empapado caía despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros y se pegaba a sus mejillas. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y temblaba de frío. _

_Todavía llevaba la prueba de embarazo casera en una de sus manos._

_Positivo. _

_¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora con un bebé? Tenía solo dieciocho años... _

_Casi podía oír la voz de su padre "tu vida por la borda, adiós a tu carrera y a tus sueños..." Hanabi, su alocada madre, la reprendería por no tener más cuidado, pero para ella no sería un problema, solo un bache en el camino que tendría que sortear. Lo más probable es que le propusiese hacerse un aborto, pero ella no sabía si estaba dispuesta a ello._

_Tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que decidir, y era solo una adolescente comenzando a vivir... no era justo que eso le estuviese pasando a ella. Pero se lo había buscado, ahora solo tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y responsabilizarse con lo que había hecho. _

_Pero él también debía saberlo... _

_Miró a su alrededor para comprobar donde se encontraba, se descubrió cerca de su casa, así que aferrando más el test de embarazo en su mano izquierda apuró el paso y cruzó la calle. _

_Miró su reloj y descubrió que aunque ya había anochecido no pasaban de las siete de la tarde, a esa hora ya habría salido del trabajo y estaría can Ami. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios al recordar a la pequeña Ami, esa pequeña niña peliazul de ojos purpura que se había ganado su corazón. _

_Vio el caserón blanco a lo lejos y un nudo se formó en su garganta, la luz en la ventana de la sala le indicaba que, como sospechaba, él estaba ya en casa. Sus pasos vacilaron pero se encaminó hacia su puerta de todos modos. Aferró todavía más fuerte la prueba de embarazo y con la mano derecha llamó levemente a la puerta con unos suaves golpes. _

_Segundos después los pasos cortos y rápidos de Ami sonaron al otro lado, la puerta se abrió solo una rendija y una diminuta nariz se asomó por ella. De repente se abrió de golpe y unos curiosos ojos purpura se abrieron al máximo y la miraron de arriba a abajo._

_- Hinata... ¿estás bien? -preguntó la niña tímidamente. _

_Hinata sonrió tristemente y abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo hacerlo porque la interrumpieron._

_- ¡Hinata! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? _

_El sonido de esa voz provocó que Hinata cerrase los ojos con fuerza y ahogase un gemido de dolor. Abrió los ojos lentamente y los fijó en los purpura frente a ella, preocupados, expectantes... esperando una explicación._

_Pero ella no podía pronunciar palabra, se había quedado paralizada y muda... no esperaba encontrarla allí, y haberlo hecho desbarataba todos sus planes. Ahora no podía decírselo, ahora no podía contar con su ayuda... _

_-Konan... yo... -balbuceó débilmente. _

_- Te invitaría a pasar... pero mojarás la moqueta nueva -dijo la mujer moviendo ligeramente su cabeza haciendo que su pelo azul rebotase graciosamente. _

_Hinata ahogo las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza _

_- No importa... creo que... que no ha sido buena idea venir aquí -dijo Hinata con intención de dar media vuelta y marcharse. _

_- ¿Amor, pasa algo?_

_Esa voz... esa maldita voz... _

_Hinata ahogó un sollozo y comenzó a temblar. No podría soportar estar cerca de él de nuevo, no sin saltar a sus brazos y contarle todo._

_- Hinata -pronunció sorprendido- ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_Hinata tragó en seco y tomó una decisión. Improvisada, de última hora... desesperada. Lo miró fijamente a la cara... quería recordar cada facción de su perfecto rostro, cada gesto, cada mirada. Fijó después la vista en sus manos y suspiró... aquellas manos varoniles y fuertes, con dedos delgados y largos. Aquellas manos que la hicieron suspirar y perderse en los placeres más prohibidos, aquellas manos que la instruyeron en un momento de debilidad y que ahora le estaban rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos. _

_Se aferró al test de embarazo todavía en su mano y lo escondió bajo la manga de su suéter... respiró hondo y volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza._

_- Yo solo... he venido a despedirme -dijo con voz débil._

_- ¿Te vas? -preguntó Ami haciendo un puchero. _

_"Muy lejos" pensó, pero Hinata solo maldijo entre dientes y se acuclilló para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña. _

_- Ami cariño... tengo que irme a la ciudad -pronunció con voz suave. _

_Una lágrima se asomó a los ojos de la niña que la miraba con tristeza. _

_- ¿Volverás pronto? -preguntó a la vez que sorbía su nariz._

_- No lo sé mi amor, eso no depende de mí -pronunció Hinata a duras penas. _

_- ¿Te vas a cuidar a otro niño como Mary Poppins? -preguntó inocentemente._

_Hinata rió con tristeza y su carcajada se confundió con un sollozo... que cerca estaba de la verdad aquella pequeña._

_- No sé cuando volveré...-dijo Hinata emocionada- pero cuando lo haga, prometo que vendré a verte... ¿de acuerdo princesa?_

_La niña asintió y se tiró a su cuello para abrazarla con fuerza, Hinata correspondió a su abrazo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas furtivas._

_- Ami cariño- pronunció él- ve a dentro con mamá, yo tengo que hablar con Hinata. _

_Ami seguida de Konan entró en la casa y cerraron la puerta. Él la miró uno segundos pero Hinata tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho para protegerse. _

_- ¿Por qué te vas? -preguntó en un susurro. _

_Hinata tuvo ganas de reír, reír a carcajadas y contarle todo. Pero "ella" había vuelto, ya no podía pedirle nada. Si solo se hubiese hecho el test un par de días antes... _

_- Son motivos personales... -pronunció con un hilo de voz. _

_- Hinata yo... lo siento... si aquella noche me porté mal contigo o hice algo inapropiado... lo siento mucho -dijo algo avergonzado. _

_Hinata alzó la mirada para clavarla en aquellos ojos azules que la confundían tanto, había un arrepentimiento real en ellos, pero no había lo que ella más anhelaba. _

_- No te preocupes... no ha pasado... nada -la palabras quemaron en su garganta, pero debía pronunciarlas, debía liberarlo de su responsabilidad aunque él no tuviese ni la menor sospecha de nada. _

_- Sabes que no puedo creer eso, cuando bebo demasiado pierdo el control y no sé lo que hago._

_Un puñal directo a su corazón habría dolido menos. Hinata sintió la necesidad de encogerse de dolor y llorar desconsoladamente, pero no podía hacerlo frente a él. Tendría que esperar para derrumbarse a llegar a su casa. _

_- No hay problema... olvida que ese día existió -"aunque yo no pueda" continuó en su fuero interno. _

_- ¿No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes? -preguntó, Hinata negó débilmente con la cabeza- Ami te echará mucho de menos... te necesita, ya sabes cómo es Konan con ella. _

_Hinata bufó y cruzó los brazos con más fuerza, comenzaba a sentir el frío de la ropa húmeda sobre su piel y sus dientes castañeteaban sin poder evitarlo. _

_- Ha vuelto ¿cierto? Eso querrá decir algo -dijo ella con desdén. _

_Él desvió la mirada avergonzado, pero la regresó segundos después. _

_- Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que no te vayas solo tienes que pedirlo -pronunció con convencimiento. _

_Hinata volvió a mirarlo intensamente, tentada a contarle de su embarazo y pedirle que dejara a Konan, podría suplicar si fuese necesario, pero no lo haría. Ami adoraba a su madre, no podía alejarla de ella así como así. _

_- No hay nada que puedas hacer... Naruto -su nombre quemó en sus labios, y un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda en cuanto lo pronunció- adiós. _

_Hinata se giró sobre sus pies y se dispuso a irse, ero una mano aferró con fuerza su brazo y un latigazo la recorrió de arriba a abajo._

_- ¿Estás segura de que no hay ninguna solución para que te quedes? -preguntó Naruto demasiado cerca de ella. _

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior para contener la necesidad de girarse y hundirse entre sus brazos. Con solo un abrazo y las palabras adecuadas ella se habría sentido segura y a salvo... pero Konan había vuelto, ya no había lugar para ella, en realidad nunca lo hubo. _

_- Debo irme... no hay solución viable para lo que pasa -pronunció con voz rota por las lágrimas que se derraban por sus mejillas. _

_Se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento busco de su mano y echó a correr calle abajo sin dirección aparente. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones ardían. Lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaron. Gritó hasta que su garganta se quedó sin voz. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas en la mullida hierba que cubría Forks y allí se dejó, deshecha en llanto, cubierta de lluvia y desolación. _

**.**

**Presente...**

.

Hinata cabeceó para eliminar ese recuerdo... fue uno de los días más tristes de su vida. Ese día le había enseñado a no creer en el amor, a que los cuentos de hadas de cuando niña eran solo eso, cuentos. Los finales felices no existían más que en las películas y las historias impresas.

La vida día a día y golpe tras golpe se había encargado de mostrarle esa dura verdad. Aunque todas esas lágrimas le habían traído algo bueno a su vida. Un rayito de luz que iluminaba sus días y dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro cada día. Alguien con nombre y apellido: Yukishi Hyuga

- Mami -susurró una vocecita infantil.

Hinata sonrió en mitad de todo el dolor que dejó en cuerpo aquel fatídico recuerdo. Se tragó su pena y colocó esa máscara de alegría y serenidad que siempre se colocaba frente él, merecía ser feliz y ella haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

- Dime cariño -pronunció con voz dulce.

- Me espeté y no tabas -dijo de nuevo el niño.

Hinata lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza besando su cabeza a la vez, revolvió su revuelto cabello color oro y suspiró.

- Mamá nunca te dejará solo... aunque me vaya sabes que siempre volveré... -prometió una vez más.

- ¿Qué es eto? -preguntó el pequeño señalando la maleta.

- Vamos a ver al abuelito Hyashi... -así que ve a tu habitación con el tío Kiba que está preparando tu maleta - Hinata lo colocó sobre sus pies y él salió a la carrera.

- ¡kiba quiero lleva a McQueen, hale un lugar! -gritaba a lo largo del pasillo.

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza... miró la foto de su padre que tenía en la mesita de noche y sintió como un hueco se abría en su pecho... ¿qué pensaría de ella cuando supiese toda la verdad? ¿Cómo trataría a Yuki? ¿Lo admitiría como su nieto o renegaría de él y también de ella misma?

**Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA, YA SE QUE ES UN POCO CONFUSA AL PRINCIPIO PERO YA VERAN COMO TODO SE IRA ACLARANDO**

**AHHHH POR CIERTO QUE LES PARECIO LA IDEA DE KONAN Y NARUTO, APUESTO A QUE NUNCA SE LO IMAGINARON**

**GRACIAS NAOBI-CHAN POR DEJARME ADAPTAR EL FIC **

**BESOSSSSSSSSSSS**


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUÍ VENGO CON OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE VAYAN ACLARANDO SUS DUDAS Y UNIENDO LOS CABOS JIJIJI**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**CAPITULO 2**

**Presente**

.

Hinata se metió bajo las mantas de la cama y un suspiro abandonó sus labios. Acababa de salir de la habitación donde Yuki descansaba en su recién estrenada cama, él dormía plácidamente y una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. El viaje en avión del día siguiente lo tenía tan ansioso que le había costado dormir, pero finalmente se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Hinata apagó la luz de lámpara y se quedó mirando su cuarto iluminado por la leve penumbra que se colaba por la ventana, una farola de la calle le daba de lleno. Miró los dibujos que la cortina dibujaba en su techo y dejó que su mente vagara de nuevo a los recuerdos, recuerdos de su vida en Forks.

.

**25 de Febrero de 2006**

.

_Hinata avanzaba por la terminal del aeropuerto de Seattle a paso rápido, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y una mano dentro de su bolsillo aferrando desesperadamente los cuatros mil dólares que había conseguido ahorrar para su estadía en la universidad. Entre regalos e navidad y cumpleaños, sumados a lo que ganaba como niñera de la pequeña Ami Uzumaki solo había conseguido reunir esa pequeña cantidad. Pensaba pagar un billete de avión con ellos y alquilarse un apartamento hasta que decidiese que hacer con su vida. _

_Llegó a la ventanilla de vuelos nacionales y pidió un billete para el primer avión que saliese y que le diese tiempo a abordar. _

_- Phoenix, Arizona -dijo la chica de la aerolínea con voz monocorde. _

_Hinata lo pensó, era una ciudad soleada y lo suficiente lejos para no encontrarse con nadie de Forks. Además, seguro que sería un lugar ideal para criar a su bebé... se paralizó con ese pensamiento, inconscientemente ya había decidido tener a ese bebé, no entraba en sus ideas el quitarle la vida a un ser humano y más cuando ese ser humano era un pedacito de Naruto. _

_Aceptó sin pensarlo mucho más y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba sentada en ese avión tumbo a la otra punta del país. Estaba siendo una cobarde, no se había despedido de nadie, a su padre le había dejado una carta bajo su almohada y a su madre no le había dicho nada. Sus amigos se enterarían después que su padre, cuando él los llamara preguntándoles si sabían algo de ella. _

_El teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, se había olvidado de apagarlo, lo cogió y sus manos temblaron al ver el nombre de Sakura en el indicador. Lo pensó durante unos segundos, si no contestaba se volvería loca, movilizaría todo Forks en cuestión de minutos e incluso podría imaginársela montando una batida para buscarla por los bosques de los alrededores. Con un nudo en la garganta pulsó la tecla de descolgar y se lo llevó hasta su oído. _

_- Hinata... te he llamado a tu casa y Hyashi me ha dicho que has salido sin tu camioneta... ¿se puede saber dónde estás? –Sakura Haruno siempre era así: directa. Decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza y no media las consecuencias. Si estaba feliz lo demostraba, si estaba triste también y como en esta ocasión, si estaba preocupada preguntaba directamente sin dar ningún tipo de rodeo. _

_- He salido a pasear -el nudo de su garganta a duras penas la dejaba respirar y mucho menos hablar, su voz sonaba ahogada y a punto del llanto. _

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? -peguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño- ya sé que esa perra ha vuelto y Naruto ha caído como un perrito faldero... ¡será calzonazos!_

_Un sollozo salió de la garganta de Hinata incapaz de soportarlo más. _

_- Cariño lo siento... no tenía que haber mencionado nada... -se disculpó su amiga- ¿qué te parece si mañana hacemos algo juntas para que te animes?_

_Hinata sonrió con tristeza. _

_- Sería genial Sakura... -dijo a media voz. _

_- Entonces paso por ti a eso de las ocho, estén lista en el porche así no tardaremos en llegar a Port Angels -dijo su amiga con toda esa alegría que la caracterizaba. _

_Hinata contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, hacer algo juntas para Sakura implicaba centro comercial y tarjetas de crédito. _

_- De acuerdo Sakura -se sintió mal un momento por mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero no quería implicarla en eso. Cuantas menos personas supiesen donde estaba sería mejor. Menos implicados significaba menos posibilidades de que la verdad saliese a la luz- te quiero Saku... gracias por estar siempre ahí. _

_Sakura se quedó muda unos instantes sorprendida por esa declaración tan inesperada, pero sonrió._

_- Yo también te quiero Hina -canturreó feliz._

_- Nos vemos -dijo Hinata antes de colgar y apagar su teléfono._

_Se quedó mirando el aparato fijamente y con un suspiro lo dejó en el compartimento para la basura. Tenía que dejar todo su pasado atrás, comenzar de cero. _

_._

_**Presente**_

_._

Hinata se despertó sobresaltada a la mañana siguiente, había soñado con esos ojos azules taladrándola, acusándola de haberse alejado llevándose a su hijo con ella. La puerta de su habitación se entreabrió y otros ojitos azules se asomaron por la rendija. En momentos como ese el corazón de Hinata daba un vuelco, le recordaba tanto a Ami que en ocasiones tenía que morderse el labio para no comenzar a llorar.

- ¿Tás espierta? -preguntó Yuki en un susurro.

Hinata sonrió y haciéndose a un lado separó las mantas para hacerle un huequito a su hijo.

- Ven cariño -palmeó el colchón a su lado.

Yuki sonrió ampliamente y cogiendo carrerilla se subió a la cama de un salto. Hinata lo envolvió entre sus brazos y besó su coronilla repetidas veces para tranquilizarse.

- Mami... ¿el avión no se va a caer? -preguntó inocentemente.

Hinata reprimió una carcajada y respiró hondo para serenarse.

- No mi vida, los aviones son como los pájaros, no se caen -explicó pacientemente- cuando llegue el tío Kiba puedes preguntarle que él sabe mucho de esas cosas.

- Mami...

- Dime... - Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada a la larga lista de preguntas que su hijo siempre tenía pese a ser tan pequeño.

- ¿El abelo Hilache es bueno?

Hinata contuvo la respiración y soltó el aire lentamente.

- Sí que lo es -dijo con voz estrangulada- lo que pasa es que quizás esté un poco enfadado porque nunca vamos a verlo.

- ¿Po qué nunca vamos? -preguntó De nuevo.

Hinata abrió la boca para contestar pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil la salvó de tener que hacerlo. Ella buscó el aparato en su mesita de noche y se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio el nombre su padre en el indicador. Le hizo un gesto a Yuki para que se mantuviese en silencio y después descolgó.

- Hola papá -dijo con fingida alegría.

- Hinata... ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? -peguntó Hyashi Ilusionado.

- A las doce papá... llegaré a media tarde -contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo... iré al aeropuerto a buscarte, tengo unas ganas de verte... ya son tres años Hinata, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos.

Hinata sintió como una losa de una tonelada caía sobre su espalda...

La culpa.

- Papá... -su voz a penas fue audible pero Hyashi contestó con un "¿Sí?" al otro lado para su desgracia- ¿Puedes preparar la habitación de invitados? Llevaré compañía.

Hyashi se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos pero después una sonrisa surcó sus labios creyendo que comprendía muchas cosas por fin.

- ¿Es un chico? ¡Ya decía yo que tu ausencia tenía un motivo de peso! -gritó eufórico.

- Sí papá... es un chico -afirmó Hinata en un susurro sonriendo al ver como Yuki jugueteaba con los dedos de sus pies.

- ¿Lo quieres? -preguntó Hyashi un poco avergonzado.

Hinata miró de nuevo a Yuki con un nudo en la garganta... ¿qué si lo quería?

- Lo amo... -musitó.

- ¡Bolita, ya he llegado! -se oyó la voz de Kiba gritando por el pasillo- ¡son casi las diez, si no te apresuras no llegaremos al aero...! -se quedó paralizado al ver a Hinata hablando por teléfono y sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable tono rosado.

Hinata rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos en unas horas papá... -dijo al teléfono.

- De acuerdo... Bolita -dijo Hyashi en tono de burla.

Hinata rodó los ojos ante su apodo y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así? -preguntó irritada taladrando a su amigo con la mirada.

- Es que estaban tan mona con esa pancita... me gusta recordarte así -dijo Kiba sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pancita? -preguntó Yuki con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

- Tu mamá te tenía dentro de su pancita cuando no eras más que un cacahuete, y después se puso redonda como una bolita cuando tú creciste -explicó Kiba haciendo varios movimientos con sus manos simulando que su estómago era más grande.

Hinata le tiró un cojín a la cara que no se esperaba y se quedó paralizado mirando a su amiga con gesto amenazante. Yuki rompió en carcajadas y Hinata saltó de la cama y se encerró en el baño para evitar cualquier posible venganza. Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y suspiró pesadamente, Kiba nunca cambiaría, siempre sería ese chico que estaba a su lado para tenderle una mano cuando más lo necesitaba.

.

**17 de marzo de 2006 **

.

_Hinata_ _todavía podía recordar la angustia que sintió al llegar a una ciudad nueva sin conocer absolutamente nada ni a nadie. Los primeros días los pasó en un motel hasta que pudo conseguir un apartamento que pudiese pagar con sus ahorros sin que se le acabasen el primer mes. Por suerte encontró un ático amueblado cerca del centro a los pocos días a un precio razonable y en bastante buen estado. _

_Lo primero que hizo en cuanto se instaló fue trasladar su matrícula del instituto de Forks a las clases nocturnas del instituto de la ciudad. Había decidido que tenía que encontrar un trabajo para el día dejando las noches para estudiar mientras su bebé no naciese. Quería que su futuro no cambiase en exceso, al menos poder estudiar y encontrar un buen trabajo para sacar a su hijo o hija adelante._

_Una semana después de su llegada encontró trabajo como limpiadora en unas oficinas, no era un trabajo muy duro ni muy remunerado, pero mientras no encontrase nada mejor le era suficiente. Las oficinas pertenecían a un magnate de la construcción Shikaku Nara, viudo y con dos hijos de más o menos la edad de Hinata. _

_La primera semana de trabajo, Hinata_ _tenía que lidiar con sus nauseas y sus mareos. Por suerte Kurenai, una de sus nuevas compañeras, estaba siempre ahí para cubrirla en caso de necesidad. También tenía el turno de tarde, y a no ser que fuese un caso excepcional, casi nadie estaba por allí y ella podía trabajar a su ritmo._

_Los estudios iban mejor de lo que esperaba, por suerte se le daban bien y sus notas apenas notaron el cambio, todo parecía marchar demasiado bien. _

_Un día extremadamente caluroso Hinata_ _estaba recolocando unos archivadores en la oficina principal, la de Shikaku Nara, sintió un leve mareo pero se sujetó a la mesa para mantenerse en equilibrio. Sentía el sudor perlando su frente y en ocasiones una nausea que la obligaba a respirar hondo durante unos segundos. _

_No oyó que alguien entrase en la oficina, pero cuando se giró se llevó el susto de sus vida al encontrarse a un chico tras ella. Se llevó las manos al pecho y ahogó un jadeo al verlo, pero consiguió recomponerse y aguantar la compostura lo mejor que pudo. _

_- Lo siento... no quería asustarte -se disculpó aquel chico- solo venía a buscar unos papeles._

_Hinata_ _lo miró atentamente, parecía de su edad o quizás un par de años más mayor, aunque era alto y fuerte. Su piel bronceada y sus ojos negros le llamaron mucho la atención pero lo disimuló y continuó con su labor como si nada pasase. _

_Volvió a sentir un mareo y se sujetó con fuerza de nuevo a la mesa, eso no pasó desapercibido para el chico, que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos. _

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó preocupado. _

_- Sí... - Hinata_ _asintió levemente- es solo por el calor... _

_Pero no pudo hacer nada más cuando sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban y caía irremediablemente al suelo sobre la suave moqueta._

_- ¡Mierda! -oyó como maldecía el chico. _

_Sintió sus fuertes manos sujetarla y llevarla hasta un sofá donde la tumbó, o eso supuso ya que estaba en una superficie mullida. _

_- ¡Shikamaru! ¡Llegaremos tarde! -gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta del despacho, Hinata_ _tenía consciencia aunque sus parpados pesaban y no era capaz de moverse. El chico a su lado soltó una sarta de maldiciones y le pasó un paño húmedo por la frente- ¿Qué haces...? -se oyó la otra voz más cerca, la puerta se abrió y hubo unos segundos de silencio- ¿Qué le has hecho? -preguntó aquella voz en tono acusador. _

_- ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! -se defendió el chico a su lado que correspondía al nombre de Shikamaru- se ha desmayado sin más...iré a buscar a alguien... tú quédate con ella. _

_Sin esperar contestación se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, Hinata_ _se removió intranquila, no quería un médico, sabía de sobras lo que le pasaba, no necesitaba que alguien le dijese lo inconsciente que había sido al quedarse embarazada solo con dieciocho años. _

_- Tranquila -susurró una voz a su lado. _

_Hinata_ _abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones, que eran más cálidos que los anteriores, su piel bronceada, su cabello Marrón desgreñado... tendría dieciséis, no era más que un niño y la estaba cuidando a ella. _

_- Mi hermano Shikamaru ha ido a buscar ayuda... ahora vendrán -dijo en un murmulló._

_Hinata_ _negó frenéticamente con la cabeza._

_- No... no es necesario -murmuró incorporándose lentamente. _

_- Pero te has desmayado... un médico debe revisarte al menos... -protestó el chico sujetando su brazo para evitar que se incorporase del todo. _

_- No necesito ningún médico... sé lo que me pasa -dijo ella intentando sonar ácida, pero su voz apenas salió en un murmullo. _

_- No te pega -rió el chico._

_Hinata_ _lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_- El ser así de borde... seguro que no eres así -explicó acomodando un mechón rebelde de su pelo. _

_Hinata_ _retrocedió ante su cercanía. _

_- No voy a comerte... aquí el que devora a las chicas es mi hermano... yo soy un santo a su lado -se defendió alzando las manos. _

_Hinata_ _sonrió ante el gesto y suspiró. _

_- ¿Por qué no quieres un medico? -preguntó de nuevo el chico en un susurro mientras le tendía un vaso de agua. _

_- Sé lo que me pasa, no estoy enferma y tampoco tiene cura... bueno sí -se corrigió rodando los ojos-, en unos meses estaré como nueva._

_El chico sonrió y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, Hinata_ _intentó alejarla, pero la sensación de su piel, tan cálida sobre la suya que estaba templada le hizo sentirse bien y dejó que mantuviesen ese pequeño contacto. _

_- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó el chico con voz dulce. _

_Hinata_ _suspiró y bajó la mirada... _

_- Estoy embarazada... -dijo en un susurro. _

_El chico se quedó paralizado y con el ceño fruncido, hasta que tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a Hinata_ _a sus ojos. _

_- ¿El padre don...? -dejó la pregunta inconclusa porque Hinata_ _comenzó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza. _

_- No hay padre... -admitió avergonzada. _

_El chico suspiró de nuevo. _

_- ¿Tu familia...? - Hinata_ _volvió a negar con la cabeza. _

_- Está muy lejos... en Washington -admitió de nuevo. _

_Sin mediar palabra el chico la abrazo y se mantuvo así unos minutos. Lejos de sentirse intimidada Hinata_ _se sintió bien, por primera vez en muchos días estaba recibiendo un abrazo reconstituyente y lo necesitaba tanto... _

_- ¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí? -preguntó Kiba de repente._

_- No... solo unos días... -contestó Hinata_ _con la voz amortiguada contra su pecho. _

_- ¡Eso es genial! -gritó eufórico. _

_Hinata_ _se alejó de él lentamente y lo miró a los ojos. _

_- ¿Por qué es genial? -preguntó con cautela. _

_- Mi padre está buscando una recepcionista, y tú eres la persona adecuada, será un trabajo menos cansado y tendrás tu permiso por maternidad cuando corresponde. Incluso podrás dejar después al bebé en la guardería de la empresa -explicó con una radiante sonrisa. _

_- No... - Hinata_ _negó con la cabeza- no quiero que me ayudes, puedo buscarme la vida yo sola. _

_- Así que... ¿eres de las tercas? -preguntó de nuevo el chico sonriendo- Soy Kiba y cuando yo digo que trabajarás de recepcionista, lo harás -intentó poner un gesto duro y amenazante como lo hacía su padre pero no le salió y los dos estallaron en carcajadas. _

_- Te lo agradezco... de verdad, pero no puedo aceptar tu ayuda -dijo Hinata_ _de nuevo._

_- Claro que puedes... y lo harás -afirmó convencido- ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_- Hinata_ _-dijo en un murmullo- _Hinata Hyuga.

_._

_**Presente**_

_._

Esa fue la primera vez que conoció a Kiba, y desde ese día fueron inseparables...

Hinata suspiró y secó su cuerpo frente al espejo después de una larga ducha relajante. Cuando salió del baño se encontró a Yuki correteando en ropa interior por su habitación y Kiba corriendo tras él con una camiseta entre sus manos.

- ¡Eres una pulga! -gritaba Kiba divertido- ¡cuando te pille te voy a hacer tantas cosquillas que te acordarás de este día toda tu vida!

- ¡No me pillas! -reía Yuki colocándose tras el cuerpo de su madre.

- Eso no se vale... los escudos humanos están prohibidos -se quejó Kiba haciendo un gracioso puchero.

- Venga niños... -protestó Hinata quitándole a Kiba la camiseta de las manos- llegaremos tarde si no dejáis de jugar.

- Sí mamá... -dijeron los dos a coro antes de estallar en carcajadas.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

¿**Hola amigos como están?, se preguntaran porque tuve que borrar mi otra historia y la verdad es que me entere que era plagio ya que el escritor que me dio el permiso no era el verdadero autor de la historia así que me vi en la obligación de borrarla, también quería pedirles disculpas a aquellos que ofendí publicándola en esta página pero la verdad no sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.**

**Eso si no se preocupen con esta historia ya que quien la creo si fue Naobi-chan y ella me dio su autorización.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews, agregaron en favoritos y a aquellos que agregaron la historia entre sus alertas, lo aprecio mucho.**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RECUERDEN LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE SM Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A NAOBI-CHAN, YO SOLO LA ADAPTO A NARUTO**

**ESTOY TRISTE PORQUE CASI NO RECIBI REVIEWS PERO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE AHORA ME DEJARAN UNOS CUANTOS ASI QUE AQUI **

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**CAPITULO 3**

**Presente**

.

- Mami... ¿de verda que eso vuela? -preguntó Yuki en un susurro mirando al avión con los ojos muy abiertos.

El hombre que estaba sentado frente a ellos en el autobús que lo llevaba desde la puerta de embarque al avión miró al niño con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

- Sí que vuela... ¿no recuerdas lo que te contó el tío Kiba? -preguntó Hinata con dulzura.

- Sí pero... es mu gande -Yuki abrió los abrazos y los movió hacia arriba a la vez que hablaba.

Hinata revolvió su rebelde cabello y lo besó en la coronilla.

- Volará... no te preocupes -lo tranquilizó.

.

**24 de julio de 2004 - Forks, Washington**

.

_- ¿Hinata? -gritó Hyashi entrando por la puerta de su casa. _

_Hinata_ _estaba tirada en el sofá leyendo "Orgullo y prejuicio" una vez más. _

_- Estoy aquí papá -dijo asomando la cabeza por un lateral del sofá. _

_Hyashi sonrió al verla, como cada vez que lo hacía, cada día agradecía que su hija después del divorcio con su madre quisiese quedarse con él y no viajar a Jacksonville con Hanabi. _

_- Estabas buscando trabajo... ¿cierto? -preguntó Hyashi tornándose serio de repente. _

_- Sí -contestó __Hinata__ con cautela. _

_- He hablado con Kushina Uzumaki, la mujer del doctor... ya sabes -hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia pero las mejillas de __Hinata__ se colorearon cuando supuso que debería conocer al doctor después de tantas y tantas visitas al servicio de urgencias- me ha dicho que su hijo llegó a la ciudad hace unos días y busca a alguien que cuide a su bebé mientras su mujer está ocupada. _

_- ¿Bebé? -preguntó ella alzando una ceja. _

_- Creo que tiene dos años... no es tan bebé... -dijo Hyashi algo confundido. _

_- Está bien... iré a hablar con él... ¿Dónde vive? -preguntó __Hinata__. _

_- Al lado de río, quiere que empieces cuanto antes, así que ve ahora mismo. _

_Hinata__ dejó el libro en la estantería y con un resoplido cansado avanzó por las calles casi desiertas de Forks hasta que poco a poco comenzó a oír el sonido del agua del río. Sonrió cuando vio como un pequeño gorrión se bañaba con miedo en una de las orillas y con cuidado para no asustarlo avanzó lentamente hasta colocarse a su lado. _

_Después de ese pequeño alto en el camino, divisó a lo lejos una gran casa blanca con un camión de mudanzas en la puerta, no le costó adivinar que el hijo del doctor Uzumaki vivía allí. Así que apuró el paso y se apresuró a subir las dos escaleras del poche y a llamar suavemente a la puerta. _

_Una mujer peliazul y tremendamente hermosa la abrió al otro lado, después de darle un repaso de arriba a abajo arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. _

_- Soy __Hinata__ Hyuga-dijo ella con timidez- mi padre ha hablado con Kushina y me ha dicho que estáis buscando una chica para cuidar a un bebé. _

_- ¿Quién es? -se oyó una voz aterciopelada, y a los pocos segundos un chico de unos veintiocho años apareció tras la mujer y miró a __Hinata__ con curiosidad. _

_- Dice que ha hablado con tu madre y viene para cuidar a Ami -dijo la mujer peliazul con indiferencia. _

_El entendimiento se vio reflejado en las facciones del chico y una sonrisa surcó sus labios. __Hinata__ no pudo evitar fijarse en él, alto, fornido, con nos ojos azules tan profundos que podías perderte en ellos. Su pelo de color rubio despeinado y con la sombra de una barba queriendo asomar en su barbilla._

_- Mi madre sí que es rápida -murmuró para sí mismo- soy Naruto Uzumaki -dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella. __Hinata__ lo dudó un segundo pero la tomó con cautela- ¿tienes experiencia cuidando niños? _

_Hinata__ lo dudó un momento... podía mentir, pero no sabía hacerlo así que suspirando se dispuso a ser honesta. _

_- La verdad es que no... -frunció sus labios- pero necesito el trabajo, quería ahorrar para la universidad y solo me quedan dos años. _

_Naruto sonrió más comprendiendo el dilema de la chica, él mismo había querido tener su propio dinero para ir a la universidad sin contar con la ayuda de sus padres. _

_- Ami tiene dos años y es una niña muy tranquila, solo tendrías que cuidarla por las tardes, cuando mi madre va a dar sus clases de cocina y Konan... bueno Konan hará sus cosas -dijo lo último con ceño fruncido. _

_- Naru... no tiene experiencia -se quejó Konan haciendo una mueca de disgusto. _

_- Si mi madre la ha avisado a ella es porque confía en que pueda hacerlo -protestó él. _

_- Aprendo rápido -se apresuró a admitir __Hinata__ - y los niños me encantan. _

_- Perfecto entonces -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- ven, te enseñaré la casa, y cuando mi hermano vuelva con la niña te la presentaré. _

_Konan se dio media vuelta y desapareció mientras mascullaba algo entre dientes. _

_..._

_- ¡Ya estamos aquí!_

_Hinata__ dio un salto en su silla y el contenido de su vaso de té casi sale disparado. Naruto rio y ella se ruborizó._

_- Es mi hermano Deidara, trae a Ami -explicó con dulzura. _

_Una mujer rubia entró en la cocina con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, tras ella entró un armario de cuatro puertas, porque ese hombre no podía ser catalogado de otro modo. Era tremendamente alto y fuerte, sus músculos se marcaban en su camiseta y daba miedo de solo mirarlo. En sus brazos traía una pequeña niña peliazul con los ojos más purpura que había visto jamás, y en sus labios asomaba una sonrisa en la que mostraba sus pequeños dientes recién estrenados. _

_Hinata__ no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la pequeña, su cabello azul estaba sujeto en dos coletas que dejaban su pelo disparado, adornadas con dos lazos purpuras que resaltaban el color de sus ojos. Solo llevaba un fino vestido blanco que ayuda a soportar las altas temperaturas del verano del Forks, algo extraño allí, pero hacía calor. _

_- __Hinata__ ellos son Deidara, mi hermano y su mujer Ino, la pequeña diablillo es mi hija Ami -dijo Naruto cogiendo a la niña en brazos y ganándose un beso de su parte- chicos ella es __Hinata__, cuidará a Ami por las tardes. _

_Después de los saludos de rigor, __Hinata__ descubrió que tanto Deidara como Ino eran muy abiertos y confiados, le hicieron sentirse bien pese a que ella era de menor edad que ellos. Pero aunque ella tenía solo dieciséis años, en ocasiones sentía que no podía conectar al cien por cien con los chicos de su edad. _

_La pequeña Ami correteó alegremente entre los presentes mientras ellos hablaban, para __Hinata__ no fue difícil verla como su responsabilidad, ya que era una niña adorable a la que solo podías querer en cuanto la conocieses. Naruto supervisaba cada movimiento de __Hinata__ con su hija, y se alegró al comprobar que entre ellas se entendían a la perfección, y que por fin, había encontrado una buena canguro para Ami._

_._

**Presente**

.

Hinata suspiró, ahora la pequeña Ami tendría siete años, estaría ya tan grande...

- Mami mira -la llamó Yuki- este pajarito tiene el pico rojo.

Hinata miró como su hijo coloreaba alegremente con el libro y las pinturas que le había entregado una de las azafatas. Él parecía feliz y tranquilo con el viaje que estaban haciendo.

Por un momento sintió miedo, se sintió egoísta por arrastrar a su hijo con ella y exponerlo a esa situación. Ni siquiera podía sospechar la reacción de su padre en cuanto lo viese, menos la de sus amigos... Sakura seguro que en cuanto la viese le llamaría de todo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y después reclamarle por haber desaparecido de ese modo.

Esperaba que Yuki no sufriese las consecuencias de sus actos de años atrás... esperaba que para él fuese un viaje tranquilo y feliz para conocer el pueblo donde su madre creció y donde vive su abuelo.

Pero además de ese miedo, había otro mucho más grande: Los Uzumaki.

Yuki era el vivo retrato de Naruto, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y revuelto, su piel bronceada... incluso algunos de sus gestos podían ser catalogados como "Uzumaki" sin saber si quiera que era parte de esa familia. Esperaba no tener que dar explicaciones sobre el padre de Yuki, fue un hombre de su pasado, alguien a quien quería olvidar, pero con el que todavía soñaba en secreto cada noche.

Secretamente esperaba que toda la familia se hubiese mudado, o al menos lo hiciese Naruto llevándose con él a Konan y Ami. Aunque también, en el fondo esperaba poder volver a ver a Ami, y para qué negarlo... también a Naruto.

- Señores pasajeros, les informamos en unos minutos aterrizaremos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle, muchas gracias y esperemos hayan disfrutado de su vuelo -dijo una voz masculina por megafonía.

Hinata suspiró y miró por la ventana... estaba ya cerca... ¿qué pasaría cuando bajase de ese avión?

Los nervios se afianzaron en su estómago y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazó a Yuki besándolo en el pelo y aspirando su aroma. Eso la tranquilizaba.

.

**4 de agosto del 2004**

.

_- ¡Ami! -gritó __Hinata_ _- ¡no corras tanto que te caerás!_

_Hinata_ _echó a correr tras la pequeña e, inexplicablemente, sus pies se enredaron y fue ella la que acabó con el trasero en el suelo. Ami comenzó a reír mientras se sujetaba la tripa y Hinata, tragándose toda su vergüenza, se puso en pie y se acercó a ella. _

_- Así que... ¿te parece gracioso? -preguntó en un susurro. _

_La pequeña asintió mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano para amortiguar sus carcajadas. _

_- Entonces te parecerá más gracioso cuando te haga cosquillas hasta que no puedas respirar de tanto reírte -la amenazó __Hinata_ _con una sonrisa maliciosa. _

_Ami gritó y echó a correr de nuevo por el jardín, __Hinata_ _salió tras ella y ambas acabaron revolcándose por el césped mientras reían a carcajadas._

_- ¡Papi! -gritó Ami antes de salir corriendo hacia Naruto que estaba caminando por el sendero hacia la casa. _

_- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal te has portado con __Hinata__? -preguntó acariciando una de sus mejillas. _

_- He sido buena, pintamos, jugamos y ahora nos estábamos haciendo cosquillas -canturreó feliz. _

_- Muy bien angelito... __Hinata__ ¿Has visto a Konan? -le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. _

_Hinata_ _tragó en seco, hablar con Naruto siempre la ponía nerviosa y no sabía la razón._

_- No... Cuando he llegado solo estaba Kushina y salió a toda prisa porque se le hacía tarde -explicó en un murmullo. _

_Naruto resopló y negó con la cabeza. _

_- Gracias __Hinata__, ya me ocupo yo de Ami, puedes irte a tu casa -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste. _

_._

_**Presente**_

_._

Hinata sujetó con fuerza la mano de su hijo, que caminaba a su ritmo mirando hacia todos lados con atención y apretando con fuerza el libro de colorear y las pinturas que le habían dado en el avión.

Hinata llevaba el estómago encogido, en cualquier momento vería el rostro de su padre y ya no podría engañarlo más. Ya no creería sus mentiras de no poder viajar por trabajo o estudios, todo saldría a la luz y tendría que enfrentarse a su decepción.

Yuki se tropezó y Hinata lo sujetó en el aire antes de que llegase al suelo, la experiencia le había enseñado a tener los reflejos necesarios para evitar ese tipo de caídas. Cogió al pequeño en brazos y él le regaló un bostezo con los ojos entrecerrados...

- Ay pirata... te dije que durmieses en el avión, pero era más interesante pintarle un ojo morado al búho de tu libro... -dijo divertida- duerme campeón, mamá te despertará cuando lleguemos a Forks.

Con Yuki en brazos fue a buscar un carrito para sus maletas, metió al pequeño en la cesta superior y lo arropó con su abrigo para que no tuviese frío bajo la atenta mirada de varias personas, que la miraron sonriendo y negando con la cabeza divertidos. Fue a buscar sus maletas y más nerviosa que nunca fue hacia la salida buscando el rostro de su padre.

No tardó en encontrarlo, Hyashi continuaba siendo el mismo, su cabello largo color café, su sus ojos color perla y su uniforme de policía. Hinata se sintió como si esos tres años nunca hubiesen pasado, como si volviese a ser la niña de dieciocho años que dejó Forks años atrás escapando de sus fantasmas.

Hyashi echó a correr en cuanto la vio y sin pensarlo mucho la estrechó entre sus brazos. No era un hombre de grandes demostraciones de afecto, pero era su hija la que estaba abrazando, su hija que se fue sin despedirse y hacía tres años que no veía.

- Hola Bolita -dijo Hyashi en su oído.

Hinata gruño entre lágrimas y maldijo a Kiba en su fuero interno, si estuviese allí en ese mismo momento no se libraría de una buena reprimenda.

- Hola papá -dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Hyashi se alejó un poco de ella sin soltar sus manos y la miró de arriba abajo silbando por lo bajo.

- Estás preciosa cariño... -dijo con orgullo- seguro que ese chico del hablabas tiene muchos con los que competir.

- Él es el único -dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

- ¿Y dónde está? Quiero conocer al bribón que me ha robado a mi pequeña -dijo fingiendo indignación y mirando a un lado y al otro buscando a una persona que no se encontraba presente.

Hinata tragó en seco y bajó la mirada.

- Papá... -lo llamó en un murmullo. Hyashi volvió su atención a ella pero por el rabillo del ojo todavía estaba comprobando si había algún chico acercándose a ellos- se ha quedado dormido -dijo con una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo que se ha quedado dor... ? -él la miró confundido- ¿dónde está, no ha podido venir?

Hinata suspiró y tiró de su padre suavemente para que la siguiese, se quedaron al lado del carrito de las maletas y ella movió un poco su abrigo para que el rostro de Yuki quedase visible. Hyashi se quedó paralizado durante varios segundos, procesando la información que acaba de recibir. No podía creerse que algo como eso estuviese pasando... ¿cómo no le dijo nada ni le pidió ayuda? él habría estado allí como su padre que es, la habría apoyado y le habría ayudado en todo lo que necesitase.

- ¿Pero...? -intentó hablar pero no fue capaz... no sabía que decir... ¿qué le dices a tu hija cuando te presenta a tu nieto del que ni si quiera conocías su existencia?- Hinata... -pronunció en tono condescendiente.

Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar.

- Lo siento mucho -dijo entre sollozos.

- Cariño... ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -preguntó Hyashi emocionado.

- Yo... tuve miedo papá... estaba muy asustada -dijo negado con su cabeza.

- Cariño... -dijo Hyashi estrechándola entre sus brazos- mi pequeña -besó su cabello y suspiró con fuerza.

- Mami... -susurró una vocecita.

Hinata se alejó de su padre y cargó a su hijo en brazos.

Hyashi los observó en silencio... todavía no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando realmente.

- Pirata... ¿recuerdas que te hablé del abuelo Hyashi? -le preguntó en un susurro, el niño asintió- pues el abuelo Hyashi quiere conocerte -el pequeño sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

Hyashi se acercó a ellos con cautela y se pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo. Miró al pequeño a los ojos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcase sus labios... era su nieto.

Nieto...

Era abuelo...

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¿Cómo se llama este campeón? -preguntó en voz amable.

La sonrisa de Yuki se ensanchó y se enderezó orgulloso.

- Me llamo Yukishi Hyuga, pero mami me llama Yuki -dijo con su voz alegre.

Hyashi parpadeó ante la mención de su apellido y miró a Hinata interrogante, ella solo bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿La pitola es de veda? -preguntó Yuki a su madre en un murmullo señalando la pistola de Hyashi sujeta en el cinturón de su uniforme.

Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Aquí hay ladones? -preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No hay ninguno... mi pistola los asusta y no se atreven a acercarse -dijo Hyashi sonriendo.

Yuki asintió conforme y miró a su madre.

- Tengo sueño... -dijo frotando sus ojos.

- Pues duerme mi amor - Hinata acarició su cabello y él apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y cerró los ojos.

- Vamos a casa cariño -dijo Hyashi colocando una mano en la espalda de su hija y empujándola levemente para que avanzase mientras él llevaba el carrito de las maletas.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**SIIIIIIIIII NIÑAS AUNQUE NO LO CREAN HYASHI ES BUEN PADRE Y QUIERE MUCHO A HINATA Y ASU NIETO ASI QUE AQUÍ LES DEJO EL **

**CAPITULO 4.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Presente**

.

Hyashi Hyuga se pasó el viaje de vuelta a casa en silencio, cada pocos minutos miraba por su retrovisor y comprobaba que la imagen detrás de él era real. Hinata estaba ahí, con un hijo... la idea de solo pensarlo le parecía descabellada, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas...

El que se fuese tan apresurada y sin despedirse años atrás lo dejó descolocado, él tenía a su hija como una chica responsable, y que de un día para otro se fuese llevándose con ella todo el dinero que había ahorrado para la universidad no entraba en su modo de actuar habitual.

Hyashi lo pasó muy mal los primeros meses, la llamaba a diario a su teléfono móvil sin resultados hasta que un día, una grabación le informó de que ese número ya no estaba operativo. Pasaron dos semanas en las que no sabía qué hacer, como policía había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para encontrarla, pero al ser Hinata mayor de edad y tratarse de una huída voluntaria no había mucho que hacer.

Su mejor día fue cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa y oyó la voz de Hinata al otro lado del aparato, toda su angustia, todo su mal humor, todo su pesar desapareció. Hinata no le explicó nada, solo le dijo que estaba bien y que se pondría en contacto con él de vez en cuando. Que las cosas le iban bien, estaba trabajando durante el día y estudiando por las noches, se había matriculado en la universidad y estaba sacando adelante una carrera.

Una parte de él se sentía orgulloso porque su hija estaba saliendo adelante ella sola, pero la otra se maldecía por no haberse esforzado más en tener un trabajo mejor remunerado y poder darle todas las facilidades de las que ahora carecía.

Y ahora, años después, Hinata regresaba y no lo hacía sola. Tenía un hijo, sangre de su sangre... su nieto. Nunca se imaginó nada semejante, pero eso estaba pasando realmente.

En lugar de reprocharle por lo que había hecho, por ocultarle una noticia tan importante en su vida, Hyashi sentía la necesidad de abrazar a su hija y felicitarla, se sentía tan orgulloso de ella... no solo estaba saliendo adelante por ella misma con un trabajo y estudiando una carrera a la vez, también estaba criando a un niño... se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de ella.

Cuando llegaron a Forks Hinata suspiró y admiró en silencio las calles que tan bien conocía y que tanto había echado de menos. Volver no estaba en sus planes, no de momento, pero se sentía bien por haberlo hecho. Bajó la ventanilla del coche y dejó que el aire frío y húmedo de Forks golpease en su rostro. Sonrió y sintió como Yuki se removía en su regazo.

Bajó lo mirada y él todavía dormía plácidamente, acarició sus cabellos con ternura, rogando en silencio para que nada empañase su felicidad, él era solo un niño y no quería que ese viaje de improvisto le afectase de ningún modo.

Al llegar a su antigua casa Hinata no pudo ocultar su emoción, casi todo continuaba como lo recordaba, mientras Hyashi bajaba sus maletas del coche ella se adentró en la casa con Yuki todavía dormido entre sus brazos. Subió los escalones que la llevaban al segundo piso y entró en su antigua habitación, todo seguía exactamente igual que cuando se fue, excepto las paredes, que habían sido repintadas. Hinata sonrió y dejó a Yuki en su antigua cama, que no se había enterado del viaje en coche de más de una hora.

Bajó al segundo piso donde Hyashi la esperaba sentado en su sillón de la sala bebiendo una cerveza a pequeños sorbos. Tenía la mirada fija en la repisa de la chimenea, donde estaban las fotos de Hinata desde que entró en preescolar hasta su último año de instituto.

- Papá... -susurró Hinata entrando en la habitación.

Hyashi clavó la mirada en su hija y sonrió con tristeza.

- Has crecido demasiado rápido... ya te darás cuenta de ello -dijo con melancolía.

- Lo siento mucho -dijo ella con voz estrangulada.

Hyashi y rió y dejó la cerveza a un lado.

- No te disculpes por crecer... es el ritmo natural de la vida -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- es solo que esperaba encontrar a una Hinata adolescente bajar de ese avión. Pero me encontré con una mujer hecha y derecha.

- Papá yo...

- Calla anda... ven aquí y cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado -pidió Hyashi.

Hinata tragó en seco y se sentó al lado de su padre, en el reposabrazos de su sillón, él pasó una mano por su cintura y de un solo movimiento la sentó en su regazo y la abrazó con fuerza enterrando la nariz en su cabello. Hinata se dejó abrazar por su padre sintiéndose más en casa de lo que se había sentido nunca, protegida por los fuertes brazos de su padre. Era como si volviese a ser una niña y los problemas dejasen de importar.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Todo... -pidió Hyashi- ¿te fuiste porque estabas embarazada?

- Sí... -musitó Hinata asintiendo- tenía miedo, no quería que... -se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que decir.

- ¿Qué... qué? -la instó.

- Este es un pueblo muy pequeño, que la hija del jefe Hyuga estuviese embarazada sin tener novio conocido sería la habladuría del año... además, temía tu reacción.

- ¿Qué pensaste que haría? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Te decepcionarías, no me dejarías estudiar como lo he hecho, preferirías que me quedase en casa cuidando del bebé y dejando mi vida de lado, en Phoenix he podido hacer todo eso -explicó Hinata.

- Si querías estudiar podría haberte ayudado... no era necesario que te fueses -Hyashi negaba incrédulo con la cabeza.

- Papá, soy feliz en Phoenix, Yuki está creciendo feliz allí... las cosas nos van bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso -intentó tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el padre del niño? Por lo que supongo es del pueblo -Hyashi dio en el blanco.

Hinata perdió todo el color de su cara y bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

- Hinata... ¿quién es el padre de ese niño? Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

- Papá no importa... eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, yo no le he reclamado nada y no voy a hacerlo ahora -dijo a toda velocidad.

- Yo tampoco le reclamaré nada, solo quiero saber quién es el padre de mi nieto -insistió.

Hinata negó con la cabeza de nuevo...

- Hinata... por favor... -suplicó.

- Ni siquiera sé si sigue en el pueblo, puede que ya se haya ido -dijo Hinata atropelladamente.

- ¿Fue Aburame? -preguntó en un gruñido.

- ¡No! -se apresuró a negar- papá... ¿Aburame? Por favor -rodó los ojos y ambos rieron.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron y Hyashi suspiró.

- Abre tú, seguro que es para ti -susurró desviando la mirada.

Hinata frunció el ceño y miró a su padre acusadoramente.

- ¿A quién le has dicho que venía? -preguntó.

- Todo el pueblo sabe que me caso... era de esperar que vinieses a la boda -se excusó.

- Papá... -gruñó.

- ¡Hinata Hyuga abre la maldita puerta de una vez! -gritó una voz desde el exterior.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su padre asustada.

- ¿Le has dicho que llegaba hoy? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Me lo sonsacó, sabes que no puedo negarme a nada cuando me mira con esos ojitos verdes que tiene -dijo Hyashi con una mueca.

- Cuida bien de Yuki si me mata -susurró entre dientes.

Hyashi soltó una risita y ayudó a Hinata a ponerse en pie y fue el mismo a abrir la puerta.

- Hola Sakura... -dijo con educación, pero la chica lo ignoró y entró a toda velocidad en la casa pisando fuerte en el suelo.

- ¡Tú! -gritó señalando a Hinata con un dedo- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Crees que puedes irte y dejarme colgada sin decirme nada? ¿Te puedes imaginar lo angustiada que he estado todo este tiempo? ¡Eres... eres...eres...! -gruñó con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en jarras apoyadas en sus caderas.

Hinata, que en ese momento estaba medio oculta por el sofá protegiéndose de la furia de su antigua mejor amiga, tragó en seco.

- No grites por favor... -suplicó en un susurro.

- Y ahora tiene la desfachatez de decirme que no grite... ¿quién te crees que eres? -preguntó Sakura agitando sus brazos efusivamente.

- Sakura... por favor -suplicó de nuevo.

- ¡Hinata! -gimió dejando caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo- Te he echado tanto de menos... mala amiga... ven a darme un abrazo.

Sakura abrió los brazos y Hinata dudó unos segundos antes de avanzar y devolverle el abrazo que tanto necesitaba, ambas comenzaron a sollozar mientras sus brazos las envolvían.

- ¡Tienes tantas cosas que contarme! -gritó Sakura alejándose un poco de ella- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con quién? Hyashi me ha dicho que tienes novio ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo?

- Sakura, Sakura... tranquila y por favor, no grites -pidió Hinata de nuevo evitando que despertase a Yuki.

- ¡Mami! -tarde...

Hinata soltó a Sakura y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, Sakura se quedo con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada. Con movimientos autómatas subió hasta el piso superior y entró en la antigua habitación de Hinata. Al hacerlo se encontró a Hinata inclinada sobre la cama y hablando en susurros. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama y al ver lo que pasaba allí abrió los ojos como platos.

- Dios mío... -susurró llevándose una mano a la boca- Hinata tú... no puede ser... pero ¿cómo...? ¡Dios Hinata! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Lo siento mucho Sakura -susurró Hinata con Yuki en brazos.

- Pero... -susurró Sakura todavía aturdida- no entiendo... ¿quién es su padre?

- Mami... -susurró Yuki medio dormido, abrió los ojos y miró a la chica que había al lado de su cama y luego miró a su madre interrogante.

- Naruto... -musitó Sakura con cara de asombro.

- Sakura... -gimió Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su amiga se sentó a su lado y estrechó a Hinata entre sus brazos mientras ella se deshacía en llanto. El sonido del móvil de Hinata interrumpió ese momento y ella sorbiendo por su nariz, lo buscó en su bolsillo y miró el identificador: Kiba.

- Hola... -susurró con voz afligida.

- ¿Todo va bien? -preguntó él preocupado.

- Perfectamente, solo estaba un poco emocionada... -mintió.

- ¿Cómo está mi pulga? -preguntó Kiba disimuladamente.

- Ya lo echas de menos ¿eh? Está bien... sorprendido por el arma de mi padre -rió para sí misma- acaba de despertarse.

- No sé si podré aguantar toda la semana sin veros... ¿crees que podrías venir antes? -preguntó Kiba haciendo un puchero aunque sabía que ella no podría verlo.

- No seas zalamero, tú lo que quieres es que te haga la cena -bromeó Hinata -, volveremos en unos días, ya lo sabes.

- ¿Qué tal con Hyashi? ¿Se ha enfadado mucho? ¿Te ha hecho demasiadas preguntas? -preguntó.

- Unas cuantas, era lo esperado... pero se lo ha tomado bien... dentro de lo que cabe.

- Bueno Bolita...

- ¡Kiba! -se quejó Hinata en un grito.

- ¡Oh vamos! Si en el fondo te encanta -protestó él- te llamaré mañana, ahora descansa que ha sido un viaje muy largo.

- De acuerdo.

- Te quiero... no lo olvides -le recordó.

- Yo también te quiero -contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Un enamorado? -preguntó Sakura con una ceja alzada.

- ¡No! -negó rotundamente- ¿cómo puedes pensar que... ? -se estremeció- ¡ni en sueños! Kiba es un buen amigo, nos ha ayudado mucho a los dos.

- Es mi tío Kiba -dijo Yuki con una sonrisa somnolienta- me llama pulga para enfadame.

Sakura sonrió y acarició una de las mejillas del pequeño.

- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas realmente? -le preguntó en un susurro.

- Yukishi Hyuga -dijo con orgullo.

- Yo me llamo Sakura... y soy amiga de tu mamá -dijo con ternura- ¿dejas que te dé un abrazo de bienvenida a Forks?

Yuki se puso en pie de un salto y se tiró a los brazos de Sakura, siempre le habían gustado que fuesen cariñosos con él y Sakura acababa de darle una alegría.

Sakura abrazó al pequeño y después se alejó un poco de él para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

- ¡Vaya! -exclamó asombrada- eres muy grande.

Yuki sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Es que como mucha zanoria -dijo divertido.

Hinata y Sakura estallaron en carcajadas, Hinata revolvió el pelo de su hijo y se puso en pie para acomodar un poco las sábanas de la cama.

- Él no lo sabe... ¿cierto? -preguntó Sakura con Yuki en brazos.

Hinata suspiro y dejó caer la manta que tenía en sus manos.

- Cuando fui a contárselo ella me abrió la puerta, no podía romper ese momento felicidad que tenían -dijo con tristeza.

- Fuiste tan tonta... -susurró Sakura negando con la cabeza- si te hubieses quedado... si le hubieses dicho...

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

- Hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte... -susurró Sakura- pero no será ahora, poneros guapos que nos vamos a cenar al Lodge, yo invito.

- Sakura... -intentó protestar Hinata.

- Nada de eso Hinata, voy a pagar yo, te pongas como te pongas -gruñó su amiga.

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza... nada había cambiado con Sakura.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**NO SEAN MALITOS Y DEJENME SUS REVIEWS YA QUE SI LLEGO A 15 ACTUALIZO MAÑANA MISMO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews perdón por no poder responderles pero es que estoy un poquito apurada y prometí dejarles este capi así que aquí lo tiene besos y cuídense**

**25 de agosto de 2006**

.

_- ¿Naruto? -preguntó Hinata con urgencia llamando por teléfono- Soy Hinata,_

_- Hola Hinata... ¿pasa algo? -preguntó preocupado._

_- Llevo más de diez minutos intentando hablar con Konan y no contesta mis llamadas, Ami tiene fiebre y no deja de llorar. _

_- ¿Le has dado el antitérmico? -preguntó Naruto comenzando a recoger sus cosas en su despacho._

_- Sí... ha comenzado a hacer efecto, pero ella está muy nerviosa -dijo Hinata con un nudo en la garganta. _

_- Ahora salgo para allá... intenta ponerte en contacto con Konan mientras no llego –Naruto colgó el teléfono y salió casi a la carrera hacia u coche. _

_Él trabajaba en un bufete de abogados de Port Angels, pese a la insistencia de su padre había decidido optar por derecho en lugar de medicina como él quería. _

_Hinata colgó el teléfono y fue corriendo a donde estaba Ami, que lloraba aferraba a un osito de peluche blanco con el que siempre dormía. _

_- Cariño ya estoy aquí -susurró Hinata tumbándose a tu lado._

_- Mamá... -gimió la pequeña. _

_- Vendrá ahora... no te preocupes - Hinata besó su frente y comprobó que la temperatura había bajado unas décimas. _

__Ami se quedó dormida un par de minutos después, agotada de tanto llorar. Hinata aprovechó para continuar llamando a Konan, sin éxito por su puesto. _

_Naruto llegó a su casa y fue directo a la habitación de su hija, se la encontró durmiendo plácidamente y sin un grado de fiebre, Hinata estaba sentada a su lado con gesto de preocupación y el teléfono móvil en sus manos._

_- Hinata... -susurró Naruto al verla._

_- Ami se ha dormido hace rato, la temperatura le ha bajado -dijo con gesto ausente- Konan no contesta al teléfono. _

_- No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de llamarla -le dijo con una sonrisa. _

_Naruto se acercó a la cama de su hija y le acarició el pelo con ternura. Hinata lo observó en silencio, le gustaba ver ese lado de Naruto que poca veces mostraba al mundo, el Naruto preocupado y protector con su hija. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente cuando él se inclinó y besó su cabeza con delicadeza, Naruto era un gran padre. _

_- ¿Te quedas con ella un rato más? -preguntó en un susurro._

_- Sí... no te preocupes -admitió Hinata. _

_Naruto abandonó la habitación y con un suspiro Hinata se tumbó al lado de Ami, pasó un brazo por su pequeña cinturita y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Debió quedarse dormida, porque un rato después la despertaron unos gritos en el piso inferior._

_- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar... ¿dónde estabas? -gritó Naruto. _

_- Por ahí... ¿qué más da? -protestó Konan alzando también la voz. _

_- Tu hija ha estado enferma y ha tenido que ser Hinata quien la cuidase en lugar de su madre -dijo furioso. _

_- Para eso le estamos pagando... ¿no? -preguntó con desdén._

_- Konan, Ami necesita a su madre... no a una persona que la cuide -explicó Naruto. _

_- He estado ocupada Naruto, ¿crees que mi vida es fácil encerrada en este pueblo de mala muerte? -dijo Konan indignada. _

_- Sí... has estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera has podido contestar al teléfono ni una sola vez -le reclamó. _

_- Siempre estás igual -dijo Konan antes de dar un portazo. _

_Hinata dio un respingo sobresaltada y Ami abrió los ojos. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya volvió mamá? -preguntó frotando sus ojitos. _

_Hinata sonrió con tristeza y abrazó a la pequeña en lugar de contestar sus preguntas... ¿qué le podría decir?_

_Un par de minutos después Naruto entró en la habitación y cogió a su hija en brazos. Le tendió unos cuantos billetes a Hinata y sonrió también con tristeza._

_- Por hoy puedes irte, yo cuidaré a Ami, gracias por todo -dijo con sinceridad. _

_Hinata tomó el dinero y se acercó lentamente hasta Ami para darle un beso en la frente. _

_- Descansa pequeña -susurró con una sonrisa. _

_- ¿Mañana vendrás? -preguntó la niña con una sonrisa._

_- Sí cariño... te prometí que iríamos a cazar mariposas -contestó Hinata sonriendo. _

_- ¿Puedo papi? -preguntó con una sonrisa. _

_- Eso lo veremos... tienes que pasar buena noche -Naruto le sonrió a Hinata como agradecimiento y ella salió de la habitación con el corazón desbocado a causa de esa sonrisa. _

_._

_**Presente**_

_._

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella cuando Hinata entró en el único restaurante del pueblo. Entre miradas alegres y de recelo fue caminando hasta que encontró una mesa vacía. Sakura se había ido con Yuki a una tienda de dulces a comprarle una chocolatina y le había pedido que buscase mesa porque al ser un viernes estaría lleno. Hinata aceptó sin darle importancia, pero ahora viéndose sola y con todas las miradas puestas en ella se sentía avergonzada.

- ¿Hinata? -preguntó una voz grave y masculina.

Ella alzó la mirada de sus manos donde la tenía clavada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con alegría.

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! -gritó entusiasmado- ¡Ino! ¡Es Hinata! ¡Ha vuelto!

Sus mejillas estaban a punto de estallar por la acumulación de sangre, pero forzó una sonrisa y se la dedicó a Deidara con toda la alegría que pudo encontrar.

- Ven a darme un abrazo pequeña -gritó eufórico-. Cómo has cambiado ¡estás preciosa!

- Gracias Deidara -contestó en un susurro mientras sus enormes brazos la envolvían.

- ¡Oh dios mío, Hinata! -chilló Ino que se acercaba a ellos a trompicones, ya que su enorme panza de embarazada no le permitía desenvolverse con facilidad- Hola cariño -susurró mientras la abrazaba

Hinata se sintió intimidada y una oleada de recuerdos la avasalló de repente al ver la preciosa pancita de Ino, tragó saliva y disimuló como mejor pudo.

- Ino estás... -susurró sin saber cómo continuar.

- Enorme, lo sé -dijo ella divertida.

- Está preciosa -dijo Deidara con orgullo-. Es mi huevito Kínder... tiene una sorpresa dentro -dijo alzando las cejas.

Ino rió y Hinata no pudo evitar acompañarla, Deidara, pese a su tamaño y su imponente presencia siempre estaba de buen humor y sabía cómo hacer que las personas a su alrededor olvidasen los problemas y se sintiesen bien por un rato.

- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? -preguntó Ino tomándola de la mano.

- No, solo unos días, tengo que volver al trabajo -contestó Hinata nerviosa mirando hacia la puerta rezando internamente para que Sakura y Yuki no llegasen en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde trabajas? -preguntó Deidara con curiosidad.

- En Construcciones Nara, en la sede de Phoenix -explicó ella ausentemente mientras continuaba mirando hacia la puerta.

- Vaya... ¿y qué haces allí? -fue el turno de Ino.

- Trabajo de becaria, estoy estudiando dirección de empresas -volvió a decir sin darse apenas cuenta.

- Wow... te va muy bien -dijo Deidara con un silbido.

- ¿Y qué tal con los chicos? -preguntó Ino en tono cómplice y con una sonrisa pícara.

- Yuki me roba todo el tiempo - Hinata se quedó paralizada cuando pronunció esas palabras, miró a Ino con los ojos muy abiertos por la metedura de pata que acababa de cometer, pero ella no pareció ser consciente de lo que Hinata se estaba auto inculpando en ese momento.

- ¡Oh! -gritó ella emocionada- ¡Tienes que contarme todo! ¿Es guapo? ¿Alto? ¿De ojos negros?

Hinata la miraba entre asustada y sorprendida, Ino, aunque amable, nunca se había comportado así con ella. Deidara miró a su mujer y después miró a Hinata con una disculpa.

- Perdónala... son las hormonas -dijo rodando los ojos.

Ino le dio un manotazo en el pecho y él fingió que le dolía, después le sonrió a Hinata y pasó una mano por la cintura de su esposa.

- Vamos Ino... que Hinata tiene que cenar todavía -dijo tirando levemente de ella.

- ¡Oh Deidara! siempre me cortas el royo -se quejó Ino mientras era arrastrada hacia la puerta- Hinata ya nos veremos... ¡tienes que contarme todo sobre ese Yuki! -gritaba a la vez que atravesaba la puerta de salida.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de nuevo al darse cuenta de que la mirada de todos volvía a recaer sobre ella. Sakura cruzó el umbral de la puerta en ese momento y Yuki venía tras ella feliz comiendo un pedazo de chocolate con las mejillas todas manchadas de él.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando su hijo llegó junto a ella lo limpió con una servilleta

- Es tan increíble que tengas un hijo -susurró Sakura ausentemente.

- A mí también me lo pareció durante un tiempo -reconoció con una sonrisa.

- Y Yuki es tan... ¡adorable! -dijo emocionada- aunque no mucho se parece ti... ¿sabes que se muerde el labio y juega con sus dedos cuando está concentrado?

Hinata rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Tampoco tiene mucha coordinación -añadió Hinata con una mueca.

Sakura estalló en carcajadas y miró a su mejor amiga con ternura.

- Entiendo que te fueses de Forks... es evidente que quisieses alejarte... -dijo Sakura seria de repente-. Pero.. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? Era tu amiga Hinata.

- Lo sé... y lo siento mucho créeme -susurró bajando la mirada- pero cuando fui a contárselo fue ella quien me abrió la puerta, y él no recordaba nada así que... ¿para qué? Ellos querían estar juntos por la niña, no podía llegar allí y echar todo por tierra.

- Ya te he dicho que no tenías que haberte ido, las cosas por aquí no marcharon muy bien después de tu partida -explicó Sakura en un susurro.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Hinata intrigada.

- No voy a contártelo aquí, son acontecimientos que cualquiera sabría sobre quien hablamos sin dar ningún nombre. ¡No quiero fomentar el cotilleo en Forks! -dijo mirando de reojo a la mesa de al lado donde Tenten compartía una plato de patatas fritas con Shino Aburame, mientras pegaba la oreja todo lo que podía intentando escuchar lo que hablaban.

Hinata rió por lo bajo y el camarero vino a pedirles la orden.

Yuki parecía encantado de estar en Forks, cada nuevo descubrimiento para él era una alegría y estaba disfrutando todo lo que podía hasta que sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse por la falta de sueño. Hinata lo acomodó en su regazo y él se quedó dormido enseguida.

- ¿Cómo está Ami? -preguntó Hinata de repente.

Sakura se quedó paralizada unos segundos y después dejó caer la patata que sujetaba en su mano de nuevo al plato, tragó lo que tenía en la boca y bebió un sorbo de su refresco. Durante todo ese proceso Hinata no le quitó lo ojos de encima, expectante y confundida por su reacción.

- Ya te he dicho que las cosas han cambiado mucho -susurró Sakura desviando la mirada.

- ¿Para bien o para mal? -preguntó Hinata.

Sakura suspiró de nuevo y se removió intranquila en la silla.

- En el caso de Ami para mal -confesó a media voz.

Hinata la miró sin entender... ¿que podría haberle pasado a la dulce Ami? Era una niña adorable de solo cuatro años cuando ella se fue... ¿qué podría haber cambiado?

- Sakura...

- Te he dicho que no te contaré nada aquí... - la cortó Sakura- cuando estemos a solas seré tu enciclopedia de cotilleos de Forks si lo necesitas, pero ahora no.

Hinata se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después continuó comiendo su hamburguesa, cuidando de que Yuki, entre sus brazos, descansase tranquilo.

- ¿qué tal te ha ido a ti? -preguntó Hinata después de unos segundos.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a dar saltitos en su silla.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Sasuke Uchiha? -peguntó entusiasmada.

- ¿Estáis juntos? -preguntó Hinata asombrada.

Sakura asintió con una enorme sonrisa y Hinata no pudo evitar alegrarse por su amiga. Sakura estuvo enamorada de Sasuke casi desde que tenía memoria, al menos una de las dos sería tremendamente feliz, eso alegraba a Hinata, Sakura encontró a su príncipe azul y eso la enorgullecía.

- Eso es genial -dijo con alegría.

- Mañana te lo presentaré en condiciones... además, seguro que se lleva muy bien con Yuki, le encantan los niños -dijo Sakura.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza, y porque no decirlo, con un poco de envidia. Sakura era feliz, eso la hacía feliz a ella. Pero ella misma no podía enorgullecerse de sí misma y decir, "El padre de mi hijo es un hombre maravilloso, mañana te lo presento" no... ella nunca podría hacer eso.

Las puertas del local volvieron a abrirse y la campanita hizo un sonido estridente. Hinata, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos no se percató de ello, pero Sakura se tensó en su silla y miró a su amiga con gesto preocupado. Hinata alzó la mirada hacia su amiga y vio temor en sus ojos, su ceño se frunció y siguió el mismo rumbo que su mirada, su respiración se cortó y sintió como si el mundo desapareciese a su alrededor.

Naruto Uzumaki estaba a solo dos metros de ella. El tiempo no parecía haber pasado para él, continuaba siendo un hombre muy atractivo, con su pelo revuelto, de ese tono rubio que tan bien conocía, su mandíbula fuerte, su nariz recta... sus ojos azules como el mar pero tan... vacios.

Ese mismo vacío que sintió Hinata en su pecho al mirarlo... ¿qué había pasado en su vida para que Naruto estuviese así?

Hinata bajó la mirada por su cuerpo y a su lado se encontró con unos ojos purpura igual de tristes que los de Naruto, tardó en darse cuenta de que era Ami Uzumaki la que estaba allí. No entendía nada... Ami era la alegría personificada y esa niña frente a ella era todo menos alegre. Su pelo azul, tan brillante y cuidado ahora estaba apagado y sin vida, sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas estaban pálidas como si estuviese enferma.

Hinata debió mirar demasiado tiempo al par de personas, porque la mirada de Naruto se volvió hacia ella al sentirse observado. Parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces y después una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios. Se acercó lentamente hasta su mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia delante...

- Hinata... ¿eres tú? -preguntó con esa voz que tampoco había cambiado a lo largo de los años.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Espero que las haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews para que me digan que piensan**

**Besossssssss**

**Cuídense**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vuelvo a recordarles que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. La historia es de Naobi-chan y como ya saben los personajes son de Masashi**

**Perdón por la demora y Sin más preámbulo vean aquí el siguiente capi**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Capitulo 6**

**Presente**

.

Hinata tragó en seco y apretó un poco más el pequeño cuerpo de Yuki dormido en su regazo contra ella. El solo oír el sonido de su voz la transportó de nuevo al pasado, cuando esa misma voz decía su nombre entre gemidos. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se esforzó en volver a colocarse esa máscara que utilizaba con Yuki, "alegría y serenidad" se repitió a sí misma.

- Naruto... -su nombre le quemó en los labios, no lo había pronunciado desde que se fue años atrás- que alegría verte.

Naruto intentó sonreír pero no obtuvo resultado. Hinata se inclinó un poco hacia adelante ocultado a Yuki con su propio cuerpo, pero fue un movimiento inconsciente.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte... ¿las cosas te van bien? -preguntó Naruto en tono casual.

- No puedo quejarme -contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me alegro... -contestó cortésmente, de repente clavó la mirada en el niño dormido en su regazo y abrió mucho los ojos, Hinata respiró hondo y sonrió con dificultad.

- Es mi hijo... pero se ha quedado dormido -contestó en un murmullo apenas audible.

- Vaya... no sabía que tenías un hijo -Naruto no dijo nada más, pero la sorpresa era evidente en su cara.

Sakura observaba la escena con atención, de lejos se notaba la tensión que emanaba de ambos. Uno tenía que reprocharle al otro, pero en el fondo no había sido culpa de ninguno de los dos. Sakura negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a interferir antes de que comenzasen a hablar sobre cosas tan intrascendentales como el tiempo.

- Naruto... ¿irás a la boda de Hyashi? -preguntó Sakura parpadeando dulcemente para fingir inocencia.

Naruto desvió la mirada de Hinata unos segundos y la clavó en su amiga. Después volvió a mirar a Hinata y otra pequeña sonrisa sincera se asomó a sus labios.

- Sí... Ami y yo estaremos allí -confirmó.

Hinata con los nervios que sentía todavía pudo apreciar la ausencia del nombre de Konan en esa ecuación, y eso, aunque se negara a admitirlo, le agradaba.

Naruto bajó la mirada cuando sintió unos tirones en su suéter, se encontró con los ojos tristes de su hija y se acuclilló para quedar a su altura.

- Ami, amor... ¿te acuerdas de Hinata? -le preguntó en un susurro.

- Hola princesa -saludó Hinata emocionada.

La niña la miró con curiosidad, después clavó la vista en el niño dormido en su regazo y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor. Apartó la mirada y se aferró al cuello de su padre.

- Perdona Hinata yo... -susurró Naruto con el ceño fruncido- debo irme.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta y con la sensación de estar perdiéndose algo importante. Naruto abandonó el local a paso rápido llevando a su hija en brazos.

.

**6 de noviembre de 2004**

.

_- Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz -se oía desde el exterior de la casa de Naruto Uzumaki y su familia. _

_En el interior se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de la pequeña Ami, que cumplía nada más y nada menos que tres años. Toda la familia estaba presente, la pequeña había recibido muchísimos regalos, pero uno de los más especiales para ella fue un libro de cuentos que __Hinata__ escribió y encuadernó ella misma, dejando espacio para que la niña hiciese los dibujos de los personajes que vivían mil y una aventuras. _

_La fiesta estaba llena de familiares y compañeros de la guardería a la que asistía la pequeña Ami. __Hinata__, acompañada de Sakura observaba todo desde la distancia, tenía especial cuidado en vigilar a Ami, aunque en esa ocasión estuviese de invitada no podía evitar ese sentimiento de responsabilidad que le transmitía la pequeña. Así que monitorizaba cada uno de sus movimientos para que no le pasase nada. _

_Sakura bufó a su lado y __Hinata__ desvió la mirada de Ami que en ese momento estaba compartiendo unos cuantos caramelos con Hiro, el hijo mayor de Kakashi. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en un murmullo justo antes de beber de su vaso de refresco. _

_- Esa tía me pone de los nervios... -contestó Sakura con el ceño fruncido, __Hinata__ siguió el rumbo de su mirada y se encontró con Konan hablando animadamente por teléfono- desde que hemos llegado, hace más de una hora, está enganchada a ese maldito aparato... ¿no lo puede soltar y prestar un poco de atención a su hija? ¡Es su cumpleaños!_

_Hinata__ negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Ami que ahora reía con picardía de uno de los secretos que su amiga Jane le estaba contando al oído. _

_- No te hagas mala sangre... es su comportamiento habitual -susurró __Hinata__ con una mueca de desagrado- y no lo entiendo, porque Ami es una niña encantadora, es imposible no quererla. _

_Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a su amiga sorprendida._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese es su comportamiento de todos los días? -preguntó con un hilo de voz. _

_- Ese o peor... un día Ami se puso enferma, ella no estaba y ni si quiera me contestó al teléfono -explicó en el mismo tono de voz. _

_Sakura volvió a bufar y negó con la cabeza. _

_- ¿Y el señor Uzumaki le permite comportarse así? -preguntó sin ocultar su desconcierto._

_- Naruto está enamorado de ella, y Ami necesita a una madre -contestó __Hinata__ encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- ¿Naruto? -inquirió su amiga alzando una ceja. _

_Hinata__ se ruborizó y bajó la mirada a sus pies. _

_- Él me dijo que le podía llamar así, que "señor" le quedaba muy grande. _

_Sakura le dio un golpe juguetón con la cadera y __Hinata__ casi pierde el equilibrio. _

_- Te gusta... ¿cierto? -preguntó suspicaz. _

_- No es lo que piensas -masculló __Hinata__. _

_- No... Claro que no -dijo Sakura sonriendo con picardía. _

_._

**Presente**

.

- Hinata-llamó Sakura en un susurro asomándose a la puerta de la habitación de invitados de la casa de los Hyuga, donde Hinataestaba arropando a un muy dormido Yuki- ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

Hinatasonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sakura sin esperar más contestación fue a la habitación de su amiga y rebuscó entre las maletas de esta algo que le valiese para utilizar de pijama.

Cuando Hinataregresó a la habitación Sakura estaba sentada en su cama ojeando atentamente un pequeño álbum de fotos. Hinatase sentó a su lado y vio que eran fotos de Yuki cuando era solo un bebé, frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga interrogante.

- ¿De dónde ha salido eso? -preguntó.

Estaba entre tu ropa, tenía eso entre las páginas -contestó Sakura entregándole un papel doblado.

_"Pensé que te vendría bien._

_Kiba."_

Leyó que ponía en él. Hinatanegó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios... Kiba siempre pensaba en todo.

- Era un bebé precioso -susurró Sakura viendo una foto de Yuki durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna.

Hinatasonrió con melancolía...

- Era como un muñequito... siempre fue muy bueno -contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

Después de unos minutos ojeando fotos Sakura dejó el álbum sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a su amiga, respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos.

- La enciclopedia Sakura acaba de abrir sus puertas, elija el tema que quiere consultar diciéndolo en voz alta y clara-dijo con voz estridente.

Hinataestalló en carcajadas y le tiró una almohada a la cara, Sakura la esquivó y también rió con ella.

- Sabes lo que quiero saber -dijo Hinatamirándola intensamente.

Sakura suspiró y se tumbó a su lado, las dos mirando al techo y con sus manos entrelazadas.

- Todo lo que sé me lo contó Naruto... un día salí hasta tarde con Sakura y él estaba sentado en el parque con una botella de whiskey en la mano -explicó Sakura.

Hinatase estremeció al imaginárselo en ese estado y le dio un apretón a la mano de su amiga instándola a que continuase.

- El día que tú te marchaste, Ami lloró hasta bien entrada la madrugada -continuó Sakura, a Hinatase le encogió el corazón al saber eso-. Nadie sabe porque, pero desde ese día estuvo un poco más triste de lo habitual, pensaron que te echaba de menos y que con el tiempo lo superaría.

Un par de semanas después, cuando Naruto regresó de trabajar y de recoger a Ami en casa de su hermano Deidara, se encontró a Konan preparando sus maletas. Le preguntó que estaba haciendo y ella solo le contestó que no aguantaba más, que solo se había casado con él porque estaba embarazada pero que nunca había estado enamorada. Se sentía atrapada en su vida y encerrada en este pueblo así que... se fue.

Hinatacontuvo el aliento y se incorporó de golpe en la cama, tenía la mandíbula apretada y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar la sarta de improperios que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Ella misma había prácticamente convivido con ellos durante dos años, había visto día a día como Naruto se desvivía por hacer feliz a su hija y por comprender a su mujer. Él estaba realmente enamorado, intentaba complacerla en lo que quería y la excusaba en su comportamiento con la niña.

No entendía como esa mujer podía haber tenido tanta sangre fría para irse dejando atrás a su hija, solo pensar que tendría que alejarse de Yuki se le oprimía el pecho.

- No he acabado -susurró Sakura tirando de su mano para que volviese a tumbarse a su lado.

Hinatalo hizo y suspiró para serenarse...

- ¿Cómo puede haber más? -preguntó con voz rota por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar correr.

- Lo hay... -dijo Sakura con tristeza- Konan se fue sin despedirse de Ami, ni si quiera se llevó una foto para recordarla. Desde ese día Naruto hizo lo imposible porque Ami no sintiese la ausencia de su madre... pero no valió de nada. Ella se lo tomó muy mal, desde la mañana siguiente que se despertó llamándola a gritos no ha vuelto a ser la misma niña.

- ¿Que quieres decir? -preguntó Hinataconfusa

- No ha vuelto a hablar, no ha pronunciado una palabra desde que Konan se fue...-dijo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta- Naruto se ha desvivido por ella, la ha llevado a mil especialistas diferentes, psicólogos, psiquiatras, logopedas... incluso neurólogos, pero nadie puede ayudarla. Dicen que ha sufrido un shock y hasta que no lo supere no se decidirá a volver a decir nada.

Hinatase quedó en silencio mirando al techo, las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado en detener ahora se desbordaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus sienes hasta perderse entre su pelo o morir en el colchón. No entendía como Konan había sido tan despiadada, entendía que el instinto maternal no era algo con lo que todas las mujeres nacían... pero Ami siempre sería su hija, ahora no podía renegar de ella por mucho que quisiese.

Y lo peor es que la había hecho adorarla, verla como un modelo a seguir para después matar sus ilusiones y alejarse de ella dejándola completamente destrozada.

Hinata, que nunca se había considerado violenta ni vengativa, sentía la rabia y la ira bullendo por sus venas. Si en ese mismo instante tuviese la posibilidad de tener a esa escoria de mujer frente a ella no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacerle.

Por un momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir a abrazar a Yuki para tranquilizarse. En momentos de angustia como ese, sentir el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo entre sus brazos la serenaba hasta tal punto de hacer que el mundo desapareciese a su alrededor. Pero estaba con Sakura, su mejor amiga, y no fue necesario, ya que la abrazó y la dejó llorar en su pecho hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

**14 de Enero de 2006**

**.**

_- ¿Naruto? ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó __Hinata__ con voz somnolienta contestando al teléfono._

_- ¿Puedes cuidar a Ami esta noche? -preguntó él con voz pastosa. _

_Hinata__ miró el reloj en su mesita de noche y parpadeó sorprendida. _

_- Es la una de la madrugada... -contestó con el ceño fruncido. _

_- Lo sé... pero necesito que vengas... por favor... -sollozó. _

_El corazón de __Hinata__ se encogió ate ese sonido. Naruto estaba llorando. _

_- Estaré ahí en unos minutos -contestó mientras se ponía en pie y buscaba su ropa con la mirada. _

_Quince minutos después __Hinata__ estaba llamando a la puerta del caserón Blanco. Solo llevaba puestos unos jeans y un suéter que le iba demasiado grande, hacía frío y se estaba abrazando a sí misma para no morir congelada. _

_Naruto abrió la puerta y al hacer un extraño movimiento se tambaleó ligeramente hacia un lado. __Hinata__ contuvo la respiración al ver varias botellas de licor derramadas en piso y como su aspecto distaba mucho del habitual. _

_Naruto no es que estuviese despeinado, es que tenía el pelo enmarañado, la corbata aflojada, la camisa abierta y con una gran mancha color ámbar a un lateral de su pecho, estaba descalzo y sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos y repletos de sangre, como si hubiese golpeado a algo o alguien repetidas veces. _

_Hinata__, en lugar de asustarse y echar a correr en dirección contraria, solo subió las escaleras al a velocidad de la luz y comprobó que Ami dormía tranquila sin enterarse de nada de lo que había pasado. _

_Después bajó al piso inferior y comenzó a recoger el desperdicio que había montando Naruto. Lo encontró sentado en el sillón de la sala, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y murmurando cosas incoherentes. _

_- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó en un murmullo para sí misma._

_Pero Naruto la oyó y alzó la cabeza para cruzar sus ojos verdes enrojecidos por el llanto en los ojos perla de ella. _

_- Konan se ha ido -dijo arrastrando las palabras- ha dicho que no quiere vivir aquí y se ha ido. _

_Hinata__ dejó salir el aire que contenían sus pulmones y se sentó a su lado. No era la primera vez que Konan había hecho eso desde que ella cuidaba a Ami, pero siempre volvía un par de días después cuando se le había acabado el dinero._

_- Volverá -susurró con todo el dolor de su corazón._

_No entendía como Naruto desperdiciaba su vida al lado de una mujer con ella, él se merecía a una mujer atenta y amorosa que cuidase de Ami y de él como ambos merecían, no a la egocéntrica y fría Konan que solo pensaba en ella misma._

_- Tú eres solo una niña __Hinata__, no sabes nada de la vida -dijo Naruto dejando caer la cabeza en su regazo._

_Hinata__ contuvo la respiración una vez más... con el paso del tiempo comprobó que Sakura había tenido razón en sus suposición aquel día en el cumpleaños de Ami. A ella no solo le gustaba Naruto, se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Su cercanía la ponía nerviosa y el tenerlo tan cerca la intimidaba._

_Naruto era el hombre con el que toda chica soñaba, ya no solo por su aspecto físico y su posición económica. Naruto era atento y cariñoso, se preocupaba por las personas que le rodeaban y siempre tenía una sonrisa y una palabra de ánimo para quien lo necesitase. _

_Hinata__ había sabido mirar en esas sonrisas tristes y esas miradas alegres fingidas. Naruto no era feliz con la vida que llevaba, pero lo estaba soportando por Ami, porque ella tuviese una familia completa y no se sintiese diferente a los demás niños de su edad. Y también por Konan, de la que estaba completamente enamorado. _

_- Nunca te enamores __Hinata__ -dijo Naruto de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos. _

_En ese momento fue consciente de que su mano se deslizaba lentamente por el cabello de Naruto, deshaciendo sus enredos y disfrutando de la suavidad de su pelo. _

_-Tarde... -dijo sin darse a penas cuenta. _

_Naruto abrió los ojos de repente y volvió a clavarlos en los de ella. Sin mediar palabra se enderezó y continuó mirándola fijamente. _

_- No dejes que te hagan daño -susurró Naruto._

_Hinata__ hizo una mueca graciosa y Naruto sonrió._

_- Eres tan hermosa __Hinata__... no dejes que nadie juegue contigo, eres una chica muy inteligente, algún día serás una mujer muy valiosa que cualquier hombre se sentirá orgulloso de tener a su lado -inconscientemente el rostro de Naruto estaba cada vez más cerca de él de __Hinata__. _

_Hinata__ se sentía aturdida por el poder que ejercían sus ojos sobre ella, también por el dulce olor de su aliento mezclado con el licor que había bebido. Cerró los ojos y suspiró contra el rostro de él, que ahora estaba más cerca que antes. _

_Naruto perdió el control cuando sintió su aliento golpeando contra sus labios, __Hinata__ olía tan bien... era como si se estuviese saboreando un caramelo de fresa. No pudo evitar que sus labios acabasen sobre los de ella, moviéndose lentamente y sintiendo como ella se rendía poco a poco. _

_El corazón de __Hinata__ martilleaba tanta velocidad y tan fuerte que creía que de un momento a otro le explotaría. Eso que tanto había deseado y soñado durante las noches de los últimos meses se estaba cumpliendo... Naruto la estaba besando... ¡A ella! Sentía ganas de ponerse en pie y comenzar a bailar y gritar, pero para eso tenía que alejarse de él y no estaba dispuesta. El movimiento de los labios de él sobre los suyos era hipnotizante, la estaba transportando a un lugar del que nunca quería regresar. Besar a Naruto era como viajar al país de Nunca Jamás, allí nada importaba y era completamente feliz. _

_Cuando quiso darse cuenta ella estaba tumbada a lo largo del sofá y él prácticamente sobre ella, pero no le importó, sus manos se sentían tan bien sobre la piel de su cintura. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía alzó una pierna y la enredó entre sus caderas. Naruto gimió contra sus labios y descendió lentamente dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello y haciéndola suspirar._

_Hinata__ cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dejó hacer... Nunca Jamás resultó ser un lugar demasiado mágico. _

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaa espero que les guste tanto como a mí este capítulo, creo que desde aquí se empieza a poner mejor la historia y recuerden que desde este capi empezare a responder sus reviews porque de verdad que no había tenido tiempo por eso de las pruebas nacionales pero ya estoy de vuelta con ustedes **

**Por cierto gracias a las personas que me habían dejado sus reviews de verdad que lo agradezco mucho y tratare de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen yo solo realizo la adaptación**

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capitulo 7 espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo porque es uno de mis favoritos**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**Presente**

.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en un lugar que no era el habitual cuando se despertaba, pero bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que recordase donde estaba y el motivo que la había llevado allí. También bastaron pocos segundos para que la historia de Naruto y Ami regresase a sus recuerdos y una oleada de ira volvió a llamear en sus ojos, si tan solo supiese donde estaba la víbora de Konan...

Se desperezó y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Sakura a su lado en el colchón. Se levantó con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, al cansancio del largo viaje tenía que sumar la larga conversación con su mejor amiga y el quedarse dormida llorando, la noche se le había hecho corta y todavía necesitaba más horas de descanso. Pero su responsabilidad sobre Yuki se lo impedía, así que se dio una rápida ducha y bajó las escaleras para saber qué era lo que le deparaba ese nuevo día.

La casa estaba casi en absoluto silencio, solo se oía que alguien estaba trasteando en la cocina con ollas y sartenes. Asomó la nariz y vio a Sakura peleándose con una sartén intentando hacer huevos revueltos, o lo que intentaba ser huevos revueltos pero era un amasijo marrón con textura de esponja. Hinata rió entre dientes y Sakura le dedicó una mirada amenazante entre sus ojos azules entrecerrados.

- Si crees que la gran chef Hinata lo haría mejor no sé a qué estás esperando para hacerlo tú -masculló con voz amenazante.

Hinata le dio un leve empujón y comenzó ella misma a hacer el desayuno mientras Sakura se sentaba frente a ella en un taburete y la observaba en silencio.

- Pensé que dormirías hasta más tarde -dijo casualmente.

Hinata apartó la mirada de los huevos y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Estoy acostumbrada a madrugar... Yuki siempre se levanta temprano -explicó encogiéndose de hombros-, por cierto... ¿dónde está? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- El abuelo Hyashi se está ocupando de él... no te preocupes -dijo Sakura entre risas.

Después de acabar de hacer los huevos, Hinata dejó los trastes a un lado y salió a al jardín de donde provenían algunas risas.

- ¡Pum, pum, pum! -gritaba Yuki entre risas - ¡te he dado, te he dado!

- ¡Arg! -se quejó Hyashi- ¡Me has disparado!

Yuki estalló en carcajadas y Hinata apuró el paso para ver lo que sucedía. Se encontró a Hyashi tumbado sobre el césped y Yuki sentado a horcajadas en su cintura apuntándolo con un arma de juguete. El corazón de Hinata se le encogió en el pecho y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a escocer en sus ojos.

Por un momento se sintió culpable por haberles robado lo que estaban compartiendo, la relación abuelo-nieto se veía tan tierna en ellos. Hinata nunca se había imaginado a su padre en esa situación, quizás fuese porque no había tenido un niño si no una niña con la que compartir todo esos juegos de "machotes". Hinata, aunque no fuese una niña normal, prefería un buen libro o una buena película que rebozarse en el césped jugando a batallas imaginarias.

- Hola Hinata -dijo Hyashi al ver a su hija observándolos desde la ventana de la cocina.

- Buenos días papá, hola campeón -sonrió al saludar a Yuki.

- ¡Mami! -gritó el niño entusiasmado corriendo a sus brazos- el abuelo hitache me ha comprado una pitola, mira como pitolé al abuelo haciendo ¡pum, pum!

Hinata miró a su padre y sonrió con timidez.

- ¿Le has dado las gracias al abuelo? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Sí -asintió el pequeño efusivamente- le he dado un beso y un abraso muy gande como los que me da el tío Kiba.

Hyashi frunció el ceño y Yuki bajó de los brazos de Hinata corriendo a los de Sakura que traía un vaso de jugo de naranja. Hyashi se removió intranquilo y miró sus pies antes de mirar a su hija de soslayo.

- Todavía no me has explicado quien ese chico... Kiba... -dijo en un susurro- ¿tienes algo que contarme sobre eso... Bolita?

Hinata gruñó y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

- Kiba ha sido como mi hermano, me ayudó casi desde que puse un pie en Phoenix -explicó en un murmullo.

- ¿Y no ha pasado nada entre vosotros? -preguntó Hyashi avergonzado.

Hinata lo miró como si tuviese tres cabezas y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

- Repito: "Kiba es como mi hermano", nunca pensaría en él como en... algo así -dijo frunciendo los labios.

- Cariño, entiendo que te llevaste un palo con el padre de Yuki, que todavía no sé quien es -dijo divertido- pero eres joven, no te niegues a encontrar a alguien especial.

- Lo sé papá... -musitó desviando la mirada.

- Tengo que hacer un par de cosas en la comisaría... ¿podrías ir a hacer la compra? -preguntó Hyashi mientras se alejaba después de besar a su hija en la cabeza- el dinero está donde siempre.

.

**14 de enero de 2006**

**.**

_Hinata_ _se despertó enredada en unas sábanas y en una habitación que no conocía. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Naruto, dormido y completamente desnudo tumbado a su lado. Tardó varios segundos en recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y un fuerte arrebol cubrió sus mejillas. _

_Sin hacer ruido y con movimientos lentos para no despertarle, se puso en pie y buscó su ropa con la mirada, su ropa interior estaba colgada en el respaldo de una silla, sus pantalones arrugados en el suelo y su suéter colgando de la lámpara. _

_Se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado, pero no se arrepentía. Le había entregado su virginidad al hombre que amaba. Naruto era el chico con el que siempre había soñado estar, y lo que había pasado solo unas horas antes la llenaba de felicidad. Era solo una niña a su lado, Naruto era doce años mayor que ella, pero no le importaba, él era el hombre de su vida, estaba segura. _

_Cuando estuvo vestida bajó al piso inferior e intentó recoger un poco el desperdicio que había montado Naruto la noche anterior. Tiró las botellas de licor vacías y fregó el suelo antes de que unos pequeños pasitos se oyesen en las escaleras. La cabellera azul de Ami asomó entre la barandilla de esta y __Hinata_ _escondió una sonrisa. _

_- Buenos días princesa -dijo con felicidad. _

_Ami la miró con la boca abierta y sus manos en las caderas. _

_- ¿Cómo me has visto? -preguntó confundida. _

_- Es que yo lo veo todo... -dijo __Hinata_ _divertida- a desayunar, hoy te llevaré yo al cole. _

_- ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? -preguntó Ami sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. _

_- Papá está en la cama, anoche se acostó un poco tarde -explicó con las mejillas encendidas- y mamá... mamá ha tenido que salir de viaje, pero vendrá en unos días... ya lo sabes. _

_- Ah... ya... -dijo la niña sin ganas clavando la vista en su bol de cereales. _

_- Buenos días -susurró Naruto entrando en la cocina sujetándose la cabeza. _

_Hinata_ _lo miró entre sus pestañas y bajó la mirada avergonzada. No sabía cómo debía comportarse de ahora con él, nunca se había acostado con alguien, así que su experiencia no llegaba hasta esos ámbitos. Se sentía estúpida y un poco niña, pero en el fondo sabía que Naruto había disfrutado tanto como ella de la noche anterior, ya que susurraba su nombre en su oído y le decía continuamente lo hermosa que era. _

_- __Hinata__... ¿sabes donde están las aspirinas? creo que anoche bebí demasiado -susurró Naruto a su espalda. _

_Ella buscó el bote de pastillas en el mueble y se lo entregó a Naruto mirándolo a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada y masculló un "gracias" casi inaudible. _

_Minutos después Ami estaba ya lista para que __Hinata_ _la llevase a sus clases de preescolar, y Naruto apareció en el vestíbulo mientras Hinata le colocaba su abrigo. _

_- Toma __Hinata_ _-dijo él extendiéndole unos cuantos billetes- lo de anoche lo tomaré como horas extras. _

_Ella palideció y se quedó paralizada, mirando el montón de billetes con los ojos muy abiertos._

_- ¿Horas extra? -pregunto con un hilo de voz. _

_- Sí... has cuidado a Ami de madrugada, eso no entraba en el trato que hicimos -expió él con indiferencia. _

_- Cuidar a Ami -repitió __Hinata__ ausentemente. _

_Naruto observó su reacción y frunció el ceño. Carraspeó y se rascó la barbilla con nerviosismo antes de volver a carraspear y acercarse a __Hinata_ _un poco._

_- ¿Anoche pasó algo extraordinario? -preguntó en un susurro. _

_- ¿Anoche? -preguntó __Hinata_ _desorientada sin saber muy bien que decir._

_- Sí... cuando bebo no sé lo que hago, si me porté mal contigo te ruego que me disculpes, ya sabes que no es mi comportamiento habitual pero lo que ha hecho Konan me saca de mis casillas -dijo con las manos cerradas en puños. _

_Hinata_ _guardó silencio unos segundos, ¿de verdad no recordaba nada? Sabía que había bebido grandes cantidades de alcohol, pero olvidarse de algo como eso... estuvo pensando en que podría decirle... ¿sería malo para él que se hubiesen acostado juntos? ¿O sería lo peor que le podría pasar? ¿Eso cambiaría algo cuando Konan regresase unos días después? _

_Miró a Naruto, él esperaba su respuesta y con un suspiro se dio cuenta de que todo era demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Naruto, aunque no era feliz, tenía una familia con Konan, Ami necesitaba a su madre cerca... ella no podría estropear eso sacando a la luz algo de lo que solo ella sabía todos los detalles. _

_- No ha pasado nada -dijo con un nudo en la garganta. _

_Naruto asintió conforme y besó la cabeza de su hija antes de desaparecer por la puerta con una despedida para ambas. _

_Hinata_ _sintió como su en el suelo se abriese una brecha y ella cayese al vacío... la mejor noche de su vida no había significado nada para la persona con la que la había compartido. Se sintió tonta por haberse dejado llevar con tanta facilidad, por caer solo con dos palabras bonitas y un beso. Pero al menos le quedaba el recuerdo de haber dormido entre sus brazos, de haber compartido con él la mejor experiencia de su vida. _

_._

**Presente**

**.**

Kushina Uzumaki, acompañada de su marido Minato empujaba el carrito de la compra en el único supermercado de todo Forks. Minato pensaba en la importante operación que tendría que llevar a cabo esa misma tarde, Kushina no recordaba si su pastel de manzana llevaba dos o tres vasos de leche.

- Recuerda llevar chocolate, o Ino le arrancará la cabeza a Deidara la próxima vez que tenga un antojo -dijo Minato entre risas.

Kushina rió con él y dejándolo atrás, fue hacia la zona donde estaba el chocolate todavía sonriendo por como se había vuelto Ino con su embarazo. Venía en camino su segundo nieto y eso la llenaba de satisfacción. Con Ami casi no pudo disfrutar de lo que era ser abuela hasta que ella cumplió los dos años, que fue cuando Naruto y Konan se mudaron a Forks después de vivir en Los Ángeles.

Ahora pensaba disfrutar de nueva nieta todo lo que pudiese... sí, Ino esperaba otra niña y sabía que nuevamente tendría una nueva princesita Uzumaki correteando por los pasillos de su mansión a las afueras del pueblo.

- Yuki, deja eso -oyó una voz que le sonó conocida.

Avanzó de nuevo por los pasillos con una caja de bombones entre sus manos buscando a su marido que parecía haber desaparecido.

- Yuki, te he dicho que dejes eso... -volvió a oír esa voz protestar- no tenemos gatito, cuando tengamos uno le compraremos comida, pero ahora no.

Kushina rió entre dientes, se notaba que era una madre regañando a su pequeño y eso le dio gracia.

- Mami... llevamos la comida y después compamos el gatito -decía una vocecita infantil que a Kushina le resultó demasiado conocida.

- ¿Tú le has preguntado al abuelo si te deja tener gatito? -preguntó de nuevo aquella mujer- primero le preguntas y después compraremos la comida y el gatito si él te dice que sí.

- De acuedo -contestó el niño enfurruñado.

Kushina giró por el último pasillo que le quedaba por mirar para encontrar a Minato y sus pies se quedaron anclados al suelo. Su boca se abrió desmesuradamente y al llevarse las manos al pecho los bombones que había en sus manos cayeron. Sintió como el mundo se movía a sus pies y no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo... eso no podía ser posible... eso era... una locura.

- Hinata... -dijo en un susurro.

Minato apareció tras ella en ese momento y la miró sin comprender, recogió la caja de bombones del suelo y la metió en el carrito con los demás comestibles. Volvió a mirar a su mujer y esta continuaba sin reaccionar, así que se puso frente a ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

- Querida... ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó preocupado.

Kushina parpadeó varias veces y sintió una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla. Su mente era un revoltijo en ese momento pero solo tenía algo claro... era probable. Ese niño parecía tener poco más de dos años y las fechas... ellas no mentían. Además, Hinata desapareció tan de repente y no había vuelto por el pueblo en todo ese tiempo... le parecía descabellado y totalmente ilógico. Hinata solo era una niña en aquel entonces, pero... ese niño era tan igual a él.

Sin hacer caso de lo que le estaba diciendo su marido, Kushina avanzó hasta quedar al lado de Hinata y la miró sonriendo. Algo se contrajo en su pecho cuando aquel niño la miró con esos ojos tan azules, tan iguales a los de... negó con la cabeza.

- Hinata... -la llamó en un susurro.

Hinata, que en ese momento estaba leyendo la etiqueta de una caja de galletas, se volvió de repente y sintió como si alma abandonase su cuerpo al ver a la madre de Naruto frente a ella. Su primera reacción fue coger a Yuki en brazos y salir corriendo de allí, pero eso no estaría bien, ella debía enfrentar la verdad, fuesen cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

- Hola cariño -dijo de nuevo Kushina con dulzura- no sabía que habías vuelto.

- Hola Kushina -contestó ella en un susurro- vine a la boda de mi padre... me iré en unos días.

- ¿Y este precioso niño quién es? -preguntó de nuevo Kushina con voz dulce.

Hinata tragó en seco y Yuki se escondió avergonzado tras el cuerpo de su madre.

- Es mi hijo -dijo con voz estrangulada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó acuclillándose frente a él.

- Yukishi Hyuga -contestó todavía algo avergonzado pero contento al sentirse el centro de atención.

- Es un nombre precioso... -dijo Kushina con el corazón martilleando a toda velocidad- ¿y cuántos años tienes, mi vida?

Hinata sintió una opresión en el pecho que casi no la dejaba respirar, algo le decía que tras todas esas preguntas había una sospecha, Kushina lo sabía y solo estaba comprobando si estaba en lo cierto. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y retroceder hacia atrás llevándose a Yuki con ella. Pero Kushina la sujetó de una mano y la miró con ternura.

- Tengo dos -contestó Yuki mostrando dos dedos de su mano derecha.

Kushina sonrió y otra lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

Hinata en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Su sentido común le decía que escapase, que cogiese a Yuki y se fuese muy lejos, pero algo dentro de ella le decía lo contrario, la calidez de la mano de Kushina sujetando la suya, el amor que había en sus ojos cuando miraba a Yuki.

Kushina se puso en pie y miró a Hinata a los ojos, ella se sentía intimidada y desvió la mirada. Estaba completamente segura de que Kushina lo sabía, era tan sencillo como sumar dos más dos y ver el parecido que tenían Naruto y Yuki.

- Cariño -susurró Kushina antes de abrazarla y llorar en su hombro. Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y lloró con ella.

Minato miraba la escena sin entender nada, miró al niño y sonrió al ver el mismo gesto de desconcierto que él mismo sentía. Se acuclilló a su lado y le susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué les pasa?

Yuki lo miró divertido y alzó una ceja interrogativamente mientras miraba a su madre abrazando a esa señora tan amable.

- Las mamás a veces son muy raras -contestó también en un susurro.

Minato soltó una carcajada y miró al niño con suspicacia.

- ¿Sabes? -le preguntó a Yuki, que lo observaba con atención- yo algún día tenía un hijo que se parecía mucho a ti.

Kushina estalló en carcajadas y miró a su marido mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Miró a Hinata sonriendo y le dio un apretón a su mano.

- Los hombres no ven lo evidente aunque lo tengan en sus narices -le dijo a Hinata.

Minato frunció el ceño y miró a su mujer y a Hinata de hito en hito.

- Tienes razón... a veces son muy raras -le confesó a Yuki

_**Jajajajaj aquí se resolvieron algunas de sus dudas o al menos eso espero pero no se preocupen que ahora es que esto se pone bueno.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que me dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior ellos son:**_**tania56****, ****ETOLPLOW-KUN****, ****Ayame2009****, ****hinataxd**** y ****AngiieHyuuga**** se lo agradezco mucho y espero que les guste tanto este capi como a mi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mil gracias a Naobi-chan por dejarme adaptar su historia**

**Estoy súper contenta porque me entere de que el novio de mi amiga le acaba de pedir matrimonio jajaja se preguntaran porque me siento así y la verdad es que luche mucho porque esos dos estuvieran juntos así que felicidades mocita jajajaja y por mi felicidad aquí termine el capitulo 8.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Capitulo 8**

**Presente**

**.**

Hinata se bajó titubeante de la patrulla de su padre. Sus piernas temblaban más que nunca y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Kushina lo sabía todo, lo que en otras palabras quería decir que Naruto estaba un paso más cerca de saberlo también.

Cuando se fue de Phoenix rumbo a Forks sabía que se estaba arriesgando a eso, y aunque en el fondo tenía miedo, no se arrepentía que la verdad saliese a la luz, ya llevaba tres años escondiéndose y se sentía agotada mentalmente, además de egoísta, por privar a su hijo de una familia tan maravillosa como eran los Uzumaki

- Cuando acabes llámame y vendré a buscarte -dijo Hyashi con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Yuki a bajarse de su nueva sillita de seguridad

- De acuerdo... ¿tú a dónde vas? -preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Iré a ver a Karura, ella y Matsuri están un poco agobiadas con el tema de la boda... solo faltan cuatro días -contestó sonriente.

Karura era madre soltera, había criado a Matsuri ella sola cuando se quedó embarazada con solo dieciséis años. Ella y Hyashi se conocían desde niños, pero tuvo que ser en ese momento de sus vidas, cuando ambos rondaban la cuarentena que se dieron cuenta de que sentía cosas por el otro.

Después de una corta despedida Hinata tomó a Yuki de la mano y caminó el sendero de piedra que conducía a su destino, esperaba que lo que se encontrase tras esas puertas fuese lo mismo que se encontró en el supermercado, no se sentía con fuerzas para soportar los reclamos de nadie, y menos de Kushina, a quien tenía por una mujer dulce y cariñosa.

Llamó al timbre y segundos después Minato abrió la puerta con su característica sonrisa. Hinata aprovechó la ocasión para fijarse más en él, ya que horas antes, en el supermercado, había estado demasiado absorta con Kushina para darse cuenta de lo que la rodeaba.

Minato, al igual que Naruto, era un hombre muy apuesto, pese a que sobrepasaba los cincuenta años por mucho era atractivo y todavía conservaba su brillante cabello rubio, aunque ahora las canas los salpicaban tenuemente. Sus ojos azules, igual de profundos y alegres que los de Ami, o como deberían ser. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y cuidado pese a su edad, y su personalidad cordial y agradable hacían de él un hombre difícil de olvidar y muy fácil de querer.

- Hola Hinata -dijo sin perder la sonrisa, se agachó a la altura de Yuki y le tendió la mano-, hola señor Hyuga -dijo fingiendo voz seria.

Yuki, orgulloso de sí mismo, le tendió la mano y sonrió con arrogancia. Hinata reprimió una carcajada pero Minato no pudo hacerlo y se rió tan fuerte que Kushina bajó las escaleras alertada por él.

- Minat... ¿qué pasa? ¡Oh, Hinata! Que sorpresa -dijo con una sonrisa-, no te esperaba... pero pasad cariño.

Hinata y Yuki entraron en la casa de los Uzumaki, donde ella había estado tantas veces en compañía de Ami mientras la cuidaba, pero nunca había ido en categoría de invitada y lo que la tenía un poco intimidada. Kushina la condujo hacia uno de los salones principales y le pidió que se sentase en lo que ella iba a buscar algún refrigerio.

- Yo me llevaré a este campeón a que conozca el jardín –dijo Minato tomando a Yuki de la mano- además, creo que todavía conservamos algunos juguetes de cuando Ami era pequeña.

Hinata asintió y vio como su pequeño salía de la habitación en compañía de su abuelo. Mientras esperaba a que Kushina regresase dejó vagar su mirada por la estancia, había habido unos cuantos cambios en la mansión Uzumaki durante su ausencia en Phoenix, entre ellos el mobiliario y el color de las paredes. Kushina era decoradora de interiores y cada cierto tiempo redecoraba su casa según las tendencias.

Pero pudo comprobar que en la pared del fondo, sobre la chimenea, todavía estaba la foto familiar de cuando Deidara y Naruto eran adolescentes. El matrimonio Uzumaki, acompañados de sus dos hijos, posaban sonrientes en la mañana de navidad. Viéndolos sin conocerlos podrían parecer la familia perfecta, pero conociéndolos no solo lo parecían, te dabas cuenta de que en realidad lo eran.

Alrededor de esa foto había varias más, el matrimonio de Kushina y Minato, la graduación de Naruto y Deidara, la boda de Deidara, y algunas fotos de Ami cuando todavía era un niña feliz y sonriente. Pero le llamó la atención la usencia de la foto del matrimonio de Naruto con Konan, sabía de su existencia porque esa imagen había estado allí, pero ahora faltaba.

- Creo saber a qué has venido -susurró Kushina sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole una taza de té.

Hinata lo cogió con manos temblorosas y soltando un suspiro.

- Estoy ansiosa por conocer la historia de Yukishi -continuó Kushina-, pero creo que alguien debería saberla antes que yo.

Hinata tragó en seco y miró a Kushina a los ojos. No sabía lo que esperaba ver en ellos pero no era con lo que se encontró. Kushina la miraba sonriendo, con ternura... en sus ojos podía leerse que pese a todo, ella comprendía a Hinata y no la juzgaba, por eso mismo Hinata sintió la necesidad de contarle todo, porque sabía que nadie como Kushina entendería sus motivos y la apoyaría con lo que fuese.

- Pero creo que debes saber -dijo Hinata en un murmullo.

- Por ahora me conformo con que contestes a un par de preguntas -dijo Kushina tornándose seria- la dos son importantes y es lo único que me inquieta desde esta mañana.

- Dime -pidió Hinata enderezándose en su lugar.

- ¿Él es su padre? -preguntó con seguridad.

Hinata tragó en seco y aunque sintió la necesidad de apartar la mirada la mantuvo, por una vez debía ser valiente, debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos no solo ante sí misma.

- Sí -dijo con seguridad.

Varias emociones cruzaron por el rostro de Kushina, pero una radiante sonrisa adornó sus labios durante varios segundos.

- Hinata cariño -dijo emocionada- esto es algo que debo saber, espero que no te sientas intimidada -Hinata asintió instándola a continuar- ¿Naruto te forzó en algún momento?

Hinata palideció y durante unos segundos su mente volvió a años atrás, cuando se había entregado a Naruto sin pensar en las consecuencias, una triste sonrisa se asomó a sus labios al darse cuenta una vez más que ese momento tan mágico solo formaba parte de sus recuerdos, nadie más sabía de lo ocurrido.

- No... Fue voluntario -aseguró en un susurro.

Kushina soltó todo el aire que estaba aguantando y un gesto más tranquilo se acomodó en su rostro.

- Eras solo una niña cariño... -susurró de nuevo emocionada- y lo has hecho tan bien tú sola... Yukishi es un niño adorable... y tan guapo.

Hinata rodó los ojos y ambas rieron.

- Es igualito a él cuando tenía su edad, hasta el sonido de su voz -continuó Kushina- cuando lo oí hablar no podía creérmelo, pero en cuanto lo vi supe que era así, no cabía ninguna duda.

De repente el nudo en la garganta de Hinata se apretó y varias lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

- Mi vida... -susurró Kushina abrazándola.

- Lo siento mucho Kushina -dijo Hinata entre sollozos-, os he robado sus primeros años de vida... yo lo siento tanto -otro sollozo rompió su voz y sorbió por su nariz- pero tenía mucho miedo, yo... yo... yo no sabía qué hacer, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y no lo pensé.

- Tranquila pequeña... -la tranquilizó- entiendo que has tenido tus motivos -dijo secando sus lágrimas- pero no es a mí a quién debes dar explicaciones, él tiene derecho a saber. Él tiene unos derechos y unas responsabilidades que debe asumir.

- No quiero imponerle nada -dijo Hinata negando con su cabeza- él ya tiene su vida hecha, yo no puedo llegar y poner todo del revés con una noticia como esta.

- Oh cariño... su vida ya está del revés desde que aquella zo... mujer -dijo con voz ahogada- lo abandonó e hizo tanto daño a mi pequeña. Quizás tu llegada y la de tu hijo enderecen las cosas y pueda continuar viendo la vida con otros ojos.

Hinata continuaba negando con la cabeza.

- No sé si podré enfrentarlo para decirle algo así -reconoció a media voz.

- No tiene que ser hoy, toma tu tiempo para pensar lo que le vas a decir, pero él debe saberlo -sentenció mirándola con ternura.

- ¿Mamá? -llamó una voz aterciopelada.

Hinata se tensó al reconocerla y miró a Kushina con terror en sus ojos.

- Tranquila cariño, ya te he dicho que no tiene porque ser hoy -la tranquilizó Kushina- ¡Naruto, estoy aquí! -lo llamó.

Unos segundos después Naruto entró en el salón seguido de cerca de Ami, que caminaba con la mirada en el suelo y sin hablar. Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Hinata hablando con su madre, sobre todo cuando vio sus ojos rojos y humedecidos síntoma de haber llorado.

- Hinata... hola -saludó sorprendido

- Hola -musitó ella.

- Hinata ha venido a saludar y a presentarnos a su pequeño, es un niño adorable, está fuera con tu padre jugando en el jardín -explicó Kushina a su hijo.

Ami levantó la mirada en ese momento y sus ojos vacíos se clavaron en Hinata, ella le devolvió la mirada mientras sentía un estremecimiento a lo largo de su espalda... le era tan extraña esa nueva Ami, era como si fuese una niña totalmente diferente. Siguiendo su instinto maternal, ese que había aflorado en cuanto conoció a la pequeña, se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

Ami no alejó la mirada de ella en ningún momento, pero no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción en sus ojos, era como si estuviese al lado de un robot. Sus movimientos eran solo para mantenerse con vida, pero no sentía y ni padecía, o al menos eso reflejaba.

- Hola princesa... ¿vienes conmigo a buscar a Yuki? -preguntó en un susurro.

Kushina sonrió con ternura al ver como Hinata interactuaba con su nieta, y Naruto la observó en silencio esperando ver de nuevo un ataque de histeria en su pequeña, como cada vez que una mujer se le acercaba.

Pero Ami solo ladeó la cabeza y frunció su pequeño ceño como si no comprendiese algo del todo. Hinata sonrió y colocó un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja lentamente.

- Yuki es un niño muy tranquilo, pero le gusta mucho jugar... ¿quieres ver lo que está haciendo con el abuelo Minato? -explicó Hinata de nuevo.

Ami parpadeó y volvió la mirada a su padre durante unos segundos. Después se puso en pie y sin esperar nada más, ella sola se encaminó hacia el jardín. Naruto la miraba sorprendido y Kushina con alegría brillando en sus ojos, no ha había hablado, no había sonreído, pero al menos no había llorado ante la cercanía de Hinata.

Hinata sonrió con timidez y suspiró.

- Iré a ver que hacen, disculpad -se levantó de golpe y su cabello suelto se meció lentamente, haciendo que el olor de su champú se liberase en torno a ella.

Una ráfaga de aire llevó ese olor a fresas hasta Naruto, que aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Una imagen asaltó su mente en ese momento, era Hinata años atrás, vestida solo con un jean y con un suéter que le iba demasiado grande. Hinata sonreía y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente encendidas.

Parpadeó bruscamente eliminando esa imagen de su cerebro, no sabía el motivo por el que había llegado allí y no tenía ninguna intención en profundizar para saberlo.

Hinata recordaba perfectamente el camino hacia el jardín, la casa era enorme, pero a lo largo de los dos años que pasó cuidando a Ami se la aprendió a base de perderse unas cuantas veces causando las risas de Deidara y Naruto cuando la encontraban dando vueltas sin rumbo aparente.

Llegó a una de las puertas de cristal que comunicaban la cocina con el jardín y allí estaba Minato pateando un balón mientras Yuki reía con fuerza. Sintió otra opresión en su pecho como la que sintió esa misma mañana al ver a su padre jugando con él... ella le había robado a Yuki su familia, lo había privado de su cariño y de sus juegos.

Suspiró pesadamente, arrepentirse ahora no servía de nada, solo debía intentar remendar su error y hacer que Yuki continuase siendo feliz, con o sin la familia de su padre.

- ¡Mami! -gritó Yuki al verla- toy jugando a la pelota -dijo entre risas.

Hinata lo saludó con una mano y buscó a Ami con la mirada, la encontró balanceándose lentamente en uno de los columpios. Sin pensarlo demasiado caminó hasta sentarse en columpio de su lado y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Al ver que Ami continuaba en su posición suspiró y se rascó la frente algo nerviosa.

- ¿Ya no te gusta jugar a la pelota? -preguntó en un susurro- recuerdo aquella vez que fuimos a jugar cerca del río y tu pelota azul se cayó al agua, cuando intenté cogerla me caí dentro -Hinata comenzó a reír con su recuerdo pero se detuvo al sentir sobre ella la mirada intensa de la niña.

Se la devolvió en silencio. Ami parecía confundida por algo, algo dentro de su cabeza parecía no tener sentido, y eso tenía que ver con Hinata.

Hinata suspiró de nuevo, era imposible que el pedazo de hielo que estaba a su lado fuese su Ami. Aquella niña tan alegre y risueña que había conocido años atrás. Internamente maldecía a Konan y esperaba que se pudriese en su miseria estuviese donde estuviese, no merecía la suerte que había tenido al ser bendecida con un marido como Naruto y una hija con Ami. Miles de mujeres en el mundo son incapaces de ser madres aunque lo desean con todas sus fuerzas, y ella renegaba de su propia hija y le hacía daño dejándola completamente rota.

- Ami... -comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo sin saber que decir. Ella acostumbraba a hablar con Yuki y explicarle las cosas de un modo que él pudiese comprender, también recordaba hacerlo mismo con ella, pero cuando era más pequeña. Ami había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su corta vida, y seguro que eso le había hecho madurar. No podría hablarle como si fuese una niña, porque, aunque lo pareciese, dentro de su cabeza era mucho mayor.

Hinata se puso en pie y se arrodilló ante ella, tomó sus frías manos entre las suyas y aunque Ami no rehuyó de ella como esperaba desde un primer momento, tampoco le devolvió el apretón y dejó sus manos flácidas y sin fuerza entre las suyas.

- Ami... -volvió a llamarla, pero la niña no volvió la mirada hacia ella molesta por su cercanía- sé que hace tiempo me fui y te hice mucho daño. Lo siento muchísimo.

La niña la miró a los ojos y una nueva emoción brillaba en ellos, pero Hinata no supo interpretarla.

- Cuando me fui tenía mis motivos para hacerlo -continuó Hinata- no podía quedarme en Forks por mucho que quisiese hacerlo, aunque me dolió mucho alejarme de ti.

Hinata apenas podía hablar por la emoción, Ami abrió su boca, como dispuesta a decir algo, pero luego la cerró y clavó su mirada en Yuki. Hinata siguió el rumbo de su mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

- Recuerdo... -continuó una vez más- que cuando me fui me dijiste que era como Mary Poppins, que tenía que cuidar a otro niño. No lo hice, yo soy la mamá de Yuki por eso estoy con él, pero no te he cambiado. Tú siempre tuviste tu lugar dentro de mi corazón.

Ami volvió a mirar a Hinata y su mirada volvía a estar vacía. Y sin más, se puso en pie y se metió dentro de la casa sin mirar atrás. Hinata suspiró frustrada y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, dejando que su cabello hiciese una cortina a su alrededor.

- No ha sido tu culpa- oyó de nuevo aquella voz.

Se levantó de golpe y su cabeza dio vueltas por la velocidad a la que hizo, pero lo disimiló sujetándose a uno de los columpios casualmente.

- No puedo evitar sentirme culpable... si no me hubiese ido, si...

- No Hinata -la interrumpió Naruto- cuando tú te fuiste se puso triste, pero podría haberlo superado si Konan estuviese a su lado.

Hinata suspiró y miró a Naruto, él tenía la mirada clavada en Yuki que todavía jugaba a la pelota con Minato.

- Es un niño muy alegre -susurró Naruto sin apartar la mirada de él.

Hinata sintió que se ahogaba... ¿qué haría si Naruto se enteraba en ese momento de que tenía un hijo? No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo, no todavía.

- Lo es -afirmó con un nudo en la garganta.

- Sabía que algo no aldaba bien cuando te fuiste de Forks tan de repente -dijo Naruto mirándola ahora a ella- pero nunca imaginé que era porque estabas embarazada...

Hinata tragó en seco y se abrazó a sí misma para evitar llorar, no lo haría... no.

- ¿Quién fue el patán que hizo eso y te dejó sola? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata tomó una gran bocanada de aire y alzó la mirada.

- No... Verás... yo... -no se sentía con fuerzas para decirle la verdad en ese momento, pero tampoco podría mentirle.

Por suerte su teléfono la salvó comenzando a sonar en ese momento y suspiró aliviada. Lo rebuscó en su bolsillo y miró el indicador: Kiba de nuevo.

- Lo siento, debo contestar -dijo mirando a Naruto con una disculpa. Se alejó unos pasos de él y se llevó el teléfono a su oído- Hola Kiba -dijo con voz todavía ahogada.

- ¿Todo va bien? -preguntó su amigo preocupado.

- Sí... no te preocupes -susurró ella.

- Algo no va bien Hina... ¿quieres decirme lo que pasa? -preguntó algo irritado.

- Ahora no puedo, hablamos cuando vuelva a Phoenix -dijo mirando a Naruto por sobre su hombro.

- De acuerdo... -admitió a regañadientes- ¿todo bien con mi pulga?

- Sí... -Hinata sonrió mirando a Yuki- está haciendo nuevos amigos.

- ¿Nuevos amigos? -preguntó Kiba confundido- supongo que hablarás de Sakura -rió entre dientes recordando las mil historias que Hinata le había contado sobre su amiga.

Hinata sonrió y vio como al juego de su hijo con su abuelo ahora se había unido también Naruto.

- Sí Sakura... y... los Uzumaki...

- ¿Los Uzumaki? -preguntó Kiba con un gruñido- ¿Estás loca? ¿Estás con él? ¿Le has contado sobre Yuki?

- No... Pero debería hacerlo -admitió Hinata con los ojos humedecidos de nuevo.

- ¿A sí? -dijo con ironía.

- Tiene derecho a saber... es su hijo -protestó ella.

- Estos últimos dos años no decías lo mismo...

- Kiba... -gimió- no me lo pongas más difícil. Sabes que no me abandonó, fui yo la que decidió irse.

- Pero aun así...

- Kiba... ponte en su lugar ¿No te gustaría saberlo si te pasase a ti? -preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Él guardó silencio, admitiendo su derrota.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces Bolita -al oír su apodo Hinata comprobó que su amigo no estaba enfadado con ella- ahora tus decisiones también le afectan a Yuki... recuérdalo.

- Te quiero Kiba... -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Yo también te quiero... y recuerda que te estoy esperando, volved pronto.

- Hasta pronto. -Hinata colgó el teléfono y giró sobre sus pies secando una lágrima que asomaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Tu novio? -preguntó Naruto con voz áspera asustándola.

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho y lo miró sorprendida, no sabía que estaba allí.

- No... -dijo con un hilo de voz- es solo un amigo, echa de menos a Yuki.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo hasta sus facciones se serenaron de nuevo.

- Te llevo a casa, es tarde y tu hijo parece cansado.

Hinata miró a Yuki que se frotaba los ojos mientras su abuelo le explicaba algo sobre un árbol que estaba observando.

- No es necesario, Hyashi dijo que vendría en cuanto lo llamase -dijo volviendo coger su teléfono.

- Deja que Hyashi disfrute de sus últimos días de soltero con Karura... -dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa.

El corazón de Hinata palpitó alocado a ver esa sonrisa y se reprendió a sí misma.

- Coge a Yuki que yo te llevo -sentenció Naruto caminando hacia la salida.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les deje el capitulo 8, cada día se acerca más la tan esperada revelación.**

**Por fis déjenme su review para saber que tal les parece la historia aunque sea para decirme sigue escribiendo jajaja.**

**No se preocupen tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Como dice naobi-chan cortito pero intenso aqui tienen.**

**Capitulo 9**

.

**Presente**

.

- Venga campeón... nos vamos a casa -lo llamó Hinata con un sonrisa.

- ¿Ya? -preguntó Yuki haciendo un puchero.

- Sí... es tarde y estás cansado.

- No toy... -se detuvo a bostezar- cansado.

Minato y Hinata rieron entre dientes y ella lo tomó en brazos. Yuki apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

- Hasta otro día Minato -se despidió Hinata comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

- Hinata... -la llamó él en un susurro.

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Gracias... -continuó Minato- Yuki es... todo lo que siempre he deseado desde que Naruto y Deidara dejaron de ser unos niños.

Hinata tragó de nuevo el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

- Minato yo... -dijo con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas de nuevo.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora...-la cortó- arregla las cosas con Naruto, las explicaciones ya vendrán después

Sin esperar más contestación y con una sonrisa Hinata llevó a Yuki hasta el volvo de Naruto, dónde él ya los estaba esperando con la puerta abierta.

- ¿Ves como estaba cansado? -rió Naruto entre dientes.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente y lo acomodó en la sillita que utilizaba normalmente Ami, aunque le quedaba un poco grande. Después se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y respiró profundamente.

- ¿Te llevo a casa de tu padre? -preguntó Naruto sentándose a su lado.

- Sí... por favor -susurró.

Naruto arrancó el coche y la miró de reojo, Hinata parecía nerviosa, no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior y juguetear con sus dedos. Suspiró y pisó el acelerador para poner el coche en marcha. Mientras conducía en silencio por las calles de Forks no podía dejar de sorprenderse de lo que había cambiado Hinata en esos tres años de ausencia.

Siempre había sido una jovencita hermosa e inteligente, pero ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer, su hermosura había cambiado y ahora tenía curvas en las que parecía que era muy fácil perderse. Estaba preciosa, con su cabello más largo y los rasgos de su cara ya mostrando a una mujer adulta.

A Naruto siempre le había parecido que en ocasiones, Hinata era demasiado buena para ser cierto, su comportamiento con Ami siempre le obligaba a compararla con Konan, y eso le resultaba frustrante. Hinata era todo lo que esperaba de Konan cuando se casó con ella, el cariño con el trataba a su hija, la ternura con la que la cuidaba... era como si quisiese a Ami como si fuese su hija.

Y ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado Hinata volvía a Forks, y volvía todo su mundo del revés. Su hija había reaccionado ante su cercanía de un modo que no era habitual en ella. Desde que Konan se fue, rehuía de cualquier mujer que no fuese su abuela Kushina o su tía Ino, ni si quiera era capaz de soportar a Sakura más de unos cuantos minutos a su lado. En cambio Hinata... cuando hablaba con Ami era como su un aura de calidez las rodease a ambas, y Ami parecía más tranquila solo con tener a Hinata cerca.

La miró de reojo y ella estaba jugueteando son sus dedos en su regazo. Sonrió de lado y otra imagen de ella asaltó su mente. Hinata sentada a su lado en el sofá, con las mejillas enrojecidas de nuevo y con su pelo un poco más revuelto de lo habitual, estaba susurrando su nombre y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

Cabeceó vigorosamente y alejó de nuevo eso de su mete. Apretó con fuerza el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y respiró hondo para serenarse.

Grave error.

De nuevo aquel olor a fresas se coló en sus sentidos aturdiéndolo.

- Mañana voy a llevar a Ami a La Push -dijo Naruto intentando olvidar lo antes posible y sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos- si quieres puedes venir y así Yuki conoce la playa, seguro que le gustará.

Hinata se mordió su labio inferior y miró a Naruto de reojo, lo que provocó que él sonriese un poco ante la timidez y la inocencia que ella reflejaba, el tiempo no le había borrado eso, era lo que más le gustaba de Hinata, era inocente y a la vez madura, una mezcla extraña.

- Le preguntaré cuando se despierte, pero supongo que no dirá que no, le encanta el agua -dijo Hinata con nerviosismo.

Naruto detuvo el coche frente a la casa de los Hyuga y apagó el motor, suspiró de nuevo y miró a Hinata. Ella se quedó colgada de su mirada. Con la distancia y el paso del tiempo casi había olvidado el poder que aquellos ojos tenían sobre ella.

- Todavía no me has dicho quien fue... -susurró Naruto mirándola intensamente.

Hinata cabeceó aturdida y alejó la mirada de sus ojos.

- ¿Quién fue el qué? -preguntó en un murmullo.

- ¿Quién... es el padre de Yuki? -preguntó Naruto con tono de duda.

- No querrías saberlo -se salió por la tangente.

Hinata abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó apresurada, después abrió la puerta trasera y sacó a Yuki con cuidado de no despertarlo.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí -dijo Naruto de repente- siempre fuimos amigos.

Hinata sintió como su corazón se rompía de nuevo con la misma fuerza que tres años atrás... "amigos"... negó con la cabeza y continuó avanzando hacia su casa con las lágrimas amenazando con caer por sus mejillas..

- Gracias por traerme... mañana llamaré a Kushina y le diré si vamos a La Push -dijo mientras le alejaba.

Entró en su casa y se apoyó en la puerta cerrada respirando con dificultad, apretó el pequeño cuerpo de Yuki contra el suyo y dejó que dos lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Con el paso del tiempo el dolor no había disminuído, cada vez que Naruto le hablaba como si aquella noche nunca hubiese existido sentía como si le hubuesen arrancado el corazón y lo estuviesen estrujado frente a sus ojos.

La mataba... la mataba en vida ver saber que para él aquella noche tan especial no significó nada, mientras que para ella era el motivo de su vida. Gracias a aquella noche tenía a su pequeño tesoro con ella, tenía un motivo para levantarse cada día y luchar con más fuerza.

Respiró hondo y consiguió regular el ritmo de su respiración, alzó la mirada para continuar caminando y dejar a Yuki en su cama pero se encontró con los ojos de Hyashi. Estaban fríos, acusadores... cargados de ira. Tragó en seco...

- Papá... -susurró.

Hyashi se tomó un segundo para contestar, si abría la boca en ese mismo momento comenzaría a gritar como un energúmeno y no quería asustar a su nieto, además, que su hija no era el blanco de su ira.

- ¿Uzumaki? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Las facciones de Hinata se contrajeron de dolor. Su secreto cada vez comenzaba a serlo menos. Había leído la continuación implícita de la pregunta que Hyashi hizo con su mirada: _¿Naruto Uzumaki es el padre de Yuki? _

- Papá yo... -dijo sin saber que más decir.

- Deja al niño en la cama y baja para que hablemos -dijo Hyashi entrando en la cocina y buscando una cerveza en el frigorífico.

Hinata hizo lo que su padre le pidió, se detuvo arropar a Yuki y besó su frente con ternura. Bajó las escaleras lentamente y antes de entrar en la cocina suspiró para infundirse ánimos.

Hyashi la esperaba apoyado en la mesa y mirando atentamente por la ventana, respiraba pesadamente y tenía sus manos cerradas en puños, intentando tranquilizarse para no salir por esa puerta y vaciar su cargador en el cuerpo de Uzumaki.

- ¿Naruto Uzumaki es el padre de Yukishi? -preguntó en cuanto oyó los pasos de su hija adentrándose en la habitación.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio mirando sus pies.

- Hinata, la pregunta es sencilla... ¿Es Uzumaki el padre de Yuki? -repitió.

-Sí... -contestó en un hilo de voz.

Hyashi apretó con fuerza la lata de cerveza en su mano hasta que la arrugó y la dejó irreconocible. Respiró hondo un par de veces y suspiró.

- Voy a...

- ¡No! -lo cortó ella- no vas a hacer nada papá.

- Hinata, ese hombre tiene que responder ante la ley -se defendió Hyashi.

- ¿Responder ante la ley? -preguntó ella confusa.

- Sí, obligar a una mujer es delito, aunque tú eras solo una niña... creía que eras más inteligente -masculló entre dientes.

- Él nunca me ha obligado a nada -aseguró.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó atónito- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu accediste a acostarte con él?

- Sí papá... fue culpa de ambos -dijo alzando la barbilla.

- No me lo puedo creer -murmuró dejando caer su cuerpo pesadamente ne una silla- Hinata, creí que... dios mío... pero... ¿por qué te fuiste entonces?

- Él estaba casado, tiene una hija con su esposa... no quería romper un matrimonio.

- Pero él debía responder ante ti, el tiene que hacerse cargo de su hijo -dijo Hyashi poniéndose en pie.

- Papá... déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera, sé que Naruto debe saberlo, sé que tiene obligaciones y se lo haré saber, pero por favor... confía en mí -suplicó Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo lo harás? ¿Desde Phoenix cuando vuelvas a irte? ¿O esperarás a que Yuki se gradúe? -preguntó mordaz.

- Papá... eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

- Perdí a mi hija por su culpa, te fuiste y no supe nada de ti durante meses... ¿Quieres qué confíe en ti? Has vuelto pero todo ha cambiado y no he tenido tiempo de asimilarlo... -dijo Hyashi negando con la cabeza- Uzumaki debe hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades con Yukishi.

- Hablaré con él papá, te prometo que lo haré antes de irme, pero deja que yo solucione esto -suplicó.

Hyashi sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

Tienes la misma fuerza e independencia de tu madre... pero es bueno dejarse ayudar de vez en cuando- susurró Hyashi besando su cabeza y dejándola sola en la cocina.

**Jajajaja no saben lo que me ha costado poder adaptar este capi ya que mi office caduco (tenia uno de prueba) y agote todas las posibilidaes de clave del producto y lo borre de la computadora y lo baje de nuevo y apesar de que consegui la clave me paso lo mismo y no quiso funcionar... para el colmo trate de bajar el microsoft offcice 2010 y despues de durar mas de 12 horas esperando a que se descargara resulto que no era compatible con el windows de esta computadora (por que no se si saben pero mi laptop esta dañada y estoy usando el viejo ordenador de la casa)... pero al final me decidi a bajarle openoffice solo pa poder adaptar los capis... espero que les haya gustado aunque se que estuvo cortito.**

**Dejenme sus reviews son mi alimento para querer seguir...**


	10. Chapter 10

**No me pude aguantar y aqui les dejo el otro capi**

**recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen y sin mas:**

**Capitulo 10**

**22 de Marzo de 2006**

**.**

_- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo? -preguntó Kiba tras ella mientras recogía sus cosas para irse a casa. _

_Hinata dio un respingo asustado y Kiba rió entre dientes. _

_- Me has asustado -lo acusó._

_- Lo sé -sonrió arrogante- venga, recoge tus cosas rápido que llegaremos tarde. _

_- ¿A dónde me llevas? -preguntó el ceño fruncido._

_- Tienes tu primera consulta con el médico, debes controlar tu embarazo -contestó él con una sonrisa. _

_- Kiba... -Hinata comenzó a balbucear nerviosa- si pago la consulta me quedaré sin ahorros y yo.._

_- No te preocupes por eso boba... vamos, lo importante es que ese bebé esté bien para que cuando sea grande yo pueda enseñarle a jugar al basket. _

_- ¿Qué? -preguntó confundida._

_- Nada, nada... vamos que llegaremos tarde -rió entre dientes. _

_._

**Presente**

**.**

- ¡Mami, me falta mi sapato! -gritó Yuki desde el baño.

Hinata rodó los ojos, esa era la situación de todos los días.

- Yuki cariño... ¿has mirado si lo tienes en el pie? -preguntó sonriendo.

Hyashi comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras veía como Yuki bajaba la mirada a sus pies y abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Seguro que no me necesitas para nada de la boda? -preguntó Hinata de nuevo.

- Seguro... -repitió Hyashi con voz cansina- Karura se está ocupando de todo y Sakura no deja ningún cabo suelto. Sal y divierte- Hinata sonrió y besó la mejilla de su padre antes de salir rumbo al baño para coger un par de cosas-. Por cierto... ¿a dónde vas?

- A La Push, quiero que Yuki conozca la playa antes de irnos -contestó Hinata desviando la mirada.

- ¿Quién os lleva? -preguntó de nuevo Hyashi.

Hinata tragó en seco.

- Naruto -contestó a media voz.

Hyashi se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mirando como su hija revoloteaba metiendo varias cosas en una mochila.

- Espero que aproveches y hables con él -dijo en un murmullo.

Hinata lo miró unos segundos y sonrió con tristeza.

- Esa era la intención... así que no te extrañes si te llamo para que nos recojas -dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Esperas que se lo tome mal? -preguntó Hyashi con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su padre.

- Para él solo soy una niña... ni si quiera recuerda lo que pasó hace años. No me extrañaría que me acusase de loca o de intentar quitarle su dinero -explicó Hinata con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Cómo que no se acuerda? -preguntó de nuevo su padre.

- Es una larga historia papá... y Naruto está a punto de llegar. Yuki está correteando desnudo buscando un zapato que lleva puesto en su pie desde hace horas y yo no encuentro el protector solar - dijo a toda velocidad mientras giraba sobre sí misma buscando algo.

Hyashi rio por lo bajo y sujetó a Hinata por los hombros.

- Tranquila... sabes que tengo un arma -dijo divertido mirándola a los ojos, Hinata gruñó y lo miró mal. Hyashi se dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de la habitación-. Por cierto -gritó mientras se alejaba- el protector solar... ¡lo tienes en la mano! el despiste es de familia...

Hinata enrojeció cuando vio el frasco en su mano.

...

Dio un respingo en el sofá cuando oyó la bocina de un coche frente a su puerta.

- Yuki, nos vamos! -gritó Hinata.

Yuki apareció con un traje de baño naranja y una camiseta blanca arrastrando sus pies para que las sandalias no se le cayesen. Hinata reprimió una sonrisa y lo cogió en brazos a la vez que cogía la mochila en la que llevaba todo lo necesario para pasar el día fuera.

Cuando salieron de la casa un volvo plateado los esperaba, tenía la puerta trasera abierta y podía verse a Ami sentada en su silla de seguridad y una silla vacía de color rosado a su lado .

- He rescatado la vieja sillita de Ami, espero que a Yuki le vaya bien -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tendiéndole los brazos al pequeño, que no dudó en saltar a ellos para que Naruto lo acomodase en su lugar.

Después abrió la puerta del copiloto para Hinata, ella entró en el coche a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían.

- ¿Estamos todos listos? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa sentado frente al volante.

- ¡Sí! -gritó Yuki entusiasmado.

Hinata solo sonrió y Ami se mantuvo en silencio...

Con un suspiro puso el coche en marcha y se encaminaron hacia la playa de La Push.

.

**20 de agosto de 2005**

_**.**_

_- Ami no corras... te caerás -gritaba Hinata yendo tras la niña por la playa._

_- Di mejor que te caerás tú al ir tras ella-dijo Deidara divertido. _

_Hinata lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y bufó, Deidara no pudo reprimir una carcajada. _

_- Deidara, no te metas con Hinata -salió Naruto en su defensa. _

_Ella, para ocultar su sonrojo apuró el paso para encontrarse con Ami que rebuscaba varias conchas entre la arena. _

_- Siempre la pones colorada... no sé que le das Narutin-bromeó Deidara con su hermano dándole un golpe juguetón en su brazo. Naruto negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de su esposa, que lo miró con indiferencia y continuó leyendo la revista que tenía sobre su regazo. _

_._

_- Konan... ¿te vienes al agua con nosotros? -preguntó Naruto con Ami sobre sus hombros._

_- Que vaya Hinata... yo estoy ocupada -contestó sin levantar la mirada de la revista. _

_- Konan... Hinata acaba de caerse y se ha torcido un tobillo, y te recuerdo que tú eres la madre de Ami -dijo Naruto intentando controlar el tono de voz. _

_Ella resopló y lo miró a través de sus caras gafas de sol. _

_- ¿No ves que acabo de echarme el protector? Si ahora me meto en el agua no habrá servido de nada -dijo con su voz estridente. _

_Naruto bufó y se dio media vuelta rumbo al agua con su hija riendo a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba a su cabello. _

.

**Presente**

**.**

Naruto cabeceó ante ese recuerdo, cada vez le costaba más recordar a Konan, pero desde que se había encontrado con Hinata, sus recuerdos de tiempos pasados acudían a su mente una y otra vez. No es que echase de menos a Konan, pero si echaba de menos a la Ami que vivía con él cuando Konan todavía no se había marchado.

Por eso ahora quería revivir un poco de su pasado, llevar a Hinata y a Ami a La Push, había sido algo que necesitaba, necesitaba volver a revivir los buenos tiempos, aunque solo fuese un espejismo ya que su hija nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Durante el camino a la playa se mantuvo en silencio, en su mente no dejaba de repetirse aquel sueño tan extraño que había tenido con Hinata. No podía creerse que tuviese una mente tan perversa. Finalmente Deidara tendría razón y tanto tiempo sin sexo lo estaba afectando. En su sueño se acostaba con Hinata, pero no ahora, no, la Hinata de su sueño era más joven, por lo que podría recordar era la imagen que mostraba poco antes de irse de Forks.

Y ahora no podía dejar de recordar cada escena en su mente cuando la miraba, y además, estaba esa personalidad arrolladora que la carectirazaba. En ocasiones se sentía embrujado por lo que decía y el modo en que lo decía. Hinata era tan... única.

- Yuki, no molestes a Ami -lo reprendió Hinata sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

Miró a su derecha y Hinata tendía un par de toallas sobre la arena mientras Yuki intentaba hacerle cosquillas a Ami, pero ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Unos minutos después Naruto y Yuki compartía un juego con la pelota, Hinata estaba sentada leyendo uno de sus libros de la universidad y Ami estaba a su lado mirando como su padre jugaba con el pequeño niño.

Hinata levantó la mirada de su libro y miró a Ami durante unos segundos. Sonrió con tristeza y le colocó mejor sombrero para que el solo ne le hiciese daño. La niña la miró durante unos segundos y después volvió su atención a su padre y a Yuki. Hinata suspiró y rebuscó algo en su mochila. Después se sentó detrás de Ami y le quitó el sombrero para cepillar su cabello tal y como lo hacía años atrás.

Ami se mantuvo quieta y en silencio, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

- Tienes el cabello más largo que antes... -murmuró Hinata mientras deslizaba el peine por las hebras color azul y deshacía los nudos con cuidado de no hacerle daño- te gustaba que te hiciese trenzas y coletas -dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Ami abrió los ojos y se giró un poco para mirar a Hinata sobre su hombro, ella le sonrió y la niña volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Te haré una cola de caballo para que el pelo no te moleste con este sol -le dijo al oído.

Hinata sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando Ami dejó que sus labios se estirasen levemente y una pequeña sonrisa amenazase con asomarse a sus labios.

.

- ¡Quiero tonchas! -gritó Yuki

Hinata y Ami lo miraron mientras Naruto se rascaba la nuca indeciso.

- Las conchas están al otro lado de la playa... hay que ir caminando un poco.

- ¡Vamos! -dijo el niño dando saltos alegremente.

Sin mediar palabra Ami se puso en pie y tomando a Yuki de la mano se lo llevó a lo largo de la playa hasta que llegaron a una de las dunas que estaba repletas de conchas de colores.

Naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata y suspiró mientras veía como su hija interactuaba con Yuki, había un cambio en ella, apenas había sido nada, pero él lo notaba. Ami dejaba que Hinata estuviese cerca, dejaba que la tocase y hasta había jurado vera sonreírle. Pero eso era algo temporal, Hinata se iría y Ami volvería a retroceder los pocos pasos que había avanzado.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Hinata desvió la atención de los niños que observaba y clavó la mirada en Naruto, sentado a su lado. Tuvo que contener la respiración al verlo sin camiseta, al ver su pecho desnudo y torneado, con los músculos marcados y apenas cubiertos de un fino vello.

- En unos días -susurró desviando la mirada.

- ¿Es necesario que lo hagas? -preguntó Naruto de nuevo.

- ¿El qué? -frunció el ceño.

- Irte... Ami ha mejorado tanto desde que estás aquí. Sé que seré egoísta por pedirte esto... pero quédate un poco más Hinata- dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Hinata sintió como si el corazón se le quisiese salir del pecho de lo rápido que latía, y Naruto experimentó una extraña reacción al sentir la calidez de las manos de Hinata entre las suyas.

- Tengo trabajo... -musitó ella.

- ¿No puedes pedir unos días libres más? Ami te necesita... yo te necesito -susurró Naruto bajando la mirada.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, ¿sería posible que...?

- Necesito a Ami de vuelta y sé que tú podrías traerla... -continuó Naruto.

Hinata lo sintió como un cubo de agua fría... no, no podría ser.

_"No sueñes idiota... Naruto nunca ha sentido nada por ti"_ le dijo su conciencia.

- Veré que puedo hacer... pero no puedo prometerte nada -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa triste.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Hinata se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

- Sakura me contó sobre Ami... -susurró.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

- No sabes de lo que me arrepiento de las veces que te dije que esa chica era extraña -murmuró Naruto mirando sus pies enterrados entre la arena- cuando Konan y tú os fuisteis fue mi único apoyo. Si no fuese por ella me habría hundido hace mucho tiempo.

- Es una gran chica -dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Lo es... tienes mucha suerte de tenerla como amiga.

- Lo sé... -reconoció- Pero... Ami...

- Lo he probado todo... todo lo posible. He viajado con ella a Port Angeles, Seattle... hasta Nueva York, para consultar a los mejores especialistas, pero nada -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Durante las noches habla en sueños, al principio lo sentía tan frustrante... pero ahora aprovecho esas horas de la noche para escuchar su voz, ya que es el único momento que tengo para hacerlo. Pero ya no sé qué hacer -susurró dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante y después clavando sus azules ojos en Hinata robándole el aliento-, eres mi última esperanza Hinata.

A Hinata se le encogió el corazón al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Naruto, nadie merecía pasar por lo que él estaba pasando. Ver sufrir a un hijo es lo peor que te puede pasar, y Ami sufría, sufría en silencio...

- ¡Mamá mira! -gritó Yuki corriendo de vuelta con sus manos llenas de conchas de diferentes tamaños- tengo tonchas azules, verdes ¡y Ami ha encontado una rosa!

Hinata sonrió y ayudó a su hijo a extender las conchas sobre la arena para que el sol la secase. Ami se sentó entre Hinata y su padre y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Naruto comenzó a jugar con su cabello sujetando un mechón y haciéndole cosquillas con él en su cuello. Ami comenzó a reírse, y los ojos de Naruto brillaron maravillados mientras miraba a Hinata agradeciéndole en silencio.

...

- Hinata -la llamó en un susurro, ella le miró unos segundos y sonrió -Yuki se ha quedado dormido en la cama de Ami mientras les leía un cuento.

- Oh... -dijo ella.

- Podéis quedaros a dormir si queréis... hay camas de sobra -ofreció él con una sonrisa, otra más, desde que ella había vuelto había sonreído más que en los últimos tres años.

- No quiero que molestemos... -murmuró avergonzada.

- No molestas... ven -dijo palmeando el sofá a su lado después de sentarse.

Ella lo hizo todavía con dudas. Se sentía un poco extraña en esa casa, era la casa de Naruto y no había estado allí desde hacía tres años. Todo continuaba prácticamente igual, solo que en lugar de estar repleta de juguetes y risas, todo estaba tan limpio e impoluto que parecía que nadie vivía allí.

Hinata respiró hondo y se llenó de valor, lo necesitaba en cantidades industriales para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había llegado la hora, tenía que contárselo. Le estaba costando un mundo, pero él merecía saber la verdad.

- Naruto yo... quería hablar contigo -dijo en un murmullo.

- Sí... yo también -contestó él.- ¿Has hablado con tu jefe? ¿Sabes ya si podrás quedarte?

- No lo sé... -contestó ausentemente y con el ceño fruncido... no muy segura de cómo sacar el tema a colación- tenemos billetes para irnos el martes, tendría que hacer varios trámites en Phoenix antes de quedarme, tendré que irme de todos modos porque...

Un grito ensordecedor la interrumpió y ambos miraron asustados hacia las escaleras de dónde provenía. Allí estaba Ami con las manos cerradas en puños, sus mejillas repletas de lágrimas y mirando a Hinata fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hinata y Naruto se pusieron en pie de un salto y llegaron a su lado a los pocos segundos.

- Cariño... ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto asustado.

Hinata se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, pero Ami lo retiró bruscamente dejando a Hinata sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡Te irás de nuevo! -gritó la niña.

Naruto dio un paso atrás asustado llevándose una mano al pecho y Hinata se quedó petrificada.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! No me quieres... ¡nunca me has querido! ¡Por eso te marchaste! -continuó gritando mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Princesa... -susurró Hinata.

- ¡No soy tu princesa! -gritó Ami de nuevo.

- Ami cariño -dijo abrazándola mientras ella se revolvía intentando liberarse de sus brazos.

- ¡No! ¡No! -gritaba cada vez con menos fuerza mientras lloraba y se dejaba caer entre los brazos de Hinata. Sollozó con fuerza contra su hombro mientras Hinata la mecía lentamente.

Naruto miraba la escena paralizado, no podía creer que algo así estuviese pasando, su niña, su pequeña había hablado. El sonido de sus voz hizo que su alma regresase a su cuerpo con un solo suspiro, Ami hablaba... ¡estaba hablando! Una sonrisa genuina adornó su rostro, una sonrisa como las que hacía años que no esbozaba, pero es que era feliz... ¡Ami había hablado!

- Ella me dijo que no me querías... -murmuró Ami entre lágrimas.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? -preguntó Naruto acercándose a ella y secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Mamá... me dijo que Hinata buscaría a otra niña que no fuese tan molesta.

Los brazos de Hinata se tensaron en torno a ella y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

- Mi princesa -murmuró Hinata con el rostro enterrado en su pelo- claro que te quiero, ¿cómo no voy a quererte? Ya te dije ayer que Yuki es mi hijo, no te he cambiado... nunca lo haría.

- No te vayas Hinata... -gimió la niña apretando sus pequeños brazos al cuello de ella.

Y ella sintió como su corazón se rompía de nuevo... ¿cómo iba a alejarse de la pequeña Ami después de eso?

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaa uno de mis capitulos favoritosssssss a mi en lo personal me encanta pero si les gusto este no se pierdan el siguiente porque esta muchisimo mejor jajajajajaj solo les adelantare que se descubriran muchas cosas pero si quieren que lo suba rapido necesito muchos reviews para animarme jajajajaja asi que ya saben delen al enlance azul y dejenme sus reviews**

**gracias a todos los que han agragado esta historia a sus favoritos y a los que me dejaron sus reviews en el capi anterior **

kaori91** , **maika-ai**, **Mazii-chan**, **lilianap**, **Onigan**, **ETOLPLOW-KUN**, **sango surime**, **BlueEvolet**, **Hikeri-Hime16

**se los agradezco muchos**

**besitossssss**


	11. Chapter 11

**Como siempre aclaro que esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autoria de Naobi chan quien me ha dado su AUTORIZACION para adaptarla a naruto y sin mas les dejo el capi.**

**Capitulo 11**

.

**Presente**

.

- ¿Dónde ta mamá? -preguntó Yuki frotando sus ojos azules y mirando a Naruto interrogativamente.

Naruto sonrió al verlo y lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla.

- Se ha quedado dormida con Ami... -le explicó- ¿Qué sueles desayunar? -preguntó el con ceño fruncido.

Yuki sonrió con picardía y miró a Naruto a los ojos de nuevo.

- El tío Kiba me da chocolate -dijo con voz dulce.

Naruto no sabía si reírse por la picardía del pequeño a enfadarse ante la mención de aquel nombre que lo enfurecía con solo escucharlo.

- ¿Y tu mamá que te da? -preguntó respirando hondo un par de veces.

- Leche y galletas... -masculló en voz baja.

Naruto soltó una risita y le sirvió un vaso de leche y le tendió unas cuantas galletas de chocolate, a lo que el niño le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa.

Compartieron el desayuno entre bromas y risas, Yuki le contaba a Naruto todo lo que hacía en Phoenix y Naruto le explicaba todo lo que podría hacer en Forks.

- Pero el tío Kiba no ta en Forks -dijo Yuki con el ceño fruncido.

- No... -reconoció Naruto con la mandíbula tensa- pero en Forks estamos Ami y yo... y tu abuelo Hiashi... y Sakura.

- sí... -contestó con una sonrisa.

- Y podremos ir más veces a la playa

- ¿A buscar tonchas de colores? -preguntó el niño esperanzado.

- Iremos a buscar mil conchas de colores -contestó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos en silencio Yuki frunció su pequeño ceño y miró a Naruto.

- ¿Ami no tiene mamá? -preguntó en un susurro mientras desmigaba una de sus galletas.

Naruto le dio un sorbo a su café y suspiró.

- No, la mamá de Ami está muy lejos -contestó con una sonrisa triste.

- Mi papá también está lejos -dijo Yuki- mamá dice que está cuidando a una princesa y por eso no puede venir.

Naruto miró al niño pensativo y cuando se dispuso a contestarle...

- Buenos días -canturreó Hinata feliz entrando en la cocina seguida por Ami- buenos días mi amor... siento no haberme despertado antes -dijo besando la cabeza de Yuki.

- Dorlimona -dijo el niño entre risas.

- Se dice dormilona -lo corrigió Naruto.

Ami estalló en carcajadas y tanto Naruto como Hinata la observaron maravillados.

- ¡Buenos días familia! -gritó Deidara entrando por la puerta del jardín.

- ¿A ti no te han enseñado a llamar a las casas ajenas antes de entrar? -lo reprendió Naruto con un gruñido.

- Vamos Narutín... no te pongas gruñón tan de mañana -protestó él-. Buenos días Hinata -la saludó con una sonrisa-, buenos días Ami, buenos días... tú -dijo confuso mirando a Yuki.

- Me llamo Yuki -protestó él con el ceño fruncido.

- Es el hijo de Hinata -dijo Ami con una sonrisa.

Deidara parpadeó sorprendido mirando a su sobrina y después miró al pequeño. Después miró a Hinata y a Naruto recayendo su mirada una vez más en Yuki.

- Me recuerdas a alguien... -murmuró para sí mismo.

Hinata tragó en seco y se puso en pie.

- Yuki, vamos... el abuelo Hiashi nos espera -dijo en tono nervioso tendiéndole la mano.

Naruto los observó con el ceño fruncido ante el repentino nerviosismos de Hinata y el niño se bajó de la silla y tropezó cayendo de rodillas.

- ¡Ya sé a quién me recuerda! -gritó Deidara con una radiante sonrisa, Hinata palideció- es igual a ti Hinata, no puedes negar el parecido por vuestra descoordinación.

Hinata se tornó roja en pocos segundos y miró a Deidara con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Deidara... -dijo Naruto con voz condescendiente- podrías...

- Ya... vale, vale... me callo -admitió derrotado.

Hinata acomodó sus cosas y miró a Naruto tentativamente.

- Naruto... -lo llamó en un susurro- crees que podríamos hablar un momento a solas.

Naruto la miró unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza, después miró a los demás en la mesa y miró a su hija.

- ¿Crees que podrás cuidar de los niños unos minutos? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Te he oído Naruto -gruñó Deidara.

Ami comenzó a reírse y se tapó la boca con las manos.

Naruto condujo a Hinata hacia su despacho en el segundo piso confundido por lo que querría contarle, supuso que sería algo sobre Ami, ya que las había oído hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Pero Hinata estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tratarse de algo sobre eso.

Hinata iba caminando y creía hacerlo entre arenas movedizas, casi podría verse afianzando un paso antes de dar el siguiente. Había llegado el momento de la verdad y no sabía si podría afrontarlo, pero lo había prometido y ya no solo a Hiashi, también a sí misma.

Entraron en el despacho y Naruto le indicó con la mano que tomase asiento, él lo hizo a su lado y esperó pacientemente en silencio. Pero al ver que Hinata no hablaba y tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos entrelazadas supo que algo no marchaba bien, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa. Eso no era normal.

- Hinata... -la llamó en un susurro- ¿ocurre algo malo?

Hinata alzó la mirada unos segundos y volvió a bajarla de nuevo.

- No lo sé... -musitó.

- ¿Le ocurre algo a Ami? ¿Te ha contado algo que...? -Naruto se detuvo al ver que negaba con la cabeza.

- Ami está bien... o eso creo, ha hablado mucho conmigo anoche, creo que hemos limado asperezas -reconoció con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces de que quieres hablar? -preguntó confundido.

- Es sobre... -Hinata titubeó- algo que pasó hace tiempo, antes de que me fuese de Forks.

Naruto la observó en silencio esperando que continuase.

- La noche que me llamaste para que cuidase de Ami... cuando Konan se fue y tú... bueno... ¿lo recuerdas? -preguntó Hinata mirándolo de reojo.

Naruto frunció más el ceño y la miró interrogante.

- Sí... recuerdo algo... pero tengo lagunas -admitió frunciendo también los labios.

- ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada? -preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Las imágenes del sueño que había tenido dos noches atrás comenzaron a pasar raudas por su memoria, pero se esforzó en alejarlas, eso no podría haber sido lo que pasase aquella noche, o...

... recordaba haberse despertado completamente desnudo, y cuando cambió las sábanas de su cama le pareció reconocer el olor de Hinata en ellas.

Pero eso era imposible... no... algo como eso no podría habérsele olvidado.

Sintió un sudor frío cubrir su frente y se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo a la vez que suspiraba.

- Hinata... -la llamó con voz ahogada- dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

Hinata estaba histérica por su mutismo, veía como los engranajes de la cabeza de Naruto giraban buscándole sentido a sus palabras. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía haberse olvidado completamente de todo, ella nunca había estado ebria, pero el alcohol no podía borrarte la memoria así como así.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Naruto se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos en su despacho, Hinata se encogió en la silla ante su reacción, si solo estaba así con una sospecha ¿cómo reaccionaría al saber que Yuki era su hijo?

-No, es imposible... -murmuraba para sí mismo haciendo chascar sus nudillos sin cesar- eras solo una niña... ¡por dios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan inconsciente? -se auto reprendió.

Hinata comenzó a llorar en silencio, le dolía la reacción de Naruto, pero lo que más le dolía es que a sus ojos continuaba siendo una niña.

- ¡No era una niña Naruto! Tenía dieciocho años, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo -espetó furiosa.

Naruto se detuvo la miró directamente, ahora Hinata no le escondía sus ojos y podía ver mucho dolor en ellos. Se arrodilló frente a la silla en la que ella estaba sentada y sujetó sus manos entre las suyas.

- Perdóname Hinata... yo lo siento tanto... no tenía que haber hecho eso, no tenía que... -balbuceó atropelladamente- ¿te hice daño? -preguntó angustiado- Que pregunta más estúpida... ¡por supuesto que te he hecho daño! -se reprendió a sí mismo.

- Naruto para -lo detuvo- deja de auto inculparte, te repito que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y podía haberme negado en caso de quererlo.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido.

- Hinata tú...

- Naruto espera -lo detuvo de nuevo, él la miró expectante- aquella noche yo era virgen -Naruto palideció- y no he vuelto a acostarme con nadie desde entonces.

La mente de Naruto era un caos en ese momento. Todos los datos que Hinata le estaba dando le parecían totalmente ilógicos, pero si los comparaba con las imágenes de su sueño... podría ser. Pero ahora le estaba diciendo que él fue el único que se acostó con ella, él le robó su inocencia y ni si quiera lo recordaba. Hinata tuvo que sentirse tan mal a la mañana siguiente. Por eso se fue, porque estaba dolida con él, porque él la había utilizado y se había olvidado de todo, porque ella estaba emb...

- ¡No! -gritó horrorizado alejándose de ella y cayendo hacia atrás sobre la moqueta de su despacho.

- Naruto yo... -musitó ella antes de que su voz se rompiese y no pudiese continuar hablando.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, contando las fechas mentalmente y sopesando las posibilidades de que lo que creía fuese verdad. La verdad lo golpeó como un mazo, había estado frente a sus narices y no habría sabido verla hasta ese momento.

Yukishi era su hijo.

Hasta ese momento no cayó en cuenta de lo que se parecía a él ese niño, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, y como se pasaba la mano por su cabello en un gesto gracioso. Además... Hinata se fue embarazada después de que él se acostase con ella... era tan evidente...

_"Mi papá también está lejos -dijo Yuki- mamá dice que está cuidando a una princesa y por eso no puede venir. "_

Las palabras de Yuki minutos antes vinieron a su mente y se golpeó a sí mismo. Él era su papá y Ami era la princesa.

Sintió lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas,

¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo eso?

Tenía un hijo...

Sangre de su sangre...

Un pedacito de él y de Hinata...

Y era un niño tan perfecto...

- ¿Cómo...? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Hinata lo miró y no supo que contestar. Cuando decidió hablar con él nunca pensó en cómo sería su reacción, y ahora estaba asustada, lo había hecho llorar, Naruto estaba llorando por su culpa.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? -preguntó acercándose a ella de nuevo.

- Vine a hacerlo... pero Konan había vuelto -confesó Hinata entre lágrimas.

- El día que viniste a despedirte... -susurró para sí mismo-. Tenías que haberme dicho, yo te habría ayudado, yo...

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Habrías dejado a Konan por mí? -preguntó ella en un grito- ¿Me habrías ayudado a deshacernos del problema? Naruto estaba asustada... ¡y sola! yo no podía llegar y contarte todo destrozando tu matrimonio.

- ¡Mi matrimonio siempre fue una farsa! No puedes destrozar algo que no existe -se defendió él.

- Acepto eso... pero tú no recordabas absolutamente nada... ¿me hubieses creído si te contase todo esto hace tres años? -preguntó ella.

- No lo sé... -confesó bajando la mirada.

- Por eso no te dije nada... -susurró.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y sujetó con fuerza sus manos.

- Todavía no puedo creérmelo -musitó-, puedes decírmelo... en voz alta... por favor... -suplicó mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata tragó en seco y miró sus ojos azules anegados en lágrimas, suspiro y se armó de valor de nuevo. No era lo mismo darlo a entender que asegurarlo.

- Naruto... Yuki es tu hijo -dijo Hinata, Naruto dejó caer la cabeza sobre su regazo y comenzó a sollozar- lo siento -se disculpó Hinata- siento habérmelo llevado lejos, siento habértelo robado todo este tiempo, te has perdido tantas cosas... yo.. yo no sé como disculparme, no sé qué decirte.

Naruto alzó la cabeza y la miró con una tenue sonrisa mientras las lágrimas todavía continuaban rodando por sus mejillas.

- Siempre hablas demasiado -dijo con un punto de diversión- no debes disculparte tú Hinata, yo no me porté bien contigo, soy yo quien debe suplicar tu perdón.

- No -negó efusivamente- yo tenía que haberte dicho, yo tenía que...

Naruto la cayó colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y mirando fijamente sus ojos.

- Lleguemos a un acuerdo, los dos hemos actuado mal -dijo con seriedad-. Pero por el bien de Yuki debemos enmendar nuestros errores. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Hinata asintió. Naruto se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a ella para que ella también lo hiciese.

- Te llevaré a casa y hablaremos sobre esto largo y tendido en otro momento... ahora... ahora necesito pensar.

- Entiendo -susurró Hinata bajando la mirada.

Pero recuerda una cosa Hinata... -Naruto sujetó su barnilla haciendo que lo mirase directamente a los ojos- asumiré mis responsabilidades... nunca volverás a estar sola.

**¿que me dicen les gusto? Jajajajajaj este era uno de los momentos mas esperados por todos pro... ¿y ahora que sucedera?... **

**Gracias por dejarme sus reviews los aprecio mucho y como quiero saber que piensan les dire que actualizare cuando llegue a 100 reviews... se que es un numero alto pero que me dicen ¿vale o no la pena? Asi que dejenme sus comentarios**

**dejenme agradecer a todos los que me dejaron su review en el capi anterior:**

**Tania56****, ****I. Jane Adams**** , ****lilianap**** , ****AngiieHyuuga**** , ****Mazii-chan**** , ****LittleMonsterStick**** , ****Onigan**** , ****Hanabi Sarutobi**** , ****ETOLPLOW-KUN**** ,****maika-ai**** , ****Ayame2009**** , ****BlueEvolet**** , ****Hikeri-Hime16**** , ****sango surime**


	12. Chapter 12

**Como siempre recordar que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**capitulo 12**

.

**29de Marzo de 2006**

**.**

_- Hola preciosa -susurró aquella voz en su oído mientras recolocaba el correo. _

_- ¿Qué quieres Shikamaru? -preguntó Hinata entre dientes. _

_- Solo hablar contigo -dijo él apartando el cabello de su hombro y hablando contra la piel expuesta de su hombro. _

_Hinata se retiró y lo miró a los ojos._

_- ¿Quieres dejarme tranquila? -preguntó mirándolo fijamente. _

_- Caerás... -susurró Shikamaru on una sonrisa arrogante._

.

**5 de abril de 2006**

.

_- ¿Vienes conmigo al cine esta noche? -preguntó apoyándose en la mesa de recepción._

_Hinata rodó los ojos antes de levantar la mirada. _

_Shikamaru era atractivo, alto, fuerte, con el cabello negro y un poco largo sujeto en una coleta. Su piel brillaba con el sol, sus ojos negros eran profundos y enigmáticos y su enorme y blanca sonrisa te deslumbraba. Pero Hinata estaba en un punto en su vida en lo que lo único que le preocupaba era su hijo._

_- ¿Si te he dicho que no cientos de veces, que te hace creer que ahora aceptaré?_

_- Soy irresistible... -contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- Y tu ego también es irresistible... Shikamaru... _

_- Llámame Shika -a interrumpió- o mejor, grita mi nombre... yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo... _

_Hinata comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, ese chico era tan insistente... _

.

**7 de abril de 2006**

.

_- ¿Qué es lo que tienes para que Kiba me prohíba estar contigo? -le preguntó un día más._

_Hinata suspiró antes de girarse y fingir una sonrisa cordial, después de todo era el hijo de su jefe. _

_- Tengo de lo que carecen las demás "PROBLEMATICAS" con las que sales -susurró mirándolo. _

_- ¿Y qué es eso? -preguntó descargando todo el poder de su mirada en ella. _

_Hinata tragó saliva y sonrió dulcemente._

_- Cerebro -contestó._

_- ¿Ya la estás molestando otra vez? -preguntó Kiba que apareció de repente. _

_- Sí, sí... tu chica es intocable -dijo Shikamaru alejándose y rodando los ojos. _

_._

**Presente**

.

- Jefe Hyuga... ¿está Hinata en casa? -preguntó Naruto con voz cortés.

Hyashi lo miró de arriba abajo con una mueca de desagrado y estuvo a punto de mentirle y decirle que su hija no estaba, pero pensó que después ella se enfadaría y prefirió decir la verdad.

- Ahora le aviso -masculló entre dientes .

Se dio media vuelta y azotó la puerta dejando a Naruto con un palmo de narices y preguntándose qué diablos había pasado. Un par de minutos después Hinata salió al porche de su casa y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Perdona a papa, los modales nunca han sido su fuerte -susurró avergonzada.

- No te preocupes -contestó él restándole importancia- ¿Yuki...?

- Está durmiendo la siesta -aclaró.

- ¿Podemos hablar ahora? -preguntó Naruto.

- Claro... -Hinata lo pensó un momento, entrar no era una opción, Hyashi intentaría meter las narices en su conversación y eso era algo que tenía que resolver ella sola. Así que caminó lentamente hasta sentarse sobre el césped de su jardín. Naruto se sentó a su lado con diversión y miró hacia la casa de los Hyuga con una sonrisa.

- Me siento como un adolescente escapando del padre de la chica que me gusta -dijo entre risas.

Hinata lo acompañó riéndose hasta que ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Naruto aprovechó para mirar a Hinata. Desde que ella, el día anterior le había confesado que Yuki era su hijo, había pensado mucho sobre eso. Nunca habría imaginado una madre mejor para un niño. Ella era tierna y dulce, trataba a Yuki con un cariño infinito y por lo que se veía el niño la adoraba tanto como ella a él.

No se arrepentía de tener a Ami con él, pero se sintió un estúpido por haber dejado embarazada a Konan años atrás, ella nunca podría parecerse ni un poco a Hinata. Konan nunca mostró ni una pizca de instinto maternal y Hinata lo tuvo mucho antes de quedarse embarazada. Eso era una de las grandes diferencias que ambas tenían, además de su personalidad. Fría arrogante, despiadada... Konan no tenía límites cuando se trataba de buscar defectos, en cambio con Hinata... era todo lo contrario. Podrías pasarte horas enumerando sus virtudes y seguro que todavía te quedabas con alguna en el tintero.

Naruto suspiró y Hinata lo miró interrogante.

- Supongo que has venido a hablar sobre Yuki -dijo Hinata jugueteando con una brizna de hierba entre sus dedos.

- Supones bien -dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Pues tú dirás... -susurró ella impaciente.

- Verás Hinata -se removió intranquilo y se pasó una mano por su cabella- he estado pensando mucho. Me gustaría que Yuki llevase mi apellido, que fuese un Uzumaki.

Hinata lo observó en silencio y suspiró.

- De acuerdo... estás en todo tu derecho -dijo finalmente- pero... ¿no quieres hacer una prueba de paternidad?

Naruto frunció el ceño y la miró interrogante.

- No la necesito -dijo en un gruñido- no solo porque te crea y confíe en ti. El parecido es más que evidente.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Has pensado algo más? -preguntó mirándolo.

Naruto volvió a removerse intranquilo y carraspeó.

- Sí... -admitió desviando la mirada- sé que quizás te parecerá una locura, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que es lo más apropiado. Yuki necesita estabilidad y solo podremos dársela así. Además, será beneficioso para Ami.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? -preguntó confundida.

- Quiero que nos casemos -dijo Naruto con convencimiento.

Hinata abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que finalmente resopló y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

- Tienes razón, es una locura -admitió con hilo de voz.

- Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es lo más apropiado... -lo dejó caer.

- No voy a casarme contigo Naruto -aseguró totalmente convencida.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó confundido.

- Es que... a ver Naruto, vamos a pensarlo seriamente, tú ya has tenido un matrimonio sin amor con anterioridad... ¿Qué experiencia guardas de todo eso? -preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados.

- Es diferente... tú no eres Konan -dijo exasperado.

- Y gracias a dios -susurró ella rodando los ojos- yo no voy a casarme sin amor Naruto, no va conmigo.

Naruto resopló y volvió a pasar una mano por su cabello revolviéndolo todavía más.

- Está bien -admitió derrotado- al menos dime que irás a vivir conmigo y con Ami, así ella también estará mejor al estar cerca de ti.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendida abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Vivir juntos, sin papeles de matrimonio de por medio, pero así tendré a Yuki cerca -explicó Naruto.

Hinata negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- Naruto, te dije que me quedaría un tiempo más, pero no que fuese a volver permanentemente -dijo en un susurro.

- Pero... -intentó protestar.

- Mi vida está allí, mi trabajo, mis estudios, la guardería de Yuki...

- No puedes alejarlo de mí de nuevo -dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados.

- Podrás ir a verlo siempre que quieras, y nosotros vendremos de visita a Forks a menudo -dijo Hinata poniéndose en pie.

- También es mi hijo Hinata... no... no puedes llevártelo de nuevo y hacer como si no me hubieses contado nada -dijo Naruto con voz contenida poniéndose en pie también para enfrentarla.

- Es tu hijo Naruto, pero puedo cuidarlo yo sola, lo he hecho hasta ahora y podré seguir haciéndolo sin tu ayuda -alzó la voz.

- No puedes quitármelo -masculló entre dientes.

- ¿Qué pretendes que haga Naruto? -preguntó ella casi en un grito- ¿Qué vuelva a Forks y me quede encerrada en casa cuidando de Yuki? ¿qué pasa con mis estudios? Tengo una carrera a medias, es mi tercer año en la universidad y no voy a dejarlo todo solo porque a ti te ha entrado complejo de padre sobreprotector.

- ¿Quieres portarte cómo una adulta de una vez? -preguntó él con voz dura.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus puños con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de girarle la cara de una bofetada.

- Cuando tú decidas comportarte como un hombre, no como un neandertal, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo -dijo en murmullo antes de dar media vuelta e irse de nuevo hacia la casa.

- ¡Hinata! -la llamó Naruto- ¡Hinata espera!

Pero ella cerró la puerta de golpe y hasta las ventanas temblaron.

- Eres un estúpido Naruto -se oyó la voz de Sakura detrás de unos arbustos.

Naruto avanzó hasta allí y la vio agazapada y con su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estabas espiando? -preguntó molesto.

- No... solo pasaba por aquí y comencé a escuchar estupideces -dijo en tono mordaz- ¿crees que normal lo que has hecho? -preguntó poniéndose en pie y amenazándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Cuanto has escuchado? -preguntó todavía molesto.

- Lo suficiente para saber que eres un idiota...

- Sakura... -susurró sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

- Hinata ha trabajado dos años en tu casa... ¿no te ha dado tiempo de conocerla ni un poquito? -preguntó Sakura golpeándolo en el pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- No sabes leer entre líneas Naruto... -negó con la cabeza- ¿has pensado alguna vez en porque se acostó contigo?

- No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre eso... -masculló molesto.

- Una chica de dieciocho años, virgen, que se acuesta con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, se queda embarazada y mantiene con vida a su bebé... ¿qué te dice eso? -preguntó Sakura mirándolo todavía con el ceño fruncido.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio... -negó él con la cabeza- Hinata no puede... no... no estás hablando en serio.

- Tiene razón Hinata... eres un neandertal -espetó comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.

- Sakura... dime que lo que has insinuado no es cierto -dijo él persiguiéndola.

- Eres tan necio -de detuvo y rodó los ojos- si quieres hacer las cosas bien con Hinata no vas por buen camino, quieres cortarle las alas, obligarle a hacer algo y comportándote como si el único que tuviese sentimientos eres tú. ¿Has pensado en Yuki? Él vive allí desde siempre, lo apartarías de su ambiente por completo, ¿y ella? Tienes muy buenos amigos allá... no es tan sencillo como decir "_cásate conmigo_" y ella correrá a tus brazos.

- Pero él es mi hijo y quiero recuperar el tiempo que he perdido -protestó él como si fuese lo más obvio.

- Y te entiendo Naruto, pero el único delito que ha cometido Hinata ha sido enamorarse de ti... -Naruto contuvo el aliento al oír eso- no puedes destruir todo lo que ha levantado ella sola durante los últimos tres años. Intenta comprenderla, llegad a un acuerdo, pero no le impongas nada porque ella no accederá.

- ¿Qué hago entonces? -gimió frustrado.

Sakura sonrió y palmeó su pecho juguetonamente.

- Disfruta de ella y de Yuki mientras estén aquí, no la agobies con temas de boda, ni con que se vaya a vivir a tu casa. Ella sola decidirá quedarse con el tiempo, ya lo verás -dijo guiñándole un ojo y comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? -preguntó Naruto caminando a su lado.

La conozco... -sonrió- además... es Hinata, ella no será feliz en Phoenix por mucho que se esfuerce. Lleva Forks tatuado en la piel.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lo siento por no haber actualizado antes pero se me daño el teclado y tuve que comprar uno nuevo (todo me pasa) pero en cuanto pude adapte el capi y se los traje aqui**

**Estoy emocionada porque llegue a pasar los 100 reviews... muchas graciasssssssssssss amigos aunque todo el merito es de naobi chan pero de todas formas se agradece.**

**Por cierto feliz dia del padre si hay alguno por aqui y si mno me felicitan a sus papas. Papi , te amo**

**Tambien quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior: **

**Tania56**** , ****Mazii-chan**** , ****ETOLPLOW-KUN**** , ****Ayame2009**** , ****UchihaHinataChan**** , ****sango surime**** , ****AngiieHyuuga**** , ****maika-ai**** , ****lilianap**** , ****Hikeri-Hime16**** , ****Onigan**** , ****Dollin pop****, ****kaori91**** ,****Denishitaz**** , ****LittleMonsterStick**** , ****poison girl 29**** , ****Tsuki Dulche**** , ****Liinaluna**** , ****poison girl 29**


	13. Chapter 13

**Recordandoles que el fic original es de naobi chan y yo solo lo traduzco**

**Capitulo 13**

**.**

**19 de abril de 2006**

**.**

_- ¿Has pensado en cambiar de apartamento? -preguntó Kiba metiéndose un bocado de comida en la boca. _

_Hinata tragó lo que estaba masticando con dificultad y miro a su amigo directamente a los ojos. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó en un murmullo. _

_- Puedes buscar algo más grande y más cerca de la oficina -contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- También algo más caro -dijo de modo evidente- no puedo permitirme gastar demasiado, un bebé es muy caro de mantener y no quiero que al mío le falta de nada. _

_Kiba hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado y continuó comiendo su ensalada, Hinata lo miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido pero después comenzó a comer de nuevo._

_Unos cuantos minutos después salieron del restaurante y Kiba la condujo hacia su coche, Hinata entró titubeante y Kiba solo susurró un "confía en mí" que a Hinata la puso más nerviosa de lo que la tranquilizó. Cuando Kiba estacionó en uno de los barrios contiguos a la oficina donde estaba la sede de Construcciones Nara, Hinata frunció el ceño preocupada._

_- ¿A dónde vamos Kiba? -preguntó con voz firme. _

_- Calla... eres tan impaciente... -susurró alzando la mirada de modo dramático. _

_Kiba entró en uno de los edificios, no era ni demasiado lujoso ni demasiado simple, un edificio donde podría vivir cualquier familia de economía media, no sobresalía entre el resto, algo con lo que Hinata se sintió tranquila. Kiba la condujo hasta un ascensor y después de abrirse las puertas de uno de los últimos pisos la condujo hacia un puerta de madera._

_- Kiba... ¿qué esto? -preguntó con voz trémula. _

_- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte -sonrió él._

_Abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar, enseguida su nariz fue golpeada por un fuerte olor a pintura y a muebles nuevos, lo que quería decir que el lugar había sido reformado recientemente, eso solo hizo que Hinata se pusiese más nerviosa. Él le fue mostrando el apartamento habitación por habitación, Hinata estaba cada vez más nerviosa y enfadada, no entendía porque Kiba le estaba haciendo eso, ya la había ayudado suficiente, le había dado trabajo, había pagado la consulta del médico y sus medicinas, y lo más importante, la acompañaba casi a diario haciendo que su día a día fuese más llevadero. _

_- Kiba... -dijo con voz trémula una vez más. _

_Él, que en ese momento ya había comenzado a descifrar sus expresiones, acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y se fundió con ella en un abrazo. Ella comenzó a llorar contra su pecho, ya que Kiba era mucho más alto que ella, y todavía continuaba creciendo. _

_- Tonta, no llores... -susurró él sonriendo y secando sus lágrimas- este apartamento está siempre vacío, es la herencia de mi abuelo y yo nunca lo uso. Pensé que tú podrías sacarle provecho. _

_Hinata comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza._

_- No puedo Kiba, ya has hecho demasiado por mí._

_- La que me está haciendo un favor en esta ocasión eres tú a mí. Esto estaba lleno de telas de araña y polvo, tú lo mantendrás cuidado y a la vez tendrás un techo decente y estarás cerca del trabajo -concluyó con una sonrisa. _

_- Pero yo no podría pagar el alquiler de un apartamento como este -dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta. _

_Kiba no le hizo caso, solo la sujetó de la mano y la arrastró hacia la única habitación que no le había mostrado. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante abrió la puerta y Hinata tuvo que contener el aliento. Frente a ella se desplegaba una habitación perfecta, fue lo único que pudo pensar al verla. _

_Las paredes amarillas haciendo un leve contrastes con el verde en su parte inferior. Los muebles bancos con conejitos azules y rosados dibujados, el suelo cubierto por una suave y mullida moqueta blanca, y con un ventanal enorme por el que se colaba la luz del sol de Arizona. _

_- Kiba -lo llamó con voz ahogada. _

_- Si no te gusta se puede cambiar lo que desees, dejé que la decoradora hiciese lo que creyese conveniente. Como todavía no sabemos el sexo le dije que colocaras colores neutros._

_Hinata sentía las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, sus manos temblaban y creía que de un momento a otro el corazón se le saldría por la boca. _

_- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? -preguntó con un hilo de voz. _

_Kiba la sujetó de la mano y la arrastró hacia un sofá que había cerca del ventanal, allí la ayudó a sentarse y él lo hizo a su lado. _

_- Eres alguien muy especial para mí, Hinata, te quiero como no te imaginas -dijo Kiba tomando una de sus manos y entrelazando los dedos de ambos. _

_Ese era uno de los gestos característicos de Kiba. Siempre la tomaba de las manos, acariciaba su cabello o la abrazaba. Ella nunca se había sentido incómoda con esa cercanía, hasta ese momento, donde leyó en los ojos del chico una determinación que no había visto nunca, eso contrajo su estómago y la hizo alejarse de él deshaciendo el nudo de sus manos._

_- Kiba... yo no..._

_- Chis -la cayó él acortando la distancia que los separaba y colocando un dedo sobre su labios- no seas tonta y escucha, esto te gustará. _

_Hinata suspiró pesadamente y miró su mano de nuevo entrelazada con la Kiba, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo la hacía sentirse bien, casi como en casa._

_- Shikamaru no es mi hermano realmente -confesó él-, bueno... sí lo es, pero solo mi medio hermano. Shikato no es su padre. _

_Hinata alzó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos fijamente._

_- Mi madre se quedó embarazada de un hombre que la abandonó y mi padre la cuidó y la protegió. Finalmente se enamoraron y se casaron, poco después aparecí yo en escena -continuó- no te asustes- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hinata- no espero que tú te enamores de mí -sonrió- es solo que cuando te conocí me la recordaste tanto... yo vi fotografías de su embarazo, y se veía tan perdida como tú lo estás... _

_- Kiba... -susurró ella con emoción contenida._

_Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió. _

_- Desde que ella murió me he sentido solo y perdido en muchos aspectos, tenía solo doce años cuando pasó... -explicó- cuando te conocí y hablamos la primera vez, fue como si... fue como si ese vacío que sentía desde su ausencia se llenase de repente. No porque me recordases a ella o estuvieses en su misma situación, es solo que tú Hinata, me completas. No tengo ninguna intención romántica contigo, eres más como mi hermana mayor, por eso siento la necesidad de protegerte y estar a tu lado. _

_Hinata sentía una opresión insoportable en el pecho. Las palabras de Kiba aclararon muchas de las dudas que pasaban por su cabeza, ella no se sentía con fuerzas suficiente para enamorarse de otra persona, no se veía capacitada para amar cuando tenía el corazón destrozado y la evidencia de su soledad reflejada en su hijo nonato sin padre. Pero escuchar esas palabras además de tranquilizarla la habían emocionado, Kiba era un chico maravilloso, y estaba segura de que él día de mañana sería un gran hombre. _

_Kiba la abrazó mientras ella lloraba y lloraba, las hormonas del embarazo no le daban tregua y tenía las emociones a flor de piel. _

_- Te pagaré el alquiler -dijo con voz nasal después de unos minutos._

_Kiba comenzó a reírse y la apretó con más fuerza. _

_- Eso ya lo veremos... no dejarás que mi pequeño sobrino pase calamidades solo porque eres tan orgullosa de no aceptar un préstamo -dijo Kiba alejándose de ella. _

_- ¿Préstamo? -preguntó._

_- Sí, vivirás aquí hasta que acabes tu carrera y encuentres un buen trabajo, estoy seguro de que después podrás salir adelante sin necesitar mi ayuda. _

_Hinata sonrió entre lágrimas y se lanzó al cuello se Kiba besando su mejilla con más fuerza de la necesaria. Él solo rió entre dientes._

_- Eres el mejor -dijo Hinata a punto de llorar de nuevo._

_- Y tú una llorona -dijo revolviéndole el pelo. _

_._

**Presente**

**.**

- ¡Hinata! -la llamó Hyashi en un grito.

Ella dejó a Yuki sentado en su cama donde lo estaba cambiando de ropa y salió hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? -preguntó mirando en dirección a su habitación.

La cabeza de Hyashi se asomó por la puerta, Hinata pudo ver que estaba ya prácticamente vestido y enarcó una ceja, todavía faltaban más de dos horas y media para la ceremonia.

- ¿Has visto mi corbata? -preguntó Hyashi al borde de la desesperación.

Hinata contuvo una carcajada y apretó sus labios en un fina línea para no mostrar su diversión. Respiró hondo un par de veces y suspiró.

- ¿Has mirado en tu cuello? -preguntó con una sonrisa y voz dulce.

Hyashi bajó la mirada y vio la corbata perfectamente colocada sobre su camisa y su mejillas enrojecieron.

- Gracias... -masculló entre dientes dándose la vuelta y entrando de nuevo a su habitación.

- El despiste es de familia -gritó Hinata antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Hinata volvió su atención a Yuki y continuó vistiéndolo, aunque no le pondría la ropa definitiva por el momento a riesgo de que la coronase con una perfecta mancha.

- Mami... -llamó su atención, Hinata lo miró a los ojo y sonrió- el abuelo Hyashi, se casa con Karura -afirmó.

Hinata asintió y Yuki frunció el ceño.

- Tonces... ¿Karura es tu mamá? -preguntó con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

Hinata sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Recuerdas, que te dije que en ocasiones los papas y las mamas no están juntos? -preguntó con voz tranquila, Yuki asintió- El abuelo Hyashi y mi mamá no están juntos.

- ¿Dónde está tu mamá? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Hinata suspiró y sonrió.

- Mi mamá, es tu abuela Hanabi, la conocerás esta tarde. Ella vive muy lejos -explicó pacientemente.

- ¿Está lejos con mi papá? -preguntó Yuki con sus ojos centelleando.

Hinata tragó en seco y miró a Yuki con desesperación... ¿qué iba a decirle ahora? No se atrevía a mentirle, su hijo merecía saber la verdad, pero no sabía si Naruto estaría de acuerdo en decírselo de ese modo, quizás el querría estar presente y contestar las mil y una preguntas que su hijo les haría, porque estaba segura de que tendría muchísimas preguntas en el momento de darle toda la información.

Cuando abrió la boca para contestar, unos leves golpes en la puerta la salvaron e nuevo.

- ¿Se puede? -preguntó una voz aterciopelada asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Hinata suspiró y obligó a su corazón a mantenerse en su lugar, ya que había dado un respingo con el simple sonido de su voz.

- Naruto -dijo con voz ahogada- pasa... Yuki estaba en uno de sus ataques de curiositis -dijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo y haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño.

Naruto se adentró en la habitación sonriendo y respirando profundamente, el perfume de fresas de Hinata lo inundaba todo y se sentía un poco aturdido.

- Hola campeón -dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Se sintió nervioso y un poco fuera de lugar. Era la primera vez que estaba Yuki desde que sabía que era su hijo y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Su corazón le decía que lo estrechase fuerte entre sus brazos y lo besase hasta el cansancio, pero no quería asustar al pequeño, ante todo quería que se sintiese bien a su lado, y apabullándolo de ese modo no lo conseguiría.

- ¿Y qué es lo que querías saber? -preguntó Naruto en un susurro.

Hinata desvió la mirada, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Naruto ante su pregunta. Pero Yuki frunció el ceño y miró a Naruto interrogante.

- ¿Dónde esta... dónde está Ami? -preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa.

Naruto correspondió a ese gesto e intentó recolocar un mechón de su cabello que le caía sobre la frente.

- Está abajo con el abuelo Hyashi y Sakura -contestó.

Yuki se bajó de la cama de un salto y despareció por el quicio de la puerta.

- ¿Se caerá por las escaleras? -preguntó Naruto preocupado.

- Tranquilo, sabe bajarlas sin problemas, Kiba le enseñó -contestó Hinata.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desgana y se puso en pie.

- Siento mucho lo de ayer... -masculló antes de salir tras el niño.

Hinata se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta por donde había desaparecido Naruto. Él día anterior había estado tan enfadada con él. No entendía como podía proponerle matrimonio de buenas a primeras solo porque tenían un hijo en común, eran tan descabellado y primitivo. No recordaba esa vena machista en Naruto, aunque en realidad nunca voi que tuviese que enfrentarse a una situación similar y ella no podía sospechar si quiera su reacción, así que tampoco podía reprocharle nada, la noticia tuvo que ser un shock para él.

Con un suspiro se puso en pie y se dispuso a darse una ducha, si no se equivocaba en pocos minutos el huracán Sakura iría a su habitación y comenzaría on una sesión de maquillaje y peluquería que acabaría por sacar lo peor de ella como cada vez que sucedía.

Veinte minutos después estaba bajando las escaleras vestida con ropa casual y con su pelo todavía húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros. Al bajar se encontró a su padre sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras Sakura lo peinaba con profesionalidad. El gesto del rostro de Hyashi era de resignación, aunque podía apreciarse fácilmente el brillo de excitación y felicidad que adornaba su mirada. Ami estaba al lado de Sakura entregandole varios útles de peliquería, con un perfecto vestido azul cielo y su cabello color uva cayendo en perfectos tirabuzones por su espalda. En cuanto la pequeña vio a Hinata dejó todo lo que sostenía en sus manso y salió corriendo en su dirección.

- ¡Hinata! -gritó con sus brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo.

Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Hinata y la estrechó con fuerza.

- ¿Quién es esta preciosa princesita? -preguntó haciéndola girar sobre sí misma.

La niña rió entre dientes y su mejillas se colorearon levemente.

- ¿Dónde están Yuki y papá? -le preguntó casualmente.

Sakura y Hyashi clavaron en ella la mirada y ella se encogió de hombros.

- Es su papá... -susurró para defenderse.

- Están fuera, Yuki le quería enseñar algo a papá -explicó Ami.

Hinata besó su cabello y salió al jardín por la puerta principal. A lo lejos pubo ver a Naruto y Yuki sentados sobre el césped y jugando con dos de los coches de juguete que el pequeño llevó desde Phoenix. Se quedó mirándolos desde la distancia, estaba orgullosa de sí misma de haber conseguido el valor suficiente para decirle a Naruto la verdad, ahora, al verlos interactuar juntos como padre e hijo, como debía ser, se sentía bien, las mentiras la hacían sentir culpable, aunque solo fuesen mentiras a medias, ya que ella nunca habló del padre de su hijo negando que fuese Naruto.

Un coche negro se detuvo frente a la casa de los Hyuga en ese momento. Hinata frunció el ceño al no reconocerlo, la puerta del acompañante se abrió lentamente dejando ver un cabello y unos ojos marrones que Hinata conocía perfectamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y su corazón dio un vuelvo... lo había echado tanto de menos. Dio un paso al frente y antes siquiera de poder apoyar el pie en el suelo un gritó de júbilo resonó el todo el jardín.

- ¡Tío Kiba! -gritó Yuki saltando de los brazos de Naruto y echando a correr hacia el recién llegado que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Hola pulga! -contestó Kiba lanzándolo al aire y sujetándolo con sus fuertes brazos.

Las carcajadas del pequeño no se hicieron esperar y la mirada de adoración en los ojos de Kiba tampoco.

- ¿Y dónde está mi Bolita? -preguntó mirando a ambos lados buscando a Hinata.

- Mamá está dentro -dijo Yuki con su dulce voz.

- Kiba -susurró Hinata avanzando hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura.

Él la rodeó con un brazo, ya que todavía tenía a Yuki sobre él otro y besó su cabello.

- Hey Bolita... -susurró Kiba al sentir que Hinata estaba llorando.

- Te he echado tanto de menos... me has hecho tanta falta -dijo Hinata contra su pecho.

Kiba volvió a besarla y la apartó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos y secar sus lágrimas.

- Eres una llorona -dijo con diversión.

- Y una dorlimona -dijo Yuki entre risas.

- ¿Y a mí nadie me dice nada? -se oyó una voz ronca detrás de ellos.

- ¡Oh vamos! -se quejó Hinata- ¿no podías haber dejado al Casanova en Phoenix?

-¿Y perderme tus sonrojos? ¡Ni de broma! -dijo Shikamaru entre risas acercándose a Hinata y dándole un abrazo también- ¡y tú! -dijo mirando a Yuki a los ojos- tienes que jugar conmigo esa carrera que dejamos a medias antes de que te fueses.

- Cuando quieras -lo retó Yuki con su ceño fruncido.

Naruto miraba la escena desde una cierta distancia. La sangre bullía en sus venas, esos dos individuos se relacionaban con Hinata y con Yuki como si formasen parte de sus vidas, y reamente lo hacían. Se sintió un intruso, él apenas los conocía, solo había compartido con Hinata dos años de su adolescencia y con Yuki unos pocos días, pero ahora... ella era una mujer y él su hijo, esos dos chicos la conocían mejor que él mismo, incluso siendo el padre de su hijo.

- Mira la sonrisa de Yuki -oyó una voz a su espalda.

Naruto se giró y vio a Sakura mirando la escena con emoción contenida.

- Al pedirle a Hinata que se quedase en Forks, contigo, le estabas pidiendo que alejase a Yuki de su felicidad y la suya propia -continuó.

- Pero es mi hijo... no el suyo -dijo señalando a Kiba que todavía tenía al pequeño en brazos y le hacía cosquillas mientras él se retorcía de risa.

Sakura rió entre dientes.

- Ay Naruto... -suspiró- Kiba es como un hermano para ambos.

- ¿Segura? -preguntó él enarcando una ceja- "_me has hecho tanta falta Kiba"_ -intentó imitar el tono de voz de Hinata.

Sakura volvió a reír y palmeó su pecho.

- Conozco a Hinata, pero si no quieres creerme... lucha por ella -contestó con indiferencia.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. Cambió su peso de pie y se acercó a Sakura para hablar con ella en susurros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó con curiosidad.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

- Eres tan lento... -murmuró negando con la cabeza- Hinata ha estado enamorada de ti en el pasado.

- Tú lo has dicho, en el pasado -la interrumpió.

- ¡Calla! -le espetó con voz amenazante- eso he dicho, en el pasado. Pero tú puedes jugar con eso a tu favor, vuelve a enamorarla, compórtate como todo un caballero con ella, invítala a cenar, a ir al cine...

- ¿Y los niños? -preguntó él alzando los brazos al cielo- si no lo recuerdas tenemos dos hijos Sakura.

- Lo sé estúpido, y esos dos niños son muy importantes para Hinata, por lo que no los puedes dejar fuera. Tienen que formar parte de vuestros planes.

- ¿Y así voy a enamorarla? -preguntó él con voz contenida.

- Por supuesto, Hinata no es como las demás mujeres, de eso ya tenías que estar enterado -dijo Sakura con voz afilada- adora a esos niños y son su vida, ambos.

- No estoy seguro Sakura... no sé si podré fingir que Hinata me interesa -dijo él con desánimo- no podría mentirle, ya le he hecho demasiado daño.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que fingieras? -preguntó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Naruto totalmente confundido.

- Eres lento, estúpido y ciego... -rodó de nuevo los ojos- ¿te cae bien Kiba? -preguntó con inocencia.

- No -se apresuró a contestar con un gruñido.

Sakura soltó un risita y se puso seria de nuevo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Apenas lo conoces... solo sabes que es un buen amigo de Hinata y Yuki lo adora -dijo Sakura con suspicacia, Naruto tenía el gesto crispado y sus manos cerradas en puños, además de que sentía una leve opresión en su pecho- ahí tienes la respuesta campeón -canturreó feliz- Celos, estás tan celoso que hasta te ves un poco verde.

- Sakura... -dijo en un susurro.

- Reconócelo... -contestó encogiéndose de hombros- te acostaste con ella porque sentías algo y no lo niegues -añadió al ver que él negaba con la cabeza- o si no... imagínate a Hinata entre sus brazos, susurrándole al oído cuanto lo quiere.

Naruto sintió debilidad en sus rodillas y miró a la chica frente a él con gesto amenazante.

Lucha por ella... si vuelve a irse, quizás la pierdas para siempre -con esas últimas palabras Sakura se alejó de él y caminó hacia donde estaba los recién llegados- ¿Es que nadie va a presentar a alma de la fiesta? -preguntó haciendo un adorable puchero.

**Amigas no tengo tiempo por eso no escribire mucho solo les dire que espero y les guste el capi y gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews... los amo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reccuerden que los pesonajes son de MK y la historia pertenece a Naobi-chan yo solo adapto la historia a Naruto**

****

Capitulo 14

.

**12 de mayo de 2006**

**.**

_- Shikamaru... ¿cuándo me dejarás tranquila? -preguntó Hinata mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. _

_Él sonrió de lado y se inclinó sobre la mesa de la recepción para estar más cerca de ella. _

_- Cuando accedas a salir conmigo, solo una noche -susurró dejando que su aliento le golpease en la cara. _

_Hinata suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. _

_- No voy a salir contigo Shikamaru, ni contigo ni con nadie. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme -dijo Hinata mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_- De acuerdo -se rindió haciendo una mueca- te dejaré tranquila si me das una razón de peso para que lo haga. _

_Hinata sonrió y rodó los ojos... lo pensó durante unos segundos y pensó que podría decirle la verdad, después de todo, estaba ya de casi cuatro meses y ,aunque llevaba ropa holgada, poco más podría ocultarlo. _

_- Estoy embarazada -dijo con voz tranquila. _

_Shikamaru frunció el ceño y la miró durante un lago minuto sin mover ni un sólo músculo de su cuerpo._

_- ¿Mi hermano es el padre? -preguntó en un susurro. _

_Hinata abrió muchos los ojos y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza._

_- No, no, no... ¡no! Demonios... ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? -preguntó sorprendida._

_- Entonces... ¿por qué te cuida tanto? -preguntó confundido._

_- Kiba me está ayudando, pero es solo un amigo. No veas cosas donde no las hay -dijo ella._

_- Bueno... -lo pensó unos segundos y después sonrió de lado de nuevo- no puedes beber pero podemos salir a divertirnos... ¿no? _

_Hinata sonrió y negó de nuevo con la cabeza._

_._

**Presente**

**.**

- ¿Es que nadie va a presentar a alma de la fiesta? -preguntó Sakura haciendo un adorable puchero.

- Sí... -dijo Shikamaru sugestivamente mirándola de arriba abajo- preséntanos Hinata.

Hinata lo golpeó en el pecho y él la miró mal unos segundos.

- ¡Ni comes ni dejas comer, mujer! -se quejó Shikamaru- No quieres salir conmigo, pero tampoco me presentas a tus amigas... mala persona -dijo fingiendo indignación.

- Que penita me das Shikamaru, ¿con cuántas has salido esta semana? ¿cinco? ¿seis? -preguntó Hinata.

- Han sido ocho, y eso que anoche me quedé en casa porque hoy madrugábamos para coger el avión -dijo con orgullo.

- Bueno... -interrumpió Kiba- Tú eres Sakura ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó la aludida confundida.

- Hinata nos ha hablado mucho de ti -contestó con una sonrisa- y... ¿Bolita? -la llamó mirándola de arriba abajo con un ceño fruncido- No sé qué dirá el jefe Hyuga, pero... ¿Irás así a la boda?

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Hinata aterrorizada.

- ¡Llegaremos tarde! -dijo simplemente agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella para que la siguiese.

- ¡Kiba, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! -vociferaba Hinata mientras Sakura la arrastraba hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¡Es que eras una bolita! -gritó él divertido.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y miró alrededor, percatándose en ese momento de la presencia de Naruto a unos pasos de ellos y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Lo reconoció al instante, ya que Yuki y él eran prácticamente dos gotas de aguas, y sonrió socarronamente antes de darle la espalda y mirar a su hermano divertido.

- ¿Quieres pasarlo bien hoy? -preguntó en un susurro.

Kiba dejó a Yuki en el suelo ya que comenzaba a revolverse entre sus brazos y miró a su hermano con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué está planeando tu pervertida mente? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Ese tío que está detrás de mí... ¿no te suena su cara? -preguntó.

Kiba lo miró y su cuerpo se tensó al instante. Un gruñido comenzó a nacer en su pecho y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron.

- Tranquilo -susurró Shikamaru palmeando su espalda- lo pasaremos bien.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó con voz amenazante sin alejar su mirada de Naruto.

- Ya lo verás -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

...

Hanabi Hashito bajó del coche que ella y su marido Konohamaru habían alquilado en el aeropuerto. Habían llegado la noche anterior y se habían quedado en un hotel de Port Angeles. Avanzó con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la que fue su casa en Forks durante poco más de un año y suspiró con nostalgia. No se arrepentía de haberse divorciado de Hyashi Hyuga años atrás, pero no podía evitar pensar que las cosas podrían haber sido bien distintas si eso no hubiese pasado.

Unas risas infantiles llamaron su atención y las buscó con la mirada, se encontró con un niño pequeño que jugaba con dos coches y un hombre a su lado, lo reconoció al instante, ya que lo recordaba de algunas antiguas visitas a Forks y sonrió al ver la complicidad que había entre ambos.

- Hola Naruto -dijo con voz alegre.

El interpelado alzó la cabeza y sonrió con nerviosismo al verla.

- Hanabi... hola -balbuceó.

Ella se acercó a donde se encontraba y acarició el rebelde cabello de Yuki sonriendo con ternura.

- No sabía que tenías un hijo -susurró la mujer-, es guapísimo y se parece mucho a ti.

Naruto sonrió con orgullo.

- Gracias -dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Mi hija está dentro?

- Sí... Sakura la está torturando con los tacones -dijo con una risita.

Hanabi lo acompañó y después entró en la casa.

Hinata estaba en piso superior, embutida en un vestido azul mientras Sakura recolocaba algunos mechones de su pelo. Desde su habitación, podía oír como Kiba y Shikamaru discutían desde el piso inferior, y estaba deseando que su amiga la liberase para poder ir con ellos y si eso darles algún que otro capón para que se comportasen, en ocasiones eran más niños que el propio Yuki.

Un golpes en la puerta hicieron que Sakura fuese hacia ella para abrir, tiempo que aprovechó Hinata para recolocarse el vestido como a ella le gustaba y no como Sakura insistía. Sí por ella fuese se habría quedado con los jeans y el suéter que llevaba minutos antes, pero llamaría demasiado la atención al lado de su padre con su esmoquin negro.

- Hanabi -gritó Sakura al abrir la puerta.

Hinata se tensó, por un momento había olvidado que su madre también vendría a la boda, por lo tanto tendría que hablarle también a ella sobre Yuki y volver a contar toda la historia.

- ¿Donde está la ingrata de mi hija? ¡Hace meses que no me llamas! -la acusó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Estaba ocupada mamá... el trabajo, la universidad... -dijo Hinata.

- Y Yuki -añadió Sakura quedándose paralizada segundos después por su metedura de pata.

- ¿Quién es Yuki? -preguntó su madre entusiasmada sentándose en la cama y tirando del brazo de Hinata para que cayese a su lado en el colchón- ¿Es guapo? ¿Alto? ¿Rubio? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Te trata bien? ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame!

- Mamá... no es lo que tú piensas -dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza.

La puerta se entreabrió y la naricita de Yuki se asomó por ella.

- Bolita... dice el abuelo que apures -susurró sonriendo.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y miró a su hijo amenazadoramente.

- Voy a matar a Kiba -masculló entre dientes.

Sakura soltó una risita y se puso en pie saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Bolita? ¿Kiba? -preguntó Hanabi alzando una ceja.

- Una larga historia mamá -le restó importancia Hinata.

Yuki abrió mucho los ojos y corrió hacia Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Ella es tu mamá? -preguntó señalándola con un dedo.

Hanabi asintió sonriendo también y volvió a acariciar el cabello del niño.

- Tu madre debe de estar harta de intentar peinarte... ¿cómo lo hará? -preguntó para sí misma.

- Es complicado -susurró Hinata- tiene el mismo pelo indomable de Naruto.

- Sí... por eso deduje que era su hijo -rió Hanabi.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? -preguntó Yuki impaciente.

- Ahora cariño, ve con la tía Sakura para que te ponga guapo -dijo Hinata girándolo sobre sí mismo y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Hanabi sonrió mirando a su hija.

- Nunca dejarás de ser la niñera de sus hijos aunque estés a kilómetros de distancia -dijo sonriendo.

Hinata la miró y forzó una sonrisa.

- Yuki... ve ahora con Sakura -dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Yuki se removía y reía.

- Mamá... me hases cosquillas -reía divertido.

Hinata cerró la puerta y recargó su cabeza en ella.

- ¿Mamá? -preguntó Hanabi en un susurro.

Hinata se mantuvo inmóvil en su posición, buscando el valor para moverse y enfrentar a su madre.

- ¿Él es Yuki? -preguntó de nuevo Hanabi- Hinata Hyuga mírame y explícame que está pasando.

Hinata tragó en seco y respiró hondo, no le paso inadvertido que la llamó por su nombre completo, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enfadada. Se giró lentamente y vio a su madre tras ella, en pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Es una larga historia mamá... y se hace tarde -dijo con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Tengo un nieto y no lo conozco? -preguntó Hanabi dando un paso hacia ella.

Hinata sintió como sus rodillas flaqueaban. Contárselo a Hyashi había sido más fácil, no sospechaba ni de lejos la reacción de Hanabi, sabía que estaba atolondrada, pero también recordaba sus muchas charlas cuando le aconsejaba que se tomase las cosas con calma y que no se precipitase nunca en las relaciones. De que poco le habían servido.

- Mamá... -susurró sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Solo contesta esa pregunta ¿es mi nieto o solo te llama mamá porque te quiere mucho? -preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Hinata tragó en seco y bajó la mirada.

- Es tu nieto... -dijo con un hilo de voz- Yuki es mi hijo.

Hanabi respiró pesadamente y después tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Con Naruto Uzumaki? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño- admito que el hombre es muy atractivo, pero... ¿no es mucho mayor que tú? ¿Y cuando pasó eso? ¿por qué no me contaste nada? te habría aconsejado cariño, tú... ¡dios! pero si ese niño tendrá tres años y tu solo tienes veintiuno, pero hija...

- Mama -la cortó- no hay tiempo para la charla en este momento, papá va a casarse. Solo te diré que amo a Yuki, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no cambiaría ninguno de los actos que me llevaron a él. Naruto sí, es mayor, pero es un buen padre y un buen hombre. Así que deja las cosas como están y ya hablaremos detenidamente en otro momento.

Sin esperar contestación salió de la habitación y se recargó en la pared para intentar controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

- Mami... ¿tás bien? -preguntó una vocecita.

Ella bajó la mirada y se encontró a Yuki vestido con una chaqué azul marino y forcejeando con la pajarita. Su pelo estaba húmedo y repleto de gel, síntoma de que Sakura había querido peinarlo pero había sido imposible. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver que era tan igual a Naruto, no podría negar nunca que era su hijo, era tan perfecto como él.

- Estoy bien cariño- dijo recuperando la compostura- , vamos que el abuelo Hyashi nos espera.

Hanabi los observó bajar la escaleras con una opresión en su pecho. Nunca habría sospechado que su hija estuviese en esa situación, le dolía ver sus mismo errores en ella y se culpó por no haber estado a su lado cuando la necesitó. Hyashi la cuidó bien, pero no supo educarla para que fuese responsable, y eso fue la causa de su embarazo adolescente y su posterior escapada a Phoenix.

Hinata llegó al piso inferior y buscó a su padre con la mirada. Estaba en la sala de estar, caminando de un lado a otro y jugueteando con los gemelos de sus mangas bajo la mirada divertida de Kiba y Shikamaru, que estaban en silencio y conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó Hinata llamando la atención de todos.

- Sí por favor... -susurró Hyashi saliendo a toda velocidad al exterior de la casa.

Todos lo miraron sonriendo.

- Bolita, yo te llevo -dijo Kiba acercándose a ella.

- No tío... vamos con Ami -dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es Ami? -preguntó Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

- Una chica peliazul y ojos purpura -dijo Hinata divertida, los ojos de Shikamaru brillaron de anticipación- pero tiene siete años.

El ánimo de Shikamaru decayó, pero después sonrió ampliamente al ver como Naruto se dirigía a ellos.

- Siempre puedo ir contigo -dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hinata- me debes un baile preciosa.

Hinata rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- Guarda la pistola vaquero -dijo ella sonriendo.

- Hinata, Ami quiere ir contigo -dijo de repente Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata lo miró interrogante.

- De acuerdo... -dijo confundida- vamos Yuki.

Antes de irse Naruto miró amenazadoramente a Kiba y Shikamaru, que en cuanto lo perdieron de vista estallaron en carcajadas.

****

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO YA QUE POCO A POCO PODREMOS VER MAS LOS CELOS DE NARUTO Y LA DECISION DE HINATA... NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR PORQUE ENTRARE A LA UNI Y EL PAPELEO Y ESAS COSAS ME ESTABAN TOMANDO TIEMPO PARA ADPTAR EL CAPI...**

**NO SEAN MALITOS DEJENME SUS REVIEWS.. MI META PARA ESTE CAPI ES 150 ASI QUE ESPERO SU APOYO**

**CUIDENSE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertecen**

**Capitulo 15.**

**Presente**

.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido cuando iban de camino a la capilla donde se celebraría la boda de Hyashi.

Hinata, que miraba ausente por la ventana, lo observo unos segundos.

- Sí... -susurró no muy convencida.

Naruto suspiró, hacía mucho que no veía a Hinata, pero todavía recordaba los largos meses que pasó en su casa cuidando de su hija y, aunque Sakura asegurase lo contrarío, podía jactarse de conocerla, o al menos conocer a la Hinata adolescente que fue algún día.

- No me engañas... ¿algo te preocupa? -preguntó Naruto frunciendo los labios.

Hinata suspiró y miró sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

- Estaciona en el arcén -dijo con un hilo de voz.

Naruto, confundido, hizo lo que le pidió y apagó el coche mirándola interrogativamente. Hinata se giró sobre su asiento y miró a Ami y Yuki sentados en sus sillas y confundidos porque no entendía lo que pasaba, después miró a Naruto y un nudo se apretó en su estómago provocando que un estremecimiento recorriese su espalda.

- Debemos decírselo... ahora -dijo Hinata clavando los ojos en él.

- ¿A quién? -preguntó Naruto alzando las cejas interrogante- ¿Y el qué?

- A los niños, y el que lo sabes -espetó.

Naruto resopló y se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo, había esperado ese momento desde que supo que Yuki era su hijo, pero ahora que estaba frente a él no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

- ¿Por qué ahora? -preguntó con nerviosismo.

Hinata lo miró unos segundos y después desvió la mirada.

- Vamos a la boda de mi padre y allí estará prácticamente todo el pueblo, el parecido de Yuki contigo es más que evidente, Sakura lo dedujo sin que yo le dijese nada, ¿Crees que nadie más se dará cuenta? -preguntó volviendo a mirarlo durante unos segundos- no quiero que nadie le haga daño intencionadamente con algún comentario hiriente, ni a él ni a Ami.

Naruto pensó en sus palabras durante unos segundos y tuvo que darle la razón.

- De acuerdo... no había pensado en ello -susurró.

Ambos se soltaron el cinturón de seguridad y se giraron en sus asientos para enfrentar cara a cara a su hijos, Naruto tragó en seco al ver los ojos interrogantes de Ami, esperaba que la noticia no la afectase, ahora que casi había recuperado a su pequeña no estaba dispuesto a verla destrozada de nuevo. Hinata miró a Yuki y sonrió con ternura, ganándose otra sonrisa de su parte.

- Cariño -susurró Hinata con voz dulce- ¿recuerdas lo que te conté sobre tu papá?

Yuki amplió sus sonrisa y miró a su madre con felicidad y orgullo.

- Sí, está cuidando a una princesa, por eso está lejos -dijo con voz segura.

Ami lo observó con atención y después miró a Hinata, sin entender a donde quería llegar con eso.

- Ami es esa princesa -dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz- Naruto la ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo que tú y yo hemos estado lejos.

Ami abrió muchos los ojos y miró a su padre con la boca entreabierta. Yuki frunció su pequeño ceño sin comprender del todo lo que querían explicarle.

- Mamá... -dijo con seriedad- ¿Ami es una princesa? ¿Dónde está mi papá?

Hinata tragó en seco a la vez que asentía y miró a Naruto pidiéndole en silencio que intercediera, que él también debería hablar.

- Yo soy tu papá campeón -dijo Naruto con voz estrangulada.

Yuki miró a Naruto durante unos segundos y después sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Tú eres mi papá? -preguntó emocionado.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa tímida y después el niño miró a su madre buscando también su respuesta.

- Sí cariño... -susurró.

Ami entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, miró a Naruto y después a Hinata de hito en hito.

- Si tú eres su papá... ¿qué es mío? -preguntó la niña alzando una ceja.

- Es tu hermano -contestó Naruto.

- Pero mamá no es su mamá -contestó Ami como si fuese lo más obvio.

- No, su mamá es Hinata -aseguró Naruto.

Ami se quedó en silencio mirando sus pies y después sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Te vas casar con Hinata? -preguntó ilusionada.

Naruto sonrió y Hinata agachó la mirada al a vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban.

- No, Hinata no... -iba a decir que no quería pero después se lo pensó mejor y se quedó en silencio.

- Pero los papás y las mamás se casan -dijo Yuki interrumpiendo.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron sin saber muy bien que contestar.

- ¡Ya sé!-gritó Ami- tienes que darle un anillo, por eso no os vais a casar, cómprale un anillo papá.

- Esta conversación se queda aquí... -dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca- ya... ya continuaremos en otro momento.

- Adultos -bufó Ami.

...

- ¿Dónde demonios están? -preguntó Shikamaru con nerviosismo mientras se paseaba frente a la puerta del a capilla con sus manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Crees que Hinata se lo ha contado ya? -preguntó Kiba ignorando por completo a su hermano.

- Como le ponga un dedo encima voy a matarlo -masculló Shikamaru.

- Seguro que ahora quiere que los dos se queden aquí en "Marcianolandia" -dijo Kiba con desgana.

- ¿"Marcianolandia"? -preguntó Shikamaru con una ceja alzada.

- ¿No te has fijado en que todo lo que nos rodea es verde? -preguntó Kiba abriendo mucho los brazos y señalando a su alrededor.

Shikamaru rió entre dientes y le dio un capón a su hermano.

- Marte es rojo, no verde -dijo lo más obvio.

- Como sea -espetó- no voy a dejar que Hinata se quede aquí, debe volver a Phoenix, con nosotros.

- Si quiere quedarse no podrás obligarla -susurró Shikamaru.

- ¿Tú de qué lado estás? -preguntó Kiba irritado- Ese tío no la merece.

- ¿Y tú sí? -preguntó suspicaz.

Kiba lo miró con la boca abierta.

- Sabes que nunca he pensado en ella de ese modo -dijo entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada.

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? Si ella está enamorada, que lo está, tienes que dejar que sea feliz aunque el tipo sea un gilipollas.

- ¿No puede ser feliz más cerca de Phoenix? -preguntó Kiba con tristeza.

- ¡Al fin llegan! -gritó Shikamaru exasperado al ver como estacionaba el volvo plateado de Naruto.

- ¡Tú! Ven aquí -gritó Sakura mirando a Shikamaru amenazadoramente.

Él sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella con movimientos felinos. Pero no contaba con que un tipo alto y pelinegro la sujetase por la cintura posesivamente, así que llegó frente a ella con el gesto confundido y un poco titubeante.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con desgana.

- Sé lo que te propones con Naruto y tengo algo que decirte -dijo Sakura con su ceño fruncido.

Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza y la miró sonriendo.

- Solo voy a divertirme un poco, él no sufrirá... demasiado -dijo la última palabra en un susurro.

- No me importa... que sufra por estúpido -dijo Sakura con un movimiento de su mano- . Solo quería decirte que no seas tan sutil, sé un poco más evidente que Naruto es muy lento.

Shikamaru rió entre diente y asintió con la cabeza. Vio como Hinata bajaba del coche y abría la puerta trasera para sacar a Yuki, se acercó a esta ella en silencio y la sujetó de la cintura haciéndole cosquillas y provocando que diera un respingo acompañado de un gritito.

- ¿Pero qué haces? -preguntó Hinata dándole un manotazo en uno de sus brazos.

- Solo saludarte... princesa -susurró muy cerca de sus rostro.

Los ojos de Hinata llamearon con furia y antes de que pudiese decir nada, Shikamaru la besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo en busca de su hermano que los miraba como si de un momento a otro fuese a saltar sobre Naruto y morderle la yugular.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipejo contigo? -preguntó Naruto entre dientes tras ella.

Hinata se giró confundida y lo miró. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en sus vestimenta. Naruto llevaba un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro con una chaqueta a juego, acompañado por una camisa azul con los primeros botones abiertos y sin corbata. Su pelo, al igual que el de Yuki, tenía restos de gel fijador, pero estaba tan rebelde y despeinado como de costumbre.

Hinata contuvo el aliento ante el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que estaba. Los tres años que llevaba sin verlo le habían sentado bien... pero que muy bien.

- Shikamaru es solo un amigo -dijo en susurro sujetando a Yuki por una mano y comenzando a caminar.

- Amigo -refunfuñó Naruto tomando de la mano también a Ami y caminando tras ella.

Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar reparar en la mujer que caminaba frente a él. Hinata, embutida en aquel vestido azul que abrazaba su cuerpo, no era más que un pecado con patas. Sus curvas, que la madurez y su embarazo remarcaron, su cabello suelto y cayendo en cascada por su espalda, esos tacones en sus pies que provocaba que al caminar moviese las caderas tan sugestivamente... tuvo que tragar saliva y desaviar la mirada antes de que su escrutinio fuese más evidente.

Ante su paso se levantaron varios murmullos, pero Hinata caminó con la cabeza bien alta hasta que entró en la capilla y se sentó lo más cerca posible del altar para estar al lado de su padre. Naruto lo hizo a su lado, aunque Ami estaba sentada entre ellos y miraba a Hinata y a él intermitentemente con una sonrisita picara en sus labios.

- ¿Qué estas tramando pequeña bribona? -le pregunto Naruto en un murmullo.

Ami lo miró con sus enormes ojos purpura y parpadeó inocentemente.

- Nada papá... es una boda, me portaré bien -contestó con voz dulce.

Hinata miró a Naruto interrogante y él solo negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

- Hinata -susurró Ami unos minutos después, ella se colocó a su altura y la miró esperando que continuase- ¿crees que el vestido que lleva Karura te sentará bien?

Hinata frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -dijo confundida.

- Sé que no te gusta comprar cosas innecesarias y podrías utilizarlo para tu boda con papá -dijo Ami sonriendo.

Hinata palideció y continuó como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

La ceremonia fue corta y emotiva, los novios fueron los únicos protagonistas y estaban más que felices. Hinata también se sintió feliz por el brillo de alegría que brillaba en los ojos de su padre. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta estaba sentanda en una mesa de la única sala de fiestas del pueblo. En su misma mesa estaban Naruto y Ami, y como no, También Kiba y Shikamaru, que aunque se presentaron de imprevisto Hyashi se encargó de invitarlos en agradecimiento por cuidar tan bien de su pequeña.

La comida estaba siendo un tanto pesada. Shikamaru y Kiba parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en incomodar a Hinata, entre "Bolita" y "princesa" tenía los nervios de punta y le faltaba muy poco para quitarse un zapato y pegarles a ambos con él en la cabeza. Naruto no se comportaba mejor, llamaba su atención constantemente para decirle tonterías, y sospechaba que era para que le hiciese más caso a él que a sus dos amigos que estaban de visita.

- Prueba esto -dijo Shikamaru extendiéndole un trozo de su pastel con su cuchara.

Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Es el mismo pastel que tengo yo Shikamaru -dijo en tono condescendiente.

- Pero el mío está más bueno -insistió el chico.

Hinata rodó los ojos y comió lo que él le ofrecía, una vez que hubo masticado y tragado lo miró y sonrió divertida.

- Sabe igual que el mío -dijo entre risas.

- Ya lo sabía... -contestó Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros- pero ahora podré probar tus labios.

Hinata sintió como la mesa temblaba y como Kiba disimulaba una sonrisa. Busco con la mirada y Naruto tenía su puño cerrada y cara de muy pocos amigos, parecía que de un momento a otro la vena de su frente estallaría.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó en un susurro cerca de su oído.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso en pie de golpe. Miró a Shikamaru y a Kiba desafiante y después extendió una mano hacia Hinata.

- ¿Bailas? -preguntó suavizando su voz, aunque no pudo evitar que se notase un reborde afilado en su tono.

Hinata titubeó unos segundos pero después tomó su mano con firmeza, más que mal, era uno de sus sueños sin cumplir el compartir un baile con Naruto. Él los encaminó al centro de la pista donde ya había algunas parejas danzando, pasó una mano por su cintura y atrajo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Tus amiguitos van a volverme loco -susurró en su oído.

Hinata disimuló un escalofrío que la recorrió cuando su aliento impactó con su piel, pero eso no pasó desapercibido para Naruto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó ella.

- ¿Siempre se comportan así contigo? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- La verdad es que están un poco raros... no sé que mosca les ha picado -contestó confundida.

- Al menos me das la razón, Sakura dice que estoy paranoico -susurró de nuevo Naruto- ese tal Shikamaru me cae como una patada en la espinilla.

Hinata rió entre dientes y buscó a su amigo con la mirada, lo encontró intentando ligar con Karin Okinawa... además de Casanova era tan tonto como para intentar ligarse a la putilla oficial. Rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto alejándose un poco de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

- Shikamaru está intentando ligar con Karin -dijo con molestia.

- ¿Eso te molesta? -preguntó suspicaz.

- Él merece una chica mejor -masculló Hinata.

- ¿Alguien como tú? ¿Estás celosa? -preguntó Naruto con voz afilada.

Hinata se detuvo en seco y se alejó un paso de Naruto.

- No tengo por qué estar celosa... ¿Estás celoso tú? -preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- No... no de Karin al menos -dijo en un susurro y volviendo a acercar a Hinata hacia su cuerpo y rodeando su cintura con ambas manos posesivamente, mirando por sobre su hombro a Shikamaru que lo observaba socarrón mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Karin.

**-Aqui les dejo el siguiente capi aunque no llegue a 150 pero creo que despues no voy a tener tiempo para subirlo asi que se los subir o hoy aunque tambien estoy un poco apuradita gracias a las que me dejaron todos sus reviews, espero que me dejen muchos mas jajajajaj**


	16. Chapter 16

**COMO YA SABEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSOINAJES ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES DE NAOBI-CHAN Y Y LOS PERSONAJES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, YO SOLO HAGO LA ADAPTACION**

**Capitulo 16**

**.**

**Presente**

**.**

- Hinata... ¿podemos hablar? -preguntó Hanabi.

Hinata suspiró.

- No es el momento mamá, es la boda de papá y no quiero hablar sobre eso aquí.

- ¿Vas a dejarme así? ¿sin explicarme nada más? -preguntó en un murmullo con voz dura.

- Habla con ella, yo vigilo a Yuki -susurró Naruto sentado a su lado.

Hinata resopló y se puso en pie, comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior del salón y se sentó en un banco un poco apartado de la puerta para que nadie pudiese escuchar lo que hablaban.

- Esta bien... -dijo con voz cansada- ¿qué quieres saber?

Hanabi se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¿Naruto Uzumaki? -preguntó en un susurro.

Hinata rió nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tiene Naruto que a todos os sorprende tanto? -preguntó con ironía- Es un gran hombre, lleva tres años cuidando él solo de su hija y lo está haciendo muy bien.

- Yo no niego que no sea un buen hombre -refutó Hanabi-, es solo que es...

- Mayor -acabó Hinata la frase por ella- ahora es mayor que yo, ¿pero cuando yo tenga 50 y el 62 te seguirá pareciendo mayor? Además... ¿qué importa? Si lo único que nos une es Yuki, no tenemos ninguna relación.

- ¿No? -preguntó Hanabi confundida.

- No... nos acostamos hace tres años y de ahí nació Yuki, pero no ha pasado nada más -aseguró.

- Yo juraría que... Hinata, estás enamorada de él, se te nota... y él...

- Él vive por y para su hija, ahora Yuki también comienza a formar parte de esa ecuación, pero yo no -la cortó- y ahora que estás más tranquila, vamos dentro.

- Hay algo más que quiero saber -dijo Hanabi con voz nerviosa.

Hinata suspiró pesadamente y negó y con la cabeza.

- Naruto no abusó de mí, nos acostamos voluntariamente -dijo Hinata con voz hastiada.

- No era eso lo que quería saber -contestó su madre con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No... yo... a mí... me gustaría... -balbuceaba la mujer.

- Suéltalo mamá... -la instó.

- ¿Podrías presentarme a Yuki oficialmente? Me gustaría ser su abuela -dijo Hanabi algo avergonzada.

Hinata sonrió y abrazó a su madre...

- Claro mamá... ¿O debería decir abuela Hanabi? -dijo divertida.

- ¡Soy abuela! -exclamó Hanabi con voz ahogada-. No me lo puedo creer... ¿Konohamaru también puede ser su abuelo? -preguntó entusiasmada.

...

Deidara observaba en silencio la pista de Baile, mientras Ino a su lado hablaba con Kushina animadamente sobre lo que tendrían que comprar con la llegada de la nueva Uzumaki, había escuchado esa conversación cientos de veces, y aunque estaba entusiasmado con la llegada de su hija, estaba ya harto de oír hablar de pañales, chupetes y demás cosas de bebés que a él no le importaban. Solo esperaba poder abrazar a su hija y dejar todo lo demás para quien entendiese, ya tendría tiempo de aprender sobre la marcha.

Miró hacia la pista de baile y Naruto y Hinata volvían a bailar juntos y se reían a carcajadas. No era necesario ser adivino ni predecir el futuro para saber que había algo ahí. Lo había habido hace unos años y continuaba habiéndolo. Además estaba aquel niño, que aunque no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta para no meter la pata era clavadito a Naruto, eso no podría negarlo.

- ¿Vamos a tomar un copa? -le preguntó Naruto de repente.

Deidara parpadeó sorprendido, no lo había visto venir y casi llegó a asustarlo. disimuló su perturbación y asintió antes de besar la cabeza de su mujer y ponerse en pie para seguir a su hermano hacia la barra de las bebidas.

- ¿Algo que quieras contarme? -preguntó Deidara una vez que tenían sus bebidas frente a ellos.

Naruto se pasó una mano por los cabellos con nerviosismo y miró a su hermano de reojo.

- Ya no sé cómo se hace... he perdido práctica -dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.

- ¿No sabes cómo confiar en tu hermano mayor? -preguntó Deidara con el ceño fruncido- solo cuéntame lo que te preocupa y ya está. Aunque creo saber lo que pasa.

- ¿Sí? -preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja divertido.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con cierta pelinegra y cierto niño rubio? -dijo codeándolo levemente.

Naruto esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tengo un sobrino? -preguntó alzando la voz- ¿por qué es mi sobrino cierto? -preguntó después en un susurro.

- Es tu sobrino... -confirmó Naruto- y yo ni si quiera lo sabía hasta hace dos días...

- Pero...

- Ella se fue cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada... -dijo Naruto clavando la vista en su copa de whiskey- por Konan, se fue por ella.

- Qué estúpido... Konan no lo merecía -masculló Deidara.

- Pero ese no es el punto -dijo Naruto.

- ¿A no? ¿Y qué es lo que pasa?

- Hinata volverá a irse y se llevará a Yuki, no quiero volver a perderlos -negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué has pensado? -preguntó Deidara mirando como Hinata ahora bailaba con Ami.

- Le he pedido que se case conmigo y me ha rechazado -confesó.

Deidara comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y si no fuese porque se agarró a la barra habría acabado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó Naruto en un gruñido.

- Tú... pero tío... ¿cómo se te ocurre? -preguntó tornándose serio de repente- ¡Hombre... ten un poco más de tacto! ya te estoy imaginando proponiéndoselo a pelo, ahí sin anillo, ni cena romántica, ni nada parecido...

- Ami dijo lo mismo -susurró avergonzado.

Deidara volvió a reírse y palmeó su espalda.

- Hasta tu hija es más lista que tú -dijo negando con la cabeza- pero... ¿Cómo fue? -preguntó Deidara de repente.

- ¿Cómo fue el qué? -contestó Naruto confundido.

- ¿Cómo la dejaste embarazada? Supongo que ella no es la virgen María -bromeó.

- Creo que no debo explicarte como se queda embarazada una mujer... -espetó Naruto.

- Hablo del momento... -Deidara bebió el resto de su copa de un solo trago- nunca me dijiste que te habías acostado con ella

- Porque no lo sabía -confesó-, estaba ebrio, fue el día que Konan se marchó la primera vez... Hinata estaba allí cuidando a Ami...

- Y terminó por cuidarte a ti -terminó Deidara entre risas- pero tío... no acordarte de eso, con lo que tú...

- No sigas por ahí -lo reprendió Naruto en un susurro- ya te lo dije hace años, no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Además, solo estaba encaprichado con ella.

- Pues ese encaprichamiento ahora tiene dos patitas y se llama Yuki -continuó Deidara divertido, Naruto gruñó y pidió otra copa- ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Te conozco y no es solo que ellos vayan a irse en unos días.

- Ella es diferente ahora -susurró Naruto-, está... hermosa. Aunque siempre lo fue, pero los años le han sentado muy bien. Y ha cambiado tanto también por dentro... -negó con la cabeza- es más fuerte, más decidida, ha sacado a delante a Yuki ella sola, y trabajaba y estudia al a vez... lo peor es que ahora no sé lo que ella siente, además... me rechazó.

- Rechazó tu cutre propuesta de matrimonio, no a ti -lo contradijo Deidara- así que... ¿te gusta?

- Más que gustarme, Sakura me ayudó a ver que es así... y ese par de chuchos guardines también... -gruñó de nuevo provocando las risas de Deidara.

- No puedes reclamar lo que no es tuyo hermano -dijo Deidara- conquístala, ella sintió algo, puede que todavía continúe ahí, enterrado pero ahí.

- No sé... no sé cómo se hace... sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien ligar, y con los años he perdido la poca maña que tenía -confesó Naruto ruborizándose levemente.

Deidara volvió a reírse a carcajadas y casi muere atragantado con su propia saliva.

- Deja que tu hermano mayor te de consejos...recuerda que Ino fue un hueso duro de roer -dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

...

- ¿Qué tal la fiesta? -preguntó Kushina sentándose al lado de su hijo.

Naruto y Hinata, que ahora volvían a estar sentados uno junto al otro, la miraron y sonrieron.

- Genial -contestaron a la vez.

- Hinata -la llamó Kushina en un susurro- nos vamos a llevar a Ami a dormir a casa, me preguntaba si... si no te molestaría que llevásemos a Yukishi también.

- ¿A Yuki? -preguntó sorprendida.

El niño sentado en su regazo se removió y miró a su madre haciendo un puchero.

- Yo quiero dormir con Ami -dijo en un susurro.

Naruto rió entre dientes ante el chantaje emocional que estaba utilizando el niño y lo bien que le funcionaba, ya que se veía en la mirada de Hinata como iba cediendo poco a poco.

- Esta bien -dijo Hinata rindiéndose por fin- pero tienes que portarte bien con los abuelos.

Kushina y Naruto esbozaron una sonrisa deslumbrante, Yuki abrió mucho sus ojos y Hinata enrojeció.

- Lo siento... me ha salido sin pensar... yo no... -balbuceó.

- No te preocupes -susurró Naruto en su oído-, has puesto a Kushina un poco eufórica, pero no está enfadada.

- ¿Son mis abuelos? -pregunto Yuki sorprendido.

- Sí -contestó Naruto- ella es mi mamá y ese señor es mi papá -dijo señalando a Minato en pie tras la silla que ocupaba su mujer-. Y tienes que portarte muy bien con ellos.

- Oye... -dijo Yuki llamando la atención de Naruto y haciendo un gesto con su dedo para que inclinase su cabeza hacia él- ¿Te puedo llamar papá como hace Ami? -preguntó en un susurro.

Hinata sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho al escuchar esa pregunta y por el contrarío, a Naruto le explotó de felicidad. Desde que sabía que era el padre de Yuki, deseaba que él lo llamase así.

- Si tú lo quieres así... -contestó Naruto con voz ahogada- a mí me gustaría.

- De acuerdo -dijo el niño restándole importancia- seré bueno mamá -dijo mirando a su madre- lo prometo -alzó su mano y sonrió con ternura- también te lo prometo a ti.. papá.

- bueno campeón -lo interrumpió Hinata antes de que las lágrimas saltasen de sus ojos- ve a despedirte de Karura y del abuelo Hyashi antes de irte.

- Yo te acompaño -dijo Minato tendiéndole la mano.

Los dos se alejaron y Hinata suspiró mientras los veía caminar.

- Gracias -susurró Kushina emocionada sujetando con fuerza una de sus manos -muchas gracias Hinata.

Ella solo asintió mientras sentía un nudo apretándose en su garganta.

...

- Estoy cansada... -se quejó Hinata por enésima vez, sin resultado, obvio- Sakura, no me siento los pies, llevo todo el día dando vueltas con estos malditos tacones, no me apetece ir a Port Ángeles ahora.

- No protestes... -espetó su amiga- llevo tres años sin verte y voy a disfrutar de cada segundo que pueda a tu lado.

Ante eso Hinata no tuvo nada que decir, se sentía culpable con su amiga por haberse marchado y no decirle nada. Así que ahí la tenía pillada y no sabía cómo evitar esa salida a un club de moda de Port Angeles a donde iban todos los invitados de la boda.

Pero la amenaza de Sakura fue solo una treta, ya que en cuanto cruzaron las puertas del local se colgó del cuello de su novio Sasuke e ignoró a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Hinata bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Algo te incomoda? -preguntó Naruto colocándose frente a ella y tendiéndole una copa.

- No sabía que habías venido -susurró Hinata tomando el vaso que le ofrecía.

- No me apetecía irme a casa... cuando no está Ami no duermo bien -confesó desviando la mirada- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Nunca te ha gustado salir.

- Tampoco me gustaban los tacones y ya me ves -dijo señalando sus pies, Naruto detuvo la mirada en ellos más de lo recomendable- Sakura me ha convencido -continuó Hinata para llamar su atención.

- Esa demonio siempre consigue lo que se propone -dijo divertido.

- Y lo peor es que ahora me está ignorando y le está comiendo la boca a Sasuke -se quejó.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.

- Siempre es así... no se separan, quizás si probamos con agua caliente... como con los perros... -divagó en voz alta.

Hinata rió y probó un sorbo de su copa, escupiéndolo casi al instante.

- ¿Tiene alcohol? -preguntó, Naruto asintió.

- Lo siento... -se disculpó avergonzado- como ya tienes edad creí que..

- No importa... -lo cortó- no está tan malo, es solo que no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Bailas? -preguntó Naruto de repente.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. No esperaba que Naruto le prestase tanta atención, y aunque en su fuero interno estaba totalmente agradecida y saltaba de felicidad, exteriormente sentía miedo. No quería pensar en que eso pasaba realmente, Cuando unos días después pasase la noche sola en su fría y vacía cama de Phoenix, lamentaría estos momentos y el haberse hecho ilusiones con algo que nunca podría tener.

- De acuerdo -dijo ausentemente. Aunque su inconsciente habló por ella sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Naruto sonrió de lado y dejó su copa sobre una mesa y le tendió una mano. Hinata la tomó titubeante, cumplir uno de sus sueños dos veces en un mismo día no estaba en sus planes. Avanzaron hasta el centro de la pista y una música alegre hacía que todos moviesen sus pies y sus caderas al ritmo. Naruto comenzó a moverse frente a Hinata, y ella, aunque algo avergonzada también lo hizo.

Sin más la música cambió y Hinata estuvo a punto de caerse de culo y comenzar a babear como una loca.

Naruto comenzó a moverse frente a ella de un modo que pensó que debería estar prohibido. Se quedó paralizada y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Hina... solo disfruta -dijo Sakura en su oído dándole un empujón que le llevó hasta caer en los brazos de Naruto.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse de un tono de rojo casi imposible, pero la luz del local evitaba que eso fuese evidente.

- Baila conmigo -Naruto hizo un puchero y Hinata esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Comenzó a moverse torpemente, avergonzada. Naruto rió entre dientes y se colocó tras ella poniendo las manos en su cintura.

- Venga... sé que puedes hacerlo mejor... déjate llevar por la música -dijo muy cerca de su oído.

El frescor de su aliento golpeando contra la piel de su cuello hizo que su corazón comenzase a latir desenfrenado, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y creyó que sus rodillas no podrían soportar su peso y caería redonda al suelo. Pero cerró los ojos y se obligó a sí misma a no ser tan débil... solo era un baile... nada más que eso.

Naruto aspiró profundamente por la nariz y el aroma a fresas del cabello de Hinata llegó a su pulmones provocando que sonriese. Se sentían tan bien sus manos en su estrecha cintura. Hinata comenzó a moverse con timidez y él se aventuró a pegar su cuerpo más al suyo mientras bailaba, para que Hinata siguiese sus movimientos.

Eso pareció funcionar, ella comenzó a bailar con más seguridad y sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la canción haciendo que Naruto perdiese más el control. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente de su cintura hasta sus caderas y Hinata tuvo que contener el aliento. Naruto estaba tan cerca que la piel expuesta de su espalda chocaba con su pecho, podía sentir su olor envolviéndola y sus fuertes manos asiéndola por las caderas.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música como él se lo pedía. Pero con lo que no contaba es que al tenerlo tan cerca los recuerdos asaltaran su mente y aquella noche, de años tras, comenzó a repetirse frame a frame en su cabeza como si fuese una película. Al principio se negó a verlo y volvió a abrir los ojos, pero cuando Naruto exhaló contra su hombro desnudo sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo involuntariamente y las imágenes volvieron.

Casi podía sentir de nuevo sus manos sobre su piel, acariciándola y arrancándole gemidos. Podía saborear el whiskey en sus labios, podía sentir el sudor cubriendo su piel, incluso su voz susurrando su nombre entre embestidas.

Naruto no estaba en mejor estado, sentía que su pantalón se hacía más pequeño por segundos. Esa chiquilla siempre le había gustado, pero siempre se negó a admitirlo, era solo una niña cuando la conoció, era de depravados pensar en ella de otro modo que no fuese como la niñera de su hija. Pero ahora toda había cambiado, Hinata ya no era una adolescente, ya no era la niñera de su hija y tenían un hijo en común. Además... su personalidad lo embrujaba, esos pocos días que había podido compartir con ella desde su vuelta habían marcado un antes y un después, se estaba enamorando... se estaba enamorando de la madre de su hijo.

Y en ese momento, tenerla bailando frente a él, con su pelo suelto rozándole las mejillas, con su perfume aturdiéndolo más por momentos, con sus propias manos en sus caderas marcando cada uno de sus movimientos. Eso era una tortura... no creía poder soportarlo más.

- Vámonos de aquí -dijo Naruto de repente arrastrándola por la mano.

Hinata, aturdida se dejó llevar, hasta que el frío aire la golpeó haciendo que se encogiese. Naruto, se quitó su chaqueta y se la pasó por los hombros, ella se lo agradeció en silencio.

- ¿Dónde está tu coche? -pregunto ella en un susurro.

- Calle abajo -contestó Naruto mirándola de reojo.

Hinata tropezó y tuvo que sujetarse del brazo de Naruto para no caer al suelo. Él rió entre dientes y se detuvo frente a ella dándole la espalda.

- Sube -dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? -rió con nerviosismo.

- Venga Hinata, sino no llegaremos nunca... sube a mi espalda -la instó.

Hinata comenzó a reírse y colocó las manos en sus hombros, dio un salto y las manos de Naruto rodearon sus muslos enviando una ráfaga de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Naruto comenzó a correr calle abajo y Hinata no pudo evitar reírse como una niña. Nunca había imaginado experimentar con él algo parecido y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

- ¡Corre caballo! -gritó Hinata.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas y dio un respingo como si estuviese trotando, algo que causó que Hinata estallase en carcajadas. Naruto se detuvo en seco al lado de su volvo y ella tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de su cuello para no caerse.

- Llegamos -dijo simplemente.

Hinata se bajó con torpeza de su espalda y casi cae al suelo si no fuese por el brazo de Naruto sujetando su cintura.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó él en un susurro.

Ella asintió mientras sentía como se perdía en la mirada de Naruto, sus ojos siempre le habían parecido tan enigmáticos y profundos. Estaba cayendo nuevamente, estaba dejando que sus sentimientos por Naruto, dormidos por el tiempo y la distancia que ella misma se obligó a mantener, saliesen de enuvo a flote. Sentía como poco a poco se derrumbaba ese muro que había levantado a su alrededor, como piedra a piedra estaba cada vez más loca por él y eso la asustaba, aunque mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo la adrenalina por sus venas eso carecía de importancia. Solo pensaba en dejarse caer, no importaba si había una red abajo para sujetarla, solo quería sentir.

Naruto estaba al borde del abismo también, sus labios lo llamaban, lo invitaban al pecado y no sabía si podría resistirse. Hinata suspiro y esa fue su perdición, como la vez anterior el olor de su aliento, esta vez mezclado con un poco de alcohol, nubló sus sentidos. Lo hizo perder el norte y abalanzarse a besarla una vez más.

Hinata enredó los dedos en su cabello al primer roce de sus labios, sintió la piel arder ante su toque, sus labios quemaban por volver a sentirlo. Y Naruto no se hizo esperar, volvió a besarla y sentir como poco a poco ella se rendía entre sus brazos y se dejaba hacer, como la Hinata adolescente que se entregó a él una vez estaba dispuesta a volver a hacerlo y eso lo detuvo.

No quería que eso ocurriese así, no quería que Hinata se entregase a él una vez más sin una promesa de por medio. Quería hacerla suya, pero en todos los sentidos, con un anillo en su dedo y la promesa de hacerla feliz hasta el último día de su vida.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se alejó de ella y sonrió.

- Te llevaré a casa -susurró contra sus labios.

De... de acuerdo... -contestó Hinata aturdida.

**C****hics**** gracias por sus reviews los aprecio mucho...**

**Espero me digan que les parecio el capi, tengo curiosidad de saber que piensan...**

**Un detallito: no se en que capis sera, ya eso depende de usted, pero cuando lleguemos a 200 reviews les subire 2 capitulos seguidos asi que ya saben a dejar sus reiews**


	17. Chapter 17

**200 reviews= 2 capis**

**capitulo 17**

.

**Presente**

.

_"Te llevaré a casa"_

Se repitió una vez en su mente.

Hinata se auto reprendió una vez más... ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida? Había vuelto a caer, Naruto la había besado y ella había caído como la niña que él creía que era...

_"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida"_

Se repetía sin cesar, si estuviese sola se estaría dando de cabezazos contra algo pero todavía estaba en su coche, con él. Rumbo a Forks de nuevo.

Lo miró de reojo, desde que se habían subido al coche no había abierto la boca, bueno sí, le preguntó si estaba bien y cuando ella le contestó con un cortante "sí" él no volvió a decir nada más por miedo a meter más la pata, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho... ¿no le había gustado que la besara? ¿Ya no sentía nada por él? Quizás ahora estaba enamorada de uno de sus perros guardianes y ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando divisaron el cartel de bienvenida a Forks Hinata suspiró... se acababa su tiempo, su noche como cenicienta había llegado a su final, su carruaje se convertiría en calabaza y su príncipe en un sapo con verrugas. Naruto carraspeó para aclarársela garganta y respiró hondo para darse valor.

- ¿Estarás sola en casa esta noche? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Hinata desvió la mirada de la ventanilla, de donde la tenía desde que se subió al coche y clavó sus ojos en él. Sintió una punzada en el pecho... nada de sapos verrugosos, Naruto era el perfecto príncipe de un cuento y ella... no aspiraba si quiera a ser una de las hermanas malas de cenicienta, como mucho... su prima, pequeña e insulsa a su lado.

- Sí... Yuki está con tus padres y Hyashi y Karura dormirán en un hotel de Port Angeles... al menos quiero pensar que van a dormir y no a hacer... -se estremeció solo de pensarlo provocando una carcajada de Naruto.

- Si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa... no me gustaría que pasases la noche sola- dijo él algo avergonzado mientras la observaba de reojo para captar su reacción.

Hinata frunció el ceño... y repasó mentalmente los acontecimientos de la noche.

Primero la sacó a bailar durante la boda y no se separó de ella intentando acaparar su atención más que Shikamaru y Kiba.

Después baila con ella, de un modo muy poco casto y la saca arrastras de ese club.

Después la besa y se aleja de ella como si tuviese la peste.

Y ahora no quería que pasase la noche sola.

Dicho en otras palabras: _"Eres una niña para mí"_

Después de analizarlo durante un largo minuto bufó indignada.

_"Estúpido tú y estúpida yo por hacerme ilusiones"_ pensó.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto confundido.

- Llévame a mí casa -espetó cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, y en el desvío a la calle donde vivía el jefe Hyuga siguió de largo y continuó yendo hacia el río, donde él vivía.

- Naruto... te he dicho que me quiero ir a mi casa -dijo entre dientes.

Naruto la miró durante unos segundos y después volvió la vista a la carretera, sabía de sobras que Hinata era terca, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasase la noche ella sola. Era un comportamiento quizás un poco autoritario ya que ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía evitarlo, no podría soportar pensar que le pasaba algo y ni él ni nadie podrían hacer nada para protegerla.

Cuando detuvo el coche Hinata se bajó de él y dio un portazo, Naruto se encogió en el sillón, amaba a su coche y no soportaba que lo tratasen así, aunque su atención estaba puesta en ella, ya que no entendía porque estaba tan enfadada.

Hinata se quitó los zapatos porque los pies le dolían demasiado y siseó entre dientes al sentir el frío suelo de Forks bajo sus pies, pero no le importó, no iba a pasar ni un segundo más a su lado. Iría hasta su casa andando si era necesario, pero no la humillaría más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

- Hinata... ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó Naruto yendo tras ella.

- A mi casa... ¡y déjame en paz Uzumaki! -dijo furiosa.

Naruto echó a correr hasta llegar a su altura y se puso frente a ella para detenerla.

- Hinata espera -dijo sujetándola por los brazos- es tarde, hace frío y estás descalza... ¿no puedes quedarte en mi casa por esta noche?

Las manos de Hinata se cerraron en puños y su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

_"Maldito hijo de..._" se detuvo porque pensó en Kushina y ella no merecía tal insulto pero él... Naruto era otro cantar, si pudiese le habría clavado uno de esos altos tacones en su trasero.

- Sé cuidarme sola -masculló entre dientes esquivándolo y volviendo a caminar.

- ¡Hinata! -la llamó unos pasos por detrás de ella- ¡Hinata vuelve! ¡Prometo que no te tocaré!

Hinata se quedó paralizada y su boca se abrió de la sorpresa. Presa de su ira giró sobre sus talones y miró a Naruto entrecerrando los ojos. Clavárselo en el trasero no pero darle un buen golpe en la cabeza con uno de sus tacones... agarró uno de sus zapatos y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto lo esquivó diciendo una maldición y Hinata frustrada tiró el otro zapato dándole en el estómago y quitándole el aire de sus pulmones, se encogió sobre sí mismo y comenzó a toser..

- ¡Olvídate de que existo Uzumaki! -gritó dándose la vuelta.

- Hinata -dijo con el poco aire que consiguió recuperar- ¡Espera! ¿puedes explicarme que es lo que te pasa? -pregunto enderezándose un poco y dando dos pasos hacia delante.

- ¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! -volvió a gritar enfrentándolo- ¿crees que me puedes besar y después hacer como si no pasase nada? ¡no soy una niña! ¡Sé muy bien lo que quiero y lo que no! ¡Y no quiero volver a ser su sustituta mientras tú la lloras por las esquinas!

- ¿De quién hablas? -preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- De tu maravillosa Konan... ¿crees que no sé qué te acostaste conmigo hace tres años porque no estaba ella? -preguntó con sus manos en jarras sobre sus caderas.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad y negó con la cabeza. Solo Hinata podría llegar a tener una conclusión semejante. Después de tanto tiempo conociéndola todavía no entendía cómo funcionaba su cerebro.

- Hinata nunca...

- ¡No me mientas! -lo interrumpió- ya no soy la adolescente que se escapó llorando a Phoenix, Naruto, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

- Y no sabes cómo me gusta eso -dijo él con una sonrisa.

- No intentes darme lecciones de... ¿qué? -preguntó estupefacta ante lo que había oído.

- Que me encanta que seas más madura y autosuficiente ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? -preguntó alzando una ceja- has sabido cuidar de Yuki y de ti misma todo este tiempo y has vuelto hecha toda una mujer -su mirada la repasó de arriba a abajo y ella sintió como si la estuviese desnudando solo con sus ojos- pero no quiero precipitarme contigo, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Eres la madre de mi hijo y no quiero utilizarte de ese modo, tú eres más que una chica de una noche, quiero más que eso contigo.

- ¿Qué? -volvió a preguntar aturdida.

- Me muero por llevarte a mi casa y quitarte ese vestido a jirones... pero tú mereces más que eso, Hinata -susurró Naruto dando un paso hacia ella.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó una vez más.

- No te imaginas lo que me está costando no echarte sobre mi hombro y salir corriendo contigo -Naruto se colocó frente a ella y apoyó su frente contra la suya- me vuelves loco... no sabes cuánto -susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Hinata tragó su saliva y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente.

- Dime algo Hinata -suplicó.

- ¿Qué? -dijo para quedar como retrasada mental.

Naruto rió entre dientes y se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- Mi Hinata... -susurró alzando su barbilla con uno de sus dedos- ¿Puedes dejar de decir "qué" para que pueda besarte?

Hinata pensó en abrir la boca y susurrar un "¿qué?" porque no acaba de creerse todo lo que había oído fuese verdad, pero no pudo hacerlo porque los labios de Naruto ya estaban sobre los suyos. Las rodillas le temblaron y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de los hombros de Naruto para no caerse, él pasó sus brazos sobre su cintura y la alzó un poco para que estuviese más a su altura. Las curvas de Hinata encajaban perfectamente con su cuerpo, era como si hubiese sido creada solo para él.

Los recuerdos de aquel sueño que tuvo días atrás y que resultó ser real asaltaron su mente, deseaba poder sentir el cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo y ser dueño de sus cinco sentidos para poder disfrutar de ese momento mágico y único, pero no podía, respetaba demasiado a Hinata como para hacer eso. Aunque le estaba costando reprimirse, y mucho.

Su lengua frotándose contra la suya era aliciente suficiente para quitarle el vestido y hacerla suya allí mismo, sobre la hierba húmeda y fría de Forks, no llagaría a resfriarse, él mismo se encargaría de darle el calor suficiente para mantenerla a una temperatura adecuada... pero no podía... no debía.

Se alejó de ella frustrado, él mismo se estaba imponiendo su propia frustración, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

- No, no, no te alejes... -susurró Hinata buscando sus labios.

Naruto rió entre dientes y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez sin llegar a profundizar, algo que provocó que Hinata gruñese y enterrase los dedos en su pelo intentando atraerlo hacia ella. Sentía sus mejillas arder y en su pecho cientos de sentimientos encontrados...

- Hace frío Hinata -dijo Naruto contra sus labios- vamos a dentro.

Ella asintió como una autómata. Ya podría decirle que las vacas volaban que ella lo creería a pies juntillas. Estaba como ida, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciese. Naruto la dejó sobre sus pies y fue a buscar los zapatos, después la cogió en brazos y la llevó al interior de la casa en una carrera. La dejó sobre el sofá y la tapó con una manta como si fuese una oruga dentro de su crisálida.

- Deberías darte una ducha... estás helada -dijo besando su frente.

- No tengo ropa para cambiarme -protestó ella-, si me hubieses dejado en casa...

- Ahora estás aquí y no te vas a escapar- la interrumpió y después besó la punta de su nariz- , voy a buscar algo que pueda servirte y enseguida vuelvo. No te muevas de ahí.

Naruto salió corriendo escaleras arriba y entró en su habitación para buscar algo en su armario, encontró una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos y bajó a toda velocidad, para encontrarse a Hinata frente a la chimenea mirando las fotos que había sobre la repisa. Se colocó detrás de ella y besó uno de sus hombros desnudos pasando sus manos por su cintura.

- Kushina tampoco tiene fotos actuales de Ami -susurró Hinata deslizando el dedo por un marco plateado que contenía una foto de la niña cuando tenía dos años- es... es como si estos últimos tres años Ami no hubiese existido...

- Teóricamente no lo ha hecho... cuando te fuiste fue como si te llevaras un pedazo de ella -dijo Naruto en el mismo tono de voz.

- No debería haberme ido... -dijo Hinata en tono apesadumbrado y bajando la cabeza- he creado más problemas de lo que he resuelto.

- No digas eso... -Naruto la giró entre sus brazos y besó su frente de nuevo- no te diré que me agrada que te hayas ido, si yo supiese el motivo real de tu huída no te habría dejado dar ni un paso. Pero eso te ha convertido en la mujer que eres ahora mismo, y nos ha dejado donde estamos ahora.

Hinata suspiró y bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento... -susurró una vez más.

- No lo sientas boba... -susurró sonriendo- ahora ve a darte una ducha que te vas a resfriar.

Hinata cogió la ropa que le tendía y subió al piso superior a darse una ducha en el baño de invitados. Mientras estaba frente al espejo y se quitaba la ropa no pudo evitar fijarse en su reflejo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, su cabello revuelto y sus labios estaban algo hinchados y enrojecidos. Pero lo que llamaba realmente la atención eran sus ojos, el color perla de su iris ya no estaba apagado, brillaba y hasta parecía un poco más claro. Se sonrió a sí misma y terminó de quitarse la ropa para meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Naruto preparaba algo de chocolate caliente mientras esperaba que Hinata terminase. Había ido a cambiarse y ahora utilizaba un pantalón de tela y una fina camiseta blanca de algodón. Oyó ruido en la escalera y se apresuró en llenar las tazas y depositar un par de nubes de azúcar en el interior, como recordaba que le gustaba a Hinata.

Cuando salió a la sala portando una bandeja con las dos tazas de chocolate se quedó paralizado y casi se le cae todo de las manos. Hinata llevaba puesta solo su camiseta y su pelo suelto caía húmedo sobre sus hombros.

- El pantalón me queda demasiado grande -susurró avergonzada.

- No... no... no importa -consiguió balbucear.

Hinata se sentó en el sofá y tapó sus piernas con la misma manta con la que Naruto la tapó minutos antes. Naruto se sentó a su lado y le tendió la taza. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos más hasta que Hinata se decidió a romperlo totalmente incómoda.

- Entonces... -susurró sin saber muy bien que decir.

- ¿Entonces qué? -preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ha pasado algo interesante en Forks en estos últimos años? -preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Bueno... - Naruto lo pensó unos segundos- el jefe Hyuga se acaba de casar y su hija ha vuelto desde Phoenix con una sorpresa bajo el brazo.

- Espero que haya sido una buena sorpresa -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Naruto rió y dejó su taza sobre la mesa y le quitó a Hinata la suya de las manos para hacer lo mismo con ella. Se acercó lentamente hasta que pudo rodearla con sus brazos y suspiró contra su cabello.

- Ha sido una sorpresa maravillosa... -susurró conteniendo la emoción.

Hinata lo miró entre sus pestañas y no pudo evitar sonreír. El Naruto que tenía frente a ella era tan diferente al que recordaba...este estaba sonriendo y sus ojos azules brillaban con luz propia, era como si fuese feliz, como si su llegada y la Yuki le agradase en de verdad. Sintió como su corazón bombeaba pesadamente durante un latido, informándole de que estaba a punto, a punto de caer... pero no le importó aunque sabía que sería un viaje sin retorno.

Se enderezó un poco y buscó sus labios, Naruto también se acercó a ella y por fin se encontraron. Comenzaron a danzar lentamente y acariciarse con esa sensible parte de su cuerpo. Hinata suspiraba y enredaba las manos en su pelo, lo tenía tan suave y rebelde que le era inevitable que sus dedos de enredasen entre esas hebras cobrizas. Naruto la sujetaba por la cintura y la atraía más hacia él, sentía su sabor intoxicante, como si fuese una droga de la que no podía parar de consumir.

Poco a poco Hinata fue inclinándose hacia atrás hasta quedar completamente tumbada con Naruto sobre ella. Sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, volvían a estar como años atrás, sobre ese sofá y a punto de...

Naruto se alejó de ella jadeando e intentó alejarse, pero Hinata fue más rápida y rodeó su cintura con una de sus piernas, Naruto gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- No te detengas -susurró Hinata- por favor...

Naruto tragó en seco y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Hinata, sus ojos le pedían a gritos que continuase, y vaya si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no podía ser... él debía respetarla, no podía... no...

- Por favor -susurró en su oído justo antes de morder el lóbulo de oreja.

Un gruñido se formó en su pecho y sus manos fueron directamente hacia su trasero pegándola más contra su cuerpo, Hinata gimió y Naruto se sintió extasiado, no podía creerse que todo eso estuviese sucediendo. Hinata se frotó más contra él y Naruto tuvo que contener el aliento para no gritar.

- Hinata... si no te detienes... no voy a poder parar... -jadeó.

- No pares... -susurró ella de nuevo.

Naruto sujetó una de sus mejillas y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Sí... por favor- casi suplicó.

Sin pensarlo más Naruto volvió a besarla e inconscientemente sus manos acabaron en sus muslos subiendo lentamente la camiseta que cubría su cuerpo precariamente. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado, Hinata con una sola mirada había sabido despertar a la bestia que escondía en él. Ni en sus años de adolescencia se había sentido tan al límite, parar en ese mismo instante sería la peor de las torturas.

- ¿Lo dijiste de verdad? -preguntó Naruto de repente mordisqueando su cuello.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó confundida.

- Que no te habías acostado con nadie más... que solo he sido yo -dijo mirando ahora sus ojos.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa y sus mejillas se colorearon.

- Solo has sido tú... -confirmó con un hilo de voz.

Y por primera voz en toda su vida Naruto se sintió poderoso, sintió que ella lo amaba tanto como él estaba comenzando a amarla, o quizás solo eran sentimientos que nunca dejó florecer y ahora lo estaban haciendo en todo su esplendor.

Las manos que tenía sobre sus muslos ascendieron lentamente hasta su trasero, donde un descubrimiento lo dejó paralizado y con toda la sangre de su cuerpo latiendo dolorosamente en un solo lugar.

- ¿No llevas ropa interior? -preguntó aturdido.

Hinata rió entre dientes.

- Se marcaba con el vestido... Sakura no permitió llevarla -dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Sakura mañana -dijo antes de capturar su labio inferior entre sus dientes y enterrar una de sus manso entre sus piernas.

Hinata tembló y un gemido salió de sus labios cuando Naruto la acarició tan lentamente en esa zona tan sensible. Sintió los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y creyó que entraría en auto combustión en cualquier momento. Ningún recuerdo le hacía justicia a la realidad, prefería mil veces eso a sus sueños húmedos en su vacía cama de Phoenix.

- Naruto... por favor -suplicó con un hilo de voz.

Él no pareció escucharla y le quitó la camiseta casi con furia haciendo lo mismo con la suya justo después. Después la cogió en brazos y la tumbó sobre la mullida alfombra blanca que había frente a la chimenea que se encargó de encender minutos antes.

La imagen frente a él lo dejó sin aliento. Hinata era tan.. hermosa que casi dolía mirarla. Y allí, en ese mismo instante, completamente desnuda, con su pelo esparcido formando un abanico a un lateral de su cabeza... le parecía la misma diosa Afrodita que había bajado del Olimpo para cumplir sus más oscuras fantasías.

- Hinata... -susurró acariciando su rostro y bajando lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde se detuvo para acariciar sus erectos pezones provocando que ella cerrase los ojos y suspirase extasiada.

- No... no me tortures... -susurró Hinata.

Naruto se quitó el pantalón junto los bóxers grises que llevaba y se colocó entre sus piernas. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos mientras entraba en ella lentamente. Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y esbozó una débil sonrisa cuando sintió esa intromisión en sus cuerpo. Había estado tanto tiempo anhelando volver a sentirse suya, volver a fundirse con él como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Naruto comenzó a moverse en su interior lentamente. Los suspiros y gemidos de ambos inundaron el ambiente y solo eran conscientes de lo que uno le hacía sentir al otro, estaban en nunca jamás de nuevo. Volando sin preocuparse de lo que pasaría después, daba igual si les esperaba una caída en picado desde miles de pies de altura, la soportarían estoicamente solo poder volver a sentir un momento como aquél.

De repente Naruto se detuvo y miró a Hinata con los ojos abiertos como paltos.

- ¿Qué... que pasa? -preguntó asustada.

- Lo siento, lo siento ... lo siento -susurró avergonzado- no tengo protección... ¡dios Hinata! -maldijo entre dientes.

Hinata rió suavemente y enredó sus piernas en su cintura atrayendo más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Naruto se estremeció y su cuerpo entero tembló. Enterró el rostro en su cabello y resopló con fuerza.

- Hinata... detente... no puedo... yo no... -balbuceó incomprensiblemente.

- No te preocupes.. me estoy cuidando -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero...? -Hinata lo cayó con un beso.

- Las preguntas después... ahora continua... por favor -susurró.

Naruto respiró hondo y volvió a moverse en su interior. Hinata estaba tan justa y lo rodeaba de una manera que lo hacía perder el sentido. Prefirió no pensar en lo que ella le había dicho y centró simplemente en sentir, en sentir y hacerle sentir. Hinata era tan extraordinaria que no era capaz de soportar la idea de separar su cuerpo del suyo más que unos pocos milímetros.

Hinata gimió muy fuerte cuando sintió su orgasmo cerca, Naruto sintió como sus paredes se cerraban casi dolorosamente arrastrándolo con ella sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ambos se quedaron jadeando y con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad de escándalo. Naruto intento retirarse pero Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda.

- Espera -suplicó en un susurro.

Naruto giró sobre sí mismo llevándose a Hinata con él, y sin salir de su interior la colocó sobre su cuerpo. Besó su cabello con ternura y suspiró satisfecho.

- Tenía que haber sido así la primera vez -susurró contra su pelo.

Hinata besó su cuello.

- ¿Él qué? -preguntó en un susurro también.

- Nuestra primera vez... tenía que haber sido como esta -explicó.

Hinata sonrió y volvió a besar su pecho.

- Haremos como que la otra nunca ocurrió, esta será nuestra primera vez -dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

- Pues ya me dirás de dónde has sacado a Yuki -dijo divertido.

- Tonto -dijo entre risas.

- Te quiero Hinata -musitó.

Hinata sintió como su corazón explotaba de felicidad y sus labios se estiraron en un involuntaria sonrisa. Sentía ganas de ponerse en pie y comenzar a bailar como una loca, pero no era el momento.

- Yo también te quiero... -contestó lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

* * *

**Este el primero...ahora va el 2do, aunque espero me dejen reviews en ambos jajajajajajaja...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el 2do capi del dia, espero les guste**

**Capitulo 18**

.

**Presente**

**.**

Naruto despertó a la mañana siguiente, cuando miró hacia uno de sus costados la imagen de Hinata durmiendo muy pegada a su cuerpo lo dejó paralizado. No es que hubiese olvidado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero por unos segundos creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación. Se recolocó cuidadosamente para verla mejor y no pudo evitar acariciar una de sus mejillas, Hinata parecía tan inocente cuando dormía... incluso así, completamente desnuda y apenas tapada por la sabana, solo parecía una niña.

Pero era su niña.

Cuando recordaba su palabras mientras le hacía el amor varias veces durante la noche, cuando cerraba los ojos era como si volviese a sentir sus caricias. Podía resultar enfermizo y hasta repulsivo, ella era solo una niña a su lado, pero se sentía completamente atraído por ella, lo había sentido años atrás, y en ese momento, cuando ella era más madura y más mujer esa atracción era completamente inevitable.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla y bajó a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno, algo no muy elaborado, no quería tardar demasiado en volver a su lado, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento y le aterraba la idea de que todo volviese a ser como antes.

Hinata se desperezó y giró sobre sí misma buscándo una nueva postura para poder continuar durmiendo, pero cuando enterró la nariz en su almohada el olor de Naruto invadió sus pulmones. Sonrió con los ojos todavía cerrados, su sueño había sido tan real... era uno de esos muchos sueños como los que había tenido anteriormente, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente, aun estando completamente despierta podía sentir las manos de Naruto en su piel.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando algo cálido y húmedo comenzó a recorrer su espalda dándole leves besos y caricias. Se enderezó de golpe y se encontró con los ojos divertidos de Naruto, que brillaban inexplicablemente e hicieron que su corazón se saltase un latido.

- Buenos días -susurró con su aterciopelada voz.

Hinata frunció el ceño y en ese momento se percató de su desnudez, asió con fuerza el borde de la sábana y la apretó contra su pecho, lo que hizo que Naruto estallase en carcajadas y se tumbase a su lado pasando un brazo por su cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

- Anoche no eras tan vergonzosa -dijo divertido.

- ¿Anoche? -preguntó confundida.

Y entonces sus mejillas fueron aumentando de color gradualmente cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que creía ue había sido uno más de sus sueños había pasado de verdad...

- Te he traído el desayuno -dijo Naruto con la nariz enterrada en su cuello- espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos.

- Me gustan -contestó Hinata aturdida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Naruto con un deje de preocupación alejándose un poco de ella.

- Sí... es solo que... no termino de creerme esto -dijo señalándolos a ambos.

- Pues puedes creerlo -dijo acercándose a ella- estamos aquí... tú... y yo... y te quiero -susurró en su oído.

Hinata tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la punzada que asoló su pecho... eso era mejor que cualquiera de sus sueños. Sonrió todavía con los ojos cerrados y después los abrió lentamente. Naruto estaba frente a ella, con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos, solo tenía que inclinarse un poco hacia delante y ya entrarían en contacto. Era tan tentador...

No pudo soportarlo más y se aventuró a besarlo, fue mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, su sabor, la suavidad de sus labios, el modo en que los movía contra los suyos... cuando Naruto se alejó de ella estaba jadeando vergonzosamente.

- Desayuna... necesitas alimentarte -dijo Naruto en un susurro.

Hinata sintió ausentemente y tomó una tostada de la bandeja que Naruto le mostraba, le dio un mordisco y miró a Naruto de reojo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y removía su taza de café sin mirar a un punto en concreto.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Naruto alzó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron, frunció los labios y después suspiró.

- ¿Me contestarás a un pregunta? -dijo serio, Hinata asintió- ¿por qué tomas anticonceptivos?

Hinata sonrió y le dio un sorbo a un vaso de jugo que también había en la bandeja.

- Fue después de que naciese Yuki -comenzó a explicar- ya sabes que un embarazo descontrola totalmente las hormonas de una mujer. Mis menstruaciones se volvieron dolorosas y fui al doctor, me las recetó y ese es el fin de la historia.

Naruto ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿No hay ningún otro motivo? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- No -Hinata negó con la cabeza- cuando te dije que eras el único no estaba mintiendo, y tampoco sospeché que esto -los señaló de nuevo a ambos- pudiese llegar a ocurrir.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a ella para besar sus labios, Hinata lo recibió sin objeciones, después de todo era Naruto, su sueño hecho realidad.

...

- Tengo que ir a casa a buscar algo que ponerme -dijo Hinata mientras recolocaba el vestido frente al espejo de la sala.

Naruto, que pasaba tras ella se detuvo unos segundos y la miró de arriba a abajo sonriendo de lado.

- A mí me gustabas más desnuda -dijo antes de besar su cuello desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días! -gritó Deidara entrando por la puerta del jardín.

Naruto se detuvo en seco y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Le pondré una cerradura nueva a esa puerta -masculló entre dientes.

- Sabes que no serviría de nada... -contestó encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a servirse un café.

- ¿Qué habría pasado si me encontrases en una situación comprometedora? -preguntó de nuevo Naruto golpeando levemente su pecho.

Deidara alzó las cejas con incredulidad y una sonrisa socarrona se deslizó en sus labios.

- Como no te encontrase intentando meterle mano al la estatua esa fea que tienes en la sala...

- ¡Tengo vida social! Aunque no quieras verlo -protestó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Sí? -preguntó Deidara en tono de burla- las amiguitas de Ami creo que te quedan un poco pequeñas.

- Pervertido -masculló sonriendo.

- Venga Naruto -continuó Deidara-, llevas años sin mojar, no vengas ahora con que estoy invadiendo tu intimidad porque ya no recuerdas ni lo que es eso...

- ¿Naruto? -preguntó Hinata tímidamente asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con sus mejillas tremendamente enrojecidas- debo ir a casa a buscar... eso.

Deidara abrió la boca sorprendido y Naruto se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

- Eh... sí... yo te llevo ahora mismo y después te llevo a Yuki -dijo en un murmullo- y tú... vete a tu casa.

- Es que Ino está de mal humor... me ha dicho que no quiere verme el pelo hasta que dé a luz... no quiero contradecirla... no es recomendable, créeme -explicó cono los ojos muy abiertos

Hinata sonrió y Naruto rió entre dientes.

- Vámonos Hinata -dijo Naruto girando sobre sus pies- lárgate Deidara.

- Hieres mis sentimientos... ni siquiera mi propio hermano me quiere cerca -fingió limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria.

- Cómprale bombones a Ino -dijo Hinata guiñando un ojo.

- ¿Bombones? -preguntó confundido- Buena idea.

...

- Hola Hinata -dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

- Ho...

- ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? -la interrumpió Kiba antes de que pudiese siquiera comenzar a hablar.

- Por ahí... -contestó simplemente- me daré una ducha, intentaré no colarme por el desagüe...

Hinata subió las escaleras descalza con los zapatos en la mano y una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

- ¿Tú la has visto? -preguntó Kiba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí... estaba radiante, yo quiero lo mismo que ella ha tenido -dijo con voz sugerente.

- ¡Shikamaru! -se quejó en grito- ¿puedes dejar a tus hormonas aceleradas fuera de esta conversación?

- ¿Y tú puedes pensar un poco en lo que está pasando? A veces pareces tonto -le recriminó su hermano yendo hacia el exterior de la casa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -lo siguió Kiba.

- Ella está enamorada... ¿es que no es evidente?

- Pero él...

- Él también lo está... -lo interrumpió- ¿No te has fijado en como la mira? Madura Kiba, Hinata ya no te necesita.

- Pero...

- Sí, sí... no piensas en ella de ese modo -volvió interrumpirlo rodando los ojos- ella es feliz en Forks, más de lo que podría ser nunca en Phoenix... deja que ella decida lo que quiere sin imponer tu voluntad.

- No quiero perderla -dijo Kiba con un hilo de voz.

- Idiota -dijo Shikamaru con un bufido- tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es Hinata y lo importante que eres para ella... nunca la perderás, será tu amiga viviendo en Phoenix, en Forks o en la India.

- ¿Tú crees? -preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

- Idiota -negó con la cabeza- estoy seguro.

...

Los bocinazos de un coche hicieron que Hinata diese un respingo en el sofá y saliese casi a la carrera hacia la puerta.

- ¿Es Yuki? -preguntó Hyashi saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa- quería despedirme antes de irme al aeropuerto.

- Creo que sí -dijo con una sonrisa.

Salió y se encontró a Naruto apoyado en su coche y a Ami y Yuki jugando en el jardín.

- Hola -susurró colocándose al lado de Naruto.

- Hola -contestó él pasando un brazo por sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí para besar su pelo.

- ¿Te has portado bien? -le preguntó Hinata a Yuki.

El niño alzó la mirada de sus juegos con Ami y sonrió a su madre.

- Sí... el abuelo mi... mina... min. bueno, el "abuelo" nos puso una peli de tiburones -dijo con voz alegre.

- ¿Y tú princesa? -preguntó Hinata arrodillándose al lado de Ami- ¿Lo has pasado bien con Yuki?

- Sí -contestó alegremente- pero es un bebé -dijo disimulando una sonrisa.

- Voy a cumplir tres -dijo el niño con su ceño fruncido y mostrando tres dedos.

- Eres un bebé -dijo Ami con suficiencia.

- Ami -dijo Naruto con energía- no molestes a tu... a tu hermano -sonrió- y despídete, que la tía Ino te está esperando.

- Hasta pronto Hinata -dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

- Hasta pronto princesa, pórtate bien con papá -susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

- Eh... ¿te llamo? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa incómoda.

Hinata sonrió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

- De acuerdo... -susurró con timidez.

Naruto se acercó lentamente y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios, pero Hinata pasó una mano por su cuello y lo retuvo durante unos segundos más.

- Te llamo luego -aseguró acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Hinata asintió y tomando a Yuki de la mano entró en la casa.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Hyashi con un gruñido.

- ¿Qué ha sido el qué? -preguntó Hinata dejando a Yuki sobre las rodillas de Kiba sentado en el sofá de la sala y caminando hacia la cocina.

- ¿Es que la experiencia no te ha servido de nada? -preguntó Hyashi incrédulo.

- No sé de qué me hablas -contestó confundida.

- Te he visto besando a Uzumaki y puedo apostar que no ha sido la primera vez -gruñó de nuevo su padre.

Hinata suspiró.

- Papá, soy lo suficiente mayor para tomar mis decisiones -dijo con voz cansada.

- Hinata, solo me preocupo por ti -dijo Hyashi en tono condescendiente- Uzumaki es...

- Mayor -lo interrumpió- ya lo sé, tiene doce años más que yo, ¿crees que me he olvidado? ¡Es imposible ya que todo el mundo se encarga de recordármelo!

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Hyashi con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo que entonces? Papá es mi vida... son mis decisiones, sean equivocadas o no yo afrontaré las consecuencias -dijo Hinata caminando hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Hinata! -la llamó en un grito- esta conversación no ha terminado.

- Para mí sí -dijo subiendo el primer escalón.

- Sí, escapa -gruñó Hyashi- nunca afrontas las consecuencias, huyes... ¡siempre huyes!

- Yo no estoy huyendo -protestó.

- Madura Hinata -espetó él- te quedaste embarazada y te fuiste a Phoenix, ahora intento hablar contigo y te vas a tu habitación... ¿no estás huyendo?

- ¿Sabes qué papá? Por esto mismo es por lo que me fui de Forks... ¡yo sí afronté mis problemas con madurez! Pero todos os empeñáis en verme como una niña. Me quedé embarazada con dieciocho años, cualquier otra chica en mi lugar hubiese abortado y se olvidaría del tema. Me fui de Forks para no romper un matrimonio, a cualquier otra le habría importado una mierda lo que pasara mientras ella estuviese bien. ¿Te sigo pareciendo inmadura?

- Hinata, yo... -intentó disculparse Hyashi.

- No papá... déjalo. Que tengas una feliz luna de miel -dijo con una sonrisa forzada- Kiba... ¿puedes cuidar a Yuki? Necesito estar sola.

- No te preocupes -susurró el chico.

Sin esperar más salió azotando la puerta.

- Creo... que he metido la pata -susurró Hyashi frunciendo los labios.

- Un poquito... sí -confirmó Shikamaru palmeando su espalda.

* * *

**No les voy a mentir, la verdad espero muchos reviews... eso me muestra cuanto les gusta la historia y perdon por no haber contestado sus reviews, es que tuve un pequeño problema familiar...**


	19. Chapter 19

**SORRY POR NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO TUVE MUCHOS INCONVENIENTES, PERO ES MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA…ASI QUE AQUÍ TIENEN:**

**CAPITULO 19**

.

**Presente**

**.**

Hinata paseaba por las calles de Forks con la mirada en el suelo, estaba harta de que todos la tratasen como la niña que no era, en realidad nunca fue una niña, sus padres se separaron cuando ella era un bebé y permaneció con su padre desde entonces. Ella sola había crecido, había aprendido a desenvolverse y resolver sus propios problemas sin la ayuda de nadie. Por eso no soportaba que la tachasen de inmadura cuando ella misma estaba segura de que podría ser cualquier cosa menos eso.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al parque de Forks, donde los niños jugaban y reían, recuerdos de su infancia en ese lugar acudieron a su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Las tardes que había pasado allí con Sakura, intentando evitar a Neji Hizuya para que no le dijese cualquier babosada. También a Tenten Ama y su envidia, ya que no soportaba que Neji le prestase más atención que a ella.

Ahora esos problemas de su pre adolescencia le parecían tontos e insustanciales. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados el día que se acostó con Naruto Uzumaki por primera vez, ya no volvería a ser esa niña que se alejaba de Neji y de Tenten con una sonrisa de superioridad, tampoco volvería a sentirse incomoda con los comentarios fuera de lugar del chico, porque sabía cómo afrontarlos y dejarlo con un palmo de narices si fuese necesario.

Ya no era una niña.

Y no entendía porque todos se empeñaban en continuar viendo en ella a esa niña que fue algún día. La trataban con condescendencia y actuaban como si sus acciones hubiesen sido equivocadas. Puede que sí, lo admitía, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, aunque esperaba que eso no afectase a Yuki de ningún modo.

Se sentó en un banco del parque y miró como los niños jugaban, le parecía tan lejana aquella época en la que ella fue una niña más, jugando en eses mismos columpios o tirándose en ese tobogán.

Suspiró.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que los pocos rayos del sol que se colaba entre las nubes impactaran con su cara.

Estaba enfadada, ya no solo con su padre, también con ella misma. Después de todo, no había sabido mostrar la imagen de la Hinata que realmente era. Ella era fuerte, decidida, había afrontado los problemas como creyó mejor en su momento, pero eso no la hacía inmadura, todo lo contrario.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado paro no le prestó atención, no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie, fuese quien fuese ya se cansaría de esperar y se iría.

- ¿No vas a abrir los ojos? -preguntaron en su oído.

Hinata se estremeció y la piel de sus brazos se puso de gallina. Reconocería esa voz aunque pasasen millones de años. Abrió los ojos lentamente y allí estaba, tan guapo y perfecto como siempre. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

- Hola -susurró a media voz.

Naruto alzó una mano y acarició una de sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos.

- Adoro esto -dijo refiriéndose a su sonrojo y ocasionando que aumentase de tono- ¿qué haces aquí tan sola? -preguntó después.

Hinata se removió incómoda y desvió la mirada.

- Estoy harta -susurró cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿De qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó preocupado.

- Hyashi... solo me ve como una niña... cuestiona todas mi decisiones y después me llama inmadura por haberle ido a Phoenix y pasar mi embarazo sola -bufó- tendría que verlo a él lidiar solo con un bebé.

- Tengo entendido que lo hizo -susurró Naruto- ¿tu madre no se fue cuando eras un bebé?

- Sí, pero mi abuela Tanata lo ayudó siempre, nunca estuvo "solo" -enfatizó.

- Tú tampoco... has tenido a tus chuchos guardines todo este tiempo -masculló.

- ¿A mis qué? -preguntó divertida enarcando una ceja.

- Kiba ¿no se llama así? y el otro... que no quiero ni saber cómo se llama -dijo algo incómodo.

- ¿A caso estás celoso? -preguntó entre risas.

- Ya te he dicho que sí... te quiero Hinata -susurró mirándola a los ojos- y debes tener un poco de paciencia con tu padre.

- ¿Por qué me pides eso? -frunció su ceño.

- Soy padre y creo saber cómo puede sentirse -puntualizó- te fuiste siendo prácticamente una niña, y ahora le cuesta ver que has crecido. Él solo intenta ayudar aunque se esté equivocando.

- Habló la voz de la experiencia -dijo Hinata agravando su tono de voz.

- No te burles... -dijo Naruto haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago- tienes que escucharme porque soy mayor que tú...

- ¿Demasiado mayor quizás? -preguntó Hinata poniendo cara de circunstancias.

- Lo suficiente para que me respetes a mí y a mis opiniones -susurró acercándose a ella.

- Gracias Naruto -susurró Hinata seria de repente- me ha hecho bien hablar contigo.

- Cómo en los viejos tiempos... -dijo con nostalgia- recuerdo que acudías a mí siempre que podías.

- Solo era porque me gustaba el brillo de tus ojos cuando te concentrabas al explicarme algo -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Eras una tramposa... y lo sigues siendo -la acercó hacia él y besó su sien.

- ¿Interrumpo? -preguntó Ino frente a ellos.

Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto rio entre dientes. Ino se sentó lado de Hinata y acarició tu tripa con cariño.

- ¿Te falta mucho para dar a luz? -preguntó Hinata.

- Dos meses... pero esta pequeña es demasiado revoltosa, no deja de moverse -dijo Ino con una tierna sonrisa.

- Los genes Uzumaki -dijo Naruto riéndose- recuerdo que Ami no dejaba de moverse tampoco, Konan se enfadaba tanto... ¿Yuki...? -miró a Hinata y dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Hinata se removió incómoda.

- También se movía mucho -dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo- Kiba en ocasiones lo despertaba dándome toquecitos en la tripa y luego se pasaba un buen rato dando golpes.

- Lo conocí esta mañana Hinata, es un niño adorable -dijo Ino con una sonrisa- por cierto... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada en el Loge la otra noche? O mejor... ¿cuándo pasó todo? Creí que confiabas en mí, Deidara y yo habríamos podido ayudarte.

- No fue algo que pensara mucho -dijo con un hilo de voz y su ceño fruncido.

- Fuiste muy valiente, yo no sé que habría hecho en tu lugar -dijo Ino negando con la cabeza- fue algo muy maduro.

Hinata sonrió y miró a Ino de reojo.

- ¿Ves? -susurró Naruto dándole un toquecito con su hombro.

- ¿Dónde está ahora Yuki? -preguntó Ino mirando a ambos lados.

- Con Kiba, en casa de mi padre.

Naruto gruñó y Hinata comenzó a reírse.

- Esos también son genes Uzumaki... celosos, posesivos... -dijo Ino entre risas- iré a ver que hace Ami -dijo poniéndose en pie y dejándolos solos de nuevo.

- No sabía que Ami estaba aquí... -susurró Hinata mirando hacia la zona de juegos y buscándola con la mirada.

- ¿Qué haría yo si no en un parque? -preguntó Naruto.

Ambos rieron y Naruto pasó un brazo por su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Hyashi se va esta tarde de luna de miel... ¿cierto? -preguntó en su oído. Hinata asintió ausentemente mordiéndose el labio inferior- podrías... bueno, tú y Yuki, podrías quedaros a dormir en mi casa... digo... no sé... es solo una opción, no estás obligada.

Hinata tragó saliva y miró a Naruto a los ojos...

- Ehm... por mí no hay problema -susurró sonrojándose- pero tendré que preguntarle a Yuki, quizá quiere pasar tiempo con sus tíos.

- Después te llamo y yo mismo le pregunto... ¿te parece bien? -preguntó.

- Perfecto -sonrió.

- Otra cosa -besó su frente y se puso serio- mañana tendré listos los papeles para registrar a Yuki como mi hijo... ¿sigues de acuerdo con eso?

- Por supuesto... -dijo con una sonrisa- Yuki es un Uzumaki, no puede negarlo aunque quiera.

Naruto sonrió también y la besó dulcemente en los labios, Hinata los sujetó por el cuello de la camisa impidiendo que se alejase e intentó profundizar el beso pero Naruto se alejó riéndose.

- Estamos rodeados de niños -dijo entre risas- no quiero pervertirlos.

- Frustrador -gruñó Hinata.

- ¿Esa palabra existe? -preguntó divertido.

- Si no existe mejor... así será solo para definirte a ti -le hecho la lengua- lo pondrán en el diccionario, al lado de "Frustrador" aparecerá tu foto. Seguro que muchas lo compran solo para verte -Naruto estalló en carcajadas y volvió a besarla fugazmente.

- Hina... ¿podemos hablar?

Hinata alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Hyashi mirándola avergonzados. Ella solo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

- En... privado... por favor -susurró mirando a Naruto fijamente.

- Iré a ver a Ami... luego te llamo -dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie y besando su cabeza -jefe Hyuga -lo saludó antes de irse.

- Tú dirás... -dijo Hinata algo incómoda.

- Será rápido, llegaré tarde al aeropuerto si me entretengo -sonrió forzado. Se sentó a su lado y la giró sujetándola por los hombros- quería disculparme por lo que te dije -susurró mirándola fijamente- no es lo que realmente pienso, es solo que... me cuesta aceptar que has crecido. Sé que eres adulta, y lo has hecho muy bien con Yuki, es un niño asombroso. Pero intenta entenderme. Me has presentado a mi nieto y no puedes esperar que acepte eso y que el padre de ese niño es doce años mayor que tú.

- Es que te empeñas en poner a Naruto como culpable, cuando él sabía del tema tanto como tú -reprochó Hinata- Naruto no tenía ni idea de que yo estaba embarazada cuando me fui, es más, ni si quiera recordaba haberse acostado conmigo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Hyashi sorprendido.

- Había bebido y no estaba dentro de sus cabales, se podría decir que la que se aprovechó de la situación fui yo y no él -confesó avergonzada.

- Hinata -dijo Hyashi en tono condescendiente.

- Lo sé, lo sé... -lo interrumpió- en esa ocasión admito que actué como una niña. Pero afronté las consecuencias de eso.

Hyashi suspiró y jugueteó con sus dedos mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Hacemos un trato? -preguntó de repente mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Qué tipo de trato? -preguntó Hinata.

- Tú no me ocultas nada nunca más y yo... yo intentaré aceptar a Uzumaki como padre de mi nieto -dijo Hyashi- y también como tu... esto... pareja -masculló la última palabra.

Hinata rió entre dientes.

- Está bien... -admitió al fin.

- ¿Trato hecho? -preguntó con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano.

- Trato hecho... -repitió ella cogiendo su mano.

Hyashi tiró de ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Supongo que cuando vuelva ya te habrás ido a Phoenix de vuelta... -dijo desganado.

- No lo sé... voy a quedarme unos días más aprovechando las vacaciones de fin de semestre en la universidad.

- ¿Y tu jefe está de acuerdo? -preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

- No le he preguntado pero supongo que sí...

- ¿Eh? -dijo confundido.

- Mi jefe es Shikamaru... -dijo con una sonrisa- sé cómo convencerlo, le consigo una cita con una chica guapa y asunto arreglado.

- ¿Ese... chico... es tu jefe? -preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí... Shikaku el dueño de la empresa es su padre y Shikamaru ahora es mi superior.

- Te diría que buena suerte en tu trabajo pero creo que es quedarme corto... ¿es capaz de llevar una compañía? si apenas puede cuidarse a sí mismo... -dijo incrédulo.

- Papá... ten fe, Shikamaru es un buen chico -lo defendió.

- Y más de tu edad... -lo dejó caer.

- Papá... no empieces...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo -alzó las manos con inocencia- me iré o a Karura le saldrá una ulcera de los nervios, es la primera vez que sube a un avión.

- Pasadlo bien en California -dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

- Cuando vayamos a Hollywood te traeré un autógrafo del chico ese que tanto te gustaba -dijo Hyashi sonriendo. ¿Robert Parkinson? -preguntó.

Hinata ahogó una carcajada.

- Robert Pattinson papá... Pattinson.

- Como sea -masculló dándole un abrazo- te quiero pequeña.

- Y yo a ti papá -susurró abrazándolo con fuerza.

ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS PARA TOMAR ANIMOS, Y PERDON POR NO HABER CONTESTADOS LOS REVIEWS PERO AHORA SI LO HARE ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN… Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO LA UNI ME TIENE MUY ATOCIGADA PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO SU REGALITO DE NAVIDAD….

NOTA: DEJE A ROBERT PATTINSON PORQUE ME GUSTARIA QUE UN NARUTO EN LA VIDA REAL SE PARECIERA A EL KYAAAAAAAAAAAA ESE HOMBRE ESTA COMO QUIERE…


	20. Chapter 20

**Presente**

**.**

Hinata danzaba por la cocina de la casa de su padre con una sonrisa en sus labios, Kiba, sentado en un silla la miraba ceñudo. Tenía que admitir que nunca la había visto tan feliz, pero no le gustaba el motivo de su felicidad.

Tenía miedo. Le aterraba la idea de alejarse de ella, si ella decidía quedarse en Forks no sabría cómo actuar. Pero más le asustaba que Naruto Uzumaki le hiciese daño, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, involuntariamente, pero Hinata sufrió por su culpa. Eso sí que no podría soportarlo, ver sufrir a Hinata entraba en la categoría de catarsis mundial para él, no sabría cómo lidiar con eso.

Hinata dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Kiba entre sus pestañas, frunció el ceño al notar lo absorto que estaba y la arruga de preocupación que mostraba en su entrecejo. Ese no era el Kiba que acostumbraba a ver Phoenix, no era su Kiba.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Kiba parpadeó y la miró aturdido.

- ¿Eh? -preguntó confundido.

- ¿Que que te pasa? -repitió.

Kiba suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos. Mordisqueó su labio inferior con nerviosismo y miró a Hinata antes de desviar la mirada avergonzado.

- Escuché tu conversación con Shikamaru -susurró- ¿vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? ¿Para siempre? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Hinata suspiró también y avanzó hasta quedar frente a él donde se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas.

- Iba a contártelo ahora mismo -dijo buscando sus ojos, pero él desviaba la mirada- Kiba... mírame por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí Hinata? ¿Mi bendición? -preguntó alzando la voz- no te imaginas lo asustado que estoy de perderte... de que Uzumaki te arranque de mi lado y contigo te lleves a Yuki.

- Kiba... -susurró Hinata con las lágrimas picando en sus ojos.

- No me prometas que no pasará porque eso no lo sabes -espetó con furia.

- Tú siempre serás mi hermano pequeño -dijo Hinata tomando sus manos con fuerza- siempre serás el tío Kiba para Yuki.

- ¿Esto es una despedida? -preguntó con voz ácida poniéndose en pie y alejándose de ella.

- Sólo voy a quedarme unos días... por Ami, por Naruto y por Yuki -explicó Hinata todavía de rodillas en el suelo y con voz ahogada- tiene derecho a conocer a su familia.

- ¿También por ti? -preguntó amargamente- ¿crees que no sé qué estás con él?

- Kiba... -susurró poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Si lo llevas escrito en la cara maldita sea! -espetó- fui yo quien estuvo a tu lado en cada antojo, con cada patadita, en las ecografías y cuando tenías contracciones -dijo con voz ronca soportando las lágrimas a duras penas.

Pero Hinata no podía soportarlas y ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Nunca he olvidado eso -susurró ella con un gemido.

- Pero lo prefieres a él -estalló en un sollozo.

- Kiba... -Hinata avanzó hacia él y se abrazó a su cintura enterrando la cara en su pecho.

- No me malinterpretes -se esforzó en explicar- yo nunca he pensado en ti de ese modo, pero siento que te estás olvidando de mí, que ya no te importo.

- No digas estupideces... ¿quieres? -dijo furiosa ahora ella alejándose un poco para mirarlo.

- Hinata -intentó hablar.

- ¡No! -lo interrumpió- ¡Ahora te callas y me vas a escuchar! No voy a sustituirte porque tú no tienes sustitución posible, te amo Kiba, siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado y me has dado mucho más de lo que merecía. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca podré olvidarte y mucho menos sustituirte. Pero Naruto es el padre de Yuki, tiene derecho a que le den su lugar, a que pueda disfrutar de sus derechos y asumir sus obligaciones.

- ¿Y en donde entra que tengas que enamorarte de él? -su pregunta sonó como una queja infantil.

Hinata sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

- Que tonto... tú siempre serás mi hermano, ante Naruto y ante cualquiera -dijo convencida.

- ¿Siempre? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Siempre bobo... -susurró Hinata volviendo a abrazarlo y quedándose en esa posición durante un largo minuto..

-¡OH que monos! -chilló Shikamaru entrando en la cocina en ese momento- ¡abrazo en grupo! -rodeó a Hinata con sus brazos hasta llegar a la espalda de Kiba que palmeó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- ¿Es que tú no puedes madurar? -preguntó Kiba en un gruñido.

Hinata se rió entre lágrimas e intentó deshacerse del abrazo de sus dos "hermanos".

- ¿Podéis soltarme? -preguntó en un susurro- me cuesta respirar.

- Que floja eres -protestó Shikamaru después de soltarla.

Hinata golpeó su estómago haciendo que se doblase y comenzase a reír.

- Niños... -dijo negando dramáticamente con la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

- Hinata -la llamó Kiba.

Ella se giró y espero a que continuase hablando.

- Me alegro de que seas feliz... o al menos que lo intentes -dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Hinata respondió a esa sonrisa con otra y con un gesto de su mano salió de la habitación.

- A ver cuando te buscas una novia y dejas de ser tan ñoño -dijo Shikamaru con la boca llena de algo que sacó del frigorífico.

Kiba solo negó con la cabeza y salió también de la habitación.

...

- ¿Os vais ya? -preguntó Kiba con una mueca extraña.

- Sí... Naruto llegará en cualquier momento -susurró Hinata.

- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes que...

- Sí, sí... te llamo e irás a buscarnos -continuó ella su frase-, aunque no sepas ni donde está el río -dijo bajo su aliento.

- Te he escuchado -gruñó ceñudo.

Una bocina sonó desde el exterior.

- ¡Ya llego papá! ¡Ya llegó papá! -gritó Yuki entusiasmado.

- ¡Eh pulga! -lo llamó Kiba- ¿no te despides de mí?

Yuki sonrió avergonzado y se tiró a los brazos abiertos de su tío que lo esperaban para alzarlo en el aire como lo hacía siempre.

- Buenas noche tío Kiba, que sueñes cosas bonitas -dijo besando sus dos mejillas.

Kiba sonrió ampliamente y después de dejarlo en el suelo sobre sus pies revolvió su cabello.

- Hasta mañana tío Kiba -dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Hasta mañana mami Hinata -se burló él con su humor de siempre.

Cuando ella salió al exterior, Yuki ya estaba sentado en su silla de seguridad y la puerta del copiloto de un volvo plateado abierta y esperando por ella. Entró en él sin vacilar y sonrió mientras miraba a Naruto, sentado tras el volante y con una sonrisa tan grande como la suya.

Llegaron a la casa del río mucho antes de lo que esperaban y Yuki corrió hacia la puerta esperando poder dormir de nuevo en la misma cama que Ami como días atrás. Ami subió las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo y bajó segundos después con algo oculto tras su espalda.

- Hinata -la llamó en un susurro- tengo que contarte algo -dijo avergonzada.

Hinata frunció el ceño y siguió a la pequeña hasta el sofá de la sala donde se sentó y bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento... -lloriqueó.

- Cariño... ¿qué pasa? -preguntó preocupada.

Ami sacó lo que tenía en su espalda y se lo mostró a Hinata. Que le costó reconocer lo que era en un primer momento. Pero después vio que era el libro que ella misma había escrito y encuadernado para regalárselo a Ami cuando cumplió tres años. Solo que estaba lleno de cortes y pintadas, completamente destrozado y casi irreconocible.

- Pero... -susurró confundida.

- Fui yo -admitió la pequeña con un hilo de voz- estaba enfadada contigo porque no me querías.

- Princesa... no... no te preocupes -dijo todavía pasando las páginas de aquel libro- haremos uno nuevo, inventaremos nuevas historias de princesas y dragones, además, ahora podrás leerlas tú misma, que ya eres mayor -forzó una sonrisa.

- ¿No te enfadas? -preguntó la niña mirándola mientras hacía un puchero.

- No cariño... pero... aunque estuvieses enfadada conmigo no está bien destrozar cosas -le explicó- el libro no era el culpable de lo que tú pensabas, la próxima vez intenta hablar con alguien ¿de acuerdo?

Ami asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Mañana comenzamos a hacer el libro nuevo? -preguntó ilusionada.

- Por su puesto, iremos a mi casa a buscar todo lo necesario, creo que todavía conservo algunas cosas... y si no iremos a comprarlo. Y También podemos hacerle uno Yuki.

- ¡Eres la mejor Hinata! -gritó Ami envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos.

Hinata le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa y segundos después la niña desapareció llevándose a su hermano con ella. Ella suspiró y se quedó mirando fijamente el libro entre sus manos.

Naruto, que había escuchado toda la conversación dese el umbral de la puerta, sonrió complacido. Hinata era exactamente lo que necesitaba su hija, una mujer cariñosa que supiese reprenderla pero sin ser demasiado dura. También tenía que admitir que era justo lo que él necesitaba, la mezcla justa de inocencia y madurez, de inteligencia y torpeza que la hacían única e irrepetible.

- Para mí también eres la mejor -susurró en su oído.

Hinata dio un respingo sobresaltada y después sonrió al ver a Naruto.

- Ami te adora - susurró maravillado- no quiere a nadie como te quiere a ti.

Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

- Yo también la quiero a ella -susurró a media voz.

Naruto sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda pegándola a su pecho, respiró en su cuello absorbiendo su perfume y haciendo que Hinata se estremeciese.

- Me alegra que hayas venido a pasar la noche conmigo -susurró.

Hinata se giró entre sus brazos y sonrió mientras miraba sus ojos. Esos dos ojos en los que se perdía sin control y no era capaz de salir a la superficie.

- Yo también me alegro de haber venido -susurró aturdida.

Naruto se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron, ambos suspiraron al unísono... hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de cuánto se echaban de menos.

- Sonaré egoísta quizás -susurró Naruto- pero no te vayas.. quédate aquí hasta que vuelva tu padre, pasa las noches conmigo. Me encantó despertar a tu lado esta mañana y quiero repetirlo.

- Naruto...

- No contestes ahora -la silenció con un beso- deja que te convenza, puedo ser muy persuasivo -sonrió de lado.

- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó ella alzando una ceja- ¿cuáles son tus técnicas de persuasión?

- Uhm -lo pensó unos segundos- tengo una que es infalible, pero... la dejaremos para otra ocasión.

- ¿cuál es? -preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

- No pequeña curiosa... ahora te haré la cena y después... bueno cuando los niños duerman te daré el postre -dijo giñándole un ojo y besando sus labios fugazmente.

Se puso en pie y fue hacia la cocina.

- Frustrador -dijo entre dientes.

Escuchó su risa desde la cocina y sintió la necesidad de tirarle un cojín a la puerta, pero eso no serviría de nada.

...

- Papá esto está muy rico -dijo Ami con las mejillas llenas de salsa de tomate.

- Ami... solo son espaguetis, los has comido mil veces -dijo entre risas.

- Pero están muy ricos -enfatizó con sus ojos muy abiertos.

- Es una cena de cinco tenedores -se burló Hinata- yo no podría preparar nada mejor.

- No te burles de mis dotes culinarias -dijo Naruto fingiendo indignación.

Hinata arqueó una ceja y después negó con la cabeza.

- Mañana cocinaré yo -dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos de Naruto centellearon ante la promesa de otra cena juntos al día siguiente, y Hinata, notándolo también, sonrió ante su reacción.

- Te tomo la palabra -susurró mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Podemos ver una peli? -preguntó Yuki frotando sus ojos con muestras evidentes de sueño.

- ¿Podemos? -preguntó también Ami haciendo un puchero.

Naruto miró sus platos prácticamente vacíos y luego los miró a ellos.

- De acuerdo, pero en media hora os quiero en la cama con los dientes cepillados y las luces apagadas -sentencio con seriedad.

- ¡De acuerdo! -gritaron los dos niños a coro saltando de sus sillas y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Naruto rió al verlos y Hinata sintió una opresión en su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó notándola demasiado seria.

- Se parecen tanto... casi asusta... nunca han estado juntos y sin embargo... -negó con la cabeza.

- Son hermanos, es lógico -le restó importancia Naruto.

- Supongo -Hinata removió la comida en su plato y después sonrió.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa por esa cabecita tuya?

Ella suspiró y lo miró de reojo.

- He hablado con Shikamaru esta tarde, me ha dicho que me tome el tiempo necesario para volver al trabajo -dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso es un problema? -preguntó Naruto confundido.

- No... pero me preocupa Kiba... no se lo ha tomado muy bien -susurró volviendo la atención a su comida.

- Pues tiene que entenderlo... no tienes porque darle explicaciones -espetó.

Hinata sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Puedes dejar tus celos a un lado, por favor? -preguntó divertida.

- ¿Celos? -preguntó Naruto abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Sí.. tú me dijiste que estabas celoso de Kiba, y no tienes motivos, es como mi hermano -explicó una vez más.

- Para ti sí... ¿pero qué me dices de él? -refunfuñó.

Hinata comenzó a reírse.

- En ocasiones eres tan absurdo -negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te parezco absurdo? -inquirió Naruto frunciendo el ceño. Hinata asintió. Él dejó su cubierto sobre la mesa y sujetó la silla donde estaba sentada Hinata a su lado y tiró de ella acercándola más a su cuerpo, se acercó lentamente y mordisqueó su cuello- ya te pareceré absurdo cuando te haga gemir mi nombre.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío que nació en la parte baja de su espalda y le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo que el arrebol acudiese una vez más a sus mejillas.

- Na... Naruto... los... los niños -consiguió balbucear.

- Cena rápido... que le postre se enfría -susurró en su oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que ella gimiese bajito.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**Presente**

**.**

Era temprano, quizás demasiado temprano, cuando unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta hicieron que Hinata abriese un ojo adormilada. Recordó donde estaba y porque, la noche anterior Naruto le había dado su "postre", un par de raciones ni más ni menos. Y habían cerrado la puerta con seguro para evitar que los niños pudiesen entrar y descubrirlos en mitad de... la degustación.

Los golpes volvieron a oírse y fue cuando se percató de que provenían de la puerta, debía de ser uno de los niños. Se enderezó de golpe en la cama y la cabeza le dio vueltas, pero de un salto se puso sobre sus pies y comenzó a buscar su ropa regada por la habitación. Naruto abrió un ojo y se asustó al verla tan nerviosa, revoloteando a su alrededor y completamente desnuda.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con voz ronca.

- Los niños, me verán aquí y... -dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Y... qué? -preguntó Naruto frotándose los ojos.

- Que no creo que sea adecuado que nos encuentren en esta situación.

- Oh -contestó Naruto antes de que Hinata le tirase sus bóxers a la cara y se encerrase en el baño susurrando un "abre la puerta"

Naruto obedeció, se colocó la ropa interior y caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió mientras se frotaba los ojos en mitad de un bostezo. En cuanto lo hizo dos borrones se coloraron entre sus piernas y fueron a toda velocidad hacia la cama donde comenzaron a saltar como locos.

De repente Ami se detuvo y se quedó mirando a Naruto fijamente y frunció su pequeño ceño.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata? -preguntó.

- Eh... ahora viene -contestó en un susurro.

- Creí que había dormido contigo -continuó con su ceño fruncido y añadiendo sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

- ¿Por qué creíste eso? -preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

- Ino y el tío Deidara duermen juntos, los abuelos también... creí que tú y Hinata... -dijo dejándose caer sentada sobre el colchón.

Yuki, ajeno a la conversación, continuaba rebotando en el colchón mientras sujetaba con fuerza un gatito de peluche de los muchos que tenía Ami en su habitación.

Hinata salió del baño utilizando la ropa del día anterior e intentando dominar las ondas de su cabello, aunque parecía algo imposible. Yuki alzó la vista y una enorme sonrisa surcó sus labios.

- ¡Buenos días mami! -gritó lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¡Hinata! -gritó Ami- he estado pensando... en lugar de hacer el libro ¿podemos jugar a la pelota? Hoy no llueve y parece que hará un poco de sol -dijo parpadeando y clavando sus claros ojos purpura en los suyos.

Hinata no iba a negarse, tampoco es como si tuviese opción, tal y como su padre el poder de la mirada de Ami causaba estragos en ella, aunque de un modo totalmente diferente.

Así fue, un par de horas después, los cuatro estaban jugando en el jardín con una pelota. Las risas, las bromas... todo parecía tan natural que si los mirases desde fuera parecería que era lo normal de cada día, pero en cambio era algo excepcional.

- ¿Hoy no trabajas? -le preguntó Hinata a Naruto alzando una ceja.

- Luego lo haré... -contestó encogiéndose de hombros- prefiero disfrutar de un día en familia.

- Papá -lo llamó Ami- te toca parar el balón.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y besó la frente de Hinata antes de alejarse corriendo a donde estaban sus hijos. Hinata se quedó observando desde la distancia, le parecía tan increíble que todo eso estuviese pasando. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho Naruto no dejaban de repetirse en su mente.

"prefiero disfrutar de un día en familia"

Con Yuki lo entendía, era su hijo, pero... ¿ella? ¿La consideraba de su familia? Una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó a sus labios y sintió un calorcito inexplicable en su pecho.

Esperanza.

Sentía esperanza de que eso fuese así, que formasen una familia y eso era tan malo como bueno. Bueno porque Naruto siempre había sido el hombre del que estaba enamorada, la persona con la que quería compartir cada día de su vida. Pero malo porque si algo salía mal... la destrozaría, no quería ni pensarlo, volver a sufrir por estar sola, y ahora con la carga adicional de que Yuki también sufriría.

- ¡Mami! -gritó Yuki con toda la potencia de voz, Hinata alzó la mirada todavía sonriendo y miró en dirección a su hijo, pero lo único que vio fue la pelota dirigiéndose a ella. Amplió más su sonrisa y dio un paso hacia un lado para cogerla en el aire, pero tropezó con una rama caída trastabillando hacia atrás hasta que se sintió caer.

Eso no sería tan malo si lo que tuviese tras ella fuese tierra firme, ya no pedía un colchón de plumas mullido y blandito, se conformaba con algo sólido, no con la fría y húmeda agua del río Calawah. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo siguiente que sintió fue como el agua fría impactaba contra su cuerpo. Pateó con fuerza y salió a la superficie jadeando en busca de aire, no es que fuese un río muy profundo, el agua le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, y tampoco era que fuera la primera vez que le hacía una visita al fondo para corroborar que su torpeza no tenía límites.

Naruto se acercó a ella en una carrera, una vez que hubo comprobado que se encontraba perfectamente, tuvo que soportar estoicamente las ganas de reír. No quería ser desconsiderado, sabía lo que la molestaba en el pasado que se riesen a su costa y no quería hacerla sentirse mal. Pero es que la situación había sido tan cómica. Él vio todo como si sucediese a cámara lenta, percibió como centímetro a centímetro Hinata estaba cada vez más cerca del agua hasta que desapareció bajo su superficie.

Le extendió una mano y con los labios apretados para no reírse la ayudó a salir de allí. Hinata bufó y se sacudió el agua enérgicamente con las manos. Su cabello estaba empapado y pegado a la piel de su cara, sus zapatos hacían un gracioso sonido cuando caminaba sobre la hierba y para colmo tenía tanto frío que comenzaba a tiritar. Naruto estaba al borde de las lágrimas, considerado sí, pero no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de sus garganta.

- Esta bien -dijo Hinata rodando los ojos- puedes reírte... no me enfadaré.

Naruto negó con la cabeza pero las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron levemente temblando por la fuerza ejercida.

- Ve... ve a darte una ducha -dijo como pudo con voz ahogada.

Hinata solo entrecerró los ojos y fulminó con la mirada a los niños que se revolcaban en el suelo sujetando sus estómagos de tanto que se reían. Buscando la poca autoestima y orgullo que le quedaban irguió la barbilla y se adentró al interior de la casa mientras sus zapatos continuaban haciendo el chirp chirp que hacían que tanto a Ami como a Yuki les costase dejar de reír. En cuando la figura de Hinata entró en la casa la carcajada de Naruto fue tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio mientras sus ojos se bañaban en lágrimas.

...

- Vuelve a la cama -la reprendió Naruto.

- Ya me encuentro mejor -se quejó Hinata haciendo un puchero.

Naruto rodó los ojos y la subió a su hombro subiendo con ella las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y metiéndola en su cama.

- Papa dijo que deberías quedarte en la cama al menos hasta mañana -le recordó con una sonrisa mientras la arropaba.

- Minato no sabe lo que dice - refunfuñó.

- ¿Quién es el médico aquí? -preguntó Naruto mirándola con fingida superioridad.

- Habló el señor abogado -se burló con una sonrisa.

- Hinata en serio -susurró Naruto acercándose a ella-, debes quedarte en la cama, así el antibiótico que te recetó mi padre te hará efecto más rápido. ¿No querrás estar resfriada por lo que queda de semana?

Hinata asintió derrotada.

- Pero aquí siento que pierdo el tiempo, con la de cosas que podría estar haciendo y tengo que estás aquí metida sin hacer nada -se quejó haciendo un puchero.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

- Sé algo que podrías hacer para entretenerte -susurró contra sus labios.

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Los niños... -protestó.

- Están con la abuela Kushina tan felices... no te preocupes por ellos -explicó Naruto volviendo a acercarse.

Hasta que de nuevo sus labios se unieron y Hinata alzó las manos para enterrarlas en su pelo. El beso iba a la mar de bien, hasta que una garganta aclarándose los interrumpió. Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder cuando vio a Kushina en la puerta mirándolos con una sonrisa deslumbrante pero mirando a Naruto con nerviosismo.

- Siento molestar -dijo algo avergonzada- pero... Naruto, tienes visitas.

- ¿Quién es? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Es mejor que bajes y hables con ellos -dijo Kushina con un gesto tenso.

Naruto besó a Hinata una vez más y salió de la habitación, Kushina se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Hinata recolocando un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? -preguntó con dulzura.

Kushina siempre tenía ese tono de voz y esa mirada tierna en sus ojos. Al principio eso incomodaba a Hinata, la hacía recordar a la madre que nunca tuvo, pero desde que había regresado esas atenciones también iban dirigidas a Yuki y le agradaba que tuviese esa actitud con él. Era un niño muy despierto y cariñoso, y le encantaban las demostraciones de afecto, algo con lo Kushina disfrutaba besándolo y acariciándolo en cada ocasión que podía.

- Estoy bien, pero Naruto no deja que salga de la cama -refunfuñó de nuevo.

Kushina rió y ella no tardó mucho en acompañarla, era tan sencillo interactuar con los Uzumaki que en ocasiones se sorprendía a sí misma siendo más extrovertida de lo normal.

- Hazle caso a Naruto... no tienes que preocuparte de nada- Kushina se quedó en silencio y parecía debatir consigo misma internamente, hasta que dejó salir un suspiró y miró a Hinata a los ojos- cariño, quería darte las gracias. Naruto me ha contado que ayer firmasteis los papales y Yuki ya es un Uzumaki -su voz se rompió al final a causa de las lágrimas.

- Kushina -dijo Hinata en un susurro- es... es lo lógico, él es su padre.

- Pero debo agradecerte -aseguró-, las circunstancias de lo que pasó no fueron muy normales. Ha sido muy noble de tu parte permitir que Naruto ejerza su papel de padre con Yuki.

- No tienes nada que agradecer -insistió Hinata.

Cuando Kushina iba a refutar de nuevo unos suaves golpes en la puerta la interrumpió. El Cabello negro y la sonrisa blanca de Shikamaru se asomaron por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta justo debajo de la de Kiba y Hinata no puedo evitar estallar en carcajadas y negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede? -preguntó Shikamaru en un susurro.

Hinata hizo un movimiento con su mano y ambos entraron en la habitación algo titubeantes, como si entrasen en la guarida del enemigo.

- Los dejo solos -dijo Kushina dejando la habitación.

Los dos hermanos se tumbaron con Hinata en la cama, cada uno a un lado y la abrazaron con fuerza hasta que ella gimió adolorida.

- ¿Quieren matarme? -preguntó en un gemido.

- No... solo queríamos verte, pero no sabía si el blancucho de tu novio nos dejaría pasar - dijo Shikamaru.

- ¿Blancucho? -preguntó Hinata dejando a un lado la sensación hormigueante en su estomago ante la mención de la palabra "novio" para definir lo que era Naruto para ella.

- ¿Tú has visto que blanco esta? Si hasta podría decirse que le tiene alergia al sol o algo así... -dijo con una mueca extraña.

Hinata negó con la cabeza de nuevo y golpeó su brazo juguetonamente. Después miró a Kiba, que se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada gacha.

- Kiba... -lo llamó en un susurro- ¿qué ocurre?

Kiba suspiró y la miró con una sonrisa triste.

- En tres horas sale nuestro vuelo -dijo con un hilo de voz.

Hinata sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, ellos había viajado hasta Forks para estar con ella y ella se había pasado los últimos tres días pegada a Naruto como si fuese su sombra.

- Siento... no haber compartido más tiempo con vosotros -dijo en un susurro.

- No importa -contestó Kiba encogiéndose de hombros- cuando vuelvas a Phoenix hacemos algo juntos y ya está, me sentiré recompensado -sonrió ampliamente.

Y ella sintió otra punzada de culpabilidad, a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más a gusto en Forks, aunque también le dolía dejar su vida en Arizona.

- De acuerdo -contestó con un suspiro.

Kiba se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza de nuevo.

- Te llamaré cada día, no dejaré de acordarme de vosotros, y como cuando vuelvas no me avises iré a tu casa y te torturaré con tantas cosquillas que no podrás respirar -dijo en su oído con voz amenazante.

Hinata soltó una carcajada, aunque sintió como un nudo se cerraba en su garganta. Aunque fuese solo una despedida temporal, tenía el regusto amargo de una despedida en la que no se sabía cuándo sería el retorno definitivo y eso la hacía sentirse más culpable todavía por darle esperanzas a Kiba sin saber si finalmente volvería o no.

- Iré a despedirme de mi pulga -dijo alejándose de ella y revolviéndole el pelo- tú se buena, y si me echas de menos, ya sabes dónde estoy. Hasta pronto Bolita- besó su frente y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triste.

Hinata miró a Shikamaru y este le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, como eran siempre sus sonrisas.

- Lo entenderá con el tiempo -susurró sentándose mejor a su lado-, cuando se enamore y sienta lo mismo que tú sientes, sabrá cómo actuar sin ser tan... ¿cómo decirlo? Posesivo.

Hinata miró a su amigo con admiración, dentro de su comportamiento adolescente y sus bromas pesadas e incluso absurdas en ocasiones, Shikamaru era muy maduro. Parecía saber exactamente que decir en el momento justo, y siempre hablaba con la verdad aunque esta doliese y se clavase desgarrado todo a su paso.

- No quiero hacerle daño -dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz.

- Lo entenderá, creerme -sentenció- yo quería decirte algo antes de irme, por eso le pedí a Kiba que nos dejase a solas.

- Dime -pidió Hinata prestando toda su atención.

- Mantendré tu puesto de trabajo el tiempo que lo necesites, un par de semanas, un par de meses... dos años -tomó su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? -preguntó ella confundida.

- Que si decides quedarte permanentemente en Forks, lo entenderé.

- Shikamaru -intentó hablar, pero él no se lo permitió.

- Todavía no he acabado -rió-. Pero si te quedas aquí y algo, por cualquier circunstancia va mal, siempre tendrás una casa y una familia en Phoenix que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. te devolveré tu puesto o uno de mayor responsabilidad si estás cualificada.

Hinata sintió como el nudo de su garganta se apretaba más y más hasta que casi no la dejó respirar y sollozó con fuerza. Shikamaru la abrazó y ella enterró su rostro contra su pecho. No podía creer que tuviese la suerte de tener tan buenos amigos, si creía que Kiba era como su ángel de la guarda, Shikamaru no se alejaba mucho de esa definición. Ambos eran perfectos en el papel que desempeñaban en la vida de Hinata.

JAJAJAJA QUE TAL CHICOS/AS LA VERDAD ES QUE EL CAPI ESTABA LISTO HACE MUCHO PERO QUERIA ESPERAR UN POCO PARA DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO JAJAJAJAJ.

NO SEAN MALITOS Y DEJENME REVIEWS PORQUE AUNQUE NO LOS RESPONDA TODOS, SI LOS LEO Y ME ENTUSIASMA SABER LO QUE SIENTEN Y PIENSAN ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA


	22. Chapter 22

**Sé que es un capitulo corto pero recuerden que yo solo hago la adaptación ya que la historia es de Naobi-chan además de que no me han dejado muchos reviews y estoy triste por eso…así que anímense y comenten**

**Presente**

.

Hinata suspiró una vez cuando la mano de Naruto se deslizó lentamente por su espalda. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en el colchón de su cama, completamente desnuda y agotada... Naruto, a su lado y también desnudo, tenía su pelo revuelto y la marca de un mordisco en su cuello, pero nadie le quitaba esa sonrisa de felicidad que parecía estar tatuada en su rostro.

- ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar algo -susurró con su voz aterciopelada.

Hinata, giró su cabeza para poder mirarlo y lo encontró apoyado en uno de sus codos y mirándola intensamente, mientras su mano continuaba haciendo dibujos invisibles en su espalda.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó con voz ronca.

- Un día, cuando volvía del trabajo te encontré casi llorando al borde del río, no sé porque recuerdo esa conversación como si fuese ayer -negó con la cabeza- me dijiste que estabas enamorada y pero que el chico tenía a otra.

- También lo recuerdo -Hinata sonrió.

- Me sentí tan mal por ti ese día... y también, debo admitirlo, envidié un poco a aquel chico, había conseguido enamorarte, tener tu amor y... -se quedó callado de repente.

- Tener mi amor y... ¿qué? -preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

- Era algo que tenía vetado, el pensar en ti de ese modo -Naruto negó con la cabeza-. Yo mismo me obligué a verte como algo inalcanzable para no sentir nada por ti. Ese día llegué a casa tan enfadado que lo pagué discutiendo con Konan.

- Eso no era una novedad -bromeó Hinata.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

- Pero sí lo era que yo comenzase las peleas -aclaró-. No sabes las ganas que tuve de buscar a ese patán y partirle la cara por no ver lo especial que eras y prestarle atención a otra chica.

Hinata rió.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó molesto.

- Que eres demasiado guapo e inteligente para partirte la cara a ti mismo -dijo entre risas.

- ¿Quieres decir qué...? -preguntó con ojos brillantes.

- Siempre has sido tú Naruto... siempre -dijo Hinata con voz dulce.

Naruto se acercó a ella sonriendo y la besó.

- ¿Sabes que he estado pensando también? -susurró comenzando a besar su espalda.

- Dime -dijo Hinata ahogando un jadeo cuando acarició el lateral de sus pechos con la yema de los dedos.

- ¿Cuándo comienzas la universidad? -preguntó.

- Dos semanas -contestó con la poca coherencia que le quedaba.

- ¿Crees que... -mordisqueó su hombro- podrías hacer un traslado de matricula a Seattle?

Hinata se quedó paralizada de repente y mil ideas diferentes cruzaron por su cabeza. La más importante: Yuki, el cambio le vendría bien. También estaba Naruto, verlo cada día, casi a todas horas... demasiado tentador. Después estaba ella, estar cerca de Naruto y ver feliz a su hijo... y Ami, esa niña a la que adoraba y recibía el miso cariño de su parte. Y al final, y partiéndole el pecho en dos estaba Kiba, su mejor amigo, su hermano y casi se atrevería a pensar que en ocasiones llegó a verlo como un padre, pese a que ella era mayor que él. Que ella dejase Phoenix permanentemente le haría daño, alejaría a Yuki de su lado, y pensó con amargura que durante los últimos tres años fue su única referencia paterna.

- No tienes que decidirlo ahora -dijo Naruto al ver su rostro- solo quiero que lo pienses... tienes tiempo -sonrió de lado y de nuevo se acercó para besarla.

...

**Estuvo corto lo sé, pero si me dejan muchos reviews prometo actualizar muy pronto.**

**Besos, cuídense…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Presente**

**.**

Hinata metió un par de cosas más en su bolso y se lo echó al hombro, en ese momento Naruto entró en la habitación y la miró ceñudo.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó confundido.

Hinata giró sobre sí misma y lo miró sonriendo.

- Mi padre ha llamado esta mañana, llegará en un par de horas y voy a buscarlo al aeropuerto -explicó.

- Ah - Naruto sonrió sintiéndose más tranquilo, por un momento se había temido lo peor.

Cuando habló con ella días atrás pidiéndole que se quedase en Seattle lo hizo con el corazón en un puño, esperaba con toda su alma que accediese. No podía pensar en separarse de ella, tampoco de Yuki, ese pequeño diablillo había llegado para poner todo su mundo del revés, pero lo adoraba. Adoraba el desorden que dejaba allá por donde pasase, las carcajadas que le arrancaba a Ami cuando lo escuchaba pronunciar mal alguna palabra. Adoraba cuando después de un largo día, apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y se quedaba dormido. Pero por sobre todo adoraba cuando lo llamaba papá y su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. Era su padre... y él era su hijo.

- ¿Puedes quedarte con Yuki? -preguntó Hinata sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- Sí... sin problema -contestó sonriendo- sabes que nos llevamos bien.

Hinata también sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo, Naruto pasó las manos por su cintura y ella enteró los dedos en su pelo mientras sus labios se movían al compás. Besar a Naruto siempre había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. No podía imaginarse ya un solo día sin sus besos y eso la asustaba mucho.

Se separó de él un poco reticente, si por ella fuese se pasaría el resto de su vida pegada a él como un apéndice. Pero eran dos personas independientes, debían separarse en algún momento para que la gente que los viese no pensase que son siameses.

- Llámame cuando llegues a Seattle para saber que has llegado bien -dijo Naruto cuando la vio alejarse

Hinata se giró y avanzó unos cuantos pasos de espaldas mientras sonreía.

- Sin problemas... te quiero -dijo volviendo a darse la vuelta y caminando hacia el exterior de la casa.

- ¡Yo también te quiero! -gritó Naruto para que ella lo escuchase.

...

Hinata aparcó el coche de Karura en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, se bajó de él y se aseguró de dejar las puertas bien cerradas. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal rebuscó su teléfono móvil en el bolso y marcó el número de la casa de Naruto de memoria, sonó varias veces hasta que le contestaron al otro lado.

- ¿Ino? -preguntó sorprendida- ¿dónde está Naruto?

- Ha tenido que salir de urgencia, me dijo que me quedase con los niños y no me explicó más -contestó.

- De acuerdo -dijo Hinata no muy convencida- si llama dile que he llegado bien.

- De acuerdo.

- Un beso Ino.

Cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando su teléfono todavía con el ceño fruncido. No entendía porque Naruto se había quedado con Yuki cuando sabía que tenía trabajo. Decidió no pensar más en ello, ya lo haría cuando llegase y le preguntase que había pasado.

Un par de horas después estaba entrando en Forks de vuelta. En el sillón trasero iba su padre, roncando pesadamente mientras en el asiento del copiloto iba Karurs intentando explicarle a Hinata como les había ido su viaje a Los Angeles por encima del los ronquidos de Hyashi, pero eso parecía misión imposible.

- Lo mejor fue cuando tu padre paró a Brad Pitt -dijo Karura entre risas- se acercó a pedirle un autógrafo con la excusa de que era para ti. Y con el gesto más serio que puedes imaginar en él le pregunta "¿Le firmas un autógrafo a mi hija? Se llama Hyashi" Yo no sabía si reír o llorar.

Hinata estalló en carcajadas y por suerte estaba estacionando ya en la casa de su padre. Se bajó del coche y después de ayudarles con las maletas se despidió para dejarlos descansar.

- ¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó Hyashi con el ceño fruncido.

- Voy a... a casa de Naruto -contestó algo avergonzada.

Hyashi respiró hondo para serenarse y fingió su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Después traerás a Yuki para que lo salude? -preguntó con el tono de voz más neutro que pudo conseguir.

Hinata asintió y se fue caminando hacia la casa junto al río. Por el camino se detuvo pensando en la decisión que tenía que tomar. Seattle o Phoenix, ambas eran muy buenas universidades. Solo las diferenciaba el hecho de que en una la esperaba Kiba y en la otra Naruto y el resto de su familia. Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó al borde del río donde lo había hecho tantas veces. Allí solía pensar con claridad, se desahogaba y le era más sencillo encontrar la solución a sus dilemas.

Con la mirada puesta en un par de rocas, donde el agua burbujeaba al pasar, tuvo una revelación. Solo al imaginar separándose una vez más de Naruto su pecho dolió, y no solo por ella. Yuki lo adoraba, tanto a él como Ami, arrancarlo de su lado en ese momento sería más perjudicial que decirle que solo vería a su tío Kiba en fechas señaladas. Y a Kiba... le dolería al principio, tanto a él como a ella, pero con el tiempo lo entendería... tenía que entenderlo. Su felicidad y la Yuki estaba en Forks, al lado de Naruto y Ami, cuando Kiba se enamorase podría entender lo que Hinata sentía y le daría la razón.

Con energías renovadas se puso en pie y continuó con su camino. Se sentía más ligera, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de la espalda. Tomar la decisión le sentó bien, ahora estaba más tranquila ¿y por qué o reconocerlo? más feliz, pensar en estar cerca de Naruto, de Ami, de Hyashi, incluso Deidara y Ino, Minato y Kushina... este siempre había sido su hogar, había conseguido salir adelante en Phoenix, pero nunca sintió que sería completamente feliz allí, no era su hogar.

Cuando divisó la casa a los lejos una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro, Naruto ya había llegado, su volvo estaba aparcado allí. Apuró el paso, estaba deseando llegar y tirarse a sus brazos para gritarle a los cuatro vientos que lo quería, que se quedaba a su lado por Yuki y por Ami, pero también por ella misma, para darse un oportunidad e intentar tener algo juntos. Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el sendero de piedra que conducía hacia la casa sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba del suelo y era transportado a toda velocidad hasta la parte trasera de jardín. Tardó muy poco en saber lo que pasaba, estaba sobre el hombro de Deidara, que la cargaba como si fuese un saco de patatas y pesase poco más de una pluma.

- ¡Deidara basta! -gritaba entre risas mientras golpeaba débilmente su espalda- ¡Deidara por favor!

- No, no -dijo él negando con la cabeza- di las palabras mágicas y serás liberada, por ahora serás mi rehén.

- Deidara, no seas infantil y déjame en el suelo -pidió intentando sonar dura pero una carcajada al final de la frase echó su intento por tierra.

- Las palabras mágicas -insistió.

Hinata rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh Deidara! ¡Dios de los videojuegos, el origami y las cervezas de importación! ¿Podría hacerme el favor de liberar a esta pobre campesina con cara de tomate?

Deidara estalló en carcajadas y dejó a Hinata sobre sus dos pies.

- Eres idiota... ¿lo sabes? -espetó Hinata.

- Y tú una cara de tomate -bromeó Deidara, Hinata enrojeció de rabia y Deidara volvió a reír- ¿ves como eres una cara de tomate?

Hinata gruñó y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la casa, pero Deidara se puso frente a ella y la abrazó alzándola del suelo.

- Hinatita... ¿sabes que bromeaba cierto? -dijo en su oído- Eres como la hermanita que siempre he querido tener.

- Eres tonto... eres tonto y pesado -le recriminó Hinata entre risas.

- Ya me conoces -la dejó sobre sus pies y rodó los ojos. Deidara alzó la mirada por sobre la cabeza de Hinata y frunció el ceño- ¿Qué hace aquí la bruja del norte? -preguntó confundido.

Hinata giró para ver de quien se trataba y si no fuese porque Deidara todavía la estaba sujetando habría caído redonda al suelo. Allí estaba Naruto, hablando con Konan... ¡Konan! ¿qué demonios hacía esa mujer aquí? ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo era capaz de tener la desfachatez de aparecer por allí después de tres años?

Hinata sintió rabia, ira... hacia ella, hacia la mujer por la que había estado separada de Naruto tanto tiempo sin motivos, si ella pensaba irse después... ¿para que regresó? ¿Por qué hizo que Hinata se alejase de Forks si ella no lo quería?

Después de la debilidad inicial Hinata se sintió renacer. Ya no era una niña, ya podría defenderse ella sola y defender a Yuki si fuese necesario, también lo haría con Ami, esa mujer no volvería a hacerles daño, a ninguna de las personas que amaba.

Cuadró sus hombros y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿La bruja del norte? -preguntó alzando una ceja en dirección a Deidara- ¿Qué papel de da a ti eso entonces? ¿El hombre de hojalata?

Deidara frunció el ceño y la miró molesto.

- No... El león cobardica si eso.. el hombre de hojalata sería Naruto está más flaco -masculló entre dientes.

- ¿Tú? ¿Cobarde? ¿Por qué? -preguntó especulativa.

- Ino me da miedo -susurró como si fuese un secreto.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y con su autoestima intacta y toda la decisión que poseía comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa.

- ¡Sigue las baldosas amarillas Dorothy! -gritó Deidara- ¡golpea tus zapatos tres veces y volverás a casa!

Hinata continuó avanzando e ignorando los comentarios de Deidara, en ocasiones llegaba a ser tan niño como Ami. Pero no podía negar que sus bromas la estaban ayudando a mantener la compostura y no salir corriendo para coger a Yuki y desaparecer con él una vez más.

Llegó a donde estaba Naruto y Konan hablando y él le dedicó una mirada asustada, con una disculpa claramente reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¿Yuki? -preguntó ignorando a Konan por completo.

- Esta dentro... -susurró Naruto, cuando abrió la boca para continuar hablando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y maldijo entre dientes- debo contestar, es importante, trabajo... -dijo mirando solo a Hinata.

Naruto se alejó de allí y Hinata respiró hondo, comenzó a avanzar pero una voz la detuvo.

- Creía que te habías ido de Forks... -dijo Konan- lo que menos esperaba era encontrarte aquí, y cuidando a los hijos de Naruto.

Hinata se giró y la miró incrédula.

- ¿Hijos? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Sí... el niñito este que es una copia exacta de él -dijo con desdén y haciendo un gesto con su mano- no me lo ha dicho pero se ve a la legua que es hijo de él ¿Sigues cuidando de ellos?

Hinata rió secamente y miró sus pies para no asesinarla con la mirada.

- Algo así -masculló.

- No puedo creer que Naruto estuviese con otra mujer... -Konan negó con la cabeza- tú lo conoces... ¿sabes quién es ella?

Hinata tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima y arrancar cada uno de sus pelos rubios que coronaban su perfecta cabeza.

- La conozco... pero si Naruto no te dice quien es, yo tampoco lo haré -dijo en un murmullo para que no se notase nada de su estado en su voz.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué la proteges? -preguntó con dulzura- Sé muy bien que te morías por Naruto, tuvo que ser muy duro para ti ver como tenía un hijo con otra.

- Lo fue... -admitió Hinata en un susurro, pero refiriéndose a Ami, no a Yuki- todavía lamento el día en que Naruto fue tan estúpido para dejarte embarazada.

Konan se quedó con la boca abierta y miró a Hinata con desprecio.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? -dijo con voz amenazante.

Hinata dio un paso al frente dispuesta a contestarle las cuatro verdades que se había callado durante tantos años. Estaba dispuesta a dejar salir toda esa furia contenida que tenía contra ella y liberarse por fin, pero una voz desde el interior de la casa la detuvo.

- ¿Mami? -llamó Yuki- ¿Mami ya has llegado?

Hinata respiró hondo y giró sobre sus talones para abrazar a su hijo que venía corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Mami! -gritó feliz- ¿Ya ha llegado el abuelo Hitachi? ¿Vamos a verlo?

- Ahora vamos cariño, coge una mochila con tus cosas y nos iremos ahora mismo -Hinata dejó al niño en el suelo de nuevo y este salió corriendo.

Konan se acercó hacia ella y comenzó a aplaudir, Hinata la miró ceñuda, no soportaba a esa mujer, nunca lo hizo mientras trabajó cuidando a Ami, pero lo soportó por no alejarse de ella... y de Naruto. Pero ahora era diferente, Hinata ahora era alguien en esa casa, Yuki era tan Uzumaki como Ami y se sentía con la autoridad para hacerle ver a esa mujer que no podía pisotearla.

- Te ha salido redondo mocosa... -dijo Konan sonriendo maliciosamente- te metiste en su cama y te quedaste embarazada... siempre pensé que eras más tonta -negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? -preguntó Hinata en un murmullo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Que con ese... bastardito, tú tienes una parte de la fortuna de Naruto asegurada -sus ojos azules chispearon- ¿te costó mucho enredarte en sus sábanas?

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando -gruñó entre dientes.

- Claro que lo sé cariño... ¿crees que yo no pensé lo mismo? Solo que no esperaba que Naruto me encerrase en este putrefacto lugar que todos llamáis pueblo.

- ¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó Naruto entrando en la habitación en el ceño fruncido. Se colocó al lado de Hinata y tomó su mano entre la suya. Ella apenas fue consciente de ese pequeño contacto, pero Konan sí, y miró sus manos entrelazadas como si estuviese viendo la cosa más horrible del mundo.

- ¿Cuál será mi habitación Naruto? -preguntó Konan aguantando toda su ira.

Sin más Hinata se soltó de Naruto y subió al piso superior, donde Yuki metía una chaqueta y un par de juguetes en su mochila dispuesto a visitar a su abuelo Hyashi después de su viaje. Pero Hinata lo pensó mejor y comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas en la pequeña maleta que había traído desde la casa de su padre días atrás.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Naruto desde la puerta.

- Si esa mujer se queda aquí yo no puedo compartir el mismo techo que ella -dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Naruto donde también comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Por qué? Hinata, ella es la madre Ami, tiene derecho a estar aquí -dijo Naruto exasperado- ¿Por qué crees que contesté a esa llamada? Era mi abogado, no puedo separarla de Ami, legalmente tengo su custodia pero Konan tiene derecho a visitas periódicas.

- Pero no a quedarse en tu casa -espetó cerrando la maleta con todas sus fuerzas.

- Hinata... -se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros- en Forks no hay ningún hotel y no tiene coche para trasladarse desde Port Angeles a diario.

- ¿Cuántos días va a quedarse? -preguntó entre dientes desviando la mirada.

- Cuatro, o eso ha dicho -susurró él.

- Estaremos en casa de Hyashi, si quieres ver a Yuki no tienes horario, pero no lo quiero cerca de ella -dijo alejándose de él.

- Hinata espera -la sujetó del brazo y la giró para encararla- las cosas no han cambiado -dijo mirándola a los ojos- te quiero, ella ya no es nadie para mí, solo la madre de Ami, ni si quiera eso, es la persona que la trajo al mundo pero solo tú te has portado con ella como lo haría una madre.

- Naruto -susurró ella, pero él no la dejó hablar y unió sus labios a los suyos mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

- No te vas -susurró contra sus labios.

- No... no puedo quedarme Naruto... -balbuceó- no quiero que le haga daño a Yuki, no quiero que viva con ella.

Naruto dejó caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo derrotado. Suspiró pesadamente y miró a Hinata a los ojos.

- No puedo obligarte a que te quedes... -susurró abatido- pero recuerda que te quiero... más que eso -sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y enmarcó el rostro de Hinata colocando sus manos en sus mejillas- te amo.

Hinata sintió sus piernas de gelatina y parpadeó sorprendida. Pero Naruto no le dio tregua y volvió a besarla para demostrarle que lo que decía era cierto, tan cierto como que necesitaban oxigeno para sobrevivir.

- Yo te llevo -dijo él una vez que se hubo separado de ella.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa no se a ustedes pero a mi me encanto el capi….

Me alegra que me hayan dejado sus reviews aunque sea para decirme que el capi anterior estuvo corto asi que espero que me dejen otro review para decirme que les pareció este…

Por cierto este capi esta dedicado para Itt-chan monogatari( me encanta tu historia asi que espero que también la actualices pronto) y todos aquellos que dejaron su review en el capi anterior…


	24. Chapter 24

**Presente**

.

Cuando Naruto dejó a Hinata en frente de la casa de su padre, se despidió de ella dándole un profundo beso. Ella le respondió, como siempre lo hacía, pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que todo podría cambiar muy pronto, que las cosas no serían tan fáciles ni bonitas como lo estaban siendo hasta ese momento.

Se bajó del coche y Yuki salió corriendo a los bazos de Hyashi que salió a la puerta a recibirlos. Hinata se despidió de nuevo de Naruto con la mano y caminó apesadumbrada hacia el interior de la casa arrastrando su maleta.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó una voz tras ella cuando apenas había dado dos pasos.

Hinata se giró y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Sakura.

Sakura... su amiga del alma, la que siempre había estado allí y a la que le había fallado cuando se fue. Sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, que la seguridad que mostró ante Naruto y Konan se desmoronaba poco a poco. Ella era débil, no podría soportar la presión, ya no era única atacada en caso de que pasase algo, Yuki también estaría implicado y ahora ya era un Uzumaki, no podía alejarlo así como así como hizo ella años atrás.

Sus manos temblaron y la maleta se deslizó de sus dedos haciendo un ruido sordo contra el suelo. Su barbilla también tembló a causa del esfuerzo de contener sus lágrimas. Sakura avanzó hasta ponerse frente a ella y envolverla entre sus brazos. Hinata se dejó caer, lloró como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo, el miedo de perder a Naruto, de dañar a Yuki... una parte de ella quería volver a Phoenix, allí era la dueña de su vida, se sentía segura y protegida. En Forks era vulnerable, sobre todo desde la llegada de Konan.

Sakura la llevó hasta el jardín y se sentaron sobre el césped, Hinata se desahogó durante unos minutos. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado Sakura la miró a los ojos, cono solo esa mirada no hacían falta preguntas, Hinata ya sabía lo que quería saber.

- Ha vuelto -susurró con la voz rota.

Sakura frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Quién ha vuelto? -inquirió.

- Konan... Naruto la está alojando en su casa -explicó.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos. Tras eso una sarta de improperios y maldiciones en contra de Konan y el mismo Naruto fueron saliendo de sus labios, mientras Hinata la observaba divertida por su reacción, aunque lo que menos le apetecía era reírse en ese momento- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque no te quedarás de brazos cruzados, Hinata.

- Me he ido de casa de Naruto -susurró.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Le estás dejando el camino libre a esa lagarta! Tienes que volver -dijo con energía.

- No voy a hacerlo Sakura... -negó con la cabeza- esa mujer destila veneno en cada palabra, no quiero que se acerque a Yuki, no quiero que lo mire, ni de lejos...

- En eso te entiendo, pero tienes que marcar tu territorio, no puedes dejar que esa llegue y destroce lo poco que has construido con Naruto... ¡dios Hinata! Es que parecías tan feliz...

- Iba a quedarme en Forks -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Qué?

- Había decidido quedarme, Naruto me lo propuso y lo estaba pensando, iba a quedarme aquí y estudiar en Seattle -explicó.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión? -preguntó Sakura con voz triste.

- No lo sé... si Konan se va en cuatro días como prometió y no causa ningún problema supongo que sí, me quedaré... -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hinata... lo siento tanto -dijo Sakura volviendo a abrazarla.

...

Naruto estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo, si miraba a un lado de su cama podía imaginarse el cuerpo de Hinata acurrucado y ella durmiendo plácidamente. La echaba de menos, era algo que no podía negar. Desde que había vuelto no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella, y después de sentirla tan suya no era capaz de soportar un solo día sin verla.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo cogió con una sonrisa pensando que sería Hinata, pero no tuvo suerte, era Shino Aburame, su abogado. Con un suspiro resignado pulsó el botón de descolgar, después de todo, podrían ser buenas noticias.

- Shino -dijo desganado.

- Naruto tengo buenas noticias, o lo que yo creo que lo son -dijo su abogado y compañero de trabajo.

- ¿De qué se trata? -preguntó con un poco más de alegría.

- He mandado investigar a Konan los últimos meses como me pediste, y tengo algo muy jugoso -dijo Shino con un sonrisa-. Ahora no te diré nada por teléfono, mañana ven a mi despacho cuando llegues al bufete, pero si la llevas a juicio podrían quitarle el derecho de ver a la niña por ser una mala influencia.

- ¿Mala influencia? No me asustes que la tengo en casa -dijo con voz trémula.

- Intenta no dejarla a solas con la niña, no sería bueno, pero sí es bueno que esté, Ami tendrá que hacer una consulta con un psicólogo, ¿tienes alguno de confianza?

- Sasuke Uchiha ¿te suena?

- Es de los mejores... buena idea- rió- mañana pasa por mi despacho y hablamos. No hables de esto con nade, si la tienes cerca podría enterarse y no sería bueno.

- De acuerdo, gracias Shino -se despidió Naruto.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y se sintió un poco más tranquilo, aunque el hueco en su pecho por la ausencia de Hinata y Yuki en la casa continuaba allí.

Sintió sed y bajó al piso inferior a buscar algo de agua, llevó su teléfono con él por si Hinata lo llamaba. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y mientras se servía un vaso sintió un ruido a su espalda, se giró sonriendo pensando que sería Ami, pero la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios al ver a Konan allí, prácticamente desnuda y con una sonrisa estúpida.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con voz fría.

- No puedo dormir -contestó en un murmullo.

Naruto enarcó una ceja y no dijo nada, solo apuró su vaso de agua y se dispuso a abandonar la cocina, pero Konan fue más rápida y le cortó el paso en la puerta.

- ¿Podríamos hablar? -preguntó Konan con voz dulce.

Naruto resopló y se sujetó con fuerza el puente de la nariz.

- Solo voy a hablar contigo sobre Ami, y ya lo hemos hecho esta tarde... así que los temas de conversación son muy limitados -contestó con voz hastiada.

- Me gustaría que hablásemos sobre nosotros- Konan lo miró entre sus pestañas y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de parecer provocativa.

Naruto alzó las cejas sorprendido y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- No hay un nosotros, tú te encargaste de dejarlo claro antes de irte -espetó con furia.

- La gente comete errores, dejarte fue el mío... -susurró

Naruto bufó y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

- El mío fue casarme contigo -dijo antes de hacerla a un lado y pasar para salir de la habitación.

- Ella nunca te dará lo que yo -dijo Konan con suficiencia-, es solo una niña jugando a ser mayor.

Naruto se giró y la miró sonriendo.

- Tienes razón... ella no me dará lo que tú... me dará mucho más -dijo enfatizando cada palabra.

Konan volvió a avanzar hacia él y pasó un dedo por su pecho cubierto con una fina camiseta. Naruto gruñó y retrocedió para alejarse de ella.

- Solo busca tu dinero -susurró muy bajito- es una interesada que se embarazó para embaucarte.

- No sabes de lo que hablas -dijo Naruto divertido.

- Es evidente Naruto... está contigo para poder llevar el nivel de vida que tú y tu familia podéis darle -continuó Konan-, ella seguro lleva años con la cancioncita de que es una adolescente embarazada y sacando de ti todo lo que quiere.

- Guarda tu veneno para quien le interesa, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo pero no voy a darte explicaciones, no las mereces -Naruto volvió a girarse para irse pero Konan lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a encararla.

- Soy la madre de tu hija y merezco más que eso -dijo entre dientes.

- No me hagas reír -espetó Naruto con sarcasmo- la palabra madre te queda demasiado grande, solo has sido la persona que la trajo al mundo, ni siquiera eso, has sido su incubadora. Ami es lo único bueno que he sacado de ti.

- No puedes hablarme así -gruñó.

- Te hablo como quiero, recuerda que estás en MÍ casa y te aconsejaría que te olvidases de Ami como lo has hecho hasta ahora, era feliz sin ti -Naruto no esperó más y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Recargó su espalda sobre la madera y se dejó caer hasta el suelo sujetando su cabeza con fuerza.

No entendía porque le estaba pasaba eso... ¿no había sufrido Ami ya lo suficiente? ¿Tenía que volver esa arpía y destrozar todo lo que le estaba costando tanto esfuerzo mantener? Ahora que Ami hablaba, sonreía, que sus ojos volvían a brillar con ilusión y sus carcajadas llenaban la casa... tenía que aparecer esa bruja y echar todo por tierra.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que se pusiese en pie de golpe y abriese la puerta de un tirón.

- Papá -susurró Ami dando un paso atrás.

- Cariño... -dijo Naruto avergonzado por su ímpetu- ¿ocurre algo?

- He tenido un mal sueño... -musitó abrazándose a sí misma y temblando levemente- ¿puedo dormir contigo?

- Claro princesa... pasa -Naruto se hizo a un lado y Ami entró en su habitación en una carrera y se escondió bajo las mantas.

Naruto acudió a su lado y se metió con ella, la miró de reojo y Ami asomó los ojos bajo la manta que la tapaba hasta la nariz.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve Hinata? -su voz sonó amortiguada por las mantas.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza y acomodó su brazo bajo la cabeza de la niña.

- Espero que vuelva pronto.

- Si le hubieses dado el anillo como te dije, no se habría ido -protestó frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto aguantó una carcajada y besó la frente de su hija.

- No es tan sencillo como darle un anillo, Hinata vive en Phoenix ahora y...

- ¿Se volverá a ir? -lo interrumpió incorporándose de golpe.

- No lo sé -contestó con sinceridad.

- Yo no quiero que Hinata se vaya -dijo haciendo un puchero- ella y Yuki tienen que quedarse.

- Cariño... eso no depende de nosotros. Yo le pedí que se quedase pero ella todavía no me ha contestado -confesó.

- Tenemos que hacer que se quede... como sea papá -dijo Ami con cara de dolor.

- Haré todo lo que pueda... ahora duerme mi vida -Naruto la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó besando su cabello.

Cumpliría su promesa, haría todo lo posible para que Hinata no se fuese.

...

Konan hizo rechinar sus dientes cuando Naruto subió las escaleras y desapareció. Las cosas no estaban resultando tan fáciles como creía que lo serían. No esperaba encontrarse a Hinata viviendo en su casa y menos con un niño de Naruto, eso era un gran problema.

Ella pretendía embaucar de nuevo a Naruto, pasar una temporada con él y sacarle todo lo que pudiese una vez más, pero que Hinata estuviese de por medio entorpecía sus planes. Además, su hija ni si quiera le había hablado, cuando se acercó a ella fingiendo que estaba alegre por volver a verla, Ami se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación. Esa mocosa tampoco le pondría las cosas fáciles.

Suspiró pesadamente y cogió el brick de leche cerrando el frigorífico de golpe. Estaba furiosa, no sabía lo que podría hacer para que las cosas saliesen bien. Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de leche... mientras lo bebía un sonido la interrumpió. Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor y se encontró con un teléfono móvil, era el de Naruto, lo reconoció al instante y al mirar el indicador el nombre de Hinata resaltaba parpadeando. Sonrió con maldad, se lo pasaría bien...

Pulsó la tecla de descolgar y movió el teléfono enérgicamente para que provocase interferencias y después se puso a gemir como loca como si realmente tuviese un orgasmo.

- Uhm... Naruto... cuelga el teléfono -gimió con una sonrisa diabólica.

La llamada se cortó enseguida y Konan estalló en carcajadas.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**Presente**

.

Hinata colgó el teléfono y sintió su sangre hervir. Por un momento se pasó por su mente matar a Konan con sus propias manos para dejarle claro que no podría contra ella, pero no quería pasarse el resto de su vida encerrada en una cárcel solo por hacerle un favor al mundo y matar a una víbora más. Así que respiró hondo y trató de serenarse.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hinata y la notó más nerviosa de lo normal, no es que su amiga hubiese pasado muy buena tarde pensando en lo que la arpía de Konan pudiese hacer, pero en ese momento estaba más alterada de lo que había estado a lo largo de las útimas horas.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó intrigada.

Hinata gruñó y se tapó el rostro con la almohada para amortiguar un grito. Alejó la almohada de un empujón y miró un punto fijo de la pared con los ojos entrecerrados. Sakura, asustada, se puso frente a ella y movió sus hombros enérgicamente para llamar su atención, pero Hinata parecía no reaccionar.

Sin más, Hinata se puso en pie y se quitó el pijama con violencia, desgarrando uno de los tirantes de su camiseta, pero no le importó. Sakura revoloteaba a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer, nunca había visto a su amiga en ese estado y no reconocía muy bien el motivo de sus acciones.

Hinata comenzó a vestirse, utilizó la misma ropa que había utilizado a lo largo del día. Se sujetó el pelo en una cola de caballo y se calzó sus deportivas anudando los cordones con movimientos bruscos.

- Hinata... -la llamó Sakura una vez más- ¿qué pasa?

Ella solo gruñó en respuesta.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y se metió en la cocina sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No podía quedarse quieta, si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar y maldecir en todos los idiomas que sabía, solo era uno, pero suficiente para dejar a Konan con un buen dolor de cabeza si llegase a escucharla. Sakura continuaba dando vueltas a su alrededor, parecía su sombra controlando cada uno de sus movimientos. Hinata se giró bruscamente hacia ella y Sakura dio un respingo y un grito salió de sus labios por el susto.

- ¿Puedes cuidar a Yuki? -preguntó en un gruñido.

- Sí... -Sakura titubeó- Pero... ¿A dónde vas?

- A deshacerme de la bruja del norte -gruñó de nuevo.

A Sakura se le escapó una risita nerviosa pero después comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- No sé de que hablas... -susurró- ¿quieres que llame a Sasuke por si puede tranquilizarte hablar con él?

Sasuke... pensó Hinata con ironía, si no tenía un arma bajo su almohada y se la fuese a dejar, hablar con Sasuke no le serviría de nada.

- Dile que vaya preparando unos papeles diciendo que sufro enajenación mental transitoria... los necesitaré -masculló Hinata dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

- Hinata -Sakura la detuvo colocándose frente a ella- ¿me vas a decir que está pasando de una vez? -era una orden, pero el temblor en su voz lo hizo sonar como una pregunta.

- Voy a caminar... aquí dentro me... me ahogo -dijo con voz ronca.

Sin más Hinata salió de la casa y dejó a Sakura paralizada frente a la puerta viendo como su figura se perdía entre las sombras de la noche.

Hinata caminó sin rumbo fijo, o eso creía ella, pero sus pies irremediablemente la llevaban a la casa blanca junto al río. Cuando la divisó de lejos sintió como su corazón se encogía al no ver ninguna luz encendida, eso podría ser tan malo como bueno.

Las palabras y los gemidos de Konan al teléfono no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza taladrando su mente, no sabía que pensar. Por un lado confiaba en que Naruto no fuese capaz de acostarse con ella, la odiaba, le había hecho daño a Ami, pero por otro un hombre siempre sería un hombre y Konan era muy hermosa.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por desconfiar de él, quizás Konan solo estaba haciendo una de sus triquiñuelas para salirse con la suya y hacerla desaparecer del mapa. Pero no se lo permitiría, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de colocarse frente a ella y cantarle sus cuatro verdades a la cara, aunque merecer se merecía eso y muchísimo más.

Avanzó temerosa hacia la casa y subió las tres escaleras del porche con sus rodillas más débiles de lo normal, creía caer al suelo de un momento a otro si no se afianzaba a algo. Miró el pomo de la puerta recelosa, pero se aventuró a girarlo solo para comprobar que estaba cerrado con llave. Rodó los ojos... era lo más lógico, ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría la puerta de la entrada abierta? Pero de repente recordó algo...o más bien a alguien: Deidara. Él siempre entraba por la puerta de la cocina porque Naruto siempre se olvidaba de cerrarla.

Casi fue volando hacia la parte posterior de la casa, tropezó con uno de los juguetes de Yuki pero en seguida se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta para girar el pomo y... ¡voila! Estaba abierta. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y entró lentamente. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero en la poca penumbra que había, lograba distinguir las siluetas de los muebles y taburetes para no estrellarse contra uno.

Llegó hasta las escaleras y las subió lentamente, su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, podía contar los latidos que retumbaban en su cabeza. Tenía la respiración levemente acelerada, pero era solo la ansiedad de lo que podría encontrarse en el piso superior.

Avanzó hacia la habitación de Naruto y giró el pomo lentamente, la puerta se abrió sin ninguna dificultad y agracias a la cortina abierta pudo ver la silueta del hombre que amaba bajo las sábanas, un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver que había otra silueta a su lado, pero al dar un paso más corroboró que Ami.

Un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios... en ese momento se sintió estúpida, estúpida y mala persona por desconfiar así de Naruto. Estaba más que claro que allí no había pasado nada, ella mejor que nadie sabía el aspecto que tendría Naruto después de una sesión de sexo, su cabello más revuelto de lo normal, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados... Naruto no parecía así, aun con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana pudo comprobar eso.

Ami se removió intranquila y balbuceó algunas palabras incoherentes, eso hizo que Naruto abriese los ojos y la arropara un poco antes de volver a cerrarlos y continuar durmiendo. Hinata esbozó una sonrisa al presenciar eso, nunca abría dudado de lo buen padre que era Naruto, pero escenas como esa, solo se lo confirmaban una vez más.

Se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Caminó hacia las escaleras y una puerta se abrió a su espalda, se giró para encararla, sabía exactamente quién era y lo que diría.

- ¿Sueños húmedos con tu ex marido? -preguntó Hinata a Konan inocentemente y con una sonrisa.

Konan se envaró y miró a Hinata con odio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? -gruñó.

- Tengo llave -mintió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Eres una descarada! -ladró Konan acercándose hacia ella amenazadoramente- ¿cómo te atreves a aparecerte aquí a estas horas de la noche?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre a ti contestar una llamada que no era dirigida a ti? -preguntó Hinata de vuelta.

- Naruto lo estaba pasando muy bien y tú nos interrumpiste, reconoce lo obvio - dijo con suficiencia.

Hinata rió secamente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No te parece patético tener que recurrir a juegos tan sucios para conseguir lo que quieres? -preguntó alzando un poco la voz- tú te fuiste hace años, te olvidaste de tu hija y de tu marido... ¿con que derecho vuelves reclamando tu lugar?

- Eso a ti no te importa -masculló entre dientes- lo que pase entre Naruto y yo no te incumbe.

- Entre tú y yo no pasa nada Konan... ni lo pasará -dijo Naruto desde la puerta de su habitación- Hinata, ¿puedes pasar a la biblioteca que debo hablar contigo?

Hinata asintió y comenzó a avanzar hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde estaba la biblioteca.

- Ahora te pondrá en tu lugar... buscona - murmuró Konan cuando pasó por su lado.

Hinata solo la miró con desprecio y sonrió de lado mostrando que no le tenía miedo, que sus palabras no le afectaban.

Hinata entró en la biblioteca y Naruto lo hizo tras ella cerrando la puerta, sin darle tiempo a nada se abalanzó sobre los labios de Hinata y la besó con urgencia. Ella intentó sonreír, pero la insistencia de Naruto en profundizar el beso no se lo permitió y solo pudo entreabrir los labios para dejar que su lengua se adentrase en su boca y batallase contra la suya.

Sus rodillas temblaron y tuvo que afianzarse de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio, y Naruto se alejó de ella riendo entre dientes.

- Me explicas lo que estaba pasando allí fuera... ¿por favor? -preguntó con su frente apoyada en la suya.

- Te llamé antes -Hinata se detuvo para reordenar sus ideas, el beso las había dejado algo descolocadas- Konan contestó y fingió tener sexo contigo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó alejándose de ella.

- Ahora no importa... -dijo Hinata poniéndose de puntillas y besando su mandíbula- solo ven aquí, quiero demostrarte lo arrepentida que estoy.

- ¿Por qué estás arrepentida? -preguntó Naruto con un jadeo cuando Hinata mordió su cuello.

- He venido aquí en mitad de la noche... dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a Konan... -susurró de nuevo.

- Calla -dijo Naruto atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y besándola profundamente.

Hinata gimió cuando la excitación de Naruto golpeó en su bajo vientre. Naruto no le dio tregua y comenzó a quitarle el suéter y la camiseta que tenía bajo él, gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía sostén. Hinata metió la mano en los pantalones de dormir de Naruto y apretó su miembro más que excitado ganándose otro gruñido de su parte.

Naruto la hizo girar sobre su cuerpo y acarició sus pechos lentamente bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a la cintura de los jeans donde los abrió y los deslizó por sus caderas acompañados de su ropa interior, entre tanto estaba besando y mordisqueando al piel de su cuello haciendo que Hinata gimiese audiblemente.

La volvió a girar y la sentó sobre un escritorio y le quitó por completo los pantalones. Se acercó a ella de nuevo, la besó haciendo que su lengua entrase de nuevo en su boca explorando cada centímetro de ella.

No esperó a preliminares... Hinata sujetó su miembro y lo llevó a la entrada de su sexo. Naruto no se lo pensó y la penetró de golpe haciendo que ambos gimiesen el nombre del otro. Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, acostumbrándose a su estrecha cavidad. Después comenzó a mecerse lentamente, incrementando el ritmo poco a poco, hasta que sintió como las paredes de Hinata se cerraban en torno a él. La apretó con fuerza de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo y Hinata enterró las uñas en su espalda cuando el primer espasmo de su orgasmo la azotó sin piedad. Ahogó un grito en la boca de Naruto y este gruñó mientras su orgasmo también se acercaba. Sintió como su vientre se apretaba y se liberaba enviando miles de descargas eléctricas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y por fin se derramó dejando caer sus brazos flácidos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Ambos acabaron con la respiración entrecortada. Después de unos segundos sonrieron y comenzaron a darse leves besos mientras no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.

Unos minutos después Hinata salía de la biblioteca completamente vestida pero con su cabello un poco revuelto. Entró en la habitación de Naruto y arropó a Ami dándole un beso en su frente. Salió al pasillo y Naruto la estaba esperando para besarla una vez más.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? -preguntó en un susurro contra la piel de su cuello.

Hinata se estremeció y sonrió.

- Yuki está en casa e mi padre y no quiero que despierte solo -dijo con la voz entrecortada- además, tienes una okupa en tu cama.

Naruto rió entre dientes y la volvió a besar profundamente. Hinata se alejó después de unos segundos y sonrió.

- Hasta mañana -se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios fugazmente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Al llegar al primer piso Konan estaba sentada en el sofá de la entrada con los ojos entrecerrados y bufando por la nariz como un toro enrabietado. Hinata sonrió con suspicacia.

- Adiós señora Uzumaki... ups lo siento... -se tapó la boca con una mano inocentemente- ex señora Uzumaki. Que pase una buena noche.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

**Presente**

.

- ¿Gaara? -peguntó Naruto sorprendido al abrir la puerta.

- Lo siento -se excusó-, salgo de viaje en unas horas y creí que querrías hablar de esto antes de que me fuese.

- Oh... sí claro -contestó Naruto confundido- vayamos a... dar un paseo, estaremos más tranquilos.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el río y Gaara lo siguió. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la casa Naruto se giró y miró a su compañero de trabajo con una ceja alzada.

- Habla -pidió en un susurro.

- Fiestas hasta el amanecer, alcohol a litros, drogas a elegir... -enumeró Gaara- tengo pruebas de todo, es un claro caso de comportamiento indecoroso, alguien con ese estilo de vida no es buena influencia para un menor. Lo peor es que creo que hasta se prostituye, y lleva años haciéndolo...

Hinata que en ese momento estaba yendo hacia casa de Naruto lo divisó a lo lejos, no llamó la atención para no interrumpir, así que aminoró el paso.

- ¿Qué harás con esa información? -preguntó Gaara.

- Denunciarla -contestó Naruto sin dudar-, no la quiero cerca de Ami, ni de Yuki.

- Pero está bien buena tío -bromeó Gaara.

Hinata, llegó a escuchar eso y se envaró.

- Es solo un juguete... nadie se la tomaría en serio -dijo Naruto- yo mismo nunca la he tomado en serio.

- Pero es muy fuerte denunciarla por algo así, es la madre de tus hijos -Gaara frunció el ceño.

- Solo de uno de ellos -especificó Naruto- y es su culpa, podía haberme confesado todo hace años e intentaría ayudarla, pero se fue y yo no he sabido nada de ella hasta ahora.

Hinata se estremeció cuando oyó la voz de Naruto destilando tanto odio. Algo se rompió dentro de su pecho al imaginar que hablaba de ella.

- Pero ella siempre será su madre... -susurró Gaara.

- No lo será más, la quiero lejos de mi vida, lejos de Forks -gruñó Naruto.

- ¿Vas a quitarle el derecho de ver crecer a su hijo?

- Ella se lo ha ganado a pulso ocultándome todo durante años -contestó Naruto.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, casi no era consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Las últimas palabras de Naruto resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Quería quitarle a Yuki, quería quitarle el único motivo por el que ella continuaba viva.

Eso no podía ser posible, él no podría ser tan mala persona... ¿o sí? era normal que estuviese resentido por ocultarle su existencia durante tanto tiempo, pero ¿tanto como para querer arrebatárselo?

- Tramitaré la Denuncia, dame su nombre completo -dijo Gaara.

- Konan Tsukushi Amaro, creo que se ha vuelto a cambiar el apellido después del divorcio.

- Te tendré informado -se despidió Gaara.

Pero Hinata no llegó a escuchar la última parte de la conversación, algo en su pecho dolía, su corazón latía a tanta velocidad y con tanta fuerza que solo era capaz de escuchar sus propios latidos. Se puso en pie, ya que se había caído de rodillas al suelo por la impresión, con movimientos torpes y autómatas caminó sin rumbo fijo. Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas incontrolablemente, nunca podría haber imaginado que Naruto intentase quitarle a Yuki, si lo hubiese sabido nunca le habría dicho que era su hijo, nunca habría dejado que lo registrase como suyo... ni si quiera habría viajado hasta Forks para exponerlo a algo así.

La culpa era suya por confiada, creía que Naruto era un buen hombre y ahora estaba demostrando que lo único que le importaba era él mismo. Quería hacerle daño, quería quitarle lo más importante de su vida...

Sin saber muy bien cómo llegó a su casa, por suerte Yuki estaba con Sakura y Sasuke y no tendría que disimular frente a él. Karura y Temari estaban en la cocina cuando ella llegó, pero no se detuvo a saludarlas y simplemente subió a su habitación y se encerró para continuar llorando.

Llorar y llorar... era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Era lo único que su cuerpo era capaz de procesar sin partirse en dos en el intento. Se acurrucó en un esquina de su habitación, abrazada a sus rodillas y deshaciéndose en llanto. No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado allí encerrada, sabía que alguien había llamado a la puerta en un par de ocasiones pero no era capaz de moverse. Continuaba agazapada en su esquina, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y llorando en silencio...

Algo hizo click en su cabeza...

Debía poner tierra de por medio, Naruto emprendería acciones legales, pero no él sabía que ella sabía. Le tomaría la delantera, ella misma iría a Phoenix y comenzaría con los trámites para la custodia de Yuki, así cuando Naruto intentase algo se encontraría con que todo había comenzado mucho antes de lo que él había planeado.

Cogió su teléfono y llamó al aeropuerto para reservar dos billetes para el próximo vuelo a Arizona, no podía perder más tiempo. Mientras hablaba y dejaba todo resuelto con la chica de las aerolíneas, comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas y las de Yuki en las maletas, no era consciente de lo que metía y lo que dejaba fuera, no le importaba.

- Mami -oyó la voz de su hijo desde el piso inferior.

Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió escaleras abajo para abrazarlo como si hiciese años que no lo veía.

- Despídete de Sakura y Sasuke cariño, que ya nos vamos -dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

- Mañana iremos al Zoológico de Port Angeles.. ¿verdad pequeño? -preguntó Sasuke con voz alegre.

Hinata trago en seco y miró a su mejor amiga a los ojo.

- No habrá mañana... nos vamos esta tarde.

Sin esperar contestación llevó a Yuki a su habitación y le cambió de ropa.

- ¡Hinata! -chilló Sakura- ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te vas ahora? ¿Así?

- Ya te lo explicaré en otro momento -susurró colocándole a Yuki una mochila en sus hombros-, el vuelo sale en tres horas y tenemos que llegar a Seattle todavía.

- ¿Estás huyendo de nuevo? -preguntó Sakura con los brazos cruzados.

- Estoy protegiendo a Yuki, no estoy huyendo -dijo tomando al niño en brazos y bajando al piso inferior.

- Ya me dirás que es lo que está pasando tarde o temprano -dijo Sakura bajando sus maletas-, pero ni pienses que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente esta vez. Soy capaz de presentarme en Phoenix y lo sabes.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza y abrazó a su amiga.

- Gracias Saku -susurró en su oído.

- Yo os llevo al aeropuerto -dijo Sasuke tras ellos.

- ¿Papá y Ami dónde están? -preguntó Yuki.

Hinata sintió que se le rompía el corazón de nuevo... no había pensado en Ami, pero primero era su hijo, no era por ser egoísta, pero no permitiría que la alejasen de él... nunca.

- Los llamaremos cuando lleguemos a casa -dijo recomponiendo su semblante.

- ¿A casa? -preguntó la voz de Naruto desde la puerta- ¿a dónde vais?

Hinata se tragó toda la rabia que sentía, si primer impulso fue ir hacia él para abofetearlo hasta al cansancio, el segundo fue besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Pero ninguna de las dos escenas era apropiada para que su hijo la presenciase, así que solo alzó la barbilla con orgullo y mantuvo su mirada fría.

- Nos vamos a Phoenix -dijo con energía.

- ¿Ahora? -preguntó atónito- ¿y mi propuesta? Ya... ya no te quedas -confirmó en un susurro.

- Tengo asuntos que arreglar allí -contestó escuetamente.

Naruto asintió y la miró a los ojos, puedo ver algo diferente en ella, algo que nunca había visto y eso lo asustó.

- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? -preguntó con voz ahogada- A solas... por favor.

Hinata asintió y caminó hacia el jardín, Naruto la siguió.

- ¿Por qué te vas? -preguntó.

- Ya te lo he dicho, tengo asuntos que atender en Phoenix -contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Y yo? ¿Y Ami? Te vas sin más... ¿volverás algún día o debo esperar tres años para volver a ver a mi hijo? -preguntó con acidez.

- Tú siempre serás el padre de Yuki, vendremos a Forks y podrás ir a Phoenix siempre que quieras -contestó con los dientes apretados.

- Hinata... ¿qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Con lo nuestro? -preguntó en un murmullo- Yo te amo.

"Es solo un juguete... nadie se la tomaría en serio, yo mismo nunca la he tomado en serio"

Las palabras de Naruto se repitieron una vez más en su mente y cerró los puños con fuerza.

- Lo superarás -escupió.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido y sintió como si una espada atravesase su cuerpo en un solo instante, sus piernas flaquearon pero se recompuso pasados unos segundos.

- ¿A qué estás jugando? -preguntó Naruto alucinado- vienes, me dices que tengo un hijo, comenzamos algo fantástico y de repente me dices que te vas... ¿a qué has venido Hinata?

- A la boda de mi padre.

- Sabías que yo estaría aquí... ¿no venías a verme? -preguntó con voz afilada.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida y lo miró por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, intentó reconocer al Naruto que amaba en ese hombre frente a ella pero no lo consiguió, el que estaba allí no podría ser su Naruto...

- Si Konan tendrá razón -murmuró Naruto para sí mismo.

- ¿En qué exactamente? -preguntó Hinata sintiéndose atacada de repente, más atacada si cabe.

- Tú solo querías mi dinero, solo querías tener algo que ver con los Uzumaki para conseguir lo que querías... -escupió Naruto- te metiste en mi cama en un momento de debilidad con intención de quedarte embarazada para poder sacarme todo lo que quisieses...

- Piensa lo que quieras... -Hinata negó con la cabeza incrédula- hazle caso al a arpía esa que has tenido por mujer.

- Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición -masculló Naruto-. Se acabó tu juego Hinata, no te saldrás con la tuya.

- ¡Aquí le único que está jugando eres tú! ¡Yo no soy tu juguete! -gritó furiosa- Yuki es mi hijo y siempre lo será y ni tú ni nadie podrá quitármelo. He luchado durante años para sacarlo adelante sin tu ayuda y podré seguir haciéndolo. Siempre seré su madre por mucho que te pese. ¡Denúnciame si quieres pero nunca tendrás a Yuki! Ahora sí que tendrás que tomarme en serio.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa para llevarse a Yuki. Naruto se quedó paralizado ante sus últimas palabras, no entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta ese momento, pero todas las piezas encajaron con esa última frase. La conversación con Gaara... ¿Pero cómo había llegado a sus oídos y como había tergiversado todo?

- Hinata... él llamó cuando avanzaba hacia el coche de Sasuke, pero ella lo ignoró- Hinata déjame explicarte... ¡Hinata por favor! Todo ha sido un malentendido, ¡un error!

Hinata giró sobre sus talones.

- Mi error es amarte como lo hago -dijo con tristeza. Y sin esperar más se metió en el coche y le pidió a Sasuke que arrancase.

Naruto se quedó allí, mirando como el coche se alejaba calle abajo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

...

- ¿Dónde están Hinata y Yuki? -preguntó Ami con una mochila sobre sus hombros esperando para poder ir a la playa.

Naruto sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero disimuló frente a su hija e intentó sonreír.

- Han tenido una urgencia y se han ido -contestó con un hilo de voz.

Ami miró a su padre sin entender.

- ¿Pero vendrán mañana? -preguntó esperanzada.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y tragó las lágrimas que hace minutos luchaban por salir de sus ojos, enfrentarse a Ami estaba resultando más duro de lo que esperaba.

- Se han ido a Phoenix cariño, no sé cuándo volverán -susurró desviando la mirada de los ojos tristes de su hija.

- Pero... volverán... ¿cierto? -su barbilla tembló y apretó los labios con fuerza para no comenzar a llorar- ¿algún día?

- No lo sé -confesó dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

Un sollozo rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

- ¡Ha sido tu culpa! -gritó Ami entre lágrimas- Hinata se ha ido porque no le has dado en anillo como yo te dije, ahora me he quedado sin mamá de nuevo.

- Yo soy tu mamá princesa -dijo Konan con voz dulce apareciendo en la habitación.

Ami apretó sus manos en pequeños puños y atravesó a Konan con la mirada.

- Tú no eres mi mamá -dijo entre dientes- ¡y yo no soy tu princesa!

- Ami cariño... tienes que entender, son cosas de adultos que... -intentó explicar Naruto.

- Tú no quieres a Hinata y a Yuki... por eso se han ido -lo acusó la pequeña.

- Claro que los quiero... ¿de dónde has sacado semejante estupidez? -preguntó Naruto al borde del colapso.

- ¡Ella lo dijo! -Ami señaló a Konan acusadoramente- dijo que ella se quedaría aquí para siempre y que Hinata y Yuki se irían, que tú se lo dijiste. ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Naruto dirigió a Konan una mirada helada, pero ella ya no estaba en la habitación en ese momento... ¡cobarde!

- Ami, yo nunca he dicho eso -intentó excusarse.

- ¡Quiero que vuelva Hinata! -gritó furiosa.

- Ami escúchame -suplicó.

- ¡No! -salió corriendo escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

Naruto suspiró y miró un punto fijo durante unos segundos para controlar sus lágrimas, no podía flaquear ahora. Se puso en pie y buscó a Konan frenéticamente por toda la casa, la encontró en la biblioteca... escondiéndose como la rata que era.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? -le preguntó con un gruñido.

- Soy la madre de Ami, no podía permitir que esa buscona ocupase mi lugar -contestó Konan con altanería.

- Tú nunca has sido su madre -escupió Naruto.

- ¡Claro que lo soy! -gritó- yo soporté tenerla dentro de mí durante nueve meses.

- Muy a tu pesar... vete de mi vista y de mi vida antes de que me arrepienta de no matarte -gruñó Naruto.

- No voy a irme Naruto, Ami es mi hija.

- Ella ya no te quiere, yo no te he querido nunca y tú tampoco nos has querido a ninguno de los dos... ¿qué demonios estás buscando aquí? ¿dinero? -preguntó exasperado.

- Mi lugar... ¡yo soy una Uzumaki! -dijo con orgullo.

- Eres y serás siempre una Amaro, eso si no encuentras a otro estúpido que se crea tu mentira. Konan vete de mi casa y de mi vida.

- Esto no se quedará así Naruto -dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

- Por supuesto que no Konan -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de que se fuese-, tendrás noticias de mi abogado, espero que te hayas portado bien para no tener nada con lo que acusarte.

Konan solo palideció y se apresuró en salir de la habitación.

Después de escuchar la puerta de la entrada siendo azotada un gemido escapó de sus labios... ¿en qué momento su vida se había destrozado tanto? Anoche era tan feliz haciendo el amor con Hinata y ahora... ella no estaba, Yuki tampoco, su ex mujer era un arpía y su hija lo odiaba... ¿qué más podría ir mal?

Se dejó caer en el suelo y se encogió mientras las lágrimas rebosaban por fin de sus ojos. Deseaba morir antes de sentir todo ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, Ami volvía a necesitarlo más que nunca, además, debía hablar con Hinata e intentar solucionarlo todo.

**Mis amores espero que les haya gustado el capi, disculpen mi demora pero no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar tan seguido, pero les prometo que termino la historia porque la termino, así que no se me preocupen…**

**Por cierto gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho y aunque no tenga tiempo de responderlos siempre los leo y es lo que me hace seguir subiendo los capis, así que graciasss!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Presente**

**.**

Hinata miraba por la ventanilla del coche de Sasuke, Forks quedaba cada vez más atrás y con él todo lo que llevaba soñando estos últimos días: vivir con Naruto. No podía pensar con claridad, su mente estaba nublada por el dolor, se sentía traicionada por Naruto, sentía que solo había estado jugando con ella para quitarle a Yuki, para hacerle daño. Aunque no comprendía el motivo.

Cuando Sasuke detuvo el coche en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto Hinata bajó de él casi obligándose a sí misma a hacerlo, subir a ese avión era ratificar que se negaba a seguir luchando, que se conformaba con perder a Naruto y no habría vuelta atrás. Pero cuando miro a su hijo encontró la fuerza que necesitaba, no dejaría que se lo quitasen, antes tendrían que matarla.

- Llama a Sakura cuando llegues -dijo Sasuke abrazándola-, si no me volverá loco.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza... echaría terriblemente de menos a Sakura.

- Lo haré -susurró- tú cuídala mucho, te tendré vigilado.

Sasuke sonrió y la observó en silencio mientras veía como se alejaba de la mano de Yuki. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero había visto el rostro de Naruto cuando dejaron Forks, y veía ahora el de Hinata alejándose. Ambos estaban sufriendo.

...

El timbre de la puerta sonaba insistentemente, pero Naruto no se sentía con fuerzas para moverse. Todavía estaba acurrucado sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca, llorando amargamente y culpándose por no haberla detenido, por no haber reaccionado a tiempo e impedir que se fuese tan rápido. Tenía que haberle explicado todo antes de que se fuese, tenía que... suspiró cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe.

- ¿A ti qué diablos te pasa? -preguntó Sakura en un grito- No sé que le habrás hecho a Hinata pero ya estás tardando en hacer algo para intentar tenerla de regreso cuanto antes.

- Ya no tiene sentido Sakura... Ella me odia, Ami me odia... ¿qué más da todo? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Sakura se acuclilló a la altura de su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello como si fuese un cachorro.

- Naruto, yo entiendo que ahora lo veas todo negro -comenzó a hablar-, pero yo conozco a Hinata, y cuando más tardes en actuar más enfadada estará ¿sabes porque se ha ido.?

- Cree que voy a quitarle a Yuki -masculló.

- ¿Por qué cree eso? -preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

- Me escuchó hablar con mi abogado, no sé cómo pero lo hizo -Naruto comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus palabras- hablaba de Konan maldita sea, y Hinata creyó que hablaba de ella. No sé que voy a hacer ahora -se agarró unos mechones de pelo con sus manos y tiró de ellos con frustración.

- Hinata es tan tonta como tú -espetó Sakura.

- Y ahora Ami me odia por dejarla ir sin hacer nada -gimió.

- Ay Naruto -Sakura suspiró- lo que vas a hacer ahora mismo es ponerte en pie, darte una ducha y meter cuatro cosas en una maleta mientras yo llamo al aeropuerto para conseguirte un billete de avión para Arizona. ¡Y! -gritó cuando vio que iba a interrumpirla- punto uno: yo me haré cargo de Ami mientras no estés. Punto dos: tengo mis contactos para descubrir la dirección de su trabajo, de su apartamento y hasta el horario de sus clases en la universidad si es necesario. Punto tres... -se detuvo y sonrió angelicalmente- si no te pones en pie me encargaré personalmente de que no puedas tener más hijos ni volver a usar a tu amiguito el resto de tu patética vida sin Hinata.

Naruto tragó en seco y se puso en pie de un salto, salió de la biblioteca a toda velocidad y se encerró en el baño. Sakura sonrió complacida mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y marcaba el número del aeropuerto.

...

- Mamá... ¿Ami irá a vernos? -preguntó Yuki con cara de niño bueno cuando ya estaban sentados en el avión.

Hinata desvió la mirada nerviosa, no sabía que contestar. Siempre se había jactado de no mentirle nunca a su hijo, pero tampoco quería destrozar su ilusión contándole la verdad. Suspiró sonoramente y miró a su hijo con su mejor sonrisa fingida, esa de catálogo de dentífricos.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa la llamamos por teléfono y le preguntamos -contestó intentando fingir alegría.

- ¿Y papá también vendrá?

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no romper a llorar.

- Ya veremos... -de pequeña odiaba cuando su padre le contestaba con esas dos palabras, era un claro "no" pero como el tiempo había descubierto que en ocasiones te libraba de dar una explicación para la que no estabas preparada.

Yuki se quedó dormido unos minutos después, apoyó su pequeña cabeza contra el brazo de Hinata y ella lo rodeó por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Pensó de nuevo en Naruto, en lo que intentaba hacer... solo imaginarse lejos de Yuki le partía el alma. Pero ahora, después de haber pensado en el tema y con los nervios un poco más calmados veía la situación desde otro punto de vista.

Quizás había malinterpretado la conversación, quizás todo había sido producto de su imaginación, quizás...

Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y se obligó a cerrar los ojos y dormir para no pensar. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentimientos si es que eran necesarios.

...

Cuando se bajó del avión miraba casi con ansiedad a ambos lados, buscando su rostro, buscando poder sentirse segura entre sus brazos. Encontró su cabello negro entre la multitud, después sus ojos oscuros buscándola con tanta insistencia como lo hacía ella con él. Apretó el cuerpo dormido de Yuki más contra su pecho y avanzó apurando el paso hacia su dirección. Cuando estuvo solo a dos pasos sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla y una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Se tiró a sus brazos abiertos con cuidado de no molestar a Yuki, y sin penarlo más enterró el rostro en su pecho y lloró con más fuerza.

- Ya está pequeña... ya está -susurró él abrazándola.

- Shikamaru -gimió con voz ahogada.

- Vamos a casa... -susurró él cogiendo a Yuki en uno de sus enormes brazos y pasando el otro sobre sus hombros.

...

- ¿Seguro que esta es su dirección? -preguntó Naruto por decima vez en los últimos cinco minutos.

Sakura bufó y entrecerró los ojos mirándolo mal.

- Como lo vuelvas a preguntar te doy... no me tientes que sabes que no estoy jugando -masculló.

- Que violenta estás -Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que decirle a Hinata cuando la veas? -preguntó Sakura.

- Sinceramente no... solo voy a ir porque tú me has obligado pero no tengo ni idea de lo que debo hacer.

Sakura rodó los ojos y lo golpeó en el pecho.

- Es que eres tan necio, tan, pero tan lento. No te voy a pegar no -aseguró cuando lo vio alejarse dos pasos y encogerse atemorizado-, si te doy quizás te vuelvas más tonto de lo que ya estás.

Sasuke rió entre dientes y atrajo el pequeño cuerpo de su novia contra el suyo para intentar tranquilizarla.

- Sakura... no seas tan dura con él- le dijo su novio al oído-, no conoce a Hinata ni a las mujeres en general tan bien como tú.

Sakura sonrió y miró a su novio con adoración.

- Ahora tú... pedazo de inútil, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte -dijo Sakura de repente con voz dura- no, mejor apuntalo no sea que se te olvide.

Naruto gruñó y rodó los ojos.

- Ah, antes de nada -Sakura sonrió- ¿Puedes hablar con Konan si aparece de nuevo por Forks? -parpadeó inocentemente.

- No creo que sea buena idea... -Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- Aburrido -masculló.

...

Hinata llegó al que fue su apartamento los últimos tres años, Shikamaru entró tras ella y dejó a Yuki en su habitación todavía dormido. Ella fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a prepararse un té.

- No me cuadra nada de lo que me has contado -dijo Shikamaru con suspicacia hablando del problema que Hinata le había explicado a lo largo de su viaje desde el aeropuerto- ¿Estás segura de Naruto hablaba de ti?

- ¿De quién más? -contradijo Hinata- hablaba de la madre de su hijo, que la había ocultado algo durante años... más claro es agua Shikamaru.

- No lo veo... -negó con la cabeza y ocultó una sonrisa- he visto como te miraba, como te cuidaba... eso no puede fingirse aunque fuese el mejor actor del mundo.

- Shikamaru... -se quejó en un gemido- ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Dónde está Kiba?

Él comenzó a reír entre dientes y se sentó en un taburete, Hinata lo hizo a su lado.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijese que no te ha echado de menos? -preguntó divertido.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó confundida.

- En el vuelo desde Forks algo cambió en su vida... algo que ha cambiado su punto de vista de las cosas -explicó Shikamaru.

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó divertida.

- Mía... es alta, rubia, ojos azules... la chica está para hacerle un par de favores -se mordió el labio inferior y miró al techo-, es todo un piv...

- ¡Shikamaru! -lo detuvo Hinata con un gruñido- es la chica de tu hermano... eres imposible -Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- Solo soy sincero... sabes que la chicas de Kiba son intocables... tú estás sana y salva -levantó las dejas en un gesto apreciativo.

- Pero porque yo me he negado infinidad de veces... no porque tú te hayas cortado en pedirme algo -le recordó.

- Sí vale... lo reconozco... pero ahora ya te veo como mi hermana, ligar contigo sería como incesto -se estremeció- no... que va... -aseguró negando con la cabeza.

- Mejor... no quiero darte más calabazas -bromeó ella.

- ¿Estás mejor? -preguntó Shikamaru besando su cabeza.

- Un poco... estar aquí, hablar contigo... me ayuda a no pensar -explicó con voz triste.

- Sigo diciendo que lo estás juzgando mal -repitió Shikamaru.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres el defensor de Uzumaki? Hasta hace dos semanas era tu enemigo acérrimo -inquirió.

- Lo he conocido, lo he visto interactuar contigo... es evidente lo que hay ahí... un malentendido -se encogió de hombros.

Hinata bufó y cambió de tema.

- ¿Y qué tal te va como Casanova? ¿Esos días apartado de la civilización te han bajado el caché? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

Shikamaru bajó la mirada y sonrió con timidez.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijese que no he salido desde que hemos vuelto? -dijo en un susurro.

- ¡No! -chilló Hinata- ¿Has caído? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Hinata... no hagas un escándalo... no es para tanto- su piel rojiza lo disimulaba muy bien, pero tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién es? -preguntó Hinata atropelladamente.

- No voy a darte explicaciones -gruñó.

- Venga Shikamaru... soy tu hermanita... quizás pueda ayudarte -hizo un gracioso puchero.

- ¿A ligar? permíteme que lo dude... -dijo socarronamente.

- Tú serás un maestro en ligar... pero para enamorar a una chica hace falta más que dos frases bonitas.

Shikamaru gruñó dándole la razón.

- Temari... -masculló. Hinata lo miró interrogativa sin entender- se llama Temari, es la compañera de habitación de tu hermana.

- ¿De mi qué? -preguntó Hinata asustada.

- De tu hermana, la hija de la mujer que se ha casado con tu padre... -explicó rascándose la cabeza- es que no me acuerdo de su nombre... ¿matsan?

- Matsuri -pronunció Hinata- y no es mi hermana, es la hija de Karura.

- Lo que sea... -le restó importancia.

- Así que... Temari... -dijo apreciativamente- ¿en qué nivel estás?

Shikamaru solo volvió a desviar la mirada de nuevo.

- Solo hemos hablado -dijo avergonzado-, sé que es estudiante de derecho por tradición familiar... y poco más.

- ¿Estudiante de derecho? -preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Ni se te ocurra meter las narices en esto Hinata -dijo Shikamaru reconociendo esa son risa al instante.

Hinata no lo escuchó y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su "hermana".

- Matsuri, hola... si ya sé que papá está histérico, dile que estoy bien y que lo llamaré cuando se calme... no, era para otra cosa... necesito tu ayuda con algo... me he enterado de que una amiga tuya es estudiante de derecho y necesito asesoramiento legal... nada importante es por un tema laboral... ¿en serio? dime que ya lo apunto... -Hinata buscó un papel y un bolígrafo en uno de los cajones de la cocina y apuntó los números con una sonrisa- gracias Matsuri, mándales besos a todos.

Después escribió el nombre de Temari con letras enormes y dibujó un corazón atravesado por una flecha.

- Ay... -suspiró- no sé qué haré con este número -dijo teatralmente- ¿a quién le vendría bien?

- Hinata... -la advirtió Shikamaru.

- ¿Tú sabes quién podría necesitarlo? -le preguntó parpadeando varias veces.

El móvil de Shikamaru vibró y miró el mensaje de texto a la vez que dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tengo que irme -dijo sin más- mañana vendré... no, mejor te llamo -sonrió y besó su frente.

- ¿No quieres esto? -movió el papel frente a su cara y él se lo arrebató de la mano en un movimiento rápido.

- Gracias... ¡bolita! -dijo él divertido echando a correr esquivando el bolígrafo que Hinata le había tirado.

Después de que oyó como la puerta principal se cerraba, Hinata dio un suspiro y miró a su alrededor. No podía creerse que tanto Shikamaru como Kiba hubiesen encontrado por fin a una chica que les gustase de verdad. Se alegraba por ellos, pero una parte de su corazón los envidiaba, envidiaba el sentir las mariposas en el estómago, los nervios y las manos húmedas cuando ves acercarte a la persona que amas... ella solo sentía dolor por su pérdida... angustia por no poder tener lo que más necesitaba.

Se obligó a sí misma a dejar de pensar así, ellos eran sus amigos y debía alegrarse solamente, merecían ser felices aunque ella tuviese vetado ese sentimiento.

El timbre de la puerta la hizo dar un respingo y sonrió al suponer que Shikamaru se había olvidado de algo, o quizás era Kiba que veía a saludarla. Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada parando unos segundos en la habitación de Yuki para asegurarse de que todavía estaba dormido y después fue hacia la puerta. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, no de felicidad extrema pero sí de tranquilidad, sujetó el pomo y abrió lentamente para encontrarse con uno de sus dos "hermanos" y sus ojos neg... ¿azules?

- ¿Naruto? -preguntó sorprendida con un hilo de voz.

- Te dije que nunca volverías a estar sola -susurró con su sedosa voz.


	28. Chapter 28

**AQUÍ ESTA SU EPISODIO PARA QUE NO SE ME QUEJEN DE QUE TARDO MUCHO JAJAJAJAAJAJA :p**

**-Presente**

**.**

_- ¿Naruto? -preguntó sorprendida con un hilo de voz._

_- Te dije que nunca volverías a estar sola -susurró con su sedosa voz._

**.**

Hinata sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Ni por un momento imaginó que Naruto pudiese viajar hasta Phoenix. Y ahora, viéndolo frente a ella, ya no veía ningún motivo para haberse ido de Forks tan apresuradamente. Todo se le había olvidado en un solo segundo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó apretando el pomo con todas sus fuerzas, luchando interiormente para no saltarle encima y besarlo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, no quisiste escucharme y tuve que correr detrás de ti -contestó Naruto cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra con nerviosismo.

- ¿Has venido corriendo desde Forks? -preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruto rodó los ojos y también sonrió con nerviosismo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos.

Hinata se debatió interiormente con lo que debería hacer.

Miedo...

Tenía muchísimo miedo de que Naruto solo hubiese ido hasta allí para quitarle a Yuki, pero era Naruto... su Naruto, el Naruto que amaba y era capaz de desarmarla con solo una mirada.

Pero de repente recordó cuando le dijo que todo lo que ella había sentido había sido mentira, que ella solo se había acostado con él por interés, le dijo que Yuki solo era fruto de la codicia. Endureció el gesto ante esos recuerdos... no podía permitir que pensase eso, no podía creer que llegase a dudar de ella de ese modo.

En aquel momento, años atrás, no era más que una niña de dieciocho años que estaba descubriendo el amor por primera vez, lo que creía que había pasado era más justificado en alguien como Konan, no con ella.

- Si quieres hablar sobre la custodia de Yuki pierdes tu tiempo -gruñó- mañana hablaré con mi abogado y se hará lo que se más beneficioso para él.

Naruto suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- No he venido hablar sobre Yuki, bueno sí... -especificó con evidentes muestras de nerviosismo- pero no solo sobre Yuki, también sobre nosotros, sobre lo que tú crees que he dicho.

- No lo creo Naruto, los escuché -dijo con voz firme.

- No hablaba de ti... ¡por dios Hinata! -alzó la voz cuando ella bufó incrédula- ¿es tan difícil creerme cuando digo que te amo? Era Konan... ¡Konan!

Hinata giró sobre sus talones y se metió en la sala de estar, Naruto fue tras ella, titubeante porque no conocía la casa, pero cerró la puerta y se colocó a unos pasos de ella.

- Dijiste que te había ocultado algo durante años, que se había ido... ¡yo hice eso! ¿Qué fue lo que te ocultó ella? -Hinata cerró sus manos en puños.

- Konan me ocultó muchas cosas cuando se fue -explicó Naruto-, desde entonces está llevando una vida poco decorosa y tiene problemas de dinero, eso es lo que me ocultó. Yo creía amarla entonces y la había ayudado sin pensarlo, pero ahora ya es tarde.

- ¿Por qué debía de creerte? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Porque me has mirado a los ojos mientras te decía que te amaba, porque cada vez que hago el amor contigo siento que me muero y vuelvo a renacer... eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida... sin ti no puedo seguir -la palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensar

Hinata tragó en seco y desvió la mirada.

- El amor no es suficiente... no en nuestro caso -dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Naruto con voz temblorosa.

- Yo he desconfiado de ti a la mínima ocasión y tú... -sonrió irónicamente- tú me acusaste de haberme quedado embarazada solo para quitarte dinero.

- Estaba ofuscado -se apresuró a explicar- me estabas diciendo que te ibas sin darme más explicación. Konan intentó envenenarme pero no lo consiguió, pero cuando me dijiste que te ibas... perdí el control, no sabía lo que decía, solo quería que te quedaras.

- ¿Y pensante que acusándome de algo como eso me quedaría? -preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- No sé lo que pensé... realmente no pensaba -Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- Yo he demostrado no confiar en ti... tu tampoco lo has hecho conmigo. Esa es la base de toda relación -dijo Hinata clavando sus ojos en el suelo. Se sentía incapaz de alzar la mirada y mirarle a los ojos, sabía que flaquearía en cuanto lo hiciese.

- Podemos superar esto... por nosotros, por los niños... por favor Hinata -suplicó al borde de la desesperación- no puedes decirme que no, tú me amas -se puso frente a ella y tomando su rostro con ambas manos la obligó a mirarlo- mientras tú me ames podremos luchar.

- Naruto -gimió.

Él pudo ver en sus ojos otra negativa pero se rehusó a aceptarla.

- No... no puedes dejarlo así... no... -negaba con la cabeza a toda velocidad.

- ¿Y qué pretendes? -preguntó Hinata alejándose de su agarre- ¿qué vuelva a Forks y haga como que nada ha pasado? No puedo Naruto, cada día estaré esperando que esos pensamientos absurdos vuelvan a tu cabeza cuando pierdas el control.

- No pasará si estás a mi lado -Naruto volvió a acercarse a ella y la acorraló contra la pared- Hinata mírame... -susurró. Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron- no volveré a hacerte daño, cada día sería un reto para hacerte más feliz, por favor... -su voz era como una bálsamo, una caricia a sus heridas. Era como la melodía de una sirena que la embrujaba y la hacía caer.

Inconscientemente su cuerpo se fue acercando más al de Naruto, tanto que ya era capaz de percibir el olor de su cuerpo, tanto que su aliento golpeaba en una de sus mejillas y su olor dulzón la embriagaba.

- Naruto... -intentó negarse, sonar firme y que él se alejara. Pero su voz sonó como un gemido.

Naruto tomó eso como una invitación y acercó su cuerpo más al suyo. Tanto que Hinata podía sentir cada fuerte músculo de su pecho tocando el de ella. Su conciencia quedó muda, sorda y ciega en ese mismo instante. Sus ansias de salir corriendo quedaron a la altura del suelo y solo su instinto, ese que pugnaba por salir de sus entrañas, tomó la voz cantante.

Sus ojos y los de Naruto se conectaron una vez más y ya no hicieron falta más palabras. Naruto, muy seguro de sí mismo, acercó su rostro al de Hinata hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir el desenfrenado golpeteo de los corazones de ambos, latían al unísono... a la misma velocidad, hasta en eso estaban conectados.

Pasaron unos segundos tortuosamente lentos, aunque para ellos era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido realmente, hasta que sus labios se unieron definitivamente. Comenzó como un beso tierno, dulce, como si se estuviesen reconociendo, como si fuesen dos amantes que llevasen demasiado tiempo separados y estuviesen comenzando de nuevo. Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue aumentando, al igual que el ritmo de su respiración. Naruto tomó a Hinata de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ella gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos en su pelo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y sus leguas fueron al encuentro. Comenzaron a bailar intensamente, era una danza que ellos ya sabían casi de memoria, pero que los emocionaba al mismo nivel que el primer día.

Hinata estaba en universo aparte, en ese momento no importaba más que él, Naruto. Pegado a su cuerpo, basándola, haciéndola suya solo con sus labios, obligándola a repetir su nombre una y otra vez aunque solo fuese mentalmente. Naruto no estaba en mejor estado, había olvidado el momento, el lugar, solo Hinata era la dueña de sus emociones, su corazón solo latía por ella, sus pulmones solo se llenaban para respirar su esencia.

Hinata volvió a gemir y Naruto perdió el control, la alzó unos centímetros y ella enredó las piernas en su cintura jadeando de la impresión cuando sus sexos se rozaron. Se alejaron unos segundos, sonriendo, cerciorándose de que aquello pasaba realmente.

Y entonces fue cuando Hinata se detuvo... Naruto la miró intensamente intentando descifrar los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza.

- Yuki... -susurró ella ausentemente.

- ¿Qué...? -iba a preguntar Naruto.

- Está en su habitación... no debe encontrarnos así -contestó antes de que Naruto acabase de pronunciar su pregunta.

Naruto sonrió de lado, haciendo que Hinata mojase su ropa interior de anticipación, debía estar prohibido que él la mirase así, no debía permitirle ser tan influyente sobre ella, debía decirle que se controlase, que ella no podía estar todo el día fantaseando con esos labios sobre sus piel y haciéndolo gemir su nombre,

- ¿Dónde...? -Naruto volvió a dejar la pregunta inconclusa y Hinata sonrió despertando de su monologo interno.

- Al fondo, la segunda a la derecha -dijo con un jadeo cuando él mordisqueó su cuello.

Naruto se apresuró en avanzar hacia allí con Hinata todavía enredada en su cuerpo, pero a mitad de camino ella comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja y tuvo que detenerse si no quería que ella resbalase de sus brazos ante lo que le hizo sentir ese simple contacto.

- Hinata -gruñó.

Ella rió entre dientes y se movió haciendo que sus sexos volviesen a rozarse. Naruto gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyó a Hinata contra la pared y envistió con rudeza contra su cuerpo. Ella perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones y tuvo que afianzarse con las uñas a sus hombros para no salir volando de la impresión. Como Naruto era capaz de hacerla sentirse así era un misterio, un misterio del que en ese momento no quería descubrir la razón, prefería disfrutarlo al máximo.

- Yuki -jadeó Hinata cuando Naruto volvió a embestir contra ella.

Naruto la miró y volvió a avanzar con ella todavía enredada en él. Por suerte la puerta a donde se dirigían estaba entornada y con una leve patada pudo abrirla. Estaba anocheciendo y la luz del crepúsculo se colaba por la ventana, en Phoenix casi siempre brillaba el sol, y en ese momento cubría todo con matices rojos y dorados creando un ambiente casi mágico en la habitación de Hinata. Naruto la dejó sobre su cama, su piel clara y su cabello oscuro contrastaban con el cobertor que con esa luz parecía de un rosa apagado.

Viéndola con un poco de distancia y con esos destellos dorados a su alrededor, Hinata era como un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad y solo para él. Se maravilló con la textura de su piel cuando acarició su mejilla y descendió lentamente por su cuello. Apreció como sus ojos se oscurecían lentamente por el deseo que estaba despertando en ella. Él la conocía, él sabía cómo hacerla temblar, como hacer que gritara su nombre. Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que él era el único que había despertado todo ese en Hinata, que él era el único que la había tocado y besado de ese modo. Él era el primero, y haría todo lo posible por ser también el último.

Hinata sonrió y tiró de la camisa de Naruto atrayéndolo hacia ella, él se dejó caer lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y entre besos y gemidos ahogados las ropas comenzaron a ser un impedimento para las caricias que deseaban darse. Las prendas fueron desapareciendo dejando tras de sí solo piel, piel necesitada de atención, piel que con un solo roce se estremecía y reaccionaba del modo más inesperado.

Hinata miró a Naruto a los ojos mientras él se adentraba poco a poco en ella, cuando lo sintió por completo invadiendo su intimidad cerró los ojos y suspiró satisfecha. Quería recordar ese momento eternamente, quería grabar el su memoria su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos mientras la hacía suya, el olor de su piel cubierta de sudor, la textura de sus labios fundiéndose con los suyos...

Comenzó un vaivén lento y a la vez desenfrenado. Los "Te amo" se confundían con los "te quiero" y los gemidos y suspiros de satisfacción. Era imposible para ambos decir donde empezaba su cuerpo y donde terminaba el de su acompañante. En ese momento eran uno, y se sentían como tal, como si nada más importase, como si todo lo demás desapareciese a su alrededor y el mundo llegase a su fin.

Nada importaba mientras estuviesen juntos, unidos, amándose.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus manos ya no tenían un solo centímetro de piel que no habían acariciado. Todo estaba siendo único e irrepetible. No pensaban, solo sentían y actuaban en base a sus sentimientos.

Hinata se estremeció de pies a cabeza con una de las estocadas más profundas, sus paredes se estrecharon y Naruto gimió en respuesta sintiéndose prisionero de su cuerpo, pero un prisionero voluntario y dispuesto a serlo el resto de su vida. Hinata se aferró a su cabello y exhaló con fuerza en la próxima embestida, Naruto sintió un remolino de emociones en su interior, un par de embestidas más y ambos estallaron, hicieron un viaje sin retorno al paraíso donde ambos se quedaron en silencio, jadeando, abrazados y más unidos de lo que habían estado nunca.

Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiró, en ese momento fue consciente de lo que había pasado, de lo que había hecho. Intentó removerse, pero los brazos de Naruto se cerraron en torno a ella.

- Solo esta noche -susurró él con un quejido en su oído.

Hinata relajó los músculos de su cuerpo y se dejó vencer por el sueño, mientras los brazos de Naruto la rodeaban.

**-DE VERDAD QUE GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REIEWS, AUNQUE NO LOS RESPONDA TODOS SI LOS LEO ASI QUE GRACIAS POR TODAVIA SEGUIR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR DANDOME ANIMOS PARA ACTUALIZAR PRONTO :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

**22 de febrero de 2006**

.

_Embarazada..._

_Embarazada..._

_Embarazada... _

_Hinata estaba sentada en el baño, mirando la prueba de embarazo como si fuese una bomba a punto de estallar. Estaba embarazada, ese estúpido palito le había confirmado lo que más temía y lo que esperaba que no fuese así. _

_Naruto se había olvidado de aquello, Naruto era mucho mayor que ella y no querría hacerse cargo de ello. _

_Se golpeó mentalmente a sí misma por pensar así._

_Naruto era un hombre, era responsable y amaba a su hija aun cuando su madre era una víbora... si ella le decía lo que había pasado y que estaba embarazada, como poco le diría que se haría cargo de las consecuencias, estaba segura._

_Pero esa seguridad no la ayudó a ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la casa del río. Continuó allí, sentada abrazando sus rodillas, llorando en silencio por algo que se había buscado ella sola. _

_No era consciente del tiempo que había pasado cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron dar un respingo._

_- Hinata... llevas mucho rato ahí dentro.. ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Hyashi. _

_- Voy -susurró._

_Hinata se colocó una mano en el pecho y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Se puso en pie y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y algo enrojecidos producto del llanto, pero con una cortina de cabello podría ocultarle eso a Hyashi. Se puso de lado y comprobó su vientre pasando la mano en círculos varias veces por él. Bufó, era absurdo pensar que ya se le notaría, pero no quería que Hyashi sospechase nada... al menos por ahora. _

_Se metió el test en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y con un suspiro salió del baño y corrió a su habitación antes de que Hyashi se cruzase con ella. Se tumbó en su cama y miró al techo. _

_Algo la molestó en su trasero y recordó el maldito test. Lo cogió entre sus manos temblorosas y lo miró durante unos segundos. _

_Tenía que decírselo... _

_Suspiró y se puso en pie, ya era hora de ir a la casa del río._

.

**Presente**

.

Hinata se removió intranquila entre las sábanas después de soñar aquello, intentó buscar una nueva postura y sintió un peso en su cintura. Sin más otro cuerpo se pegó al suyo por su espalda y alguien exhaló el aliento en su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior la golpearon de repente...

Naruto en su casa...

Naruto suplicando perdón...

Naruto besándola...

Naruto tocándola...

Naruto haciéndole el amor...

Se detuvo cuando sintió sus mejillas ardiendo e intentó zafarse del brazo de Naruto que la mantenía prisionera. De repente la puerta se abrió y la pequeña figura de Yuki entró en la habitación frotando sus preciosos ojos verdes.

- Ya tamos en casa y tengo hambre mamá -susurró mientras avanzaba a pequeños pasitos hacia la cama. Se colocó al lado de Hinata y se subió a la cama con algo de dificultad, después se tapó con las mantas y se acurrucó a su lado.

Hinata en ese momento estaba paralizada, no sabía que podía hacer. Rogaba a quien quiera que fuese que Yuki se quedase dormido de nuevo para poder salir de la cama y ponerse algo de ropa, ya que estaba completamente desnuda y no sabría cómo explicarle eso a su hijo. Pero Yuki no parecía tener mucho sueño porque comenzó a cantar la canción de Bob Esponja a voz en grito.

Naruto gruñó bajito y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, al ver que los gritos no cesaban se removió de nuevo y apretó más a Hinata contra su cuerpo. De repente los gritos cesaron.

- Mamá -dijo Yuki con su ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué hay una mano peluda en la cama?

Hinata se incorporó de golpe con cuidado de tapar sus pechos en el proceso, se reacomodó el cabello con una mano y miro a su hijo anhelante, sin saber muy bien que decirle.

- Yuki... -susurró con poca energía.

- ¿Papá? -preguntó el niño con sus ojos muy abiertos reconociendo la pulsera de Naruto que siempre llevaba en su muñeca- ¡Papá ha venido! -se puso en pie y comenzó a dar saltos en el colchón con los brazos alzados y sus manos cerradas en puños.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto en un gruñido.

- ¡Papá! -gritó Yuki lanzándose a sus brazos.

Naruto lo recibió algo dormido al principio, pero cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba lo abrazó de vuelta y sonrió genuinamente. Hinata los observó en silencio, no sabía que pensar, ver a Naruto interactuar con Yuki derrumbaba toda sus defensas. No podía odiarlo, no podía desconfiar de él...

- Mamá... tengo hambre -dijo Yuki separándose un poco de su padre.

- Sí... -dijo Hinata aturdida, iba a ponerse en pie pero recordó su desnudez y sus mejillas se coloraron.

Naruto alzó una mano para acariciarla y sonrió complacido al ver que su mejilla se enrojecía todavía más. Estiró un brazo y alcanzó su camisa que estaba arrugada en el suelo y se la tendió a Hinata. Ella se la puso en un segundo y saltó de la cama saliendo de la habitación como si algo se estuviese quemando allá fuera.

Minutos después los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando en silencio, Hinata miraba su tazón de cereales como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Naruto miraba de hito en hito entre su café y Hinata, y sonreía inconscientemente cuando recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior. Yuki los miraba a ambos y sonreía... estaba feliz de tener a sus padres juntos, pero todavía le faltaba algo para ser completamente feliz.

- ¿Dónde está Ami? -preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

Hinata se atragantó y comenzó a toser y Naruto le sonrió y revolvió su cabello.

- Está en Forks, pronto la verás. -contestó sonriéndole.

Hinata alzó los ojos ante ese comentario y taladró a Naruto con la mirada, él solo se encogió de hombros y la ignoró.

...

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? -le preguntó Hinata en un susurro mientras se colocaba los zapatos para ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, Naruto hacía lo mismo y la miró sonriendo.

- Pretendo pasar un día tranquilo con mi hijo y la mujer que amo -contestó con sinceridad.

Hinata bufó y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que ha pasado anoche...

- ¿Me vas a decir que fue un error? -preguntó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No iba a decir eso -masculló entre dientes- iba a decir que lo sucedido no cambia las cosas, sigo pensando que lo nuestro no puede ser. No... no tenemos confianza el uno en el otro.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie saliendo la habitación.

El día pasó demasiado rápido para Yuki, que disfrutaba cada paso que daba para mostrarle a su padre donde vivía, lo que solía hacer cada día para divertirse y todos los lugares divertidos a los que su madre o sus tíos lo llevaban.

- Y el tío Shikamaru me subió a los hombros y yo grité con muuucha fuerza -relataba Yuki una de sus muchas batallitas.

El nombre Shikamaru hizo que Hinata frunciese el ceño y bufase enfadada... ese estúpido niño... se las pagaría. Él sabía que Naruto vendría, por eso lo defendía. Sabía que había llegado al edificio porque se fue justo antes de que Naruto llegase a su puerta... y aquel mensaje en su móvil. Cerró sus manos en puños e intentó respirar lentamente para tranquilizarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto preocupado.

- Voy a matar a Shikamaru lenta y tortuosamente -susurró con voz sepulcral.

Naruto rió entre dientes y besó su sien dejándola paralizada por unos momento sorprendida por el gesto.

- Ha sido idea de Sakura, no le hagas pagar todas las consecuencias a él -dijo Naruto antes de alejarse con Yuki que tiraba de su brazo para que fuesen a uno de los columpios del parque.

"Esa pelos de chicle... -pensó Hinata- se va enterar de quien es Hinata Hyuga. Voy a quemar todos sus zapatos, voy a depilarle las ingles lentamente, voy a arrugar todos sus vestidos, voy a..."

- Uhm... ¿Hinata está enfadada? -preguntó una voz susurrante en su oído.

Hinata se giró de golpe y olvidó todos sus instintos asesinos hacia su mejor amiga y hacia Shikamaru en cuanto lo vio. Se tiró a sus brazos y Kiba no lo dudó en abrazarla y girar con ella.

- Intenté ir al aeropuerto ayer a recogerte, pero Shikamaru me amenazó con rasurarme la cabeza mientras dormía si aparecía por allí -dijo Kiba alejándose un poco de ella.

- Voy a matar a Shikamaru... ¿te importa ser hijo único? -preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ay Bolita... no sabes lo que te he echado de menos.. -dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

- No será para tanto... creo que has estado entretenido con... ¿Mía? -preguntó sonriendo de nuevo.

Las mejillas de Kiba enrojecieron y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

- Yo te ayudo a matar Shikamaru -gruñó- será bocazas... -negó con la cabeza- por cierto... ¿dónde está mi pulga?

Hinata sonrió algo avergonzada y le señaló los columpios con un dedo. Kiba entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Naruto jugando animadamente con él niño.

- Por eso no me dejaba Shikamaru acercarme al aeropuerto -masculló molesto.

- Él no vino con nosotros -aclaró Hinata- apareció por la noche en la puerta de casa.

- Y tú lo has acogido como buena anfitriona -bufó.

- Kiba, Naruto es el padre de Yuki por mucho que te pese... y es un buen padre -lo defendió Hinata.

- Te va a alejar de aquí -gimió confesando por fin sus miedos.

- Kiba... -lo abrazó por la cintura y él enterró la nariz en su cabello.

- Ahora ven Bolita... -tiró de ella hasta un banco y la obligó a sentarse- vamos a hablar mientras papi Narutín se gana el cielo por un día.

- Kiba -gruñó.

...

Ya había anochecido, Yuki se había quedado dormido en el sofá mientras veía una película en el regazo de su padre. Hinata estaba en la cocina, horneando algún dulce para intentar des estresarse, cuando algo la sobrepasaba su única salida era cocinar, por eso se encerraba en la cocina y hacía más y más postres que luego se encargaba de repartir entre Kiba, Shikamaru y algunos compañeros de trabajo y la universidad.

- Huele muy bien -susurró Naruto entrando en la cocina.

Hinata levantó la mirada del pastel que estaba intentando decorar con chocolate, pero todo le quedaba a pegotones y no le gustaba el resultado.

- ¿Me vas a aplicar la ley del silencio? -preguntó Naruto sentándose en un taburete de frente a ella.

- No tengo nada que decirte -musitó.

Naruto se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó aire lentamente haciendo ruido.

- Creí que... después de lo de anoche tú y...

- Ya te he dicho que lo que pasó anoche no cambiaría las cosas -lo interrumpió Hinata dejando la cuchara que sostenía en la mano a un lado- has desconfiado de mí, has creído que yo solo tuve a Yuki para sacarte dinero cuando en mi vida no te he pedido ni un solo centavo... ¡ni si quiera cuando trabajaba para ti! La mayor parte de las veces iba sin cobrar y lo sabes.

- Lo sé Hinata -intentó hablar- pero déjame...

- No puedes pretender llegar aquí -continuó ella sin darle tregua-, hacerme el amor hasta que casi pierda el sentido y que yo te perdone como si nada hubiese pasado... yo no soy tan fácil de cambiar de opinión y...

Tuvo que dejar de hablar porque los labios de Naruto estaban sobre los suyos y se movían insistentemente, sintió que sus rodillas temblaban y si no fuese porque él la tenía sostenida por la cintura su trasero ya habría tocado el suelo segundos atrás.

- Hablas demasiado cuando estás enfadada -susurró Naruto alejándose un poco de ella.

- Y tú eres... -intentó protestar pero Naruto no se lo permitió volviendo a besarla con insistencia.

- ¿Me dejarás explicarme ahora? -ella solo asintió- no quería pedirte tu perdón inmediato, sabía que me costaría más que eso. Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó ella sin entender.

- Te amo, te lo dije y he sido totalmente sincero con eso -dijo mirándola a los ojos-, no quiero quitarte a Yuki, nunca lo he pensado si quiera. Tampoco creí nunca que estuvieses conmigo solo por interés económico, y entiendo lo que has dicho de la confianza.

- ¿Qué lo entiendes? -preguntó más confundida todavía.

- Iremos despacio... -aseguró acariciando sus mejillas- la verdad es que puede que nos precipitásemos un poco, tenemos que conocernos mejor.

- ¿Qué propones? -preguntó Hinata aturdida.

- No voy a pedirte que vayas a Forks, sé que sería muy egoísta y un error porque nos precipitaríamos otra vez, y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.

- No te entiendo -Hinata frunció el ceño.

- Tú aquí, yo en Forks... -dijo con una mueca extraña- nos veremos al menos dos veces al mes, hablaremos a diario... si podemos superar lo que dura un semestre podríamos estar seguros de que lo nuestro funcionará.

- Para... -susurró ella- ¿Me estás proponiendo una relación a distancia?

- Sé que será complicado, sobre todo al principio -aseguró Naruto- pero eso nos enseñará a confiar el uno en el otro. ¿Qué me dices?

- Que será complicado -negó con la cabeza.

- Pero no imposible... no perdemos nada por intentarlo -insistió.

Hinata suspiró y miró en los ojos de Naruto... estar con él, poder confiar, poder besarlo aunque solo fuesen dos veces al mes... era mejor que nada... mejor que una vida sin él.

- Está bien -dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

- Te amo -sonrió Naruto abrazándola y enterrando el rostro en su cuello-. Ahora... podrías hacerme un favor? -su pregunta sonó amortiguada por su piel.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hinata alejándose un poco de él.

- ¿Podrías -se removió avergonzado- llamar a Ami y decirle que me has perdonado para que ella también me perdone?

- ¿Qué le has hecho? -preguntó fingiendo molestia y esforzándose por ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Nada! Se enfadó porque tú te fuiste -se defendió Naruto- tenías que ver cómo te defendió frente a Konan... ella también te ama.

Hinata sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero esta vez de felicidad. Le sonrió a Naruto y tomó el teléfono que le tendía. Esperaba con todas sus ansias que la decisión que acaban de tomar funcionase y pudiesen llegar a ser felices juntos.

**-BUENO AHÍ ESTA SU CAPI, DISCULPENSI TIENE ERRORES PERO ESTABA UN POCO APURADA.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWSSS. ME ENCANTA LEERLOS Y ESPERO MUCHOS MAS JAJAJAJA ASI QUE YA SABEN :P**


	30. Chapter 30

**22 de junio de 2006**

.

_- Kiba -Hinata se removió incómoda entre sus brazos mientras este la cargaba hasta su habitación._

_- Te has quedado dormida... te llevo a la cama -susurró el chico con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios._

_Hinata bostezó y se aferró a su cuello con ambas manos mientras enterraba la nariz en su cuello. Kiba la dejó sobre la cama y como era una noche calurosa Hinata se quedó sobre las mantas. Él se acercó a ella y besó su frente a modo de despedida, pero Hinata lo sujetó de una mano e impidió que se fuese._

_- No te vayas -dijo en un susurro- no quiero estar sola._

_- Hinata... no hay más camas que la tuya -dijo Kiba ocultando una sonrisa- y me muero de sueño también._

_Hinata se hizo a un lado en el colchón y le hizo un hueco. Kiba negó con la cabeza pero se tumbó a su lado. Hinata tardó muy poco en acercar su cuerpo al suyo, y finalmente se quedaron dormidos abrazados. _

_Cuando el sol despuntó por el horizonte Hinata abrió los ojos algo adormilada, miró a su alrededor y sonrió con ternura al ver a Kiba dormido a su lado. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de recolocar un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente y al hacerlo Kiba abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió._

_- Buenos días -dijo con voz pastosa._

_- Buenos días -susurró Hinata. _

_Se quedaron tumbados uno al lado del otro, en silencio, mirando al techo. Kiba comenzó a acariciar la tripa de Hinata, su embarazo ya era notable, estaba de de cinco meses y parecía que se había tragado una pelota y la mantenía sobre su tripa. _

_- Pareces una pelotita... eres redonda como una bolita -bromeó Kiba._

_Hinata rió y él no tardó en acompañarla. De repente algo se movió dentro de la tripa de Hinata y ambos se tensaron. Kiba sonreía ampliamente y Hinata tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían salírsele de las órbitas. _

_- ¿Es la primera vez? -preguntó Kiba ensimismado volviendo a pasar la mano lentamente por su tripa esperando que volviese a pasar lo mismo._

_Sí... -susurró Hinata todavía aturdida._

_Otro movimiento en su tripa hizo sonreír a ambos y continuaron largo rato sintiendo algo tan único._

_._

**Presente**

_**.**_

- Te llamaré en cuanto llegue -dijo Naruto antes de besarla.

Hinata respondió al beso, no sabía cuánto tendría que esperar para volver a sentir sus labios, ya que Naruto estaba a punto de marcharse y se estaban despidiendo en el aeropuerto.

- Dile a Ami que la quiero mucho -dijo Hinata mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ella lo sabe -dijo Naruto, se giró un poco y cargó a Yuki en sus brazos- y tú campeón te dejo al mando, eres el hombre de la casa, cuida a Mamá y pórtate muy bien.

Yuki envolvió el cuello de su padre con sus pequeños brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

- Vale papá... ya sabes que soy mayor, tengo casi tres -Yuki se alejó un poco y mostró cuatro dedos. Hinata sonrió y le oculto uno guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? -preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando a Hinata.

- 4 de octubre -susurró ella.

- Eso nos deja... dos meses, supongo que la tía Sakura te preparará una gran fiesta -Naruto le revolvió el cabello y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo-. En dos semanas nos vemos en Forks -susurró contra los labios de Hinata antes de volver a besarla.

- Ajá -dijo Hinata ausentemente dejándose besar.

...

A partir de ese momento los días pasaban lentamente. Hinata volvió a su rutina de trabajo y estudios compaginando magistralmente todo para no dejar a Yuki desatendido en ningún momento. Cada noche, en cuanto se metía en la cama marcaba el número de Naruto y hablaban durante varios largos minutos.

La vida de Hinata continuaba siendo la misma que antes de su viaje a Forks, pero en el fondo era totalmente diferente. Recordaba que antes de coger aquel avión, cada noche se dormía entre lágrimas y suspiros, nunca había olvidado a Naruto ni lo que sentía por él. Ahora, todavía se dormía entre suspiros, pero con el recuerdo todavía fresco de la voz de Naruto susurrándole cuanto la amaba.

- Buenos días -saludó con un bostezo al entrar en la oficina.

- Hola Hinata -Tenten, su compañera de trabajo la saludó animadamente.

Hinata se sentó en su mesa y comenzó su trabajo, pero sentía demasiado sueño, la noche no había sido muy buena, Yuki había tenido un par de pesadillas, y no la había dejado dormir tantas horas como necesitaba.

- Bolita, te necesito en mi despacho- se oyó la voz de Shikamaru por el intercomunicador que tenía en su mesa.

Tenten rió disimuladamente y Hinata gruñó, todavía no le había perdonado a Shikamaru su jugarreta con Naruto, la había ayudado, no lo negaba, pero no le perdonaba haber actuado a sus espaldas. Se puso en pie de mala gana y dando grandes zancadas llegó al despacho de su jefe y entró sin llamar a la puerta. Encontró a Shikamaru nervioso, paseando de un lado a otro frente a su mesa y mordiéndose los nudillos continuamente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta quedar frente a él para que se detuviese. Al llevar tacones por su trabajo, quedaba un poco más alta de lo habitual y sus miradas se conectaron, pudo leer el miedo en la Shikamaru, lo que a ella también se lo provocó.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en un susurro. Tenía los brazos cayendo a cada lado de su cuerpo, con los puños cerrados fuertemente y visiblemente en tensión- ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? -insistió al ver que él no le contestaba.

- ¿Cuando vas a Forks? -preguntó en un quejido.

Hinata frunció más el ceño.

- En dos días... -contestó confundida y entrecerró por los ojos- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? -preguntó desviando la mirada avergonzado.

Hinata se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después suspiró.

- No necesito una niñera... sé cuidarme sola, además, estará Hyashi, Sakura... no estaré sola -relató con voz cansada.

- Yo no iré a Forks, me quedaré en Seattle -Shikamaru volvió a mirarla con sus mejillas coloreadas.

Los labios de Hinata formaron una perfecta O y tardó muy poco en comprender lo que eso significaba. Sonrió ampliamente y sujetó a Shikamaru de una mano y lo arrastró hasta dejarlo sentado frente a ella en el sofá que había junto a la puerta.

- Comienza contármelo todo... ¡ya! -exigió con voz ansiosa.

Shikamaru suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello corto, se lo había cortado unos días antes en un arrebato de locura, ya no era un niño para ir siempre desgreñado y con aspecto de vagabundo.

- He estado hablando con ella a lo largo de estas semanas -comenzó a relatar en un susurro- pero no avanza como yo quisiera. Por eso he pensado en ir a verla.

- Hum... -susurró Hinata- ¿Ella que opina sobre tu "viaje"?

- No sabe nada, será una sorpresa -contestó con una sonrisa.

- Te gusta de verdad -afirmó Hinata en un susurro- no me lo puedo creer, el peor casanova de Phoenix ha caído ante los encantos de una chica -dijo sonriendo- espero que te lo ponga difícil, por picha brava te mereces.

Shikamaru gruñó molesto.

- ¿Y tú te llamas amiga? -bufó- deberías ayudarme como yo lo hice contigo cuando ayudé a Naruto a llegar a tu casa.

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata para gruñir.

- Esa no te lo pienso perdonar... ¿quién te crees que eres para meterte en mi relación con él? -preguntó molesta.

- ¿Meterme en tu relación? -gritó- Hinata te estaba ayudando, tú te fuiste de Forks de nuevo, la primera era comprensible, pero esta... huiste de lo que sentías y no sé por qué. Solo intentaba ayudarte, hacerte ver que estabas equivocada.

- No es tan sencillo como eso -masculló.

- Niña boba- la abrazó y beso su cabello-. Sé que tienes miedo, todo esto es demasiado nuevo para ti, pero he visto a Naruto contigo, he hablado con él y está advertido además -rió-. Solo sé feliz, no importa lo que pase. Lucha por ti, por Yuki y por lo que sientes.

- Shikamaru... estábamos hablando de Temari... ¿qué tiene que ver Naruto en todo esto? -intentó desviar el tema para no darle la razón.

Él rió entre dientes captando el mensaje al momento, "cambiar de tema para no admitir que estaba equivocada".

- ¿Me ayudarás con Mari? -preguntó mirándola a los ojos,

- ¿Mari? -preguntó Hinata alzando las cejas.

- Le gusta que la llame así... -Shikamaru se ruborizó- Mari, Mariie... es un apodo cariñoso.

- No sé qué os pasa a los Nara no con los apodos cariñosos -dijo Hinata molesta de nuevo- como alguno de los dos me vuelva a llamar "Bolita" lo estampo en la pared.

Shikamaru rió y volvió a abrazarla.

- ¿Sabes que el amor te afecta demasiado? -preguntó divertido- te estás volviendo bipolar, un momento eres un osito de peluche y al siguiente sacas las garras. Te pareces más a una gatita que a una bolita... además, ahora estás muy flaca.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y lo atravesó con la mirada.

- Tú llámame gatita una sola vez y no vivirás para contarlo -dijo con voz amenazante- y más te vale portarte bien en Seattle porque sé como contactar con "_Mariie_" -dijo su nombre con excesiva dulzura a modo de burla- y podría decirle un par de secretos tuyos que no te dejarían muy bien parado... ¿eh tigre?

- A sus ordenes gati... Hinata -sonrió angelicalmente- ¿ahora me darás un par de consejos para hablar con Mari? -preguntó haciendo un puchero.

…

- ¡Hinata! -gritó Ami al otro lado del teléfono, tanto que ella tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído para no quedarse sorda- papá dice que vendrás en dos días... ¿es verdad? ¿Te quedaras en casa con nosotros? ¿Traerás a Yuki? ¿Iremos de nuevo a la playa? ¿Me traerás algo de Phoenix? ¿Cuánto vais a quedaros?

- Tranquila princesa -Hinata rió con dulzura- las preguntas una a una.

- Vale – dijo alargando la a- ¿Pero es verdad? ¿Vendrás? ¿Vendréis?

- Sí cariño, ya tenemos los billetes para mañana- llegaremos a media tarde.

Un grito de júbilo se oyó al otro lado, seguido de una carcajada de Naruto.

- Tenemos que ir a la playa de nuevo, además... essa noche los quileutes hacen una hoguera enorme y van a contar historias, me lo dijo Inari -dijo atropelladamente.

- ¿Quién es Inari? -preguntó Naruto de fondo con una leve irritación en la voz.

Hinata rió por lo bajo.

- Es un niño de la reserva, desde que cerraron su colegio ahora viene a Forks y jugamos juntos -explicó con tranquilidad ignorando por completo el estado de celos de su padre.

- Cariño, mejor no le hables a papá mucho sobre Inari -dijo Hinata divertida.

- ¿Por qué? Es muy guapo... se parece a Kiba y Shikamaru -Dijo Ami con inocencia provocando otro gruñido en Naruto- yo quiero ir a escuchar esas historias, hablan de ninjas, ambus y Hokages, Inari dice que...

- ¡Ami! -gritó Naruto interrumpiéndola- no iremos a la playa mañana.

- No te preocupes princesa -susurró Hinata- yo lo convenzo para que vayamos.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho Hinata? -preguntó Ami con voz melosa.

- ¿Tanto como yo a ti? -preguntó ella mientras su corazón se derretía.

- Yo creo que un poquito más -bromeó Ami.

- Mañana lo comprobamos -sentenció con una sonrisa que la pequeña no pudo ver- ¿me pasas a papá?

- Sí... pero no digáis cochinadas

- ¡Ami!-la reprendieron Naruto y Hinata a la vez.

- Es lo que dice el tío Dei, dice que como no podéis veros os decís cochinadas por teléfono -explicó la niña con inocencia.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo casi instantáneamente y Naruto deseó tener a Deidara en frente y un mazo en su mano...

- ¿Hinata? -susurró Naruto al auricular.

- Hola -dijo ella en suspiro.

- Así que... ¿llegáis mañana? -preguntó con una sonrisa y un tono de voz que hizo desear a Hinata tenerlo en frente para devorar sus labios. Enrojeció por su propio pensamiento, últimamente se estaba volviendo bipolar, tenía razón Shikamaru.

- Sí... llegaremos a media tarde -confirmó en un susurro todavía aturdida por el poder de su voz incluso a través del teléfono.

- Iré a buscaros al aeropuerto.

- De acuerdo -susurró sonriendo- por cierto, creo que irá Shikamaru, pero se queda en Seattle.

- ¿Y eso? -preguntó Naruto confundido.

- Ha conocido a una chica en la boda de Hyashi y bueno, ya te lo puedes imaginar. Por cierto.. ¿Cuando has hablado tu con Shikamaru? -inquirió impaciente.

Naruto se removió intranquilo, no le gustaba recordar esa conversación, aunque se mostró amable y colaborador, no le gustó mostrarse también sumiso ante él, pero lo había hecho por ella, y no se arrepentía.

- Fue el día que fui a Phoenix, pero no quiero hablar de ello -masculló.

- ¿Por qué no? -Hinata frunció el ceño.

- Porque no me gusta tener que admitir que ese niñito me amenazó con partirme las piernas si volvías a llorar por mi culpa -gruñó- lo peor es que me dejé amenazar sin objetar nada, eso tienes que agradecérmelo.

- ¿Qué Shikamaru hizo qué? -preguntó Hinata atónita.

- Venga no te enfades con él, solo está preocupado por ti -intentó defenderlo.

Solo consiguió que Hinata gruñese cuatro palabras incoherentes.

- Te veo mañana, te quiero -dijo Hinata antes de colgar.

Naruto se quedó mirando el auricular negando con la cabeza, a la vez que una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, Hinata siempre conseguía sorprenderlo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31- espero les guste :P**

**30 de junio de 2006**

_- Kiba -Hinata lo llamó en un susurro._

_El aludido levantó la vista de sus libros de la universidad y la miró con una sonrisa_

_- ¿Que se te antoja ahora? -preguntó en tono de broma._

_Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron y bajó la mirada avergonzada._

_- Chocolate... con almendras -dijo con un hilo de voz._

_Kiba miró su reloj, pasaban de las diez de la noche, pero seguro que tenía que haber una tienda veinticuatro horas en algún lugar de la ciudad, o una máquina expendedora con chocolate... no podría ser tan difícil._

_- Volveré lo antes posible -se acercó a ella y la besó en la coronilla antes de salir por la puerta._

_Veinte minutos después volvió con dos tabletas de chocolate y una sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Espero que este te guste -dijo extendiéndoselas._

_Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y le arrancó el chocolate de las manos comenzando a devorarlo en cuestión de segundos. Kiba comenzó a reír entre dientes y se sentó a su lado viéndola comer. _

_- Gracias Kiba -dijo Hinata con la boca llena- eres el mejor_

.

**Presente**

.

- Shikamaru, si no paras de moverte llamaré a una azafata y le diré que te haga tragar la almohada -dijo Hinata con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el reposa cabezas de su asiento.

- Si me hubieses dejado comprar los billetes en primera clase no me movería tanto, los sillones son más cómodos -masculló entre dientes.

- ¡Viva el derroche de los Nara! -ironizó ella- El avión llegará la mismo lugar independientemente de la clase en que vayas sentado.

- Pero en primera clase Yuki no estaría encogido como si fuese un ratoncito asustado -dijo señalando al niño dormido al lado de su madre.

Hinata abrió un ojo y miró a su hijo, después miró a Shikamaru y volvió a cerrarlo.

- Sabes que Yuki siempre duerme así sin importar el espacio que tenga para estirarse -dijo con voz monocorde.

Shikamaru bufó e intentó encontrar una nueva postura, algo que no consiguió, por su puesto.

- Shikamaru -gruñó Hinata cuando recibió un pequeño codazo.

- ¡Vaya humor que tenemos últimamente! -se quejó él- no haces más que protestar por todo, te estás volviendo muy gruñona.

- O los que me rodean son demasiado molestos -escupió.

Shikamaru hizo un mohín y se quedó callado el resto del viaje, tiempo que aprovechó Hinata para dormir.

…

cuando se bajaron del avión Shikamaru todavía continuaba molesto con Hinata, no entendía porque estaba así de irascible con él, llevaba unos días, casi prácticamente desde su regreso a Phoenix, en los que era imposible mantener una conversación con ella en la que no gruñese, protestase o lo amenazase de algún modo. Todo era sin fundamento, ya que minutos después Hinata estaba como si ni hubiese pasado nada, pero él no entendía esos cambios tan drásticos de humor.

Pese a todo la acompañó hasta que divisaron a Naruto a lo lejos, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Hinata y apuró el paso hasta que se fundieron en un abrazo. Naruto besó su pelo repetidas veces, mientras Hinata enterraba la nariz en su cuello y aspiraba con fuerza, habían sido demasiados días lejos de él.

- Te he echado mucho de menos -susurró Hinata con voz contenida- han sido demasiados días sin ti.

- Pero ya estás aquí -contestó Naruto apretándola más a su cuerpo.

Un carraspeo los obligó a separarse, y al mirar se encontraron a Shikamaru y a Yuki de brazos cruzados y mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hola campeón -Naruto se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de Yuki y el niño tardó muy poco en tirarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Yo me voy a, si apuro quizás encuentre a Temari a la salida de sus clases -alzó las cejas varias veces sugestivamente con una radiante sonrisa.

Hinata bufó.

- Espero que te trate como te mereces -masculló molesta.

- Tío -dijo Shikamaru palmeando la espalda de Naruto- a ver si consigues quitarle lo agrio... últimamente no hay quien la aguante.

- Te estoy escuchando Shikamaru, estoy aquí- gruñó ella.

- Eso espero.. a ver si así vuelve nuestra Hinata -sin más besó a Yuki en una de sus mejillas y se marchó con un movimiento de su mano como despedida.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada... que desde que se ha enamorado todo le sienta mal -detuvo el tema- ¿nos vamos?

- A donde quieras... -susurró Naruto con una sonrisa.

…

- ¿Qué le das de comer a Ami últimamente? -preguntó Hinata bostezando.

Naruto rió entre dientes y la abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿Cansada? -preguntó en un susurro haciendo que su aliento golpease contra el cuello de ella.

- Un poco.. tu hija tiene demasiado energía -dijo con voz débil.

- ¿No hay nada que... te apetezca hacer ahora en lugar de dormir? -preguntó mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Hinata gimió acercó su trasero hacia las caderas de Naruto, sintiendo como se endurecía casi al instante.

- ¿Me ofreces algo interesante? -preguntó con voz tentadora.

- Uhm -gimió Naruto cuando su trasero volvió a rozar su miembro ya casi erecto por completo- te he echado mucho de menos... las noches eran demasiado frías y largas sin ti a mi lado.

Hinata se giró entre sus brazos y capturó sus labios en un beso profundo y pasional. Naruto sintió como cada Bello de su cuerpo se ponía de punta y como su miembro crecía más todavía al imaginar lo que pasaría después.

- Porque no te callas y actúas más -no fue una pregunta, solo una sugerencia. Naruto al escucharla no lo pensó más y la arrastró hacia la cama quitándole la ropa por el camino. Cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda se alejó un poco de ella y la miró de arriba abajo.

- Eres como un sueño hecho realidad -susurró capturando uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes- cada vez que te tengo así me cuesta creer que esto está sucediendo de verdad y no es porque esté dormido.

Hinata arqueó su espalda y Naruto gruñó al escuchar el gemido ronco que salió de sus labios.

- Naruto -su nombre salía de sus labios entre suspiros entrecortados y jadeos.

Naruto la tumbó sobre el colchón y se posicionó sobre ella reptando por la cama. Hinata se sintió morir cando sus labios comenzaron a descender por su cuello, su pecho, jugaron en su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. Contuvo el aire todo lo que podo hasta que un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. Naruto sonrió contra su sexo al ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reacciones en ella, su mayor placer era verla disfrutar y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Hinata tuvo que aferrarse a las sabanas con ambas manos y todas sus fuerzas cuando uno de los dedos largos y estilizados de Naruto se adentró en su sexo y comenzó a bombear lentamente mientras su lengua se enrollaba en su clítoris.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, y Naruto por momentos llegó a temer que los niños se despertasen, pero otro gemido de Hinata lo sacaba de sus pensamientos y olvidaba completamente todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza para centrarse en ella de nuevo.

- Para... para por favor -suplicó Hinata tirando de su cabello hacia arriba.

Naruto se alejó de ella algo confundido y con sus labios brillantes a causa de sus jugos, sonrió y la miró a los ojos esperando una explicación.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se enderezó en la cama y obligándolo a girarse se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, Naruto gimió cuando vio los pechos de Hinata frente a su rostro, rellenos, con sus pezones erectos y apuntándolo directamente. No pudo pensar, solo actuó y los pellizcó y mordisqueó como si fuesen el mejor manjar del mundo.

Hinata entre tanto, se deshizo de la camisa de Naruto intentando desabrochar todos los botones, pero desistiendo cuando iba a mitad de camino se la sacó por la cabeza ansiosamente. Naruto solo rió entre dientes, y después la giró quedando nuevamente sobre ella. Se alejó y se desabrochó los pantalones deshaciéndose de ellos a la vez que de su bóxer. Quedaron ambos a la par, piel con piel.

Hinata lo obligó a girase de nuevo, y se volvió a sentar a horcajadas sobre él, pero en esta ocasión dándole la espalda. Naruto masajeó sus pechos desde atrás pellizcándolos insistentemente, haciendo que Hinata perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos

Hinata comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que su sexo se rozase con el de Naruto y arrancando gemidos y siseos incontrolados de ambos. Naruto se dejó caer hacia atrás y Hinata aprovechó el momento, comenzó a deslizar sus caderas hacia atrás hasta dejar su sexo a la altura de la cara de Naruto, y el de él a la altura de su boca. Sin darle tiempo a pensar se lo introdujo su miembro por completo en la boca, no tenía experiencia, pero quería probar, quería que Naruto fuese el primero en todo.

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza para acallar el gritó que comenzaba a nacer con su pecho.

- ¡Hinata!-soltó con un gemido.

Cuando por fin consiguió centrarse un poco comenzó a atacar el sexo de Hinata de nuevo con su lengua y sus dedos. Ella gimió con la dureza de Naruto dentro de su boca, lo que provocó que él exhalase con fuerza contra su clítoris haciendo que ella volviese a gemir.

- Así no... -consiguió decir Naruto al darse cuenta de que le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su liberación, y no quería que fuese así.

Hinata se giró de nuevo y todavía a horcajadas sobre él se introdujo su miembro de golpe en su sexo. Ambos gimieron a la vez. Ella se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, acoplándose lentamente a él, a su tamaño. Después comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio y acelerando el ritmo poco a poco.

Naruto la sujetó por las caderas ayudándole a llevar el ritmo, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que un latigazo de excitación azotase el bajo vientre de Hinata.

- ¿Dónde... has aprendido... a moverte así? -preguntó Naruto entre jadeos.

- Internet es muy ilustrativo -susurró Hinata.

- ¿Has estado viendo porno por internet? -preguntó sorprendido.

- Solo un poquito...quería estar a la altura.

- ¿Lo has visto... tú sola? -preguntó Naruto alzando las caderas a la vez que Hinata las bajaba haciendo que la penetración fuese más profunda.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió bajito.

- Si quieres la próxima vez me acompañas -susurró cerca de sus labios.

- Eres una pervertida -Naruto rió y giró para dejarla a ella con la espalda contra el colchón y él entre sus piernas.

- Es tu culpa -espetó con los ojos cerrados al sentir como su miembro abandonaba su cuerpo por completo.

- Si fuese mi culpa no solo serías un pervertida... -susurró Naruto con voz ronca colocando las piernas de Hinata sobre sus hombros- continuarías siendo una señorita con todos, y una zorra solo para mí en la cama.

Hinata gimió tan alto que pudo haberse escuchado en toda la casa. No sabía si su gemido había sido porque Naruto la penetró de golpe en un ángulo que nunca habían probado, o porque sus palabras sucias la hicieron excitarse más si es que eso era posible.

- Más -gimió- más Naruto, más...

- ¿Más que Hinata? ¿Más duro? -preguntó en un gruñido enterrándose por completo en ella- ¿O más sucio?

- Más... -dijo simplemente incapaz de conectar dos pensamientos coherentes ante tanta magnitud de placer.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi zorrita? -susurro cerca de su rostro.

Hinata gimió y se aferró las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió el primer espasmo en su columna.

- Más... -casi gritó.

Naruto empujó sus caderas con fuerza contra las de ella y la cama crujió, pero ninguno fue consciente de ello.

- Amor... contéstame -insistió Naruto- ¿quieres ser mi zorrita?

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca para contestar, pero otro espasmo en su espalda y sus paredes cerrándose en torno al miembro de Naruto la hicieron gritar.

- ¡Sí! -dijo casi con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Sí!

Hinata llegó a un orgasmo tan fuerte que su cuerpo quedo flácido sobre el colchón, Naruto embistió dos veces más y se descargó dentro de ella con otro grito gutural. Después se dejó caer a su lado y ambos se abrazaron. Hinata dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho y besó este a la altura del corazón.

- Te amo -susurró.

Naruto sonrió, era la primera vez que ella le decía que le amaba, no porque no lo sintiese, él lo sabía, Hinata tenía miedo y era comprensible en su situación. Por eso para él ese "Te amo" tenía el doble de significado.

- Yo también te amo -la apretó contra su cuerpo y besó su pelo- lo siento... -susurró al final.

Hinata se enderezó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? -preguntó confundida.

- Hablarte así -explicó avergonzado- no sé lo que me pasó.

Hinata comenzó a reír y besó su pecho de nuevo.

- No te preocupes... me ha gustado -un bostezo la interrumpió mientras hablaba, lo que provocó a risa de Naruto.

- Duerme amor... estás agotada -susurró besando su pelo de nuevo.

**Ya faltan menos de 10 capis para terminar la historia así que si quieren que actualice pronto, anímenme mandando sus reviews :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Aquí les traje el otro capi…advertencia LEMMON :P**

**Presente**

.

- Dormilona -susurró Naruto en su oído-. Hinata despierta -insistió al ver que no conseguía despertarla.

Hinata se removió y abrió un ojo.

- Me voy a trabajar, Yuki y Ami todavía están durmiendo -la besó dulcemente en los labios y se fue.

Hinata volvió a quedarse dormida, pero unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y dos pequeñas personitas se colaron bajo las mantas de la cama.

- Mamá duerme -susurró Yuki.

- Anoche tuvo pesadillas, yo la oí gritar -contestó Ami.

- ¿Pesadillas? -preguntó Yuki con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí, papá la tuvo que despertar gritando su nombre.

- Niños... vamos a... a desayunar -dijo Hinata completamente despierta y con la cara de color rojo intenso.

…

- ¡Buenos días!

- Deidara... ¿Todavía entras sin llamar? -preguntó Hinata alzando una ceja divertida.

- Quería molestar a Naru... pero como no está te molesto a ti... ¿qué tal el reencuentro? -preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

- ¡Deidara! -se quejó con un gemido.

- Por eso deduzco que ha sido una noche muy larga -estalló en carcajadas.

- Hinata tuvo pesadillas -explicó Ami inocentemente- se pasó la noche gritando.

- Oh Hinata... ¿quién te hacía gritar? -preguntó él fingiendo preocupación.

- ¿Cómo está Ino? -desvió el tema.

- Insoportable... ya ni los bombones funcionan -cogió una tostada de la mesa y le dio un mordisco.

- Está embarazada... es normal.

- ¿Tú también estabas de mal humor durante tu embarazo? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Un poco... pero es normal -explicó mientras recogía la mesa- tienes a alguien dentro de ti, consumiendo tu energía, haciéndote vomitar y dormir más de lo normal, y por si ese fuese poco encima te patea y no te deja dormir... además, piensa que después tendrá que salir de entre sus piernas, ¡entero! No pieza a pieza como un puzzle.

- Visto así... -masculló Deidara.

- Ten paciencia... solo queda un mes -lo consoló Hinata palmeando su hombro.

- Un mes... -susurró desganado.

…

- Vamos papá... llegaremos tarde -gritaba Ami parada al lado del volvo de Naruto.

– Ya voy... -masculló entre dientes.

Hinata ocultó una sonrisa y cogió a Yuki en brazos.

- No es para tanto -susurró acariciando su rostro, Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- "_Inari dice, Inari hace, Inari tiene, Inari va.._." -imitó la voz de su hija- ese Inari me saca de mis casillas y ni si quiera lo conozco.

- Eres un padre sobreprotector, Ami solo tiene siete años, no va a enamorarse y ni a abandonarte todavía...

- Tú lo has dicho... _"todavía"_ -recalcó molesto.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y fue hacia el coche.

La noche pasó entre risas y malas caras de Naruto, que, aunque se esmeraba en demostrar lo contrario, disfrutó como un enano de las historias legendarias de los quileute sobre hombres ninjas y las aldeas. Yuki se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre al poco tiempo de llegar, pero Ami escuchó atentamente todas y cada una de las historias con los ojos muy abiertos y sujetando con fuerza la mano de su amigo Inari.

...

- Estás bien? -le preguntó Naruto acariciando su mejilla

- Sí... solo un poco cansada, ha sido un día muy largo -contestó con una sonrisa.

- Apenas has comido, como continúes así te vas a enfermar. Podrías ir mañana por la mañana a ver a mi padre y que te hiciese unos estudios.

- No voy a desperdiciar mis últimas horas aquí encerrada en un hospital, iré en Phoenix -protestó.

- De eso quería que hablásemos... -dijo Naruto nervioso.

- ¿Sobre Phoenix?

- Sí... verás yo... -Naruto se detuvo cuando sintió los dientes de Hinata en su cuello -Hinata... -gimió.

- No grites... los niños nos escucharon anoche -susurró Hinata volviendo a morder la suave piel de Naruto-, tenemos que ser un poco más cuidadosos esta vez.

- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó aturdido- ¿y a qué conclusión han llegado?

- Pesadillas... tuve unas pesadillas horribles y tú me despertaste gritando mi nombre.

- Bendita inocencia mezclada con imaginación... -dijo Naruto teatralmente- Pero... ¿puedes esperar un segundo? Lo que te quiero decir es importante.

- Naruto... te necesito ahora, he estado demasiados días sin ti -insistió mordisqueando ahora el lóbulo de su oreja.

Naruto jadeó y sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Hinata atrayéndola hacia él. La giró sobre si misma y la colocó en el colchón boca abajo... deslizó las manos por sus costados hasta llegar a su trasero, donde se dedicó a subir su camiseta que ahora cubría el cuerpo de Hinata dejando descubierto su trasero. Naruto gruñó al comprobar que estada sin ropa interior, esa mujer quería matarlo de un ataque al corazón.

Continuó subiendo la camiseta hasta quitársela por completo dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él. Sus manos acariciaron toda la extensión de su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, donde las masajeó circularmente ganándose varios gemidos de parte de Hinata.

- Nunca te he dicho lo hermosa que eres... -susurró extasiado besado la piel blanca de su trasero.

- Lo has hecho -susurró Hinata en un suspiro.

- No lo suficiente -Naruto deslizó la mano entre sus piernas y llegó a su sexo,que ya estaba húmedo y perfectamente preparado para él. Introdujo un dedo lentamente y Hinata gimió -no grites, no querrás tener otra pesadilla -dijo divertido.

Hinata sonrió y volvió a gemir cuando Naruto bombeó dentro de ella con un poco más de fuerza.

- Naruto -gimió cuando este elevó sus caderas hasta dejarla apoyada en sus rodillas dejando totalmente expuesta su intimidad ante él.

Naruto se colocó detrás de ella y continuó masajeando su centro y penetrándola lentamente para tortura de Hinata, que movía sus caderas intentando acelerar el ritmo pero él no se lo permitía.

- ¿Tienes ganas de jugar? -preguntó Naruto con voz ronca.

- ¿Jugar a qué? -preguntó confundida.

- ¿Harías lo que yo te pidiese? Solo confía en mí...

- Está bien... -contestó Hinata a media voz.

Naruto sonrió y palmeó su trasero suavemente, haciendo que Hinata diese un brinco sobresaltada.

- Por ahora solo disfruta, cariño -susurró Naruto con voz ronca.

Hinata solo se quedó inmóvil, a cuatro patas sobre el colchón mientras Naruto estaba tras ella.

Naruto deslizó de nuevo la mano entre sus pliegues e introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella., estaba embriagado por el olor de su excitación, por la humedad de su sexo que se extendía por sus dedos, por los gemidos y suspiro que salían incontables entre los labios de Hinata.

Comenzó a besar sus nalgas de nuevo, sentía como el cuerpo de Hinata se estremecía ante su toque, como su piel se ponía de gallina y como sus brazos en ocasiones perdían la fuerza y ella casi caía sobre el colchón.

Le gustaba ser el hombre que le estaba enseñando todo sobre el sexo, le gustaba ser el primero para ella y descubrirle los placeres que su cuerpo escondía. Hinata era suya en cuerpo y alma y eso lo hacía sentirse poderoso a la vez que feliz y amado. Era suya al mismo nivel que él era de ella.

En ese momento en lugar de besar la suave piel de sus nalgas deslizaba su lengua por ellas, mientras su mano todavía se perdía entre sus sexo. Hinata apretaba los dientes y se aferraba a la almohada para no gritar, Naruto estaba haciendo que olvidase su primer cometido, que era no hacer ruido para que los niños no lo oyesen.

Naruto deslizó la lengua hacia su ano y lo humedeció intensamente, Hinata jadeó y mordió la almohada cuando uno de los dedos de Naruto abandonó su sexo y comenzó a masajear ese estrecho hueco en forma de círculos. Naruto insistía lentamente, lo último que quería era hacerle daño, así introdujo la yema de uno de sus dedos y sintió como Hinata temblaba de placer. Continuó trabajando la zona hasta que dos de sus dedos entraban perfectamente y Hinata estaba casi desfallecida.

- Naruto -gimió su nombre- no puedo más.

Naruto sonrió y se colocó de rodillas tras ella.

- Si te hago daño, solo dímelo y me detendré -susurró.

Hinata asintió conforme y Naruto se preparó. Sacó los dedos de su interior y los sustituyó por su miembro. En un primer momento le costó, era demasiado estrecho y ofrecía un poco de resistencia, pero poco a poco se fue adentrando en ella. Hinata se tensó, nunca había pensado que eso pudiese hacerse, no era más que una niña descubriendo el sexo y para ella eso era algo como poco novedoso, a la vez que placentero.

- ¿Duele? -preguntó Naruto cuando la oyó gemir.

- Continúa por favor -pidió ella en un susurro.

Hinata sentía una leve molestia, pero desapareció cuando Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos. Hinata movió sus caderas hacia atrás indicándole que estaba lista. Naruto entendió y comenzó a embestir lentamente para no hacerle daño.

La cabeza de Hinata comenzó a dar vueltas, nunca se había sentido así, nunca se imaginó que tanto placer pudiese existir y concentrarse solo en un mismo lugar. Estaba tan cerca de su orgasmo que podía tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos, pero no llegaba, cada que estaba cerca lo sentía irse y alejarse irremediablemente.

Naruto estaba en éxtasis, no podía negar que nunca había imaginado hacer algo así con Hinata, también era su primera vez en esa extraña práctica, y aunque llevase la situación con calma para él era tan nuevo como para ella. Solo estaba improvisando, haciendo lo que creía que se debía hacer. No estaba del todo seguro, pero el placer que él mismo sentía y los gemidos de Hinata le daban el ligero indicio de que no lo estaba haciendo mal del todo.

Pero estaba cerca... endemoniadamente cerca. Se sentía al borde del abismo, en cada embestida el hueco de Hinata se hacía más estrecho, apretándolo, haciéndolo prisionero.

- Más... -pedía Hinata entre gemidos.

- Así Hinata -susurró casi ido- ¿te gusta a lo perrito? ¿Te gusta ser mi perrita?

- Sí... -gimió una vez más- más Naruto, más fuerte.

Naruto aumentó el ritmo, pero ya no podía más, se sentía al borde, a punto. Se echó hacia delante y sujetó una de las manos de Hinata, la llevó hasta su sexo y le ayudó a masajearse el clítoris mientras él continuaba embistiendo por detrás.

Hinata cogió enseguida el ritmo que más le gustaba, sentía una gran bola empujando en su vientre preparada pasa salir. Un espasmo recorrió su espalda y su otro brazo perdió su fuerza haciéndola caer sobre la cama. Naruto se aferró con fuerza a sus caderas haciendo que las embestidas fuesen más profundas, ante el primer espasmo de Hinata él mismo se tensó y una escalofrío recorrió su columna haciendo que comenzase a explotar lenta y tortuosamente.

Hinata apretó su cara contra la almohada y gritó con todas sus fuerza cuando u potente orgasmo la atenazó y a la vez sentía como Naruto se derramaba dentro de ella.

Amos se dejaron caer contra el colchón... jadeando, con su corazón a apunto de salírseles del pecho y una sonrisa tatuada en sus rostros. Hinata se arrastró sin fuerzas hasta quedar al lado de Naruto, y él se giró para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

En esa posición se quedaron dormidos, después de un día largo y de una noche todavía mucho más larga

**JAJAJAJ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON SUS REVIEWS EN EL CAPI PASADO.**

**PLEASEEEE DEJENME SU REVIEW PARA ANIMARME Y ACTUALIZARLES MAS RAPIDO ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**RECUERDO QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, YO SOLO HAGO DE ADAPTADORA ;)**

**Presente**

.

Hinata abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se movió un poco y sintió el peso del brazo de Naruto en su cintura y sonrió. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior asolaron su mente y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas... no podía imaginar que con Naruto en ese tipo de situaciones se desinhibiese de ese modo. Ella era la persona más tímida e insegura que te pudieses encontrar, pero se transformaba completamente cuando estaba en la cama con el hombre que amaba.

- Si no te oyese respirar creería que estabas muerta -susurró Naruto divertido mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó ella con voz rasposa.

- Intenté despertarte pero no fui capaz, pero ahora no importa -se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello.

- Naruto... -se quejó ella, aunque parecía más un gemido.

- Te necesito ahora mismo Hinata -repitió sus palabras de la noche anterior.

Los besos de Naruto comenzaron a descender hacia sus pechos, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta los interrumpieron.

- Buenos días papá -canturreó Hinata en un susurro.

- Sí... tú encima búrlate de mí... -lloriqueó- iré a darme una ducha... ¡fría! ¿les das tú el desayuno?

…

- ¿Los niños? -preguntó Naruto sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

- Con Sakura... en el jardín -explicó Hinata- oye... ¿qué era eso que querías contarme anoche?

- ¿Eso que no me dejaste ni pronunciar palabra? -preguntó divertido, Hinata asintió algo avergonzada- de ese venía a hablarte.

- Tú dirás... -lo instó al ver que se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

Naruto se removió intranquilo, no sabía como reaccionaría Hinata ante todo lo que tendría que decirle.

- Bueno, verás... -titubeó- he estado pensando.

- Eso no es sano... ¿duele mucho? -bromeó Hinata.

- No me interrumpas -dijo con una leve sonrisa, Hinata hizo como que sellaba sus labios y prestó toda su atención-. He estado pensando sobre nosotros y el trato al que llegamos en Phoenix y sobre Phoenix en sí.

- ¿Qué trato? -preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron y Naruto maldijo entre dientes.

- Hablamos después, pero tenemos que hacerlo antes de que te vayas -dijo poniéndose en pie.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió mientras miraba de reojo a Hinata que tenía el ceño fruncido pensando en que sería eso que Naruto quería contarle. Naruto miró por fin a la puerta y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó en un gruñido.

- Necesito hablar contigo, es importante -Naruto bufó.

Pero se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Konan entró con la barbilla alzada y mucha confianza en sí misma, pero se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Hinata sentada en el sofá sonriéndole burlonamente.

- A mi despacho – masculló Naruto- amor, recuerda nuestra charla -dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hinata y ganándose una mirada de odio de Konan.

Naruto se sentó tras la mesa de su despacho y Konan lo hizo frente a él, se sentó todavía con la barbilla alzada mostrando su orgullo pero Naruto estaba seguro de lo que pasaría en esa conversación, Gaara, su compañero de trabajo, le había dejado todo preparado esperando ese momento, ya que Konan más que molestar, le estaba haciendo un favor agilizando los trámites que él quería llevar a cabo.

- Tú dirás... -dijo Naruto en un tono de voz duro y distante.

- Voy a emprender acciones legales, quiero que Ami viva conmigo.

Naruto parpadeó confundido.

- Solo he venido a informarte, pronto tendrás noticias de mi abogado -continuó Konan ante el silencio de su ex marido.

- ¿Cuánto quieres? -preguntó Naruto en un gruñido buscando su chequera en un cajón, Konan lo miro en silencio sonriendo- no volveré a repetir la pregunta, ¿cuánto quieres?

- Cincuenta mil -dijo Konan con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Naruto rió irónicamente y escribió una cantidad en el cheque, después de firmar se lo extendió a Konan y esperó su reacción. Que no se hizo esperar, en cuanto leyó la cantidad su sonrisa se borró.

- He dicho cincuenta, aquí has puesto cuarenta -protestó con su ceño fruncido.

- Y no verás ni un centavo más de mi bolsillo, así que puedes dar gracias -contestó Naruto con superioridad

- Este no es el trato al que llegamos hace un momento, continuaré con la demanda por la custodia de Ami -sentenció Konan dejando el cheque sobre la mesa.

- No lo harás -Naruto sonrió.

- Pareces muy seguro de eso... ¿crees que voy a dejar que esa mosquita muerta se quede con lo que es mío? Estás muy equivocado -espetó con furia.

Naruto comenzó a reírse y metiendo una mano de nuevo en el cajón sacó unos papeles que le tendió a Konan.

- Esos papeles ceden la custodia total de Ami hacia su padre, o sea, yo Naruto Uzumaki, y también certifican que tú, Konan, renuncias totalmente a la custodia de Ami y todo lo relacionado con ella, para siempre -remarcó las dos últimas palabras- solo falta tu firma, la mía y la del notario ya están

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que firmaré eso? -preguntó Konan estupefacta.

- Lo harás -Naruto sonrió de lado y se inclinó un poco hacia delante- recuerda que estás hablando con un Uzumaki, nada es imposible para mí. Tengo motivos más que de sobra para tú firmes eso voluntariamente.

- Dame solo uno -contestó Konan con seguridad.

Naruto volvió a meter la mano en ese cajón y sacó un motón de fotografías.

- Fiestas -dijo extendiendo una de las fotos en la mesa, en ella estaba Konan muy poco vestida y bailando- alcohol, drogas -extendió otra foto. El semblante de Konan estaba cada vez más libido- ¿Quieres que continúe Konan? ¿O son razones suficientes?

Naruto esperó una contestación pero al no recibirla volvió a extender el contrato hacia Konan y le tendió una pluma.

- Ese cheque no tendrá fondos si no firmas este papel, y por lo que te he demostrado si vamos a juicio tienes más que perder de lo que podrías ganar. Tu vida no se considera la de una "_madre ejemplar_" -dijo con burla.

- La mosquita muerta gana la batalla esta vez -masculló Konan mientras firmaba el documento.

- No es una guerra Konan -espetó Naruto furioso-, estamos hablando de la vida de una persona, de tú hija.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que también lo es tuya? -inquirió Konan.

Naruto comenzó a reírse y negó con la cabeza.

- Cuando Ami cumplió tres años le hice una pruebas de paternidad... por ahí no vas a asustarme -dijo divertido-, y aunque esas pruebas diesen negativo, continuaría siendo mi hija, porque yo, si me preocupé por ella desde el primer momento de su existencia, no como su madre biológica.

- Sabes que esto no se quedará así -gruñó mientras guardaba el cheque en su bolso y se ponía en pie

- Recuerda que hablas con un Uzumaki querida... -susurró Naruto con una sonrisa- ¿te acompaño a la salida?

Konan solo se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho con alma que lleva el diablo. Naruto bajó tras ella con una sonrisa en sus labios y sonrió más cuando Konan abandonó la vivienda dando un sonoro portazo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Hinata confundida.

Naruto se acercó a ella con movimientos felinos y le rodeó la cintura con sus manos atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

- Konan no será un problema nunca más -susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla.

- ¿Por qué no? -inquirió Hinata en un susurro.

- Digamos que... ha firmado un documento voluntariamente en el que renunciaba a todos sus derechos sobre Ami.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido eso? -preguntó sorprendida.

- Tengo mis métodos de convencimiento -se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente- creo que haciendo uso de todo mi potencial podría convencer a cualquier persona de cualquier cosa -susurró golpeando con su aliento la piel de Hinata.

- Espero que no hayas usado estos métodos con Konan -susurró aturdida.

- No... para ella tengo unos un poco más agresivos -rió divertido-, acabo de recordar que tenemos una conversación pendiente- se alejó de ella y se sentó en el sofá donde estaban minutos antes.

Hinata gruñó frustrada y se sentó a su lado de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto confundido.

- No sé para qué enciendes el fuego si después no lo vas a apagar -bufó.

Naruto rió de nuevo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso... lo que quiero que hablemos es importante -susurró con la nariz enterrada en su cabello.

- Esta bien -rezongó- era sobre Phoenix y nuestro "_trato"_... ¿qué pasa?

- No sé si podré soportar el ver como os vais otra vez -admitió mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que la idea de que tuviésemos una relación a distancia ha sido mía... -continuó Naruto- pero no sé si podré soportar los cinco meses que nos quedan.

- ¿Y qué propones? -preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

- Hay dos opciones -sonrió- una ya te la propuse una vez, que te quedes, que cambias de universidad. La otra es que Ami y yo nos vayamos a Phoenix con vosotros.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó atónita.

He estado ya haciendo algunos trámites -continuó explicando-, solo tienes que llamar a tu universidad para confirmarlo y comenzaran con el traslado de expediente. O si no, solo tendré que llamar a una inmobiliaria de Phoenix donde ya casi tengo una pequeña casita en las afueras, cabremos los cuatro perfectamente.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces y miró sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse y miró a Naruto a los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando todo esto? -preguntó en un murmullo sin poder creerse del todo lo que estaba escuchando.

- Prácticamente desde que volví de Phoenix hace dos semanas -contestó con una sonrisa.

- Y me lo dices hoy porque... -dejó la frase inconclusa esperando que él la completase.

- Era una sorpresa -explicó al ver por donde iban los pensamientos de Hinata- si te hubiese dicho algo ya dejaría de serlo.

- Has tomado decisiones sin consultarme... -Hinata negó con la cabeza- has presupuesto que aceptaría sin saber si yo estaba de acuerdo con algo así.

- Hinata, nos queremos, tenemos una familia juntos. Es normal que quiera vivir contigo y tú conmigo -explicó Naruto como si fuese lo más obvio.

- Pero normal o no, no has tenido en cuenta mi opinión sobre algo que afectaba mi futuro y al de Yuki -dijo en tono neutro.

- Yuki también es mi hijo.

- Y no lo niego Naruto, nunca lo he hecho. Pero no puedes decidir por nosotros así. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviésemos otros planes? ¿Qué pasaría si algo en Phoenix que nos impide venirnos a Forks? No es tan fácil como prepararme una sorpresa y esperar que salte de alegría.

- Hinata...

- No -lo interrumpió-, somos dos Naruto, ¡dos! Las decisiones importantes como esa se deben tomar juntos, no preparando una sorpresa

- ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta y terca? -preguntó Naruto- te estoy ofreciendo un futuro juntos, una estabilidad para los cuatro y la rechazas por orgullo, solo porque no he contado contigo para decidirlo.

- ¿Te estás escuchando? -preguntó atónita- suenas igual que cuando que me pediste que me casara contigo, el hombre de las cavernas a tu lado es un ser evolucionado.

Naruto bufó.

- Perderemos el avión si no nos vamos ya -dijo Hinata poniéndose en pie- no te preocupes -dijo cuando él se ponían en pie- le diré a Sakura que nos lleve al aeropuerto

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Me dejas así? -preguntó alzando los brazos.

- Necesito pensar... tomaremos una decisión pero ahora necesito pensar las cosas fríamente Naruto.

- Pensar -masculló molesto- de acuerdo... piensa el tiempo que quieras, pero cuando te decidas quizás las opciones ya no estén disponibles.

Hinata se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios, a un molesta no podía negar que lo echaría de menos esos días alejados.

- Te amo -susurró antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta del jardín dejando a Naruto estupefacto mirando hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido.

**ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi chics aquí les tengo el próximo capi, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, por cierto Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo para todos :D!**

**Presente**

.

Hinata miraba por la ventana ausentemente, su cabeza iba a mil por hora, estaba confundida, asustada, no sabía qué hacer.

Naruto había llamado infinitas veces desde que había vuelto a Phoenix, pero ella no quería contestar sus llamadas. Menos en ese momento.

Se sentía asustada... enferma... no sabía cómo afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima en ese momento. Realmente decir que estaba asustada era poco, sentía la necesidad de ir corriendo a su casa y meterse bajo la cama, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y tenía una pesadilla. Hyashi siempre la encontraba dormida sobre el frío suelo abrazada a su mantita verde.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho al pensar en Hyashi... ¿qué diría él? ¡Dios! Se estaba volviendo loca.

- Hinata.

Ella dio un respingo y gritó asustada. Shikamaru se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Has estado llorando? -pregunto preocupado.

- No es nada -le restó importancia- se me pasará... en unos meses -ella misma se rió de su propia broma repetida, Kiba la habría pillado al vuelo, Shikamaru era más lento para esas cosas.

- Ha llegado esto para ti -dijo extendiéndole un ramo de flores... otro ramo de flores.

Hinata extendió sus manos temblorosas, cogió las rosas blancas y rebuscó la tarjeta que las acompañaba frenéticamente.

"_Lo siento. Contesta a mis llamadas por favor, necesito escuchar tu voz. Te amo, EC."_

_- _Quince ramos de flores en los último 4 días... o él ha metido la pata hasta el fondo o tú eres demasiado orgullosa -dijo Shikamaru divertido-, pero conociéndote creo que se trata de la segunda.

- Puede que sí -admitió en un susurro- no sé como admitir que me he equivocado.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -preguntó Shikamaru en un susurro.

- No... mejor hablemos sobre ti... necesito distraerme... ¿qué tal con "_Nessie"_? -preguntó con una débil sonrisa.

- Bien... creo... quiere que seamos solo amigos -admitió bajando la mirada.

Hinata rió entre dientes y golpeó su estómago.

- Te lo mereces... -susurró divertida.

- Ya sé, ya se... el playboy necesitaba encontrase con la horma de su zapato -masculló molesto- ¡eh! ¿estás bien? -preguntó al ver como el rostro de Hinata perdía todo el color.

- Sí... solo... solo necesito ir al baño -contestó con voz débil.

Se puso en pie y un mareo la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en los brazos de Shikamaru. Él la llevó de nuevo hacia la silla y la ayudó a sentarse.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has ido al doctor? Deberías ir porque esto no es normal ¿Hinata me estás escuchando? -preguntó molesto.

Hinata estaba sentada en la silla inclinándose hacia delante, con los codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en las manos. Sonrió al escuchar a Shikamaru y alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Estoy bien... -murmuró.

- No estás bien, no puedes estar bien cuando te caes por las esquinas y... -paró de hablar y se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos- Hinata dime que no es lo que estoy pensando -suplicó con voz temblorosa.

- No sé lo que estás pensando, no leo mentes -bromeó.

- Hinata... -la advirtió.

- Es lo que estás pensando -reconoció bajando la mirada.

Shikamaru se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras mascullaba cosas sin sentido. Después se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la tomó de las manos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Hinata suspiró y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

- No lo sé -admitió- estoy muerta de miedo. Discutí con Naruto antes de irnos de Forks, ahora no sé cómo voy a volver y admitir que me equivoqué y después contarle esto.

- Tiene derecho a saber, sabes que con Yuki siempre te reproché que no le hubieses dicho nada -le recordó él.

- Lo sé Shikamaru... se lo diré, solo estoy pensando en cómo hacerlo, y preparándome mentalmente.

- ¿Por qué discutisteis? -preguntó Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

- Por mi culpa... soy estúpida y demasiado orgullosa -admitió con una sonrisa irónica- preparó todo para que yo y Yuki nos mudásemos a Forks, o para que él y Ami viniesen a Phoenix, yo solo tenía que decidir que cuidad.

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Que me agobié... ya sabes mis cambios de humor y todo eso -rodó los ojos- le dije que se había sobrepasado tomando él solo una decisión que nos concernía a los dos.

- Eres tonta... -Shikamaru rió- siempre tienes que asustarte por lo que no debes.

- Me da miedo meter la pata con lo nuestro, no quiero sufrir, no sería lo suficiente fuerte para afrontar algo como eso -susurró Hinata.

- Yo conozco a una mujer muy valiente -dijo Shikamaru con voz soñadora- una mujer que ante el mayor problema de su vida dejó todo atrás, salió a flote ella sola y sacó también a una personita maravillosa adelante -Hinata en ese momento estaba llorando a mares- podrás con lo que sea Hinata, te empeñas en decir que eres débil y que tienes miedo. Tener miedo es normal, pero eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.

- No Shikamaru -negó con la cabeza.

- Sí Hinata... así que vas a dejar de llorar -secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y besó su frente- vas a llamar al aeropuerto y vas a reservar dos billetes para Seattle en el próximo avión. Y cuando tengas a Naruto frente a ti vas a sacar todo ese valor que posees y vas a hablar con él dejándole todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

- Tengo miedo Shikamaru -dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Deberías tenerlo... -bromeó- pero recuerda que Kiba y yo estaremos aquí para lo que necesites, para lo que necesitéis tú, Yuki y... el bebé ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo -asintió en un susurro.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -inquirió Shikamaru.

- Desde esta mañana... ayer fui a hacerme unos estudios y me han dado los resultados hace un par de horas.

- Hina... ¿cómo ha pasado? No me malinterpretas, no quiero saber el como... si no el por qué...

- El doctor me lo ha explicado, anticonceptivos y antibióticos... no son compatibles.

- ¿Ah no? -preguntó sorprendido, Hinata negó con la cabeza, Shikamaru tragó en seco y se rascó la nuca- está bien saberlo- se estremeció-. Y ahora... Bolita -le guiñó un ojo- sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Un sollozo salió de los labios de Hinata y Shikamaru la abrazó con fuerza. Después se alejó de ella y le tendió su teléfono. Hinata solo sonrió y lo cogió son seguridad.

…

- ¿Puedes estar quieto? Harás una zanja- masculló Sakura.

- No contesta a mis llamadas, si mañana todavía no he podido hablar con ella iré a Phoenix -gruñó Naruto.

Sakura se puso en pie y se colocó frente a él.

- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Hinata Hyuga? -preguntó con ironía- si te presentas así en su casa es capaz de sacarte a escobazos.

- Sería muy típico de ella -rió Naruto-, pero es que no puedo con esta angustia. Creo que esta vez he hecho las cosas bien.

- Sabes como es Hinata -Sakura se encogió de hombros- tiene su propio modo de ver las cosas. Acertar con ella es difícil.

Naruto resopló y se dejó caer en su sofá.

- Han pasado cuatro días... ni siquiera me ha dado las gracias por las flores que no dejo de enviarle -susurró con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Tarde o temprano dará señales de vida... es Hinata -se encogió de hombros.

- Estás muy segura de lo que dices -Naruto entrecerró los ojos- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura se alejó molesta y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo que yo sepa o no es asunto mío, Hinata es mi mejor amiga y no la traicionaría si supiese algo -espetó furiosa.

- ¿Eso es que sabes algo que yo debería saber? -preguntó poniéndose en pie.

- Eso es que mis labios permanecerán sellados sepa o no sepa algo -concluyó.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta... necesito aire... -dijo Naruto en un susurro.

Sakura lo sujetó por un brazo y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

- Tú no te mueves de aquí -lo amenazó con un dedo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? -le preguntó Naruto en un gruñido.

- No... ¿Qué pasa contigo? -preguntó Sakura alzando la voz- ¿Tienes 33 años o 17? Tú eres el adulto y el más maduro en esa relación, sabes como es Hinata, sabes por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar y por lo que está pasando todavía, ten más paciencia con ella ¡joder!

- ¿Qué tenga más paciencia? -preguntó él en el mismo tono de voz- Tengo paciencia Sakura, eso es lo que me sobra, pero no entiendo como funciona su cabeza, dice amarme pero no quiere vivir conmigo, dice que quiere que sea el padre de Yuki pero ambos viven a kilómetros y no quiere remediarlo. Le he dado a elegir dos opciones, las dos buenas, pero ella se molestó porque no conté con su opinión, lo estaba haciendo ¡maldita sea! pensé en ella cuando preparaba todo eso, le di a elegir lo que ella quisiese o pensase que era mejor. ¡Pero no! Su orgullo tuvo que hacerle irse de nuevo.

- Lo siento -so oyó una voz en la puerta de la biblioteca donde Sakura y Naruto estaban hablando. Ambos se giraron a la vez y la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos- siento molestar, vendré más tarde.

- No Hinata... Ami me está esperando desde hace rato para que la lleve a cenar a casa de sus abuelos -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- me llevaré a Yuki también, ¿Está abajo? -preguntó y Hinata asintió.

- Gracias por retenerlo -susurró Hinata en su oído cuando la abrazó.

- Creí que no llegabas, casi me come -susurró Sakura también en tono de broma.

Sakura se fue de la habitación y los dejó solos. Naruto no podía quitar la mirada de Hinata, estaba... ella estaba simplemente hermosa. Aunque parecía cansada, ya que tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos y las ojeras muy marcadas. Además tenía el pelo revuelto sujeto en un coleta despreocupada y vestía ropa casual. Pero aun así Hinata resultaba preciosa y adorable. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no cruzar la habitación y estrecharla entre sus brazos, tanto que metió las manos en sus bolsillos para mitigar las ansias de hacerlo.

- Quería hablar contigo -dijo Hinata en un hilo de voz.

- No lo parece... no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas -protestó Naruto.

- Lo que tenemos que hablar es mejor hacerlo cara a cara.

- ¿Has venido desde Phoenix solo para que hablemos cara a cara? -pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

- Sí... -Hinata asintió.

- De acuerdo -Naruto se rindió y se sentó en un sofá señalando con su mano el sillón de enfrente para que ella también tomase asiento -te escucho -dijo cuando ella se colocó frente a él y dejó su bolso en el suelo.

- No sé por donde empezar -murmuró Hinata para sí misma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Naruto preocupado al ver que estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal.

- Estoy bien... no te preocupes -murmuró con el ceño fruncido-. Naruto yo... -se detuvo unos segundos y tomó aire lentamente- lo siento, sé que mi comportamiento ha sido un poco infantil, no debía de molestarme contigo solo porque te has preocupado por nosotros, porque Yuki y yo estuviésemos cerca y yo no supe ver que en verdad lo hacías por nosotros, es sólo que...

Naruto suspiró y una media sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

- Solo necesito saber el por qué... -pidió Naruto mirándola fijamente.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada y después la bajó avergonzada.

- Tengo miedo Naruto... -reconoció en un tono de voz casi inaudible mientras miraba sus manos- todo está yendo demasiado rápido, hace tres meses yo ni siquiera pensaba en volver a verte y ahora me pides que vivamos juntos... ¡me muero de ganas de hacerlo! Pero me asusta, en el fondo no soy tan madura como lo demuestro y solo soy una niña asustada.

- Hinata mírame -le pidió Naruto con voz ronca.

Ella alzó la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Naruto mirándola intensamente, se perdió en sus ojos unos instantes hasta que él sonrió totalmente consciente de lo que provocaba en ella.

- Solo hay algo que me importa realmente... -dijo Naruto acercándose a ella lentamente y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella- ¿tú me amas?

- Sí... -contestó Hinata rotundamente- eso no puedo negarlo aunque quiera.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó más a ella para abrazarla. Hinata suspiró extasiada cuando se sintió rodeada por los brazos de Naruto, esos cuatro días alejada de él, física y emocionalmente le había pasado factura y lo echaba terriblemente de menos.

- Mi niña boba -susurró Naruto besando su pelo- la próxima vez intenta hablarlo conmigo, no huyas... por favor.

Hinata se alejó un poco para mirarlo y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

- Te lo prometo -dijo convencida.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso lento y profundo. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse poco a poco y sus manos acariciaban ávidas cada centímetro de piel que podían alcanzar, hasta que Hinata se alejó de Naruto lentamente y lo miró a los ojos mientras los dos jadeaban en busca de aire.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto confundido-Los niños no están...

- Lo sé... -susurró Hinata buscando algo en su bolso- pero hay algo más... - le tendió un sobre blanco y Naruto lo cogió titubeando- ¡espera! -lo detuvo cuando iba a abrirlo- mejor siéntate cuando hagas eso.

- De acuerdo -Naruto se puso en pie y tomando a Hinata de las manos se la llevó con él y la sentó sobre su regazo- ¿Ahora puedo abrirlo? -inquirió impaciente, Hinata asintió.

Naruto rasgó el papel, ya sin paciencia para saber que era lo que contenía ese sobre, extendió un documento que parecían unas pruebas médicas a nombre de Hinata, pero Naruto no entendía nada. Solo fue capaz de advertir que uno de los resultados estaba marcando con un fluorescente para que resaltase sobre los demás.

"_HCG - 560 mUI/ml "_

Naruto frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que significa esto? -preguntó confundido- Amor... yo no entiendo tecnicismos médicos. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? -preguntó en un murmullo con voz trémula.

- No -Hinata negó con la cabeza- no estoy enferma, pero sí me pasa algo -en ese momento una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y Naruto la secó con su dedo pulgar.

- Dime lo que necesitas y lo tendrás... lo que sea -pidió Naruto en un susurro.

- Solo te necesito a ti a mi lado -sonrió entre lágrimas.

- Ya me tienes tonta... -besó su pelo- pero explícame más por favor... me estoy muriendo de angustia.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire soltándolo lentamente después.

- Estoy embarazada -dijo desviando la mirada al instante.

Naruto se quedó paralizado unos segundos procesando lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó atónito- Hinata... ¿hablas en serio? Pero... ¿cómo ha pasado? Tú te estabas cuidando, yo te vi tomar las pastillas, Hinata yo... no entiendo nada.

- Mi resfriado, ¿recuerdas? -Naruto asintió todavía confundido- los antibióticos interfieren con los anticonceptivos. Yo no sabía nada, el doctor me lo explicó esta mañana, yo lo siento mucho Naruto, tendría que...

Naruto la cayó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- ¿Te has enterado esta mañana? -preguntó sorprendido- y has venido a decírmelo -confirmó con una sonrisa- has venido a contármelo en cuanto lo has sabido -su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

- ¿Soy el primero en saberlo? -preguntó todavía maravillado.

- Prácticamente -susurró Hinata.

- Vamos a tener un hijo... -susurró para sí mismo sin dejar de sonreír- Ami y Yuki tendrán un hermanito.

- O hermanita -dijo Hinata emocionada.

- Te amo Hinata... te amo tanto -susurró pegando la frente a la suya- no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces... ¡vamos a tener un hijo! -se rió a carcajadas mientras la abrazaba- Ahora sí que no podrás librarte de mí -dijo sonriendo- pondré un anillo en ese dedo aunque sea lo último que haga, tienes que ser la señora Uzumaki.

- Naruto... -se quejó Hinata a media voz.

- Lo sé... poco a poco, no quiero asustarte... pero algún día pasará, serás mi mujer, solo mía -susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla mientras acariciaba lentamente su vientre todavía plano.

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO :D**


	35. Chapter 35

.

**Presente**

.

Dos cuerpos...

Penumbra...

Caricias...

Besos...

Gemidos...

Un te quiero...

Otro gemido...

Hinata abrió los ojos desertando de su sueño y solo encontró frente a ella el otro lado del colchón completamente vacío... gimió frustrada y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana intentando volver a dormir para seguir soñando, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana era demasiado fuerte y no se lo permitía. Se removió buscando una nueva postura y se tapó la cara con la almohada... suspiró... oscuridad por fin.

Pero su tranquilidad duró muy poco, un retortijón en su estómago la hizo fruncir el ceño, su boca se llenó de saliva y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo muy característico en su estómago... solo llevaba un día sabiendo que estaba embaraza, todavía no había comenzado con los síntomas severos, solo algún mareo ocasional. Creía, o más bien, esperaba librarse de las nauseas, pero al parecer no sería así.

En cuestión de segundos estaba doblada sobre el retrete vaciando el contenido de su estómago. Su frente se perló de sudor y sus piernas temblaron, casi pierde el equilibrio pero dos fuertes brazos la rodearon antes si quiera de que comenzase a caer.

- Naruto... -musitó.

Él solo sonrió y la ayudó a llegar al lavabo para lavarse los dientes, después la cargó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama.

- Ya has comenzado con los síntomas -afirmó con una sonrisa a la vez que recolocaba un mechón de pelo tas su oreja, Hinata asintió débilmente- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Zumo de naranja... con Yuki me ayudaba -susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto desapareció regresando a los pocos minutos con una bandeja repleta de cosas ricas.

- ¿Tienes algún antojo?-preguntó sentándose a su lado, Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras cogía el vaso de zumo y lo bebió a pequeños sorbos- ¿En el embarazo de Yuki qué era lo más frecuente?

- De todo un poco... chocolate, helado... nada fuera de lo normal -se encogió de hombros.

- Konan nunca me dijo nada... para ella el embarazo nunca fue importante -dijo con una sonrisa triste- me hubiese gustado estar contigo durante el embarazo de Yuki, te habría tenido como una reina.

Hinata tragó en seco y se sintió mal por un momento.

- Lo siento -dijo con voz ahogada.

- ¿Por qué? Cariño... ¿qué pasa? -preguntó preocupado al verla llorar.

- Te quité a Yuki -gimió entre lágrimas- te perdiste mi embarazo, su primer baño, las noches en vela cuando le salían los dientes... sus primeros pasos... me he portado horrible contigo.

- Niña boba -dijo Naruto abrazándola- ya te dicho que no estoy feliz con lo que pasó, pero eso nos ha llevado a donde estamos ahora, yo no cambiaría nada... ¿tú sí?

Hinata sonrió contra su pecho y se alejó secando sus lágrimas.

- No -dijo con seguridad.

- Ahora Niña boba -susurró contra sus labios- termina de desayunar y ponte algo de ropa -deslizó un dedo por uno de sus pechos desnudos- Mi mama traerá a los niños en unos minutos y no creo que quieras recibirla... así -terminó con voz ronca.

Las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron y Naruto las acarició delicadamente antes de que ella se alejase para encerrarse en el baño.

…

- ¡Mamá! -oyó como gritaba Yuki.

- ¡Hinata! -Gritó También Ami.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Hinata!

Ella sonrió y dejó el peine sobre el lavabo donde estaba terminando de arreglarse. Salió a toda velocidad de la habitación de Naruto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero a mitad de camino unos brazos la detuvieron. Se giró ceñuda para encontrarse con la mirada seria de Naruto y su ceño también fruncido.

- ¿Qué? -espetó indignada- solo voy a saludar a los niños.

- No me hagas recordarte tu poca estabilidad... por favor, no corras, ten un poco de cuidado -Naruto puso un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándola cuando iba a comenzar a hablar- solo estoy preocupado, no quiero que os pase nada.

El gesto de Hinata se fue suavizando hasta que se convirtió en una tímida sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo.

- Lo siento -dijo a media voz-, tendré más cuidado.

- ¡Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata! -chilló Ami saltando a sus brazos cuando Hinata ya estaba en el piso inferior- ¿por qué has venido sin avisar? ¿cuánto vas a quedarte? Porque te quedarás ¿cierto? Yo no quiero que te vayas, papá tiene una sorpresa para ti, lleva dos días encerrado preparándola, no le digas que yo te lo dije, le prometí que no te diría nada si se entera se enfadará conmigo. No le dirás nada, ¿verdad Hinata?

Hinata rió entre dientes y abrazó de nuevo a la pequeña.

- Cariño... ¿a ti que te dan de comer? -preguntó Kushina sonriendo mientras miraba a su nieta.

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo -dijo Hinata divertida.

- Hola cariño -la abrazó Kushina- espero que tu visita de imprevisto no traiga malas noticias.

- Ha traído las mejores mamá -dijo Naruto radiante- pero no es momento de decir nada. Hinata, te daré tu sorpresa ya que un pajarito ha cantado... ven -extendió su brazo hacia ella- Yuki, acompáñanos la sorpresa también es para ti.

Yuki sonrió y fue corriendo hacia su padre que lo cargó en brazos, Hinata no lo dudó y también tomó su mano con firmeza, Naruto los condujo hacia el piso superior seguidos por Kushina y Ami que cuchicheaban entre ellas. Naruto se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió lentamente dejando ver una habitación perfectamente decorada. Hinata entró en ella con los ojos como platos, Yuki se simplemente se quedó estático en la puerta.

- No quiero que te sientas coaccionada a elegir quedarte en Forks después de esto -comenzó a hablar Naruto-, esta será siempre nuestra casa, la conservaremos aunque sea para venir a pasar algunas temporadas. Solo quería que Yuki tuviese su espacio.

Hinata miraba las paredes pintadas de un azul cielo como si aquello le pareciese imposible, en el centro de la habitación había una cama simulando ser un barco pirata, y las paredes también estaban decoradas como motivos marineros, tiburones, pulpos gigantes... no cabía en su asombro. A un lateral incluso había un red de un barco real, repleta de juguetes todos para Yuki.

- Es perfecta -susurró Hinata mirando en todas direcciones a la vez y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

- Hablé con Yuki un par de veces y me dijo que le gustan los piratas, por eso pensé en decorar su habitación así -habló ahora Kushina.

- Gracias Kushina -dijo Hinata comenzando a llorar.

Naruto rió entre dientes y la abrazó por la espalda, ella se giró y ocultó su rostro en su pecho avergonzada.

- Todo está bien amor... no pasa nada -dijo Naruto divertido- ¿y qué pirata? -dijo ahora refiriéndose a Yuki- ¿Te gusta?

El niño parpadeó sorprendido y miró a su padre mientras sus labios se curvaban en una enorme sonrisa.

- Está chula -dijo con indiferencia.

- Es para ti -dijo Kushina susurrando en su oído.

- ¿Solo para mí? -preguntó sorprendido, Naruto asintió- ¿y qué pasa con mi cama de Phoenix? -frunció el ceño.

Hinata suspiró y alejándose e Naruto se acercó hasta su hijo.

- Tu cama de Phoenix siempre estará esperándote, estoy segura que el tío Kiba y el tío Shikamaru te la guardarán -revolvió su cabello y el niño sonrió.

- ¿Y pedo domi aquí? -preguntó tímidamente señalando la cama.

- Sí pirata... -Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se acercó hasta ellos- ¿cree su capitán que esta cama servirá para dormir? -dijo con voz grave colocándole un gorro de bucanero.

Yuki abrió su boca desmesuradamente y siguiendo a Ami fue corriendo hasta el rincón donde estaban los juguetes y se puso a jugar.

- Por cierto mamá -dijo Naruto tímidamente- lo que resta de sorpresa hay que cancelarlo... cambio de planes.

- ¿Pasa algo? -Kushina frunció el ceño y lo miró interrogativamente.

- Necesitaremos esa habitación para otra cosa -su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- No te entiendo -susurró la mujer.

- Yo tampoco -se quejó Hinata.

- Iba a hacer un estudio para ti, allí podrías tener tus cosas como si fuese un despacho a algo así -explicó Naruto- pero... sería en la habitación contigua a la principal, creo que allí habrá que poner otro tipo de muebles -le guiñó un ojo y Hinata enrojeció.

- Yo sigo sin entender -Kushina hizo un mohín y los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Todo a su tiempo -dijo Naruto riendo y besando a Hinata en el pelo.

…

- ¡Bolita! -gritó Kiba al teléfono- ¿Dónde estás?

- En Forks -contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué te has ido sin decirme nada? -preguntó preocupado.

- No ha pasado nada grave, solo tenía que aclarar un par de cosas con Naruto...

- ¿Y todo bien? -se interesó.

- Perfectamente... -sonrió- ¿qué tal con Mía?

- ¡Genial! -vociferó- anoche me armé de valor y hablé con ella... estamos juntos... ¿te lo puedes creer? Pero juntos... juntos...

- Me alegro mucho por ti Kiba... lo sabes -dijo con alegría.

- Lo sé... y quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa que me está carcomiendo... ¿cuándo vuelves?

- Vamos a quedarnos unos días...-susurró.

- Bolita venga... soy yo, ¡Kiba! Puedes decírmelo -la instó intuyendo que le ocultaba algo.

Hinata suspiró.

- Naruto me ha hecho dos proposiciones, que Yuki y yo nos quedemos en Forks, o que él y Ami vayan a Phoenix.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? -preguntó en un tono de voz neutro.

Hinata parpadeó confundida... ¿dónde estaba su rabieta? Siempre que hablaba de abandonar Phoenix Kiba montaba en cólera o decía alguna de esas frases que la desmontaban y le hacían recordar todo lo que le debía y porque no podía alejarse de él.

- Tu lugar está en Forks -murmuró Kiba al ver que ella no contestaba.

- Kiba... -gimió Hinata volviendo a emocionarse.

- Quería esperar para decirte esto cara a cara, pero me temo que eso no podrá ser en un tiempo -Kiba se rascó la nuca nervioso-. Lo siento... he sido un poco egoísta con todo esto de Forks y Naruto. Sé que tu lugar está a su lado, aunque eso implique que eso sea lejos de mí.

Hinata sintió una opresión en su pecho y las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos.

- Dios Kiba... yo... -se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró- no sé que voy a hacer, todavía no he decidido.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decidir? En Phoenix siempre tendrás una casa y unos amigos que te adoran, pero en Forks está tu hogar... las personas que te aman y a las que amas... no hay nada que pensar, todo está claro.

- Yo...

- ¿Estás llorando? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido- ay Bolita... llevas unos días muy rara... -rió- ayer cuando estaba pensando en eso recordé cuando estabas embarazada y todo te hacía llorar.

- Kiba yo...

- ¡No me lo digas! -chilló asustando a Hinata que dio un respingo- hace días que lo sospecho, pero prefiero comprobarlo por mí mismo cuando te vuelvas a poner redonda, serás mi bolita de nuevo... pero esta vez tendré que compartirte -arrugó la nariz.

Hinata rió entre lágrimas y sorbió por la nariz.

- Te quiero Kiba... eso no cambiará nunca -dijo con voz ahogada.

- A ver, a ver... esto parece una despedida y ¡no lo es! -enfatizó las últimas palabras- nos veremos pronto, aunque te quedes en marcianolandia.

- ¿Maraciano qué? -preguntó ella entre risas.

- Ahí todo es verde... todo lo que debe tener color está cubierto de un manto espeso y verde... y cuando fuimos con Hyashi a ver la reserva, esa cosa verde también era viscosa -se estremeció- si no fuese matemáticamente imposible podría creer que Forks es como otra dimensión. De un momento a otro saldrán hombrecitos verdes con pies planos y antenas.

- Estás loco -Hinata negó teatralmente con la cabeza.

- Pero aún así quieres a este loco... -dijo en tono seductor, Hinata hasta pudo imaginárselo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente- aunque este loco esté enamorado de otra y tú te tengas que conformar con soso-Uzumaki.

- Kiba... no es nada soso, eso te lo puedo garantizar.

- Ya ya.. no entres en detalles -volvió a estremecerse- no quiero ni imaginar como te has quedado embarazada... ¡y dos veces! Ese hombre donde pone el ojo... pone la bala. Y tú, hija... lo ves en ropa interior y ya está, bombo al canto.

- Eres idiota -rió.

- Me gusta escucharte reír, aunque para eso tenga que decir gilipolleces -se encogió de hombros-, nunca me olvides Hina.

- Nunca podría aunque quisiera... eres mi hermanito pequeño -ambos sonrieron.

- Hablaré con Hyashi... quizás quiera adoptarme -bromeó- tengo que dejarte... llegaré tarde a recoger a Mía... llama con lo que sea, a cualquier hora.

- ¿Y si necesito chocolate a las tres de la mañana? -preguntó Hinata suspicaz.

- Pues le das un codazo en las costillas a soy-un-semental-Uzumaki y que mueva el culo -contestó entre risas.

- Eres imposible, se feliz Kiba.

- Tú también Bolita... tú también.

Cuando colgó el teléfono Hinata se quedó mirándolo ausentemente, hablar con Kiba siempre la tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a tomar las decisiones con más facilidad.

- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó Naruto entrando en la biblioteca dónde Hinata estaba.

- Sí... he hablado con Kiba -contestó moviendo el teléfono todavía en su mano.

- ¿Qué te contó el perro guardián? -preguntó.

Hinata lo golpeó en el pecho y él se encogió fingiendo dolor.

- Me ha colgado porque tenía una cita con su novia -rió ante la cara de perplejidad de Naruto.

- ¿Nada más?

- Me pidió que fuese feliz... -susurró mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Lo harás? -preguntó acercándose a ella lentamente.

- Mientras te tenga cerca será sencillo -ella acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en un dulce y apasionado beso.

**LO SE, LO SE NO ME MATEN…HE TARDADO UNA ETERNIDAD PERO LA VERDAD, ESTABA UN POCO DESANIMADA….PERO YA ME ANIME ASI QUE AQUÍ TIENEN EL CAPI…ESPERO SUS REVIEWS…**

**YA FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA :p**


	36. Chapter 36

**24 de Agosto de 2007**

.

_- Buenos días -saludó Hinata a su jefe- te ha llamado Elsi Takahashi, tienes una reunión con Choji en dos horas, también ha llamado Asuma Sarutobi, dijo que necesitaba los balances de los últimos tres meses._

_- Eres una excelente asistente Hinata -sonrió Shikamaru. _

_- Y tú un zalamero... no voy a ir a cenar contigo -contestó ella con una sonrisa._

_- Nunca dejaré de intentarlo -le guiñó un ojo- por cierto, me gustaría hablarte de algo._

_Hinata tomó asiento frente a su mesa cuando Shikamaru se lo pidió y frunció el ceño ante su semblante serio. _

_- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Algún problema? -preguntó preocupada._

_- No hay ningún problema, solo quiero hablar contigo -la tranquilizó Shikamaru-. Es algo personal. _

_- Te escucho -confirmó Hinata. _

_- Verás... nunca... tú nunca- titubeó- nunca hablas del padre de Yuki. _

_Hinata bajó la mirada y sintió como algo en su pecho se comprimía... su corazón, pese a que llevaba más de un año lejos de Forks no había olvidado a Naruto y todo lo que le hacía sentir. _

_- No hay mucho que contar -dijo con voz ahogada._

_- ¿Él te abandonó? -preguntó en tono serio, Hinata negó con la cabeza y sonrió amargamente- ¿Entonces qué pasó?_

_- No me gusta hablar de ello -bajó la mirada._

_- Kiba me pidió que te ayudase, y lo estoy haciendo, solo quiero saber más, poder ayudarte de otro modo más que dándote un trabajo -dijo con tono suplicante._

_Hinata suspiró y se recolocó el pelo tras la oreja sin levantar la mirada. _

_- Na... Naru... Uzumaki -su nombre salió de sus labios casi en un quejido- él está casado, no me abandonó, ni si quiera sabe que estaba embarazada... por no saber, ni siquiera sabe que se acostó conmigo._

_Shikamaru alzó una ceja y la miró con una sonrisa._

_- Cariño, créeme que se acordará, nadie puede olvidar algo como eso -dijo divertido-_

_- Él no lo recuerda... estaba ebrio cuando pasó, al día siguiente actuó como si nada hubiese pasado. _

_- Una cosa... ¿Has dicho que está casado? -preguntó sorprendido- no puedo creer que te hubieses implicado con alguien que está casado. _

_- Es más sencillo de lo que piensas -Hinata sonrió- Naruto y Konan hace tiempo que tenían problemas, Konan lo abandonó y yo... bueno..._

_- Tú lo consolaste en un momento de bajón... -bufó- y el muy gilipollas no se acuerda -negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no le exigiste nada? Él es el padre de tu hijo y tiene obligaciones que cumplir._

_- Konan regresó, ahora son una familia feliz con su hija... no puedo estropear eso -susurró bajando la mirada._

_- ¿Pero tiene otro hijo? -preguntó de nuevo asustado._

_- Shikamaru... ya estoy hablando demasiado... y esto duele -suplicó._

_- ¿Se lo dirás? -preguntó él._

_- ¿A Uzumaki? -Shikamaru asintió- no lo sé... quizás algún día -se encogió de hombros. _

_Shikamaru sonrió tristemente. _

_- Hinata, yo quiero a Yuki -Shikamaru la miró con ternura-, es solo una renacuajo y yo lo quiero... -sonrió- si realmente fuese mi hijo lo que sentiría por él sería impresionante. No veo justo que le prives a ese tal Uzumaki el tener un hijo, el tiene derecho a saber, es su sangre, una parte de él. Y si tiene una hermana... supongo que Kiba te contó mi historia -Hinata asintió- lo quiero mucho... es mi hermano al cien por cien aunque solo compartamos madre._

_- Destrozaré una familia... -se defendió Hinata. _

_- O la harás más grande -refutó Shikamaru. _

.

**Presente**

**.**

Hinata observó con ternura con Naruto, Ami y Yuki compartían juegos en el jardín. Hinata estaba sentada en el porche con un libro en las manos, aunque hace rato que dejó de leer aquel aburrido libro sobre dirección de empresas que necesitaba para su carrera y estaba mirando atentamente como jugaba su familia.

Su familia.

Solo con pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina, llevaba dos semanas en Forks después de decirle a Naruto que estaba embarazada, y cada día que pasó en su casa él y todos los que la rodeaban se encargaron de demostrarle que ya eran una familia. Que Ami y Yuki se adoraban, que Ami la adoraba a ella, que ella amaba a Ami y que Naruto era su otra mitad.

Suspiró pesadamente y sonrió cuando vio como Ami intentaba peinar a Yuki tal y como lo hacía ella misma. Sintió como el sillón se hundía a su lado y giró el rostro lentamente para ver quien era.

- Hola papá... no te oí llegar -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tengo que venir a casa de los Uzumaki pera ver a mi propia hija -negó divertido- ¿Estudiando? -preguntó señalando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

- Lo intento... pero ya doy el semestre por perdido -se encogió de hombros- quedan solo cuatro meses y muchos exámenes por hacer.

- Podrás hacerlo... -la animó- quería preguntarte algo... -se removió incómodo.

- Dime...

- ¿Vas a quedarte? -dijo a toda velocidad.

Hinata rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -preguntó Hinata de vuelta.

- Te he visto más estos últimos dos meses que en los tres años anteriores -explicó escuetamente.

- Naruto me lo propuso hace un par de semanas -se encogió de hombros- todavía no le he comunicado mi decisión.

- Y esa decisión es... -intentó sonsacarle.

Hinata se carcajeó de su cara de impaciencia.

- Voy a quedarme... -lo miró y Hyashi sonreía ampliamente.

- ¿Para siempre? -preguntó emocionado.

- Tendremos que viajar a Phoenix de vez en cuando, Kiba y Shikamaru no me dejarán tranquila si no lo hago, pero sí -asintió-, planeo quedarme para siempre.

Hyashi se acercó a su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Y... ¿Ahora me dirás a qué demonios viene la cena de esta noche? ¿Vas a casarte con Uzumaki? -preguntó sin mirarla mientras todavía la tenía abrazada.

Hinata comenzó a reírse.

- No vamos a casarnos por ahora -dijo divertida alejándose de él- tenemos una noticia que daros.

- ¡Ah! Que te quedas... -contestó comprendiendo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y rió con nerviosismo.

…

- Hinata... -la llamó la niña- ¿Vas a casarte con papá? -preguntó inocentemente.

Hinata sonrió mientras continuaba desenredando el cabello de Ami y trenzándolo para que no le molestase en los ojos.

- Quizás algún día -contestó divertida.

- Ya le dije que te comprara un anillo, pero no me hace caso -bufó indignada. Hinata contuvo una carcajada -. Si te da un anillo te casarás con él, ¿verdad? -parpadeó con inocencia.

- Puede... cuando me lo dé me lo pensaré mejor -dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Ha llegado el mejor tío y futuro papá del mundo! -se oyó desde el piso inferior.

Ami salió corriendo para ver a su tía Deidara y Hinata se quedó sorprendida y con las manos alzadas para acabar de peinarla. Segundos después Naruto asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño y sonrió.

- Ya todos han llegado.. ¿Preparada para lo que nos espera? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Ni un poquito -contestó en un suspiro- a Hyashi le dará un ataque al corazón.

- Tengo un as en la manga que quizás lo tranquilice un poco -Naruto sonrió.

- ¿Una pantalla gigante y la final de superbowl? -preguntó Hinata alzando una ceja.

Naruto rió y la tomó de la mano arrastrándola hacia la habitación. Le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y después fue hacia el equipo de musica y le dio al play. Después se colocó de rodillas frente a ella.

- Así comenzó todo -susurró tomando sus manos-, estábamos justamente así cuando me dijiste que Yuki era mi hijo -sonrió-, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Hinata suspiró y pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello rubiáceo.

- No te pongas sentimental ahora y dime qué es eso que estás planeando -le pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada y sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Te voy a pedir que seas comprensiva... que no te enfades y que lo pienses antes de contestarme rotundamente.

- Me estás asustando -musitó.

- Te amo Hinata... -dijo Naruto con emoción- sé que necesitas tiempo para asimilar esto, que todo está yendo demasiado rápido, lo entiendo, de verdad, pero no puedo más.

- Naruto...

- Espera -la besó fugazmente- déjame hablar y después te quejas todo lo que quieras -rió-. Puedes llamarme chapado a la antigua, decir que soy de "la vieja escuela" o lo que quieras, pero es lo que siento, lo que necesito.

- Ve al grano... -pidió.

Naruto suspiró y metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando una cajita de terciopelo color borgoña. La abrió lentamente y la colocó sobre una de las rodillas de Hinata. Ella la miró extasiada durante unos segundos, en su interior había un anillo, un anillo de oro blanco con un solitario diamante engarzado. Era sencillo, nada ostentoso ni que llamase la atención en exceso.

Lo acarició con la yema de los dedos y suspiró para sonreír después.

- Necesito que lleves el mismo apellido que nuestros hijos... quiero que seas Hinata Uzumaki, quiero pasear de tu mano orgulloso de ir con mi mujer, la mujer que amo y la que me ha dado un regalo maravilloso y va a darme otro más.

- Naruto yo...

- Espera -rió- todavía no he acabado.

- Continúa -lo instó sonriendo.

- Si prometes ser mi esposa, yo a cambio prometo amarte cada día de mi vida, luchar por hacerte feliz, esforzarme por hacer que sonrías y hacer exactamente lo mismo con nuestros hijos.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hinata y Naruto la capturó con sus labios.

- No tiene porque ser mañana, ni el mes que viene... solo quiero tu promesa, lo haremos con tiempo, a tu ritmo. Lo planearemos y haremos la boda perfecta para ti... así que -Naruto resopló con nerviosismo- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Hinata?

Hinata lo miró entre sus lágrimas, llevaba unos días barajando esa posibilidad, pensando en pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Sentía miedo ante la rapidez de los hechos, de un momento a otro pasó de estar sola con Yuki, a tener una familia, A Naruto, Ami, Kushina, Minato, Deidara, Ino, el hijo de ambos. La idea no le parecía descabellada, ella amaba a Naruto y él la amaba a ella ¿qué era lo que impedía que se casasen? Absolutamente nada.

- Sí la haré... me casaré contigo -dijo en un murmullo.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido y después una deslumbrante sonrisa surcó sus labios... ella sería suya, su mujer...

Sacó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó lentamente por su dedo. Hinata contuvo el aliento mientras sentía el frío del metal en su mano, con el peso de la promesa recién hecha... ya estaba hecho, y cuando vio como brillaba sintió que eso estaba bien, que eso la hacía sentir bien.

- Te amo futura señora Uzumaki -susurró contra sus labios.

- Yo también te amo señor Uzumaki.

**QUE LES PARECIO, MERECE REVIEW?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Presente**

.

- Vamos... -Naruto tiró de la mano de Hinata y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia el piso inferior.

Ami miraba a Hinata con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió y entrecerró los ojos cuando la niña vio el anillo en su dedo y comenzó a gritar como loca, seguro que la pequeña demonio sabía algo, por eso tantas preguntas minutos antes en el baño.

Hinata no pudo dar más que dos pasos cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

- ¡Al fin te veo! -gritó Deidara dejándola en el suelo- ¡y estás en pie y de una sola pieza! Estar tanto tiempo debajo de Naru no es bueno...

Hinata enrojeció y Naruto gruñó bajito. Después de saludar a todos los presentes todos pasaron al comedor, donde estaba la mesa perfectamente preparada por Kushina, que aun siendo la casa de su hijo insistió en ser ella la encargada de todo, como siempre.

Todos cenaron entre risas y bromas, Hyashi y Karura en un primer momento se sentían un poco fuera de lugar, los Uzumaki eran una muy grande y unida familia, pero solo fueron necesarios unos minutos y un par de comentarios jocosos de Deidara para que el matrimonio Hyuga se sintiese completamente integrado.

Después del postre Hinata comenzó a sentir sudores fríos... cada vez el momento de ponerse en pie y hablar estaba más cerca y ella temía por la reacción de Hyashi. Naruto carraspeó audiblemente y todos se quedaron en silencio y mirándolos, Hinata se removió incómoda.

- Bueno... veréis -comenzó Naruto- tenemos algo que deciros.

- ¿Ya te has hecho hombre? -preguntó Deidara.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada pero decidió ignorarlo. Hinata miró a su padre y él sonreía ampliamente... claro, porque pensaba que solo comunicarían que ella y Yuki se quedaban en Forks permanentemente, algo que ni si quiera Naruto sabía.

- Dinos ya hijo -lo instó Kushina- no nos tengas con esta incertidumbre.

- Bueno... -comenzó Naruto.

- Yuki y yo nos quedaremos en Forks -lo interrumpió Hinata deliberadamente.

Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio y ella sonrió con nerviosismo, Naruto la miró sorprendido, tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿De verdad? -preguntó en un susurro.

Hinata sonrió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza, Naruto se acercó a ella y selló sus labios en un beso fugaz.

- Eso es genial cariño -dijo Minato sonriendo.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! -gritaba Ami entusiasmada.

- En fin... -Naruto se pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo- eso no era la único que teníamos que contaros -miró a Hinata y ambos sonrieron.

- ¡Habla ya! -vociferó Deidara, ganándose un zape de una muy embarazada Ino.

- Deidara -siseó la rubia.

- Si no nos interrumpen más continuaremos -dijo Naruto mirando a su hermano- bueno eh... mamá, ¿recuerdas la habitación que no te dejé decorar para Hinata? -Kushina asintió- es porque la necesitaremos para algo más importante.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron una vez más y ella se sonrojó...

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Estás de broma? -preguntó Ino sorprendida- Hinata ¿es lo que estoy pensando? -preguntó pasándose una mano por su abultado vientre.

- Creo que sí -sonrió avergonzada.

Ino estalló en carcajadas y se puso en pie con dificultad para abrazar y felicitar a Hinata y a Naruto.

- ¡Venga ya! -gritó de repente- ¿Estáis pretendiendo matarme? ¿Vais a casaros también? -preguntó tomando la mano izquierda de Hinata y mirando detenidamente su anillo de compromiso.

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que Kushina se levantó de repente y fue corriendo a abrazar a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mamá -se quejó él- cuando me casé con Konan no te pusiste tan llorona -bromeó.

- Konan no era la indicada, Hinata sí lo es – se defendió mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Ay mi niña -susurró abrazando a Hinata- bienvenida a la familia por fin cariño.

Hinata miró a su padre por encima del hombro de Kushina y lo vio con el ceño fruncido pero con cara de resignación, Hyashi sabía que eso acabaría pasando, tarde o temprano, aunque esperaba que fuese más tarde que temprano, pero él no tenía el poder para decidir sobre eso.

– No será muy pronto -se encargó de aclarar Hinata- no hay prisa, nos lo tomaremos con calma.

Hinata se tranquilizó al ver como el semblante de su padre se relajaba ante su último comentario e incluso le sonreía a Karura con un poco más de energía.

- ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que esperar para ir de celebración? -preguntó Minato sonriendo mientras palmeaba la espalda de su hijo menor.

- ¿Nueve meses? -preguntó Ino suspicaz.

- Más o menos -Naruto sonrió y atrajo a Hinata hacia su cuerpo- cuando nazca el bebé comenzaremos a pensarlo seriamente... ¿de acuerdo? -le preguntó a Hinata, ella asintió.

- ¿Bebé? -preguntó Hyashi con un tono de voz dos octavas más alto de lo normal y con su rostro completamente blanco- ¿Estás embarazada de nuevo?

- Sí... -susurró Hinata con temor- papá verás...

- Hija... estas cosas se avisan, o por lo menos preparadme un poco para darme una noticia así... ¿quieres matarme? -preguntó alzando una ceja con diversión- que sepas que no te pienso dejar herencia... o como mucho el coche patrulla para que tengas en que entretener a Yuki.

Hinata suspiró aliviada ante la reacción de su padre y todos rieron antes de comenzar a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

…

- ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? -preguntó Ami mientras Hinata la arropaba en su cama.

- Sí... -confirmó Hinata.

- ¿Y te pondrás tan gorda como la tía Ino? -volvió a preguntar.

- Algo así -Hinata sonrió- pero nunca dejaré de quereros, ni a ti ni a Yuki.

- Pero a Yuki y a ese bebé los querrás más que a mí -dijo con pesar.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso cariño? -preguntó Hinata acariciando su mejilla.

- Ellos son tus hijos de verdad... pero solo eres mi niñera.

Hinata suspiró pesadamente, llevaba unos días sospechando que una conversación como esa saliese a la luz. Ami era muy reservada para sus sentimientos, pero cuando algo le preocupaba no dudaba en expresárselo a la persona implicada, algo de ella que admiraba, ya que no era fácil enfrentar algo así cuando no te gusta mostrar tus emociones.

- Ami, ven -Hinata palmeó el colchón de la cama a su lado y Ami y se acercó a ella con la mirada gacha, Hinata la abrazó y besó su cabeza. Después la acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su cabello violeta- ¿Recuerdas cuando eras más pequeña y yo te cuidaba cada tarde cuando papá iba al trabajo? -la pequeña asintió- No lo hacía solo por dinero cariño, yo siempre te he querido, antes de querer a Yuki, y antes de querer al bebé... tú fuiste la primera. Contigo aprendí a cuidar a un niño, a entenderlo, a preocuparme cuando está enfermo. No eres mi hija de verdad pero yo siempre me he sentido un poco como tu madre, aunque tú ya tienes una. Ami eres mi princesita, siempre lo serás por mucho hijos que tenga -hizo que la niña la mirase a los ojos -no quiero que pienses que serás menos que nadie porque no será así... ¿comprendes?

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa y después se acomodó para dormir.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Hinata? -preguntó con voz cansada- Me hubiese gustado que tú fueses mi mamá de verdad... Konan nunca me quiso y yo te quiero más a ti.

Hinata se quedó paralizada cuando oyó esas palabras salir de la boca de Ami, nunca habría esperado que ella le dijese eso, y, como era normal en esos últimos días, provocó que un par de lágrimas recorriesen sus mejillas.

…

- ¿Piensas que estoy haciendo lo correcto? -preguntó Naruto a su madre mientras miraban como dormía Yuki en su cama pirata.

- No lo pienso, estoy completamente segura -afirmó Kushina- ¿No estabas a mi lado cuando escuchamos lo que hablaba con Ami hace unos minutos? Esa mujer es muy especial y serías un tremendo zoquete si la dejas escapar.

Naruto sonrió y abrazó a su madre.

- Me alegro de que Hinata te guste -dijo con voz alegre.

- No me gusta -dijo Kushina con voz seria- la quiero como si fuese mi hija... así que no metas la pata o te verás conmigo -lo amenazó... pero con esa ternura de madre que la caracterizaba.

…

Hinata bajó los escalones esperando que ya todos se hubiesen ido, la conversación con Ami la dejó muy sentimental, con solo recordarlo se ponía e nuevo al borde de las lágrimas, le echaba la culpa a las hormonas, pero en realidad, aunque no estuviese embarazada, después de lo que Ami le dijo acabaría llorando de todos modos.

Llegó al último escalón y se encontró de frente con su padre.

- Creí que ya te habías ido -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- No me iría sin despedirme de ti -sonrió incómodo.

- No voy a volver a irme papá... puedes estar tranquilo -Hinata rodó los ojos-, estaré aquí siempre que vengas e iré a visitarte muy a menudo. Además, Yuki quiere jugar con tu coche, lleva días hablando sobre ello.

Hyashi sonrió ampliamente y se rascó la cabeza con un dedo.

- En realidad quería hablar contigo -frunció los labios.

- Vamos -Hinata lo encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá, Hyashi lo hizo a su lado- te escucho.

Hyashi suspiró y pensó que lo mejor sería ir directamente a la pregunta importante, que dar rodeos solo le serviría para perder el tiempo.

- ¿Eres feliz? -preguntó en un susurro.

Hinata sonrió con ternura y miró a su padre con sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal.

- Me faltan cosas, me preocupan otras... pero sí... puede decirse que soy feliz o al menos estoy cerca de serlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te falta? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Mamá está en Jacksonville, Kiba y Shikamaru están en Phoenix... -se encogió de hombros- pero no se puede tener todo lo que quiere, no te preocupes.

- Eres mi hija... pedirme que no me preocupes es algo que no podré cumplir nunca -Hyashi sonrió- pero eres madre, supongo que me entenderás.

Hinata también sonrió.

- Lo hago... solo quiero lo mejor para Yuki.

- Hinata... no voy a cuestionar tus decisiones -dijo Hyashi con un suspiro-. Solo quiero que te asegures de lo que estás haciendo, una boda, otro bebé... cariño eres muy joven... por dios solo tienes veintiún años.

- Casi ventidos -lo interrumpió.

- Como sea -masculló- solo quiero que sepas que tus decisiones te perseguirán toda la vida.

- Lo sé papá... ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de eso ya? -preguntó haciendo un gesto con las manos- decidí sin pensar en el pasado y Yuki fue la consecuencia, no me arrepiento de él y nunca lo haré, pero las cosas podrían ser diferentes si lo pensase más.

- Hinata... no estás entendiendo lo que quiero decirte -Hyashi negó con la cabeza- no quiero reprocharte ni que reconsideres lo que has decidido. Solo que pienses y que seas consciente de que ahora tus decisiones no solo te afectan a ti. Estás formando una familia, Yuki, el bebé que viene en camino -sonrió y sus ojos se achicaron-, incluso la pequeña Ami te adora. Si algún día te arrepientes de todo esto -hizo un movimiento con su mano abarcando todo a su alrededor- harás daño a mucha gente.

- Papá... amo a Naruto y Ami -dijo Hinata enérgicamente- Yuki y este bebé son lo más importante en mi vida. No sé lo que me depara el futuro pero lucharé por ser feliz y porque también lo sean los que me rodean.

Hyashi sonrió y abrazó a su hija.

- Eso era lo que quería escuchar... me alegro de que luches por lo que quieres -Hyashi tragó en seco- a pesar de tu edad siempre has sido muy madura, seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto.

- Te quiero papá -Hinata se le rompió la voz y su barbilla tembló -lo siento... son las hormonas -sollozó entre risas.

Hyashi secó una lágrima en su mejilla y sonrió.

- Ay pequeña -suspiró- yo también te quiero. Y me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre y el abuelo de tus hijos.


	38. FIN

**Recuerdos...**

.

- ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis llamadas? -preguntó Sakura, parada en la puerta de la casa de Naruto y con sus brazos en jarras.

Hinata tragó en seco y se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿He estado ocupada? -dijo como una pregunta.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente.

- Vas a contarme lo que pasa ahora mismo y lo quiero con todos los detalles -susurró amenazante.

- De acuerdo...

- Bien... -Hinata se removió incómoda- no te enfades por no decírtelo antes.

- ¿Te ha dado el anillo ya? -preguntó Sakura directamente.

Hinata abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces sin saber muy bien que decir.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? -preguntó sorprendida.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

- Yo le ayudé a escogerlo... aunque al final no me hizo caso y compró el que él quiso -masculló molesta- yo le dije que comprara uno un poco más elaborado, pero él insistió en comprar ese soso solitario.

- A mí me encanta -sonrió.

- Porque tú eres igual de sosa que él.

- ¡Sakura! -se quejó.

- Es verdad... no me mires así -sonrió- y tampoco pongas esa cara como de haber matado a alguien, sé que has tenido mucho en que pensar y por eso no has venido a hablar conmigo.

- Sakura... no es solo eso -Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó preocupada.

- Sí... pero no es nada malo... no debes preocuparte -intentó tranquilizarla- Verás... Naruto y yo vamos a tener un hijo -confesó en un susurro.

Sakura la miró con una ceja alzada y después sonrió.

- Yuki... lo conozco... -se encogió de hombros.

- No me has entendido -rió- vamos a tener otro hijo... estoy embarazada.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

- ¿Otro bebé? -preguntó con un hilo de voz, Hinata asintió- ¡Seguro que será una niña! -gritó de repente asustando a Hinata- ya verás, ayudaré a Kushina a hacerle una habitación perfecta, e irá siempre vestida como un princesita, ya verás como a Ami le gusta ayudarme a prepararle todo eso. Y después iremos de compras, necesitas de todo... además de ropa adecuada, te pondrás como una bola y no podrás utilizar estas cosas que llevas.

- Sakura para -Hinata rió- solo estoy embarazada de dos meses, si es que llego a ellos... hay tiempo, nos quedan siete meses para prepararlo todo, así que tranquilízate.

- De acuerdo -suspiró pesadamente- pero me dejarás ayudarte con los preparativos de la boda -afirmó.

- Por mí puedes encargarte de todo... sabes que no soy muy buena para eso -frunció los labios.

- ¡Te amo Hinata! -gritó Sakura abrazándola- Si tú fueses chico y yo no estuviese enamorada de Sasuke, Naruto tendría un duro rival.

- Tonta -Hinata rió.

- Pero así me quieres -bromeó.

...

- Hinata, intenta no moverte -repitió Minato.

- Lo siento -susurró con las mejillas encendidas.

Respiró hondo y miró a Naruto en pie a su lado en la camilla, sujetando su mano y más nervioso de lo que ella estaba.

Minato comenzó a mover el receptor del ecógrafo por su tripa y Hinata se estremeció ante de temperatura del gel. Segundos después un sonido constante y muy repetitivo comenzó a inundar la habitación, Naruto y Hinata se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y sonrieron, se introdujeron en su burbuja y se olvidaron del resto del mundo, solo estaban ellos, y de fondo los latidos del corazón de su bebé.

- Todo marcha bien -los interrumpió el doctor Uzumaki.

Naruto miró a su padre agradeciéndole con la mirada.

- Hinata, estás embarazada de unas ocho semanas, tienes un solo feto y su evolución parece normal... no hay de qué preocuparse por el momento -dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro que todo está bien? -preguntó Naruto mirando a su padre fijamente.

Minato rodó los ojos.

- Hinata es joven y fuerte, podrá afrontar un embarazo sin problemas, todo está bien y si sigue mis consejos tendrá un embarazo estupendo -terminó con voz profesional.

…

El teléfono sonaba incansablemente, Hinata gruñó dos incoherencias y se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo. Naruto se desperezó con desgana y estiró un brazo para coger el auricular.

- ¿Quién demonios llama a esta hora de la madrugada? -ladró.

- Naru... -se oyó la voz nerviosa de Deidara al otro lado- ¿puedes venir al hospital?

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó Naruto preocupado.

- Ino está de parto... no deja de gritarme y de echarme la culpa por todo lo que le duele... ¿puedes venir por favor? -casi suplicó.

Naruto rió entre dientes.

- Estaré ahí en unos minutos -aseguró sonriendo.

Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a Hinata para besarle en el cuello, ella se removió y sonrió antes de abrir los ojos lentamente.

- Ino se ha puesto de parto y mi hermano va a entrar en crisis... volveré cuando todo haya pasado -susurró en su oído.

- Dale ánimos a Ino -masculló Hinata con voz pastosa- dile que pasará y después no se acordará de nada, las endorfinas harán su trabajo.

- ¿Eso la animará? -preguntó Naruto confundido.

- Lo hará... sobre todo cuando compruebe que es verdad -aseguró Hinata.

- Te amo... -la besó antes de irse.

...

Ami dejó el lápiz a un lado de la mesa y miró a Hinata fijamente mientras ella leía un libro en el que fijaba toda su atención. Hinata alejó la mirada del párrafo que estaba leyendo y la fijó en la pequeña.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó dejando el libro abierto sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cuando nazca el bebé... continuaremos haciendo cosas juntas? -preguntó la niña en un susurro.

Hinata sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia delante recargándose en la mesa para enlazar su mirada con la azul que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? -preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- Ver películas, leer libros, que me arropes por las noches... no sé, lo que hemos hecho siempre -se encogió de hombros.

Hinata se puso en pie y avanzó hasta arrodillarse a su lado para seguir mirándola a los ojos.

- Haremos todo eso pero... podemos hacer también cosas nuevas.

- ¿Cómo qué? -preguntó entusiasmada.

- Leer cuentos con Yuki, sentarnos todos juntos a ver una película y cuando nazca el bebé podremos ir de paseo al parque, llevarlo a La Push a buscar conchas... ¿qué me dices? ¿Te parece buena idea?

Los ojos de Ami brillaban y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Y puedo ayudarte a cuidarlo? -preguntó con ansiedad- Ya sabes... pañales, biberones y esas cosas... como tú lo hacías conmigo.

- Me encantará que me ayudes -afirmó Hinata- además, cuando el bebé sea mayor te querrá más por eso, por estar siempre a su lado ayudándole.

- Como me pasa a mí contigo -dijo con convencimiento.

- Algo así -contestó en un susurro.

- Hinata... ¿te puedo decir una cosa? -ella asintió- ¿y no te enfadarás?

- Intentaré no hacerlo -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Ayer... en el colegio -comenzó a explicar Ami- Charlotte, una de las niñas de quinto grado, me estaba molestando. Me dijo que yo no tenía madre y por eso nadie quería jugar contigo.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad -la interrumpió Hinata.

- Claro que no es verdad, yo si tengo mamá... -sus mejillas enrojecieron y bajó la mirada-. Le dije a Charlotte que se callase, que ella no sabía nada. Le dije que tú eres mi mamá Hinata... no te enfades, por favor pero yo quiero que tú seas mi mamá -suplicó.

- Cariño... -pudo pronunciar antes de abrazarla y comenzar a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto entrando en la habitación en ese momento.

Hinata se alejó de Ami y peinó su cabello un poco, Ami miró a su padre y después miró a Hinata a los ojos.

- ¿Hinata puede ser mi mamá? -preguntó con voz segura.

Naruto se quedo paralizado unos segundos hasta que soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

- Ami... Hinata tiene... verás ella... -balbuceó.

- Yo seré quien tú quieras que sea -dijo Hinata acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿Y puedo llamarte mamá como lo hace Yuki? -preguntó la niña una vez más.

Naruto sonrió y revolvió el pelo de su hija.

- Si a Hinata no le molesta por mí no hay problema -besó su cabeza y abandonó la habitación dejándolas solas de nuevo.

- Hinata... ¿puedo? -musitó.

- Claro cariño... -contestó con voz ahogada.

…

Hinata volvió a rodar en la cama y suspiro mirando al techo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Naruto con voz cansada.

- Nada... no te preocupes -se mordió el labio inferior.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó durante unos segundos, después dejó descansar su mano sobre su vientre... ya ligeramente abultado a sus cuatro meses de embarazo.

Hinata suspiró.

- De acuerdo -Naruto se enderezó quedando apoyado en uno de sus codos y mirando a Hinata- ¿qué pasa?

- No es nada -contestó en un susurro.

- Hinata... -la llamó en tono de advertencia.

Hinata suspiró de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior una vez más.

- Me apetece helado de vainilla -dijo avergonzada.

Naruto rió quedamente y la besó en la frente.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó divertido.

- Que Ami y yo nos comimos el último bote esta tarde.

- Oh... -dijo simplemente, pero después sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa- tengo un plan... ahora vuelvo- la besó fugazmente en los labios y salió de la cama de un salto.

Veinte minutos después, Naruto estaba cruzando la puerta de su casa rumbo a la cocina para coger una cuchara y después subió al puso superior. Hinata estaba sentada en la cama y jugueteaba nerviosamente con un hilo suelto de su camiseta.

- ¿Quién quería helado de vainilla? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa mostrando el helado en sus manos.

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó con una sonrisa y miró a Naruto con un profundo agradecimiento.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? -le preguntó con la boca llena mientras comía su helado recargada en el cabecero de la cama.

Naruto, tumbado a su lado, se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado y desvió la mirada.

- Del congelador de Kushina -contestó con una mueca.

- Tu madre te va a desheredar por asaltar su despensa de madrugada -bromeó Hinata.

- No lo creo... -sonrió- en cuanto sepa que era porque su adorada nuera embarazada tenía un antojo se le irá el mal humor.

- Todavía no soy su nuera -protestó con las mejillas encendidas.

- Pero lo serás... -Naruto sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo después de besar su vientre- y ella está encantada de cuidarte y de cuidar también a su próximo nieto.

…

- ¿Dónde están Ami y Yuki? -preguntó Naruto.

Hinata levantó la cabeza de uno de sus libros de la universidad.

- Con Kushina... los iba a llevar a casa de Deidara a ver a Lilly -contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no has ido con ellos?

- Tengo que estudiar... quiero acabar el semestre -suspiró- ¿Hoy no trabajas? -preguntó mirándolo.

- Solo tenía que revisar un par de casos y lo haré desde casa -Naruto se sentó a su espalda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura y dejando descansar las manos en su vientre- tienes que descansar más... te esfuerzas demasiado y nuestro bebé necesita que tengas energía -besó su cuello.

Hinata cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Naruto.

- Solo quiero acabar la carrera -susurró- no quiero ser una madre abnegada a sus hijos que no los deja vivir sobre protegiéndolos cuando ya tenga edad suficiente. Cuando ya no me necesiten tendré algo de lo que ocuparme sin ser solo una mujer florero.

- Nunca dejaría que fueses una mujer florero... vales demasiado para eso -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-. Me encanta tu independencia y como te esfuerzas por superarte amor, pero ahora me gustaría más que pensases un poco en nuestro hijo y te cuidases un poco. Trasnochar estudiando y ocupándote de los niños a la vez te va a acabar pasando factura. No quiero que os pase nada.

- Estaremos bien... -se quejó.

- Al minino síntoma de cansancio tomaré medidas... y que sepas que no te gustarán -la amenazó- así que, para complacer a tu futuro marido, lo mejor es que te olvides de ese libro por un rato y me des unos cuantos mimitos.

- ¿Quieres mimitos? -preguntó divertida.

- Los necesito -dijo con voz melosa.

- Naruto eres un... -Hinata se calló de golpe cuando sintió un ligero golpe en su vientre. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a Naruto.

- Eso ha sido... -susurró él aturdido.

Hinata solo asintió con los ojos más brillantes de lo habitual y otro golpecito los hizo sonreír a los dos.

- Esto es... -comenzó a decir Naruto pero no supo como continuar.

- Mágico... -susurró Hinata.

- Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo -dijo Naruto también al borde de las lágrimas- amas a Ami, me has regalado a Yuki y ahora... vas a regalarme otro hijo... todo es demasiado perfecto. En ocasiones me da miedo de que algo salga mal, que solo sea un sueño y cuando despierte tú no estés a mi lado.

- Estoy aquí Naruto -dijo Hinata buscando sus labios- no voy a irme más.

- Haré lo posible porque así sea... futura señora Uzumaki.

...

- Bolita... -Hinata oyó una voz susurrando en su oído entre sueños- bolita... -la volvió a oír y sonrió- venga bolita... abre esos enormes ojos que tienes -le pidieron en un susurro.

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y los clavó en los dos orbes negros que la miraban con diversión.

- Kiba... -dijo en un murmullo.

- Sí bolita... así me llamó mi madre desde que nací -dijo con su sonrisa imborrable.

- ¡Oh! Kiba -gimió tirándose a sus brazos.

- Estás de un llorón -bromeó al oírla sollozar contra su pecho.

- No te metas conmigo, soy una muy emocionalmente inestable por culpa del embarazo -se alejó y lo golpeó en el pecho.

- Estás... -Kiba se detuvo y la miró de arriba abajo- preciosa... eres una bolita de nuevo -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Hinata se pasó una mano por su vientre y sonrió.

- ¿Ya se mueve? ¿Es un niño o una niña? -preguntó atropelladamente-. Tienes tanto que contarme

- No más que tú a mí... ¿dónde está Mía? ¿cómo os va? ¿Ha venido contigo? ¿Cuántos días te quedas?

Ambos se echaron a reír y Kiba se tumbó a su lado en la cama abrazándola.

- Te he echado mucho de menos... me has hecho mucha falta en Phoenix -susurró Kiba contra su pelo.

- Ahora estás aquí... no pienses en eso y disfruta el momento -contestó Hinata cerrando los ojos.

- Cuando te fuiste solo te pedí una cosa que espero que hayas cumplido -dijo Kiba poniéndose serio de repente, Hinata se alejó un poco para mirarlo- ¿Eres feliz?

- Mucho... -Hinata sonrió- pero me faltas tú... te necesito en mi día a día más que a través del teléfono.

- Eso tiene fácil solución... -Kiba sonrió y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Recuerdas a temari?

- ¿Temari? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Vive en Seattle... y Mía vive en Port Angeles aunque tiene familia en Phoenix por eso cogió ese avión -explicó Kiba con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? -inquirió Hinata con una ceja alzada.

- Construcciones Nara tendrá una nueva sede en Seattle

- ¿Qué? -Hinata no cabía en si de asombro.

- Shikamaru será el presidente ejecutivo y yo... bueno... seguiré con mis clases de derecho en la universidad mientras ayudo a Shikamaru con el papeleo... ya sabes -se encogió de hombros.

- Estás bromeando... ¿cierto?

- Estaremos cerca... no en Forks... pero más cerca que en Phoenix -aseguró emocionado.

…

- Es una niña preciosa -le dijo Hinata a Ino con la pequeña Lilly en brazos- tiene los mismos hoyuelos de Deidara

- También su sonrisa -dijo ella orgullosa.

- Y tiene los ojos azules de Minato -continuó Hinata.

- Y la potencia pulmonar de Deidara cuando llora -ambas rieron.

- Ya sé que mi niña es perfecta... no tenéis que recordármelo -dijo Deidara con una enorme sonrisa.

- Todavía te queda un buen trecho para alcanzarme... hermanito -bromeó Naruto- la perfección que se alcanza con el tercero no tiene comparación.

- Niños... dejar de discutir -los reprendió Kushina- parece mentira que seáis padres, vaya ejemplo que le dais a vuestros hijos.

- Empezó Naruto -masculló Deidara haciendo un puchero.

…

- Papá... ¿puedo dormir en casa de Jane esta noche? -preguntó Ami.

- Pregúntale a mamá -contestó Naruto.

- Mamá... ¿puedo dormir en casa de Jane esta noche? -preguntó Ami en cuanto entró en la cocina.

Hinata estaba preparando unos dulces y la miró mientras se chupaba un poco de chocolate de uno de sus dedos.

- ¿Jane? ¿Su madre qué opina? -preguntó de vuelta.

- Puedes llamarla... el numero está en la memoria del teléfono.

- De acuerdo... ve preparando tus cosas que ahora la llamo.

Ami sonrió y salió corriendo a su habitación. Naruto entró en la cocina y se acercó a Hinata, se colocó de rodillas en el suelo y subió su camiseta dejando descubierto su enorme vientre de seis meses.

- ¿Qué te está dando mamá de comer? Cuando salgas de ahí estarás tan redondo como está ella ahora -dijo en un susurro.

- Naruto.. te estoy escuchando -se quejó en broma.

- Lo sé... -sonrió.

Naruto metió un dedo dentro del bol donde Hinata tenía el chocolate y lo sacó totalmente impregnado en él. Después llevó el dedo hacia su tripa y con el chocolate dibujó una cara sonriente utilizando su ombligo de nariz.

- Eres idiota -rió Hinata.

- Idiota sí... pero ahora tendrás que ducharte.

- ¿Y?

- Ami se va a dormir a casa de su amiga en unos minutos, Yuki está con su abuelo Hyashi jugando con la sirena de la patrulla y mientras mi futura mujer se está dando una ducha su futuro marido le frotará la espalda para que no haga esfuerzos-le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de lado.

- ¡Naruto! -se quejó Hinata llevándose una mano al pecho- me aturdes cuando haces eso.

- ¿Cuándo hago el qué? ¿Esto? -volvió a sonreír y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente. Besó sus labios con dulzura hasta que Hinata enredó los dedos en su pelo y lo atrajo más hacia ella.

Las bocas se entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro en una danza que ya se sabían de memoria pero de la que nunca se cansarían.

…

- Qué haces aquí fuera? -preguntó Hyashi con su ceño fruncido.

- Estaba tomando un poco el aire...

- Te vas a resfriar -protestó.

Hinata rodó los ojos.

- Todos me tratáis como una muñeca de porcelana, solo estoy embarazada -dijo con una sonrisa.

- No me pidas que no me preocupe... sabes que es imposible.

- Lo sé -sonrió- ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Vine a ver cómo está mi hija... desde que Naruto te prohíbe salir sola casi se me ha olvidado de qué color tienes el pelo.

- Solo está preocupado... -lo defendió- no quiere que me ponga de parto y me encuentre sola.

- En eso le doy la razón... yo tampoco estaría tranquilo.

- Papá... sé lo que pasará... no es mi primer embarazo.

- Lo sé... ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó.

- Gorda... enorme... pero bien -Hinata sonrió.

- Me alegro mucho pequeña -dijo abrazándola.

…

- Naruto... todo irá bien... tranquilo- repitió Hinata una vez más.

- Sé que irá bien... pero no puedo tranquilizarme hasta que haya pasado todo -respondió pasándose la mano una y otra vez por su cabello.

- Naruto... -fue medio protesta medio quejido porque sintió una fuerte contracción.

- ¿No pueden darte algo para el dolor? -preguntó en un siseo.

- Se pasará... -dijo Hinata entre jadeos.

- Dijiste eso hace una hora y sigues igual -gruñó.

Hinata rió sin ganas y buscó la mano de Naruto para sujetarla entre la suya.

- ¿Qué pasó cuando nació Ami? ¿También estabas así? -le preguntó en tono de broma.

- Ami nació por cesárea... una de las imposiciones de Konan -contestó molesto.

- Naruto, mírame -pidió en un susurro- todo irá bien... ¿de acuerdo? Ya he hecho esto una vez con Yuki y los dos estamos aquí, así que tranquilo.

…

- Hinata... lo estás haciendo muy bien -repetía Minato- Naruto... tranquilo o tendré que sacarte fuera -dijo bajo su aliento.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y miró a su padre con ganas de gritarle, pero un apretón en su mano le recordó que Hinata lo necesitaba a su lado y tranquilo, no enfadándose con su padre.

- Estoy agotada... -susurró Hinata dejándose caer en la camilla.

- Lo sé cariño -dijo Minato en tono de disculpa- pero ya nos falta poco, un par de empujones más y acabaremos... te lo prometo.

- Está bien -Hinata se volvió a alzar sobre sus codos y tomó aire ante la próxima contracción. Pujó con todas sus fuerzas y una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Minato.

- Ya casi tengo la cabeza -afirmó con alegría.

- Lo noto... -se quejó Hinata con un gemido.

- Venga amor... que tú puedes -instaba Naruto.

- Hinata, puja una vez más -pidió Minato.

Hinata tomó aire de nuevo y pujó con todas sus fuerzas segundos después se desplomó de nuevo sobre la camilla jadeando y el quirófano se quedó en completo silencio.

Naruto estaba completamente paralizado sin saber qué hacer, hasta que el mejor sonido del mundo rompió el silencio y todos los presentes esbozaron una sonrisa.

- Bienvenida al mundo princesita -susurró Minato envolviendo a la bebé en un cálida mantita rosada- una Uzumaki más engrosando la lista.

- ¿Ha sido una niña? -preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- Así es... una preciosa niña -contestó Minato dejando a la pequeña en brazos de su padre- enhorabuena hijo -susurró emocionado.

- ¡Una niña! -repitió en éxtasis con una enorme sonrisa- Amor... ha sido una niña

- Lo he oído -dijo Hinata riendo- Sakura se pondrá como loca cuando lo sepa, al fin nos dejará tranquilos.

- Esa enana puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere algo -dijo Naruto divertido dejando a su hija en brazos de su madre-, menos mal que supiste dejarle en su sitio y no insistió más con el sexo de nuestro bebé, yo quería que fuese una sorpresa para todos.

- Y lo ha sido... es una niña hermosa -susurró Hinata emocionada mirando a la pequeña.

- Es igual que tú... normal que sea hermosa -Naruto besó sus labios y ambos sonrieron.

…

- ¿Y cómo se llamará mi sobrina? -preguntó Shikamaru con la bebé en brazos mientras la arrullaba dulcemente.

Todos los presentes, prácticamente toda la familia prestaron atención, Naruto sonrió y tomó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas.

- Akari Uzumaki Hyuga -dijeron ambos a coro.

**FIN**

**ESPERO NO ME AHORQUEN POR HABERLOS DEJADOS ABANDONADOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO, PERO AQUÍ ANDO Y YA PRONTO LES TRAERE EL EPILOGO, ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTA BELLA HISTORIA :) **

**NECESITO AYUDA CON UNA HISTORIA QUE ES DE TIPO HARLEQUINERA, LA CHICA TIENE QUE CASARSE CON EL MAGNATE YA QUE SU HERMANA, QUE SE SUPONE DEBIO CASARSE CON EL, SE ESCAPO EL DIA DE LA BODA Y EL LA OBLIGA A CASARSE CON EL Y HACERLES CREER A TODOS QUE EL FUE QUIEN DECIDIO ABULAR LA BODA POR ESTAR ENAMORADO DE LA CHICA.**

**AGRADECERIA MUCHISIMO SI ALGUIEN ME AYUDARA CON ESTO…**

**PD NO ES UNA NOVIA POR OTRA **


	39. EPÍLOGO

**Epílogo**

.

_- Yuki, Ami... ¡vamos! Al piso de arriba -los llamó Naruto._

_- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntaron a coro._

_- El primer baño de Akari, apurad que mamá está esperando. _

_Los tres corrieron por las escaleras y entraron en una habitación completamente decorada de color azul, con una enorme imagen de La Sirenita en la pared principal. _

_- Si tardáis un poco más le crecen los dientes -bromeó Hinata._

_Naruto sostuvo la cámara de vídeo apuntando a su pequeña hija mientras una enorme sonrisa resaltaba en sus rostro, aunque no era captada por el objetivo. _

_Hinata introdujo a la pequeña dentro de la bañera repleta de agua a la temperatura adecuada. La niña movió sus piernas y sus brazos levemente y todos esbozaron una sonrisa._

…

_- Eres el bebé más bonito del mundo -se oía la voz de Hinata en susurros- no puedo ni imaginar lo vacía que estaría nuestra vida sin ti._

_La imagen se movió un poco y se oyó un ruido como de algo forcejeando, después una puerta se entreabrió y se vio a Hinata sentada en una mecedora con Akari en brazos mientras le hablaba y acariciaba sus mejillas con ternura. La niña miraba a su madre fijamente, sus ojos violetas parecían entender cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios. Hinata acarició sus rizos pleiazules y sonrió cando estiraba uno de los tirabuzones y este volvía su lugar._

_- Eres tan perfecta.. -suspiró._

_- Es igual a su mamá -dijo Naruto con voz contenida. _

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? -preguntó Hinata confundida. _

_- Solo un ratito... -rió._

_- Apaga esa cámara y ven aquí papá -lo llamó sonriendo. _

_..._

_- A ver que boca más grande tienes -dijo Hinata. _

_La niña rió y mostró sus dos dientes superiores con alegría, Hinata aprovechó el momento y le metió una cucharada de comida en la boca. _

_- Tu primera comida sólida.. esto es para recordar -se oyó la voz de Naruto._

_Akari, no muy de acuerdo, escupió todo el contenido de su boca._

_- No parece gustarle mucho -Hinata frunció el ceño y Naruto estalló en carcajadas._

…

_- Deidara ¿te puedes apartar? -gruñó Naruto._

_- Venga Naru... solo va a caminar. En unos meses preferirás que no lo haga, te lo aseguro -bromeó su hermano. _

_- Solo apártate -casi gritó. _

_- Akari cariño, mira a papá -le decía Hinata con voz dulce._

_La pequeña buscó a su padre con la mirada y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa mostrando ya cuatro dientes. _

_- Amor... ven con papi -la instó Naruto._

_Akari dio un par de saltitos sin moverse de su lugar y todavía sonriendo, lo que hizo que todos los presentes riesen a carcajadas. _

_- Papá... muévete a la izquierda o no saldrás en el vídeo -se oyó la voz de Ami._

_Naruto miró por sobre su hombro y le guiñó un ojo a su hija antes de moverse a donde estaba en mejor posición. _

_- Cariño... ven con papi -repitió Naruto- mira tengo a "capucho" -dijo mostrándole un osito blanco de peluche con un gorrito de Santa Clause._

_Pero Akari continuó en su lugar y solo aplaudió con sus manitas sin borrar aquella sonrisa. _

_- ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? -preguntó Yuki apareciendo de repente._

_- Akari va a dar sus primeros pasos -volvió a oírse la voz de Ami. _

_Yuki sonrió y se puso al lado de su padre. _

_Y... sin que que nadie dijese nada, Akari escapó de los brazos de su madre y dio con seguridad los cuatro pasos que la separaban de su hermano._

_Todos gritaron entusiasmados, y hasta a Hinata se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, menos Naruto que refunfuñaba mientras miraba a sus dos hijos ceñudo._

_- Venga papá... sabes que yo siempre correré hacia ti -lo animó Ami._

_Naruto sonrió y se acercó hasta besar la frente de su hija mayor. _

…

_- ¿Tendrás esa cámara encendida todos los días? -preguntó Deidara con las cejas alzadas._

_- ¡Es su primera nevada! -se quejó Naruto. _

_- ¿Su primera cita también la grabarás? -preguntó su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_- No, porque no tendrá primera cita -gruñó Naruto._

_- ¿Ah no? ¿Cómo piensas impedirlo? _

_- No irá al instituto... es más... ni si quiera irá al colegio, Hinata y yo le daremos clases en casa -Naruto sonrió ampliamente-, así ningún mocoso se acercará a ella. _

_- ¿No crees que a los servicios sociales les parecerá un poco raro? -dijo Deidara entre risas. _

_- Deja que un hombre pueda soñar -masculló Naruto antes de que la cámara se balanceara y de repente todo se volviese blanco. _

_La imagen de Akari sujetando con fuerza una de las manos de Hinata y completamente oculta en un abrigo rosado y una bufanda blanca centrara toda su atención._

_- Fía -decía la pequeña con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras tenía un poco de nieve en una mano._

_- Es nieve cariño... claro que está fría -decía Hinata sonriendo._

_- Tírasela a papá -la instó Deidara- apunta bien y dale entre ceja y ceja._

_- Deidara -le riñó Ino- deja de molestar a tu hermano y cuida a tu hija. _

_- Voy -Deidara apareció con una niña rubia muy sonriente marcando también sus hoyuelos- ¡dile hola al tío Naru! _

_- Deidara... no me llames Naru -ladró el aludido. _

_Lilli, la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de Deidara, sacó su mano de la espalda y tiró una pequeña bola de nieve en el rostro de su padre. Deidara se quedó con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, mientras todo a su alrededor estallaban en carcajadas. _

…

_Ami estaba tumbada en el sofá con un libro entre sus manos, Akari jugaba de rodillas en la alfombra construyendo un castillo con el juego de construcción que le habían traído sus tíos de Seattle un par de días atrás y Yuki estaba sentado frente al piano aporreando las teclas lentamente. _

_- Es un fa sostenido... no un sol -dijo Naruto._

_- Esto es un rollo -susurró Yuki. _

_- Cuando seas mayor a las chicas les gustará -dijo Naruto sonriendo._

_- ¿Quién quiere gustarle a las chicas? Son aburridas... solo juegan con muñecas -protestó el pequeño._

_- ¿Tú ves que yo juegue con muñecas, enano? -preguntó Ami alzando una ceja sin separar la vista de su libro. _

_- Tú eres un bicho raro -espetó con el con el ceño fruncido- y no soy un enano, algún día seré más alto que tú._

_- Menos mal que mamá está grabando esto, cuando tengas quince años te lo enseñaré y seguro que no opinas igual -dijo Charlie que observaba la escena divertido. _

…

_- Kiba... ¿más regalos? -se oyó la voz de Hinata._

_- No he podido resistirlo -se defendió con cara de niño bueno._

_- Cuando tengas tus propios hijos los vas a malcriar -se quejó._

_- No se lo permitiré -una chica rubia con dos preciosos ojos verdes apareció tras Kiba y sonrió a Hinata- he intentado detenerlo pero ya sabes como es -rodó los ojos_

_- Hola Mía -dijo Hinata con alegría. _

_- ¿A mí no me saludas? -preguntó Shikamaru alzando la voz- creía que era importante para ti, pero pierdes el tiempo regañando al tonto de mi hermano en lugar de saludarme como merezco._

_- Shikamaru... no seas idiota -dijo una voz femenina tras él. _

_- Hola Temari -saludó Hinata a un chica de cabellos rubios y ojos negros. _

_- ¿Dónde está la homenajeada? -preguntó la chica con voz alegre. _

_- Su tía Saku la está ayudando a arreglarse, está un poco nerviosa porque varios niños del colegio vendrán a la fiesta- contestó Hinata._

_- Iré a echarles una mano, tiene que estar perfecta, no se cumplen ocho todos los días -y su cabello rizado se perdió a un lado del a imagen._

…

_Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en el jardín, sobre el césped y con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Hablaban entre ellos, se miraban, y se daban pequeños besos acompañados de sonrisas de enamorados. _

_- ¿Por qué grabas eso? -se oyó la voz de Yuki- es asqueroso._

_- Son papá y mamá -dijo Ami- seguro que dentro de unos años cuando vean el vídeo les gustará. _

_- Si tú lo dices... -y se vio como la espalda de Yuki se alejaba lentamente. _

…

_- Hinata respira hondo -dijo Sakura._

_- ¡No puedo! -gritó cerrando las manos en puños. _

_- Solo vas a casarte... no es el fin del mundo. -Sakura rodó los ojos. _

_- ¿Naruto está abajo? -preguntó con una nota de histeria en la voz._

_- Claro que está abajo -dijo Kushina divertida- haciendo una zanja en el suelo frente al pastor, el pobre está tan nervioso como tú._

_- Hina... respira hondo, todo saldrá bien -aseguró Sakura poniéndose frente a ella- y tú, deja ya la cámara y ven aquí._

_- Naruto me pidió que grabase, quiere verlo cuando todo haya pasado -se oyó la voz de Deidara._

_- Ese hombre es idiota -masculló Sakura antes de la que la imagen desapareciese. _

…

_- Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer -dijo el pastor con voz solemne._

_Todos estallaron en aplausos y ovaciones mientras Naruto y Hinata se besaban. Yuki puso cara de asco y Ami se reía de él. Akari jugueteaba con los lazos de su vestido azul e intentaba quitárselo mientras Sakura lo impedía con cara de frustración._

…

_- ¿La noche de bodas les escribirás otra carta a la cigüeña? -preguntó Deidara codeando a Naruto._

_- Deidara... no seas idiota -Naruto negó con la cabeza._

_- A Ino le faltan tres meses para dar a luz... a Hinata ya le toca -rió._

_- Nos quedamos en tres... con otro hijo más corro el riesgo de que tenga los mismos genes Uzumaki que te tocaron a ti._

_Deidara miró a su hermano fijamente con los labios fruncidos. _

_- ¿Eso ha sido un insulto? -preguntó para sí mismo haciendo que todos los que los rodeaban riesen escandalosamente._

…

_- Naruto... Apaga esa cosa y vamos a la cama ya -dijo Hinata soñolienta._

_- Solo un minuto más... esta imagen quizá no se vuelva a repetir nunca -dijo con voz alegre._

_Y no era para menos. Yuki estaba estirado en la alfombra del salón, con un cojín bajo su cabeza y durmiendo con la boca abierta. A unos centímetros una tienda de campaña rosada estaba montada sobre la misma alfombra, en su interior Akari estaba dormida abrazando su peluche blanco con el gorrito rojo y Ami estaba a su lado, con una mano sobre su cintura y con la nariz enterrada en su pelo._

_- Son adorables -susurró Hinata emocionada._

_- Son nuestros... no podía ser de otro modo. El señor adorable y la señora adorable tenían que tener hijos adorables. _

_- Idiota... _

_- Pero amas a este idiota -Hinata negó con la cabeza y despareció- buenas noches... niños adorables... -susurró Naruto antes de apagar la cámara. _

…_._

.

- ¿Te ha gustado? -preguntó Ami cuando la imagen de la televisión se puso de color azul.

Hinata se sorbió la nariz y abrazó a su hija mientras todavía continuaba llorando.

- Ha sido precioso cariño... muchas gracias.

- Es tu regalo por acabar la carrera -sonrió la pequeña.

- Ha sido perfecto... muchísimas gracias -repitió besando su mejilla repetidas veces.

- Papá me ha ayudado a montar los vídeos y Yuki incordiaba para retrasarnos.

Se oyó la bocina de un coche y Ami se puso en pie de un salto, besó las mejillas de sus padres y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

- La madre de Jane te llamará por la mañana -gritó antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

- Han crecido tanto... -suspiró mirando a su marido.

- Es lo que hacen los niños... es el ciclo de la vida -Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó atrayéndola a su cuerpo- pero siempre nos quedarán esos recuerdos... ¿de verdad te ha gustado? -Hinata asintió y Naruto sonrió.

- ¿Yuki y Akari ya se han ido también? -preguntó Hinata apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

- Sí... Kushina se los llevó hace media hora -confirmó besando su pelo.

- ¿Estamos solos? -alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Completamente solos -sonrió de lado.

Hinata suspiró y buscó sus labios.

- Voy a darme una ducha.

- ¿Me abandonas? -preguntó Naruto fingiendo indignación.

- No... -Hinata sonrió- esperaba que el señor adorable ayudase a la señora adorable a enjabonarse la espalda.

Naruto se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte y avanzó hasta dejar a Hinata acorralada contra una pared.

- ¿Quieres que el señor adorable te enjabone la espalda? -preguntó contra la piel de su cuello.

- Es una de las dos posibilidades -musitó con ella con voz ahogada.

- ¿Y cuál es la otra? -preguntó golpeando su aliento en su oído.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

- Que hagas lo que quieras conmigo esta noche... -dijo Hinata clavando sus ojos violetas en los azules de él.

Naruto sonrió de lado y de un solo movimiento se la subió a su hombro y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación para dejarla caer sobre la cama.

Hinata reía a carcajadas, se apartó el pelo de los ojos y lo miró mientras Naruto forcejeaba con el cinturón intentando quitárselo.

- Deja que yo haga eso -susurró poniéndose en pie y quitando las manos de Naruto de su empeño.

Él solo sonrió y la dejó hacer. Hinata se puso tras él y rodeando la cintura con sus manos comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta de su traje, ya que Naruto venía del trabajo en el bufette y todavía estaba vestido elegante. Cuando la chaqueta estuvo en el suelo comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa con lentitud, haciendo que Naruto se desesperase y acabase por arrancársela.

- ¿Ansioso? -preguntó ella en un susurro.

- ¿Cuántas veces al año estamos solos en casa? -preguntó girándose y quedándose frente a ella-. Estoy deseando poder hacer el amor contigo y que grites mi nombre hasta quedarte afónica.

- ¡Naruto! -gimió cuando él, si preámbulos, llevó la mano hasta la cremallera de su vestido y se lo quitó en segundos.

- ¿Lo harás? -preguntó atacando su cuello con besos y ligeros mordiscos- ¿gritarás mi nombre?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga? -preguntó de vuelta, él rió y asintió con la cabeza- entonces lo haré..

- Me vuelves loco... siempre lo has hecho y con los años aumenta mi locura... no sabes lo que te amo señora Uzumaki

Naruto llevó las manos hasta su sostén y se lo quitó lo más rápido que pudo, hizo lo mismo con las pequeñas braguitas que cubrían su sexo y después se desnudó a él mismo. La tomó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. Se quedó mirando fijamente sus ojos y sonrió.

- No olvidarás nunca este día... -aseguró- y no lo digo solo porque te hayas licenciado esta mañana...

- ¿Por qué entonces? -Hinata le siguió el juego.

- Tendrás tantos orgasmos que superarás nuestro record -sonrió arrogante- ¿estábamos en cinco?

- Seis -lo contradijo en un gemido cuando las manos de él llegaron a su sexo y comenzaron a acariciarla.

- Serán siete esta vez -susurró besando la piel de sus piernas y ascendiendo lentamente hacia sus caderas, donde se detuvo haciendo dibujos con su lengua- quizás ocho si me empeño.

- Naruto... no juegues conmigo... -pidió con voz entrecortada.

- Esto podrá ser cualquier cosa menos un juego cariño -su voz sonó sugerente y amortiguada por la piel de su pubis- me alegro de ver que has hecho lo que te pedí -acarició con sus dedos su sexo completamente depilado y gimió al sentir la suavidad de su piel.

- Naruto -susurró cuando introdujo un dedo lentamente en ella.

- Se ve precioso sin un solo pelo... -sonrió y deslizó la lengua entre sus labios.

Hinata lo agarró del cabello y empujó su rostro contra su sexo. Naruto se enterró en ella y besó y succionó concienzudamente hasta que Hinata llegó al orgasmo gritando su nombre.

Naruto se alejó de ella y la miró... jadeando, con el pelo revuelto y el labio inferior hinchado de tanto mordérselo para no gritar.

- ¿Me dejarás ayudarte a ti? -preguntó Hinata en un gemido.

- Soy todo tuyo... -se alejó de ella y se tumbó a su lado.

Hinata se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello. Sujetó sus manos por las muñecas y las inmovilizó a a la altura de su cabeza. Naruto rió entre dientes, pero se dejó hacer.

Hinata besó su cuello y bajó lentamente hasta su pecho, lamió sus pezones y sonrió cuando el poco vello que él tenía en esa zona le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Descendió hasta su estómago y con sus dedos delineó la uve que formaban sus caderas. Naruto gimió y se removió un poco. Hinata lo estaba tentando, estaba jugando con fuego y acabaría quemándose como continuase así.

Cuando Hinata llegó al vello de su pubis Naruto se estremeció y contuvo el aliento para dejarlo escapar todo de golpe segundos después.

- Hinata -la advirtió con un gemido ronco cuando ella se introdujo su miembro en la boca.

Naruto la sujetó por el cabello y comenzó a marcarle un ritmo más lento del que llevaba, no quería llegar, al menos por ahora y menos en su boca. Quería las cosas de otro modo. Ya había tiempo para juegos en otro momento.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba demasiado cerca del límite, la retiró suavemente y la ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

- ¿Te ha llegado el tiempo de juegos? -preguntó sonriendo de lado.

- Yo no estaba jugando... -jadeó cuando él introdujo un dedo de nuevo en su sexo.

- A mí me pareció un juego... uno bastante sucio por cierto -repuso introduciendo otro dedo y haciendo que la espalda de Hinata se arquease.

- Naruto... por favor... -lloriqueó Hinata.

- No estoy jugando – dijo con suficiencia.

- Naruto... -repitió.

- Dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás...

- Fóllame de una vez y cierra la boca -espetó mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto cerró la mandíbula con fuerza para acallar el rugido que se abría paso por su pecho. Se echó las piernas de Hinata sobre los hombros y la penetró de un solo empujón. Ella gritó y se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza.

- ¿Es así cómo querías? -preguntó Naruto entre embestidas.

- Así, así... sí... -decía Hinata incoherentemente.

- Hinata... mírame -ordenó- quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras te corres.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y los clavó en los suyos. Esos orbes azules brillaban y a la vez estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Sus manos aferradas a sus caderas, sus jadeos cada vez que se introducía en ella de golpe, el sudor sobre sus cuerpos... el sonido de piel con piel chocando en cada embate.

- Naruto -gimió su nombre cuando sintió que sus paredes se tensaban.

- Sí amor... di mi nombre... ¡grítalo!

- ¡Naruto! -gritó cuando el primer espasmo le atravesó el vientre y la obligó a arquear la espalda.

Naruto la miró extasiado y se hundió en ella con más profundidad cuando se sintió al borde del orgasmo. Y en unos segundos se descargó en su interior.

Ambos quedaron jadeando, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo. Naruto besó su rodilla y salió de su interior, se dejó caer a su lado y besó sus labios.

- ¿Continúa en pie esa ducha? -preguntó en un susurro al oído.

- ¿Quieres volver a jugar conmigo? -preguntó Hinata alzando una ceja.

- No... pero el señor adorable quiere consentir un poco a la señora adorable.

Hinata sonrió y giró un poco para encararlo.

- Te amo -dijo con emoción en la voz.

- Como yo a ti -contestó él acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y la besó en los labios- para siempre, tenemos que continuar creando recuerdos, en cinco años debemos tener otra película igual a esa.

- ¿Cinco años? -preguntó Hinata.

- Ami estará en el instituto, Akari en el colegio... y tú y yo tendremos más tiempo libre -le guiñó un ojo.

- Eres insaciable -rió Hinata.

- De ti nunca tendré suficiente.

**HASTA AQUÍ LA HISTORIA, ESPERO LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO :)…FUE UNA EXPERIENCIA MUY AMENA EL HABER COMPARTIDOS CON USTEDES, ESPERO QUE SE DEN UNA VUELTESITA POR EL NUEVO FIC QUE ESTOY ADAPTANDO.**

**GRACIAS A NAOBI-CHAN POR PERMITIRME ADAPATAR ESTA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS A KISHIMOTO POR DARNOS UNOS PERSONAJES CON LOS CUALES PODER USAR NUESTRA IMAGINACIO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**


End file.
